


Parenting › frerard

by monimustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Español, Fiction, Frerard, Frerard smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Multi, invisibleperks, parenting, wattpad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 71,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monimustdie/pseuds/monimustdie
Summary: Ser un padre joven y soltero no es claramente lo más fácil. Sobre todo si debes lidiar con una adolescente, un hermano y amigos que te presionan y... El padre de las mejores amigas de tu hija.Publicado: 28 de abril de 2018.Publicación original: 06 de mayo de 2017.





	1. Prólogo

El único sonido en la sala de espera es el de su pie dando con el suelo repetidas veces, la recepcionista llega a pensar que el pobre joven luce tan desesperado que podría llegar a hacerle un agujero al suelo. Se ve desaliñado, ansioso, al borde de las lágrimas y... ¿Qué hace un adolescente a las cuatro de la mañana en una clínica viéndose tan angustiado y solitario? La chica se pregunta cuántas tazas de café habrá tomado, o si en serio está tan ansioso que ha mordido todas sus uñas hasta la cutícula.

De todos modos ella se levanta de su puesto de trabajo y se encamina hacia él. Es tarde, nadie requiere de su servicio ahora mismo, el joven está solo y sólo sabe que no tiene ni la más mínima intención de asustarlo, así que intenta acercarse a él con cautela y de frente, así él podría verla.

— ¿Disculpa? —su voz resuena contra las paredes, él sube su mirada paranoica hacia ella. No hay prácticamente nadie alrededor, hace frío y algo de compañía sabía que al chico no le vendría mal. Está llegando a sus nervios con el solo comportarse de esa manera—. ¿Estás bien?

El pelinegro pestañea repetidas veces, afirmando todo lo que ha pensado. Está desesperado y muy ansioso. Quizá es algún familiar el que está allá adentro, siendo atacado por las manos de aquellos doctores a los que, sinceramente, les tenía miedo. Dejar tu vida en manos de alguien más, joder. Eso sí que es tener cojones.

Ella se sienta a su lado. Tiene miedo de que piense que ha ido a coquetear con él o algo, sólo ha sido curiosa, considerada y le preocupaba el chico en cierta forma. Nadie debía sentir tanta ansiedad en su vida, y ese muchacho estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Mi nombre es Kristin —le sonríe, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad. Acaba de cumplir veinte, y su sueño no es exactamente el ser recepcionista en una clínica, pero mientras la paga siguiese siendo buena, con gusto se quedaría—. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

Él vuelve a pestañear varias veces, y esta vez traga sonoramente, como deshaciéndose del nudo en su garganta.

—Ge-Gerard.

—Muy bien, Ge-Gerard, no quiero ser entrometida, pero no luces nada bien. ¿Quién está allá dentro? Si se puede saber, claro.

Gerard la observa, no se ve como alguien a quien deba temerle. Pero su labio tiembla, sus manos, sus pies. Tiene un nudo en la garganta y si habla entonces romperá en llanto. Sin embargo, lo intenta.

—Mi-mi novia, mi novia está- allá dentro. Ella- tiene- va- está dando a luz a- nuestra hija- ella- —y el llanto le gana, comienza a sollozar y antes de que se dé cuenta, su rostro está siendo víctima de un diluvio.

Kristin busca qué hacer, le ha desesperado ahora de sobre manera. ¡Dios! ¡Él luce tan joven! ¿Y su novia está dando a luz a su hija? Su primer instinto es abrazarlo, así que lo hace, rodea los hombros del pelinegro con sus escuálidos brazos.

— ¿Y por qué no estás allá con ella? Lo más que necesita es tu apoyo.

Se siente una estúpida luego de decir eso. Sabe cómo es todo en esa jodida clínica. Todos son unos corruptos que bien pueden ver a una persona desfalleciendo tal cual hace Gerard ahora mismo y no se acercarían ni a preguntar el porqué de su angustia. Todos son unos estúpidos insensibles. Pero ahí está ella, y Gerard tendrá un hombro sobre el cual llorar mientras pase su catástrofe.

Si es que ésta llega a acabar.

—Mi familia está- en la otra sala d-de espera —en medio de su llanto sus hombros se encogen y es algo difícil comprenderle su voz amortiguada, pero Kristin hace lo posible por escucharlo—. Me dijeron que sería mejor que estuviese solo, para- calmar-me. Ellos no me dejaron entrar. Dijeron q-que era muy riesgoso, que Li-Lindsey estaba muy grave y-y que era posible que n-no sobreviviera, pe-pero que harían t-todo lo que pudiesen p-para salvarla.

Sus sollozos incrementaban cada vez más. Supuso que Lindsey era su novia, que la chica estaba en emergencia y que su angustia era totalmente comprensible. Lo dejó llorar por otro rato más.

—Ella- no debería estar aquí. Su-su embarazo es prematuro, acaba de entrar al séptimo mes, y es-estaba bien. ¡Ella estaba bien!

La única palabra que puede describirlo es "destrozado". Puede sentir su corazón estrujarse, y junto al de él, el de ella. Está buscando las palabras para decir cuando dos chicos entran a la sala llamándolo. Gerard se levanta con la misma desesperación del asiento y ella sólo ve. El caos sólo comienza, puesto a que los semblantes de ambos chicos denotan dolor y desilusión.

Vio a Gerard caer en los brazos de uno de los chicos, uno con un afro llamativo. Lo vio sumirse en lágrimas, y el mismo dolor lo llevó a hacerse un ovillo en el suelo. Su llanto y sus gritos abarcaron toda la sala y ella sólo pudo posar su mano sobre su boca. Hasta le dieron náuseas.

Había escuchado al otro chico que vino junto al de afro, uno flacucho con gafas y cabello castaño decirle que Lindsey no había podido sobrevivir al parto, pero que la niña estaba bien. Aun así, Gerard no pudo tomarlo al momento. Y ella regresó a su puesto, con el corazón en la mano y lágrimas comenzando a brotar de su rostro.

*

Entra con cautela a la habitación, lo primero que ve es a un muchacho. Gerard, para ser exactos. Se mueve de arriba a abajo mientras hace pequeños sonidos de arrullo a la bebé entre sus brazos. Estos paran cuando la ve entrar y le regala un intento de sonrisa. No es mucho, pero para Kristin es suficiente, ella le regresa el gesto.

— ¿Cómo está? —susurra refiriéndose a la bebé, camina hasta tenerlo de frente. Gerard detiene sus movimientos y observa a la niña que comienza a dormirse. Esta vez sí le sonríe tras asentir.

—Excelente.

— ¿Puedo...? —pregunta temerosa, extendiendo sus brazos.

Él tarda un segundo en captar la petición de la bonita castaña y pestañeando asiente. Entonces con mucho cuidado la posa entre sus brazos. Tanto sus ojos como los de Gerard se iluminan enseguida.

—Dios —susurra, sus ojos se han humedecido—. Es tan hermosa. Daría lo que fuera por alguna vez tener una así —niega, comenzando con leves movimientos similares a los de él cuando entró a la habitación—. ¿Ya pensaste en cómo se llamará?

—Uh, no. Ah... —titubea—. Aun no lo he pensado bien. Yo... He estado pensando en otras cosas.

De inmediato la castaña lee sus intenciones. Entonces sus ojos se abren con horror y un par de lágrimas caen sin darse cuenta. Tiene la sensación de querer alejar a la bebé de él, como si éste le fuese a hacer daño en cualquier momento. ¡Y es que va a hacerlo!

—Gerard —con cautela da un par de pasos hacia atrás—. No estás pensando en darla en adopción, ¿o sí?

El pelinegro desciende su vista, completamente apenado, porque la chica que conoció hace un par de noches y que le ha brindado su hombro para llorar de manera incondicional, ha adivinado sus intenciones. Sonaba mejor cuando estaba en su cabeza y no decía nada al respecto. Kristin jadea, sintiéndose ofendida y dolida. No puede dejar que Gerard haga algo como eso.

—Estás cometiendo un grave error, Gerard. Un grave, grave error.

—Kristin, ¿qué es lo que esperas que haga? —mueve sus manos con desesperación—. ¡Tengo 17 años! Acabo de salir del colegio, aun no me he apuntado a ninguna universidad. Ella... Tendrá una mejor vida lejos de mí.

— ¡Para nada! —su labio tiembla, y cuando menos se lo espera su voz también se rompe—. Harás su vida más miserable, porque va a sentir que sus padres jamás la quisieron. Y yo puedo verlo, Gerard, estás intentando no enamorarte de ésta niña. Te ruego que por favor no lo hagas. Haz todo lo que esté a tu alcance, pero por favor, no la abandones.

No sabe por qué Kristin actúa de esa manera, como si ella fuese la madre de la niña, o su propia madre. No le ha comentado a nadie su sugerencia de dar a la bebé en adopción, pero ahí estaba Kristin, rogándole que le diera a esa niña una vida. Que quizás no iba a ser la mejor, pero lo tendría a él y eso sería suficiente.

Él no dice nada, va a sentarse en el mueble de la habitación del hospital y mete su rostro entre sus manos. Entonces vuelve a llorar en silencio. Todo sería mucho mejor si Lindsey estuviese aquí. Ella siempre sabía qué hacer. Ella sí tenía una vida planeada para la bebé. Ella sí tenía un nombre y se había enamorado de esa niña, aun sin conocerla.

Y la estaría decepcionando sólo con el siquiera pensar en regalársela a alguien más gracias a su egoísmo. Nadie merecía algo como eso, y Kristin tenía toda la razón.

Antes de la castaña avisar que tiene que irse, deja un beso en la frente de la bebé, otro en el tope de su cabeza, y dejando a su hija entre sus brazos, sale de la habitación dejándolos solos. Ella y él. La bebé aun no abre sus ojos, pero luego de verla, y verla, y verla, llega a una conclusión:

—Tú te vas a llamar Bandit —juega con una de sus manitos, ha despertado, así que sus diminutos dedos rodean su dedo índice. Le sonríe—. Y te voy a querer mucho. Muchísimo. Te prometo que voy a dar lo mejor de mí para que mami esté orgullosa de los dos. Nadie te va a hacer daño y te voy a dar todo de mí porque ya nadie importa más que tú. Tu vida no será nada igual a la mía, será mil veces mejor. Y haré todo lo que tenga que hacer para que sea así.


	2. 1

Rutina, rutina, y oh sí, más rutina.

La alarma infernal suena y Gerard suelta un gruñido. Tanteando la mesa intenta apagarla, y sin tener éxito, prosigue a desconectarla. Suspira cuando nada más se oye por encima del asombroso silencio.

Pero la alarma ha sonado, no exactamente por ser día de semana, no exactamente porque tiene que alistarse para ir al trabajo. Hoy no hay una verdadera rutina. Hoy el calendario marca 27 de mayo, día miércoles.

Abre los ojos abruptamente.

¡Joder! ¡El pastel escondido en el horno!

Salta en casi modo automático, llevándose cobijas y almohadas de bruces al suelo. Torpemente se levanta, dándole paso a los quejidos. Acomoda su desastre con rapidez al igual que conecta nuevamente el bendito reloj que compró en esa venta de garaje hace unas semanas. Nota mental: no ir más de compras con tu hermano. Mucho menos si tu hija se lleva de los mil amores con el antes nombrado.

Como si el piso tuviese lava desbordando por todas partes, corriendo se dirige al baño y no dura nada puesto a que tres minutos después está subiendo las escaleras con sumo cuidado para que el pastel de una plaza no caiga contra el suelo y se vea en la obligación de ir a comprar otro a primera hora de la mañana.

Realmente no quiere eso.

Con sus dientes sostiene el yesquero mientras con su mano derecha maneja el sostener el pastel. Con su mano libre gira el pomo y se adentra con el mismo cuidado, todo en silencio, todo tranquilo y a penumbras. Sonríe encendiendo la luz y deja el pastel en el escritorio, es cuando se acerca a la cama.

Se siente un niño cuando toma uno de esos silbatos con serpentina y comienza a saltar sobre la cama. El bulto bajo las sábanas se remueve enseguida.

— ¡Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el Rey David, hoy por ser tu cumpleaños te las cantamos a ti, despierta, Bandit, despierta, mira que ya amaneció, a los pajaritos canta, la luna ya se metió!

No está realmente seguro de si la canción va así, pero algo logra rescatar de ella. De otro salto baja de la cama, sonriendo con el silbato entre los dientes, toma el pastel junto al yesquero. Una somnolienta Bandit se sienta sobre la cama, restregando sus ojos con sus dedos. Una sonrisa de lado se muestra en su rostro de recién levantada y sólo puede sonreír a su par.

»Feliz cumpleaños, cariño —enciende las velas, sentándose a un lado en la cama. Ella niega con su cabeza, regalándole una sonrisa que denota su dentadura—. Pide un deseo.

Bandit suspira pesadamente y cierra sus ojos por unos breves segundos. Ansioso espera. Siempre quiso saber qué transcurría por la mente de su hija cada vez que le decía aquello. La mayor parte del tiempo solía bromear y decirle "no olvides pedir tu bicicleta" o "pide tus propios patines". Ella reía y de un soplido apagaba la cantidad de pequeñas velas.

Pero algo le decía que ella ya no quería escuchar eso, que ese chiste ya estaba algo gastado. Pero genuinamente, si lo hacía; ella volvería a reír y lo abrazaría. Tal cual lo ha estado haciendo los últimos años.

Su niña está creciendo.

Cuando su deseo parece estar completo, apaga las velas. Activa el silbato comenzando comenzado a aplaudir con alegría, consigue arrancarle una jovial carcajada. Sólo quiere abrazarla, así que lo hace. Pasa por encima del pastel de simple biscocho de chocolate y deja sonoros besos por todo su rostro antes de que se queje y lo suelte.

—Que la pases de maravilla en tu día, bonita Bandida —sopla el silbato de nuevo, dando con la serpentina en su nariz. Lo retira cuando vuelve a encorvarse a su inicio—. Te amo.

—Yo también, papá —sacude su cabeza—, ¿pero todo esto era necesario?

—Uh, bastante necesario. Demasiado necesario —arranca un pedazo de biscocho bajo su atenta mirada. Ella cierra sus ojos soltando risitas—. Increíblemente necesario.

Su queja no persiste, frota sus manos y arranca otro pedazo de biscocho, pronto están desayunando pastel de chocolate. Ríen cuando hacen contacto visual todo el tiempo.

—Creí que esperaríamos al tío Mikey para cantar cumpleaños —habla con su boca llena. Gerard rueda los ojos.

—Ni de loco. Tu tío no iba a interrumpir este hermoso momento padre e hija. Lo desheredo primero.

Ella se ríe volviendo a caer de espaldas en su cama, suspira mirando al techo. A Gerard realmente, realmente, le gustaría saber qué transcurre por su mente.

—No puedo creer que he soportado todo esto por dieciséis años.

—Uh —silba—, y los otros dieciséis que te faltan. Más otros dieciséis. Y otros dieciséis más. Porque vas a vivir otros cuarenta y ocho años más.

Su carita sonriente baja a mirarlo, para reír y luego volver a subir.

» ¿Quieres ir al colegio hoy? Me gustaría que pasáramos tu cumpleaños juntos. Ya sabes —hace señas con sus manos—, tus tíos, tú, yo. Nosotros haciéndole bullying a Ray. Como los viejos tiempos. Vamos, Band.

—Quisiera —se ríe—, pero tengo prueba hoy. Por más que no quiera. Tampoco es como si pudieses faltar al trabajo, ¿recuerdas? La familia responsable.

—La familia responsable, claro —asiente en un suspiro, desciende su vista. Entre el trabajo y el colegio se les consumía el tiempo. A veces le gustaba disfrutar de los fines de semana, porque a ella no le gustaba salir y entonces podían ver series juntos. Padre e hija. Como los viejos tiempos—. Igual Ray y tú son los que siempre me hacen bullying a mí, así que...

Ella vuelve a reírse. Y él sonríe, porque ama verla sonreír, ama escucharla reír. Ama verla feliz. ¿Qué mejor regalo para un padre que ver a sus hijos ser felices?

Exacto, nada.

»Bien, entonces vamos a desayunar y a empezar el día. Cuando menos te lo esperes, tus tíos van a estar atravesando esa puerta y alterando mi paz interior.

Bandit rezonga, pero no le da tiempo. Un pedazo más de pastel, otro intento de sesión de abrazos y besos que se ve interrumpida a petición suya y entonces debe salir de la habitación.

Los adolescentes son un tema bastante serio, confuso, y también interesante en cierto punto. Donna sabría cómo lidiar con todo esto. Después de todo, ella había llegado a soportar el alcoholismo de Donald y la adicción de Michael por las drogas en su momento.

Mientras que él, él estaba muy ocupado cuidando a su hija de tres años para ese entonces por su cuenta. Y Donna había fallecido hace casi cuatro años ya. Cuánta falta le hacía.

Va a tomar una rápida ducha mientras escucha a Bandit abrir su regadera también. Es extraño. Usualmente toma duchas luego de regresar del instituto por las tardes. Pero por su cumpleaños puede suponer que se convierte en una ocasión más especial. Incluso si se trata de una ducha.

Es algo reconfortante saber que, aun siendo sólo ella, Mikey, sus otros dos mejores amigos y él; era suficiente para que ella pudiese sentirse entusiasmada por cumplir un año más pisando tierra. Sólo le hace pensar en lo orgullosa que Lindsey estaría, porque si él lo estaba, ella lo estaría todavía más. Pero es cuando debe detenerse y obligarse a despejar su mente. Bandit es feliz, y es lo único que realmente importa. Absolutamente nada más.

Sale de la ducha a tientas, las duchas por las mañanas no son exactamente sus favoritas. Hace mucho frío y parece el jodido Atlántico, pero es una buena manera de disipar sus pensamientos. Tiene toda una semana —y quizás incluso más— intentado adaptarse a la idea de que su hija tiene dieciséis, y que siempre han sido sólo ella y él.

No hace falta nadie más, eso es seguro. Están bien siendo ellos dos. Ha sido así por dieciséis años, otros cuarenta y ocho no van a afectar. Pero el dilema es que probablemente ella necesite a alguien más en su vida, y eso no abandona sus cavilaciones.

La abraza desde la espalda cuando llega a la cocina, está sentada en una de las altas sillas del mesón y es algo que siempre hace, porque a ella le gusta. Conoce a su hija casi como la palma de su mano, y es una de las ventajas que más disfruta.

—Desayuno favorito enseguida —frota sus manos dirigiéndose a la nevera.

— ¿Compraste tomates? Ayer no había.

—Band, yo tengo todo listo. Tú sólo siéntate y disfruta de éste día especial.

—Preparas mi desayuno favorito por lo menos una vez a la semana así no sea un día especial, papá.

—... Que no debería porque el tomate te hace daño y a partir de ahora lo comerás al menos una vez cada dos semanas y media. Pautado.

Rueda sus ojos con desgano, sabe que no tuvo que haber hablado. Adiós sándwich de tomate con lechuga, jamón, queso y kétchup. Hola a todo lo anterior, sin el tomate.

El sonar de unas llaves se escucha desde la puerta principal, y pronto unos gritos acaban con esa paz interior que suele ser añorada por ambos. Suspira con pesadez sin desviarse de su labor culinaria. Joder, a penas si son las siete con treinta de la mañana.

— ¡Hola, hola, hola! ¡¿Cómo están mis dos personas favoritas en todo el mundo?! ¡Mi pequeña Bandida de cumpleaños!

Se gira sólo para ver a su hermano menor estrujando a su hija entre brazos como suele hacer, ella sólo puede reírse.

—Tío Mikey —le regresa el abrazo.

—Espero que estés preparada, porque tu tío favorito tiene altas expectativas para este día tan especial de su sobrina favorita.

—Michael, ¿siempre tienes que entrar con un escándalo? —cuestiona con fastidio—. Eres el único tío que tiene y es la única sobrina que tienes.

—Uh, ¿papi se levantó con el pie izquierdo hoy? —le pregunta a ella, ignorándolo a él y tomando asiento a su lado. Gerard no le presta atención tampoco, regresa a su trabajo—. Recuerda que es más por desgracia que por otra cosa.

— ¿Pie izquierdo? —jadea—. ¡Empezó a saltar en mi cama, y llevó un pastel!

— ¿Qué? ¡Estafa! Dijeron que me esperarían.

—No formo parte de ese plano —la ve alzar sus manos en defensa—, yo se lo dije.

—Escuché la palabra "pastel", yo quiero —la puerta de la cocina vuelve a abrirse, y lo que alguna vez fue un exuberante afro castaño, según sus recuerdos, entra casi con el mismo escándalo que Mikey—. La puerta estaba abierta, ¡y amor, feliz cumpleaños! Tu tío favorito te trajo pretzels.

Una vez vuelve a girarse, su mejor amigo de toda una vida, Raymond, está estrujando igual, o más fuerte, a su hija. Esta vez sonríe, viendo cómo ella le devuelve el efusivo abrazo mientras toma la caja celeste que asegura un contenido de pretzels.

Y más escándalo, todo es más escándalo. Robert se adentra a la cocina, uniéndose al efusivo abrazo, pronto es Michael y entonces el único que falta es él. Dejando su fase de querer parecer serio se acerca con sus brazos abiertos, porque, mierda, ¡sí! ¡Su hija merece todo el jodido amor de todo el jodido universo!

— ¡Me asfixian! —exclama la castaña con voz amortiguada. Él es el primero en retirarse, luego todos la sueltan y respira dramáticamente.

—Traje muchas cosas para la fiesta de hoy —menciona el rubio apuntando a la puerta—, porque va a haber una fiesta, y no es una pregunta es una afirmación.

—No trajiste nada de dulces ni todo eso, Bert, ¿cierto? —hace una mueca—. Saben que demasiado dulce le hace daño-

— ¡Papá!

— ¡Te hace daño! Muy bien, sólo si es en exceso, pero la cosa es-

— ¡No traje dulces, Way! —lo acalla Bert—. Cumple dieciséis, no ocho, por amor a Cristo. ¿Y ustedes dos qué? —palmea el hombro de Mikey y Ray al mismo tiempo. Frunce su ceño cuando no obtiene la reacción que esperaba—. No me digan que siguen peleados.

Tanto Mikey como Ray exhalan pesadamente. Gerard intercambia miradas con Bandit por un breve momento. Habían olvidado que estaban peleados por razones que siguen siendo tema de pareja, pero que les importa un bledo puesto a que no es de su incumbencia.

Ni siquiera se habían percatado del hecho de que no habían llegado juntos.

— ¿Siquiera se saludaron? —pregunta Bandit, y parece temerosa de hacerlo. Pero cuando la pareja intercambia una mirada de medio segundo, es Ray el que da el primer asentimiento.

—Michael.

—Raymond —el rubio teñido regresa el gesto sin mirarlo—. Y yo soy el tío favorito, el de verdad. Sólo por si no lo sabías.

Ray bufa y un silencio que se torna incómodo envuelve el ambiente. Bert es el primero en romperlo.

—Muy bien, mucho silencio, incómodo, quiero pastel. Gee, ¿por qué no me ayudas a sacar las cosas del auto? No son muchas, será rápido. Aun necesito ir a comprar varias cosas, pero no será problema.

—Claro, claro. Acabo con esto y voy —asiente con rapidez, acabando con el desayuno de Bandit.

—Yo quiero pretzels —le escucha decir e incluso tomar la caja. Se apresura.

—Ah, ah, no. Desayuno primero —deja el plato frente a ella al momento que le arrebata la caja para dejarla en la encimera. Ella se queja.

—Gerard, déjala comerse sus pretzels —la defiende Ray, Mikey le sigue. Él niega.

—No, y cuando tengan hijos entenderán.

Con la cabeza en alto sale de la cocina para ir a ayudar a Bert. Desde la puerta de entrada oye sus remedos y puede jurar que le están dando los benditos pretzels, porque eso es lo que suelen hacer ellos, consentirla.

Del grupo es el único que tiene hijos, por lo cual Bandit es a la única que pueden mimar sin remordimiento. Ella es calladamente astuta, así que lo disfruta.

Ayuda a Bert con un par de cajas cuando llega. Es mucho más de lo que ha dicho, pero comprende su concepto; quiere regalarle un buen recuerdo de dulces dieciséis. Y él sigue sin poder asimilarlo.


	3. 2

— ¿Gee?

— ¿Uh? —hace un sonido con la garganta, dejando una de las cajas en el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Uhm, ¿sí? —frunce el ceño—. ¿Por qué?

Bert encoje un hombro.

—Bandit.

Se detiene, captando su punto. Bert es uno de sus mejores amigos desde la secundaria. Él se quedó con Gerard cuando Lindsey murió y estuvo siempre para Bandit, al igual que Ray, al igual que Mikey y al igual que Kristin, porque Kristin no puede faltar. Cada cumpleaños Bert lo ve igual, pero no dice nada, eso lo sabe. Por alguna razón, lo ha hecho esta vez.

Y joder, lo conoce. No está bien. No del todo.

—Mi hija cumple dieciséis, Bert —encoge su hombro—. Es ley de vida. No iba a ser una niña por siempre.

—Pero estás pensando en otras cosas, ¿no es cierto? Gerard, te conozco.

—Ya lo sé —suspira cerrando la puerta de la cajuela. Se recuesta de ella—. ¿Qué te puedo decir?

—Estás pensando en Lindsey, ¿cierto?

Suspira pesadamente.

—Siempre pienso en Lindsey, Bert. Siempre. La veo cuando llega del colegio. La veo cuando sonríe. La veo cuando duerme, cuando hace su tarea, cuando bromea conmigo y cuando me dice que me ama. ¡La veo todo el tiempo, porque Bandit es idéntica a ella, en cada mísero rasgo y hasta personalidad!

—Claro —asiente cabizbajo—. Sabes que nosotros siempre estaremos aquí, ¿cierto? Somos nosotros seis contra el mundo. Y que si en algún momento decides hacer algo por ustedes, también los vamos a apoyar.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Que a pesar de todo siempre estaremos juntos. Nosotros seis. Así yo tenga una familia algún día, Kristin deje a la basura que tiene como novio y Mikey y Ray decidan hacer algo por ellos también. Tú no puedes quedarte estancado, Gee. Estaremos juntos siempre, pero no significa que nada vaya a cambiar.

— ¿Insinúas que necesito una pareja?

—O puede que Bandit en algún momento se enamore y decida tener un novio. Nunca sabes. Pero dejarán de ser sólo ustedes dos en algún punto, y debes estar listo.

—Lindsey tuvo a Bandit a los dieciséis, Bert, y no estoy comprendiendo qué mierda es lo que estás intentado decirme. ¿Insinúas que mi hija en cualquier momento se conseguirá un novio y saldrá embarazada? Robert-

— ¡Mierda, Gerard, no estoy insinuando nada! ¡Sólo intento animarte, porque quieras o no, están solos!

— ¡Acabas de decir que los tenemos a ustedes!

— ¡Sí, pero no de la manera en la que ustedes necesitan! ¡Porque todos vamos a tener una familia un día y no seguiremos viniendo en todos los cumpleaños a primera hora de la mañana! ¿Ahora sí comprendes?

— ¿Sinceramente? No. Pero está bien. Déjalo así. Mi hija y yo no necesitamos a nadie, Bert. Bandit es feliz conmigo, yo soy feliz con Bandit, es lo que cuenta. No necesitamos a nadie más.

Toma las cajas en el suelo con esfuerzo y se encamina a la entrada. Lo escucha bufar y luego decir por lo bajo:

—Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que Mikey y Ray siguen juntos. Mikey estaría mucho mejor con alguien como yo.

—Eso es algo que debes hablar con él, no conmigo —le contesta alzando su voz. Y no lo ve, pero puede asegurar que le ha sacado ambos dedos del medio.

Suelta un bufido. Bert quiere a Mikey, Ray quiere a Mikey, ¡incluso Kristin quiere a Mikey! No sabe qué demonios tiene su hermano, pero al parecer algo de su encanto no le vendría mal. Tal vez debe dejar de sonreír tanto y adoptar su porte serio, porque es lo único que él logra verle.

Al entrar a la casa deja el de par de cajas a un lado del sofá más grande y luego Bert entra a sus espaldas. Oye gritos desde la cocina y frunciendo el ceño junto al rubio se acercan hasta entrar de nuevo.

— ¡Eh, eh! ¡Bandit! ¿Qué pasa aquí? —pregunta subiendo su voz nuevamente. Enseguida capta sus atenciones.

—Desde que se fueron, Bandit ha estado intentado "reconciliarnos" —Mikey hace comillas con sus dedos.

—Se pusieron a discutir quién era mejor tío —explica ella, y se nota cansada de la situación—. ¡Sólo digan "disculpa por lo que sea que haya hecho" y besuquéense como siempre hacen! ¡Vamos, es mi cumpleaños!

—Bandit, Bandit, Bandit —se acerca a ella cuando comienzan a gritarse entre los tres—. No gastes saliva, amor. No olvides con quienes estás tratando —ella se ríe por sobre los insultos del par, debe acercarse para susurrarle—: si ya acabaste, larguemos de aquí. Quiero llevarte al colegio.

—Me voy en bus, no es problema.

—Pero yo quiero llevarte.

—Pero yo quiero ir en bus.

—Haz a tu padre feliz y ve con él, ¿quieres? —Ray sacude su cabeza. Bandit lo apunta.

—Si le da un beso a Mikey y dejan sus idioteces. No sirven para estar peleados.

—Negativo a procedimiento —niega el teñido, haciéndola carraspear. Y por ende a Gerard también.

— ¡Atrasan mis planes! —refunfuña exasperado a su hermano y cuñado—. Band, en serio quiero llevarte al colegio.

— ¡Bien! Pero sólo a la entrada, ¡y...! —la castaña se gira, apuntando nuevamente a sus tíos frente a ella. Bert presiona sus labios, e incluso cubre su boca con su mano para no delatar su sonrisa—. Cuando regrese, más les vale estarse amando de nuevo, porque no puedo vivir en un mundo en donde mis tíos favoritos están peleados. Gracias.

Y da una dramática salida luego de tomar su mochila, dando vuelo a su cabellera castaña y dejando su mentón al aire. Entre los cuatro quedan en silencio y se preocupan por intercambiar miradas.

—Yo en serio, en serio —Bert hace énfasis—, estoy dispuesto a pagarle clases de actuación a esa niña, ¡en serio!

Gerard se levanta de la silla a un lado de donde Bandit había estado anteriormente. Levanta sus manos en defensa, e imitando los gestos de su hija, los apunta.

—Más les vale, idiotas —y meneando su cadera sale de ahí, oyendo sus burlas luego.

Al salir ella lo está esperando recostada del auto, su vista fija a su teléfono y cuando lo ve sonríe, adentrándose al móvil, él le sigue luego.

—Y... ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

—Bueno —suspira—, ya escuchaste que Bert quiere hacer una fiesta sí o sí, ¿quién soy yo para rechazar tal regalo?

—Bien pensado. ¿Invitarás a varias personas?

—Algo así —hace una mueca—. No suponía hacer nada, veré qué puedo hacer para que algunos amigos vengan. Hay un par de chicas que recién llegaron a mi clase. Me agradan.

— ¿Nuevas amigas? —le sonríe.

—Tienen muy buen gusto en música, las conocí en el descanso, utilizando camisetas de Ramones, Black Flag y hasta Misfits —regresa la sonrisa—. Son gemelas, se acaban de mudar de Belleville hace unos meses, llevamos como tres semanas juntándonos. Son geniales.

—Ya se ganaron tu corazón.

No evita sentir un ápice de orgullo repentino por haberle inculcado tales gustos musicales desde pequeña. Es un padre verdaderamente orgulloso.

—Ya se ganaron mi corazón —concede sonriendo. En un semáforo rojo gira a verla. Sabe que está vagando en su mente, pero no ha dejado de sentirse tal cual lo hizo la primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos. Y es gracioso, porque en cada cumpleaños piensa y siente lo mismo.

Antes de que se percate de su mirada, gira su cabeza, concentrándose en la carretera.

—Sería bueno darles la bienvenida a Summit. A ellas y a su familia. A cualquiera que le guste Misfits, Black Flag y Ramones tiene permitido entrar bajo nuestro techo.

—Ya lo creo, pero creo que sólo son ellas dos y su padre. No sé por qué —sus hombros se encogen—. Se llaman Lily y Cherry.

—Uh, originales para gemelas —dice, pero en algún momento sabe que ha vuelto a verla fijamente, y esta vez ella lo capta.

—Oh, no, no. No.

— ¿No qué?

—No me mires así, papá. No.

— ¿Así cómo?

—Como cada año. Con... nostalgia. Tus ojos brillan y sonríes. Entonces me dan ganas de llorar a mí también y el maquillaje se corre. Vamos, papá.

—Es que... —balbucea subiendo sus hombros con las manos sobre el volante—. No puedo evitarlo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Band. En todos los aspectos. Y te amo. Mucho. De verdad.

La mirada de Bandit se vuelve comprensiva, porque así es ella con él en este tipo de casos, comprensiva. Sólo suspira, y con un nudo en la garganta similar al suyo se acerca a abrazarlo y a repetirle que lo ama. Y Gerard le cree.

—Déjame aquí —dice cuando llegan casi a la entrada del instituto—. Me regreso en bus, ¿está bien?

—Está bien —murmura sin dejar de verla. Lanza un beso antes de abrir la puerta—. ¡Band! —ella se gira—. ¿Qué quieres como regalo de mi parte?

Y de nuevo esa pregunta. Lleva cuatro años haciéndole la misma pregunta, rogando porque la siguiente respuesta no sea igual a la anterior. Pero nuevamente, conoce a su hija, y para Gerard es más como una ley hacerle esa pregunta a desistir por completo ante ella.

Así que se arriesga una vez más, y espera con las mismas ansias su respuesta. Luego de unos minutos de pensar, contesta.

—Creo que sabes lo que quiero.

Y ahí estaba. Tal cual lo dedujo. Los hombros del pelinegro bajan con desgano.

—Bandit, no voy a teñirme el cabello de nuevo. Vas a terminar por dejarme calvo, entonces tendrás que regalarme pelucas de colores.

Ella intenta reprimir su risa, prefiere mantenerse seria a toda costa antes que ceder al humor de su padre. Maldice internamente. Ella no se daría por vencida. Es una Way, y los Way no se rinden tan fácilmente.

—Hoy parece más el día de llevarle la contraria a Bandit —la castaña bufa—. Primero mis tíos y ahora tú. Por favor.

—Ya dije que no.

— ¿Sí sabes que no voy a insistirte, cierto? —baja del auto. Él baja la ventana con el control luego. Bandit recuesta sus codos del marco inferior, quedando inclinada hacia él—. Si no quieres teñirte, por mí no hay problema. Pero puedo irme con Cherry, Lily y su papá genial. Algo me hablaron de él. Dijeron algo sobre muchos tatuajes e instrumentos. Y déjame decirte que eso es mucho más genial que teñirse el cabello, pá. Te amo, nos vemos.

La ve hacer un ademán de irse, reacciona al instante.

— ¡Bandit! —grita, ella se gira, reprimiendo esa sonrisa maliciosa de nuevo.

Ella sabe que Gerard va a hacerle caso. Ella sabe que siempre se sale con la suya. Ella sabe que no puede discutirle, porque siempre va a salir ganando cueste lo que cueste. Y es cuando se tiene que dar por vencido, porque ella ya lo ha derrotado con el solo intentarlo.

— ¿Sí? —vuelve a recostar sus codos de la puerta. Gerard suspira.

— ¿Qué color te gusta?

Su sonrisa se ensancha de aquí a China. Y la verdad es que es por la única razón que siempre se deja hacer de las suyas, porque entonces no valdría la pena. Los adolescentes tienen buenos gustos para esto, ¿verdad? No va a lucir como un idiota de treinta y tres años que sólo ha querido complacer a su hija de dieciséis, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

—Me gusta el rojo —hace una mueca—. Brillante. Como el Power Ranger rojo. Creo que también deberías cortarlo un poco. En capaz, ya sabes. Darle forma.

—Espera, ¿qué? —la detiene, Bandit rezonga con fastidio—. Me quedé en Power Ranger rojo, lo siento.

—Ahí está mi pedido. Se me hace tarde. Suerte con eso —ella va a irse de nuevo, pero vuelve a llamarla. Se gira con el mismo desgano—. ¿Sí, papi?

—Te amo.

—Yo también, papá.

Da una última sonrisa antes de girarse y caminar a paso rápido. Con agilidad logra sentarse en el marco de su ventana, sacando mitad de su cuerpo para poder rodear su boca con sus manos como un megáfono y gritar:

— ¡Y nadie es más genial que yo!

— ¡Eso demuéstralo! —grita de vuelta, Gerard sólo puede carcajear antes de adentrarse al auto de nuevo.

Es cuando empieza a preocuparse. Por el espejo del retrovisor intenta peinar su cabello negro y muy maltratado con sus dedos. Está grasiento, lo que le recuerda que lleva una semana y algo más sin lavarlo.

Bufa subiendo la ventana. Por Dios. Él es genial. Teñirse el cabello es algo genial. No porque no tenga tatuajes ni sepa tocar instrumentos no lo es. Bandit está muy equivocada. Y el padre de las tal Lily y Cherry se puede ir muy a la mierda.

Decide que tomará en cuenta la petición y tratará con un tono rojo en su cabeza.

Todo por hacer a su hija feliz.


	4. 3

Sus manos sudan, sus piernas tiemblan, y si tuviese uñas medianamente largas, ya éstas estarían más allá de la cutícula. Muchas veces ha pensado que su trabajo es insignificante, quiere decir, no es su trabajo soñado. Le ayuda a mantener una familia de dos, lo cual es más que suficiente. La mayor parte del tiempo cree que es un trabajo bastante fácil, a veces sólo debe sacar cuentas mientras escucha a su compañero de al lado parlotear. Pero ahora su jefe está sentado frente a él y le está dando una de las mejores noticias.

O eso debería de ser.

—Eres el nuevo gerente, Way. Tomarás el puesto de Benhall, lo despedí. Felicitaciones. Eres una pieza importante para nuestro banco. Puedes integrarte a tu nuevo puesto.

— ¡Espere! —posa sus manos frente a él—. ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Debería haber más? Vamos, tú sabes qué hacer. Has estado esperando por este puesto a eso de cinco años, desde esa última vez que me pediste un ascenso.

—El ascenso se lo pedí hace tres meses, señor Ansel.

—Y ahora lo tienes. Tú primera paga será este treinta, y déjeme decirle que estoy confiando lo suficiente en usted como para darle tal puesto. Me agradas, Gerard. Eres buen trabajador, te llevas bien con tus compañeros, no has tenido ninguna falta, tu asistencia es buena, y además escuché que hoy es el cumpleaños tu hija, así que decidí adelantarte algo de esa paga.

Desliza una pequeña tarjeta sobre la mesa, y no quiere parecer desesperado, así que espera un lapso de cinco segundos para tomarlo, con lentitud, eso sí. Debe ser respetuoso y hacer como que esto no le emociona en lo absoluto, pero tampoco parecer malagradecido. Sabe sobre ese balance, y aquí es cuando debe ponerlo en práctica.

—Señor Ansel, esto es... Muchas gracias —jadea una risa—. Supongo que agradezco el que haya despedido a Benhall.

—No agradezcas nada, él se lo ganó. Renunció para no ponerlo en el papel de despedido, pero me gusta decir que lo hice.

— ¿Le da más poder? —se arriesga a preguntar. Tiene que comenzar a medir sus palabras si quiere durar más de dos meses en el puesto de gerente. Y no es por querer ahogarse en un vaso de tequila, pero la sola palabra se le antoja pesada, lo cual le hace pensar que será más trabajo del que de por sí ya tiene.

—Digamos que sí —el señor de edad media le asiente sin prestarle mucha atención, Gerard lo agradece internamente—. A partir de hoy podrás tomar la oficina que pertenecía a Benhall y mudarte de tu puesto a un lado de Cobain. No es por nada, pero está algo loco.

— ¿Kurt? —frunce su ceño, el señor Ansel asiente, parece hostil ante del nombramiento de su trabajador—. Bueno... Hay veces en las que habla mucho, pero es una persona agradable.

—Todo a tu criterio, hijo. Puedes retirarte, que tengas un buen día. Disfruta de tu ascenso, espero que no me defraudes.

Aun con el ceño levemente fruncido se levanta de la silla, da un apretón de manos a su jefe y tras agradecer nuevamente se retira. Claramente no le ha gustado el tratamiento de éste hacia su compañero, se refiere a que, es comprensible, a veces ni él lograba soportar a Kurt, pero era gran parte de su amistad. El hombre le ha hecho muchos favores y ha sido atento, lo ve como alguien normal.

Y todo desde secundaria. Es afortunado de aun conservar aquellas amistades. Parece ser que todos siguieron sus mismos pasos y él no se quejaba, después de todo, esa es una de las cosas que lo hace sentir menos solo en su toma de decisiones sobre el pasado.

—A la oficina de Benhall en dos minutos —murmura posando una mano en el hombro del rubio que se sobresalta. Kurt frunce el ceño.

— ¿Para qué?

Gerard no le responde, se limita a guiñarle el ojo y coger el par de cajas con sus pertenencias. De regreso hacia el que solía ser su puesto ha pedido las llaves de la oficina a la recepcionista, es ella quien maneja las llaves de todo el lugar y le sorprende la habilidad que tiene la chica para saber qué llave pertenece a qué puerta. Cosas tan simples como esas le sorprenden.

Posa las cajas sobre su nuevo escritorio y se va a sentar en la silla reclinable. No evita el poder sonreír. Al fin tiene una bendita oficina, para él, donde nadie podría molestarlo y podría sacar sus cuentas en paz y con concentración. Lleva sus pies hasta el escritorio, uno encima del otro, dejando sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Al cabo de un rato la puerta suena.

— ¡Pasa!

Esta se abre poco a poco y cuando su amigo lo ve con tal comodidad en su puesto, lleva una mano a su boca para luego comenzar a reír.

— ¡No me jodas! —alarga entre risas—. ¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Dónde está Benhall?

—En algún lugar lamentándose por haber sido despedido. Estás viendo al nuevo jodido gerente del jodido banco central.

Kurt lanza un "¡oh!" tras aplaudir. Eso le gustaba del tipo, su entusiasmo inusual ante las cosas, le hacía recordar a Bert, puede que ambos tengan actitudes similares. Ambos están algo locos, sólo un poquito, pero ha escuchado que las mejores personas tienen cierta locura integrada, no se siente tonto por creer en algo como eso.

—Maldición, espera, siempre he querido hacer esto —comenta el barbudo sentándose lentamente en una de las sillas frente a él, con cuidado adopta la misma posición de Gerard con sus pies sobre el escritorio—. Oh, sí. Al carajo Benhall. Primera cosa buena que Ansel hace por este lugar.

Gerard niega lanzando una risa.

—Mierda, Kurt, ¡tengo mi propia oficina! —exclama el pelinegro retomando sus postura—. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto he esperado por esto?

—En realidad no, pero sea lo que sea, te lo mereces, amigo, de verdad —lleva su mano sobre el escritorio a dar un apretón amistoso con la contraria—. Felicidades, me alegro por ti. Pero ahora yo voy a tener que soportar al resto de la gente de mierda allá afuera, no es como si estuviésemos en secundaria y pudiese venir aquí a hacer mi trabajo cuando quiera, ¿entiendes? Voy a extrañarte.

—Entiendo, pero mis puertas siempre están abiertas, Cobain.

El rubio sonríe.

—Eso no sonó bien, pero lo obviaré —encoje sus hombros bajando los pies de la mesa.

—Jódete —carcajea—. No puedo esperar a decirle a Bandit.

— ¡Oh! Cierto que hoy es su cumpleaños, escuché decir algo sobre eso a Frances ésta mañana.

— ¿Frances le habla a Bandit? —arruga su entrecejo—. No recuerdo haberlas visto juntas.

—Realmente no creo que sean muy amigas —Kurt niega con su cabeza desviando la mirada—. No es como si siempre se la pasaran juntas, pero tampoco es algo que pueda asegurar. Recuerda que mi hija me odia, Gerard.

— ¿Aun? —hace una mueca. Más de una vez lo ha oído lamentarse por no ser el padre que su hija merece, pero asegura el no saber qué es lo que ella merece. Gerard no lo comprende, él sabe qué es lo que Bandit merece, es algo fácil de deducir. Pero al parecer para Kurt no es tan fácil como se pinta.

—Nunca ha sido mi mayor fan, de eso estoy seguro —alza sus cejas—. Quisiera poder tener una relación cerca de la que tú tienes con Bandit. Courtney es la que logra sacarle más palabras, Frances es apegada a su madre en cierta parte.

—Eso es algo bueno, Kurt —encoje un hombro.

—Sólo quiero conocer a mi hija. Quiero decir, tiene dieciséis, y lo único que recuerdo que le gusta puede que ahora ya no le guste. También la he notado extraña.

— ¿Extraña en qué sentido?

—Uh... ¿En el sentido de que no se junta tanto con mujeres? Se la pasa con hombres, pero he logrado observarla, trata a todos como amigos. Tampoco es muy femenina, siempre viste de negro... —mueve sus manos, queriendo insinuar su sentencia sin el uso de palabras. Gerard decide darle un empujón.

— ¿Quieres decir que piensas que Frances es lesbiana?

—Suena más bonito si lo llamas "homosexual", ¿sabes?

—Kurt, ¿te molesta que Frances sea... homosexual?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —chilla, pero luego jadea—. Gerard, es mi hija, ¿está bien? Así yo no sea su persona favorita, sigo siendo su padre, y me preocupa, y la quiero, y me importa, y la apoyo. Así me muera mañana, sé que voy a estar para ella. Sólo falta el día en que ella me tome en cuenta. Pero no me molesta, digo, me hacían bullying en el colegio por ser tu amigo.

—No soy tan gay, Cobain —reprocha entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pero sí lo eras bastante en aquel entonces —sube sus manos en defensa—. Ya te lo dije, sólo quiero estar con ella y conocerla, y al parecer necesitaré de tu ayuda.

—Supongo que es porque me consideras buen padre —hace un mohín, Kurt asiente con obviedad. Gerard suspira—. Bien, eh... ¿Has visto que le gusta alguien últimamente? ¿Alguna chica, o chico? Hay la posibilidad de que sea bisexual, debes aceptar cualquier cosa, es una de las maneras en las que te puedes acercar a ella.

—Comprendo, tienes razón —el ojiazul asiente pensativo—. Y sobre eso... Creo que sí. Pero si te lo digo te vas a alarmar.

—Dímelo. No creo que a este punto algo como eso pueda alarmarme.

—Uhm, ¿seguro? —Kurt entrecierra sus ojos, sabe que con lo que está apunto de decir es probable que Gerard explote, pero lo ha llegado a ver y es algo que le hace gracia. Decide que le gusta ver el mundo arder y que sería agradable verlo justo frente a él. Para su mayor y grata suerte, Gerard le asiente—. Creo que a Frances le gusta Bandit.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Kurt sonríe de un extremo a otro. Sabía que eso sucedería, pero antes de que el fuego se propague, lo hace callar.

—Eh, eh, dije que a mi hija le gusta tu hija, no que a tu hija le gusta mi hija, ¿de acuerdo? Calma esos huevos, Way.

— ¡¿Y eso qué?! Bandit nunca me ha hablado de su sexualidad, pudo haber tenido dudas sobre eso a la edad de catorce años, Kurt.

—Entonces merezco un voto por hacértelo pensar —sonríe, enseguida ésta se borra—. No me vayas a despedir por esto, por favor.

—Imbécil —va a golpear su cabeza con su mano, el barbudo se queja y va a regresarle el golpe.

Nunca madurarían, Gerard puede jurar que ambos tendrían cincuenta años y se seguirían comportando como colegiales. No es tan malo, a veces es bueno mantener el espíritu, ¡pero acaba de decirle que hay una posibilidad de que su hija sea gay! Le ha metido mil y un teorías a la cabeza a eso de tres minutos.

»Vete de aquí antes de que te restrinja la entrada a mi oficina hasta nuevo aviso, ¿quieres?

—Ya se te subieron los humos a la cabeza. Muérete, Way.

—Escucha, si vamos a ser consuegros, es mejor que nos tratemos bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Y ya bromeas sobre eso —el rubio bufa—. Es increíble lo rápido que te acostumbras a las cosas. Me voy.

— ¡No, espera! —la exclamación de Gerard lo hace detenerse en el marco de la puerta—. ¿Sueles teñirte el cabello, cierto?

Kurt alza una ceja, extrañado.

— ¿De nuevo Bandit y sus regalos de cumpleaños?

—Bingo —ladea su cabeza, Kurt asiente tras presionar sus labios.

—Te mandaré la dirección de la peluquería por mensaje.

*

Las expresiones en los rostros de sus amigos y su hermano es su primera y única razón para querer estrellarse la cabeza contra alguna pared. Si quitamos a Ray mirándolo extraño, a Mikey reprimiendo sus ganas de reír y a Bert riendo a carcajadas, probablemente sea Kristin la que dé el voto final.

— ¡Dios mío, luces espectacular! —grita la rubia dando pequeños saltitos—. Ah, mierda, ¡Bandit va a amarte! —salta a besar su mejilla.

—Parece que te calló un meteorito en la cabeza —dice Ray, ahora con una expresión divertida.

—Creí que tu faceta de artista había quedado en el pasado —ríe Mikey—, ¿en qué momento compraste las latas de aerosol?

Golpea a su hermano mientras observa a Bert posar sus manos en las rodillas, intentado tomar aire. Quiere decir algo, pero su risa se lo impide. Va a golpearlo a él, pero con un sonido estruendoso la puerta de la cocina se abre, interrumpiendo su acción.

— ¡Bandit ya viene!

Y no sabe si esa es Lily o Cherry, pero ellos la siguen hasta la sala de estar en donde se encuentran el resto de sus amistades y las luces ya se encuentran apagadas. Hay decoraciones por todas partes, el pastel es enorme —y nada comparado con el de él esa mañana—, al parecer están las amistades importantes de su hija ya que logra reconocer algunos que lo saludan y todo desaparece cuando la ve entrar por la puerta.

Todos gritan "¡sorpresa!" encendiendo las luces y una alegre Bandit es rodeada primero por todos sus amigos, saluda a cada uno con un abrazo, después viene su familia al fondo de la habitación, primero Ray, luego Kristin, luego Mikey, luego Bert y de último Gerard. La castaña ahoga un grito al ver a su padre.

— ¡Te amo! —grita por sobre la música que ha comenzado a sonar con estridor—. ¡Sabía que el rojo era tu color!

— ¡Sólo no comiences con las burlas, ¿sí?! —grita acercándose a su oído. Bandit sonríe, y sabe que lo primero que le diga que no haga, será lo primero que ella hará.

— ¡Ven, te presentaré con mis amigos! ¡Quiero que vean tu nuevo estilo!

— ¡¿Te refieres al de "idiota intento de Power Ranger"?!

— ¡Me refiero al de "papá genial"!

— ¡Van a creer que quiero parecerme a alguno de ellos, Bandit!

— ¡Ni siquiera los conoces, ven! ¡También quiero que conozcas a Lily y a Cherry antes de que su papá las venga a buscar! ¡Dijeron que las pasaría buscando temprano porque mañana aun hay colegio!

Y Gerard no dice nada más, se deja jalar por su hija hacia su grupo de amistades, las que conoce y las que no, recibe más de un cumplido sobre su nuevo estilo de cabello y luego debe retirarse porque Kristin lo llama.

— ¡Hay un hombre en la entrada preguntando por unas niñas! ¡Creo que son sus hijas!

El padre de Lily y Cherry viene a su cabeza. ¿Ya las vino a buscar? Ese tipo sí que ha de ser extraño.

Recuerda las palabras de Bandit en la mañana. "Muchos tatuajes e instrumentos" pasa por su cabeza una y otra vez. Incluso llega a asustarse, ¿qué si es un hombre fortachón dispuesto a romper cada uno de sus huesos por querer reprocharle el que sus hijas deben quedarse un poco más para que disfruten de la fiesta?

Tampoco se considera la persona más fuerte, ha bajado mucho de peso y es algo raquítico. Aun así, Bandit es buena amiga de Lily y Cherry, y no se cumplen dieciséis todos los días. Quería decírselo al señor.

Su pinta no es la mejor, lleva una de esas camisas con la bandera de los estados unidos y mangas cortas, pantalones sumamente ajustados y ahora su cabello es de un rojo brillante. ¡Luce como uno de los amigos de su hija!

Se abre paso entre todas las personas hasta la puerta principal, y al abrir la puerta puede jurar que esperaba de todo, menos lo que sus ojos presencian en ese momento. Queda estupefacto, y más que eso, embelesado. A duras penas puede pronunciar:

— ¿Quién es usted?

La música ahora se escucha amortiguada, su voz es clara y también lo es el latido de su corazón. El hombre es de estatura media, Gerard asegura el llevarle máximo una cabeza de altura y puede que sea algo robusto, pero no demasiado. El suéter holgado le da a apreciar sólo unos cuantos tatuajes, un par el cuello y otros en los dorsos de sus manos.

— ¿Señor Way? —su voz hace eco en su cabeza, es suave y nítida. Gerard asiente aun encerrado en la repentina burbuja.

Entonces el tipo le sonríe, cuando menos se lo espera está sacudiendo su mano.

—Mi nombre es Frank, Frank Iero. Soy el padre de Cherry y Lily. Mucho gusto.

Oh, maldición.


	5. 4

Sus manos sudan, y le avergüenza el sostener la de Frank, aun sin reaccionar y aun estando consciente de que se ha paralizado. Pestañea varias veces. ¡¿Ese era el padre de Lily y Cherry?! ¡¿El fortachón que rompería todos sus huesos?! Claramente recuerda el haberlo mandado a la mierda cuando su hija mencionó el que fácilmente podría irse con él ya que cumplía con todos los requisitos de un "papá genial". Cuando se lo imaginó, pudo verlo desde un acento similar al de James Corden hasta el claro estereotipo de Machine Gun Kelly.

Ni idea de quién lo escuchó, pero agradece que Frank no luzca como ninguno de los dos. Aun así, tampoco comprende el por qué ha quedado atónito ante él. Pero no sería difícil de creer, de eso podía estar seguro.

— ¿Señor Way? —vuelve a escucharlo decir. Intentará responder cuando la puerta se abre con brusquedad a sus espaldas, da un respingón.

— ¡Papá! —exclama la muchacha que viene con Bandit. Por su cuenta sigue sin saber quién es Lily o quién es Cherry, tampoco tiene la certeza de si Bandit conoce la diferencia, pero al menos eso le hace salir de su extraño trance y soltar la mano de Frank.

—Cherry —la sonrisa se borra del rostro del tatuado, adoptando una expresión preocupada. Oh, así que la de lentes y pantalones rasgados es Cherry, ¿quiere decir que la que entró a la cocina con la camisa de Guns N' Roses diciendo que Bandit había llegado es Lily? De acuerdo, al menos podría diferenciarlas por el resto de la noche—. ¿Para qué llamaron? Estaba preocupado.

—La pista de patinaje en el centro comercial está libre hasta las diez y media —explica la que ahora puede reconocer como Lily, ha llegado a un lado de Bandit.

—Papá, hablé con Bert... —comienza explicando Bandit, pero desde la parte de la cochera ve a Mikey y a Ray cargar el pastel hacia el auto mientras Kristin cuida que ninguno tropiece. Bert guía al montón de gente por el camino que da hacia el centro comercial, y puede apreciar el rostro de Frank: está tan confundido como él.

— ¿En qué momento planearon todo esto? —pregunta con su ceño fruncido hacia el trío de ojos cafés—. Creí que la fiesta sería aquí.

—Igual yo —se le une Frank cruzando los brazos—. No recuerdo haber autorizado esto.

—Y yo tampoco, Bandit —imita su posición, dando un paso hasta estar a su lado. Las tres chicas bajan sus hombros con desgano. Ahora ellos se unirían y actuarían en su contra. Qué genial, ¿no?

—Papá —suspira Bandit—, es un regalo de Bronx, sería vergonzoso rechazarlo.

Gerard alza sus cejas. Ciertamente había olvidado la existencia de ese niño, incluso cuando habló con Kurt en la tarde sobre los gustos de Frances.

— ¿Bronx? —baja una ceja, Bandit asiente tolerante, ahora hay un silencio y se está tornando incómodo—. ¿Bronx Wentz? —la castaña vuelve a asentir. Genial, Gerard no puede debatir eso, al menos no en este momento.

— ¡Eh! —oye a Bert llamar—. ¡¿Vendrán?! ¡Band, tenemos una fiesta que continuar! —y lo ve adentrarse al auto. Es cuando las tres castañas se desesperan.

— ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! —las gemelas tiran de la camisa de Frank. Quiere reír ante la escena, pero es Bandit la que se aferra a él lanzando el "sólo se cumplen dieciséis una vez", y eso lo tiene más que claro, ¡era lo que estaba dispuesto a decirle a Frank antes de caer hipnotizado!

—Yo acepto si tú aceptas —ríe el tatuado por sobre las suplicas de sus hija y su amiga, entonces parece que todo el peso cae sobre él, al igual que la mirada esperanzada del trío. No tiene más opción que desistir, de todas formas ya se han llevado el pastel y a las personas. Y más que sólo Bandit, algo del papá de las gemelas ha influido.

—Todos al auto, rápido

Ambos se sobresaltan bajo los gritos de sus hijas y las ven correr hasta el que parece ser el auto de Frank.

— ¿En serio no sabías nada de esto? —le pregunta con voz divertida, Gerard bota aire alzando sus dejas con ironía.

—Ojalá. Eh, es... tu auto, ¿pero te parece si conduzco?

—Todo tuyo —Frank hace sonar sus llaves antes de lanzarlas por el aire, Gerard consigue atraparlas—. De todas formas no tengo ni puta idea de dónde queda ese centro comercial.

Gerard ríe ante su elección de palabras rodeando el auto.

—Algo de eso supuse. Arriba.

*

La pista de patinaje parece estar llena sólo con los invitados de Bandit. Desde la parte de arriba, a través de uno de los grandes cristales, la observa movilizarse de un lado a otro, sin dejar a Lily o a Cherry de un lado. Es como si en todo el tiempo que las gemelas han estado en Summit, Bandit ha sido con la primera que se han enganchado. Eso le alegra.

—Bandit hace amigos con facilidad, ¿no es así? —pregunta Frank a un lado suyo, sus manos en los bolsillos. Casi olvida que el avellana está ahí con él.

La luz blanca le permite verlo con claridad, y es mil veces mejor que verlo a penumbras. Ha descubierto que sus ojos poseen esa tonalidad entre verde y marrón, y no sabe qué lo ha llevado hasta ahí, pero también descubre que le gusta.

—Bueno, eso quiero creer —ladea—. Está en la misma secundaria desde el primer año. En casi cinco años no puedes permanecer siempre solo, ¿o sí?

—Puede que coincida —encoje su hombro, ambos regresan la mirada al cristal—. Para algunos no es tan fácil como parece, lo he visto. Cherry y Lily suelen adaptarse. Nunca he visto que hicieran amigos tan rápido, usualmente se tienen la una a la otra.

—Creo que a Bandit siempre le ha hecho falta alguien con quien pasar el rato de vez en cuando, hace mucho que no la veo tan apegada a sus amistades. Esto es agradable.

—Ya lo creo —le regala una sonrisa, su nariz se expande un poco. Resulta adorable a simple vista, Gerard no lo pasa desapercibido. Frank luce bastante joven para tener dos hijas de dieciséis—. Hay una cafetería bajando, permíteme invitarte un café... —se calla, ladeando su cabeza. Gerard frunce el ceño—. Por favor, ayúdame aquí, luces de mi edad, no quiero tener que llamarte "señor Way" otra vez —su mueca de terror lo hace reír, Frank ríe a su par.

—Gerard. Llámame Gerard, uhm...

—Frank —completa el avellana, comenzado a caminar hacia las escaleras. Gerard chasquea con sus dedos y repite el nombre por lo bajo, pero claramente lo ha hecho a propósito. Su mente maquina su nombre desde que se presentó a sí mismo—. Sí tomas café, Gerard, ¿cierto?

—Y bastante cargado. Creo que lo necesito —resopla tomando asiento en una de las mesas—. Negro.

—Enseguida vuelvo —da otra sonrisa y se aleja a la barra. Decide desviar la mirada del tatuado. Mirar mucho a una persona crea sospechas, incluso para uno mismo. Gira cuando llega con ambos cafés y le agradece dando el primer sorbo. Frank se sienta frente a él. Santo Dios, realmente parece tener muchos tatuajes. El solo imaginar a la aguja penetrar su piel lo hace estremecer.

—Creí que no conocías el centro comercial —comenta bajando el vaso.

—Yo no, pero tu hija fue lo suficientemente amable como para informarme sobre este lugar —alza su vaso en un brindis, bajándolo al instante—, así que gracias.

—De nada —el pelirrojo suelta una risita—. Eh... Bandit me comentó que hace poco se mudaron acá.

—Oh, ¿ya lo sabes? —de una mueca de asombro pasa a una de fastidio—. Vaya que en este lugar las noticias corren rápido.

— ¿Siempre andan mudándose?

—No todo el tiempo, es la segunda vez que nos mudamos en tres años. Por ahora no pienso en mudarnos de nuevo. Al menos de Belleville a Summit sólo son cuarenta minutos de diferencia, pero el cambiar de colegio, de casa, es tedioso. Mi trabajo lo requería y siento que Cherry y Lily acaban de ajustarse, ¿sabes? Es... genial. Fue como quitarme algo de ese peso de encima.

—Es genial, sí. De hecho es genial que Bandit ahora esté con ellas, una manera de hacerlas sentir cómodas en su nuevo hogar. Son bienvenidos cuando quieran.

Frank sonríe deliberadamente.

—Gracias, de verdad.

—No es nada. ¿Cuál es tu trabajo?

Frank ni siquiera parece molestarle que Gerard pregunte algo como eso tan directamente.

—Soy publicista. Acaban de inaugurar esta nueva sede en el centro, a un lado del banco, necesitaban personal acá y es claro que nos hemos tenido que mudar si es que no quería perder mi preciado trabajo. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Gerard alza sus cejas a medida que lo escucha hablar. El café ahora está tibio, pero sin importarle lo toma de una sentada. Frank lo mira, aun esperando su respuesta.

—Soy gerente del banco central, a un lado de la nueva sede de publicidad.

Ambos lanzan una carcajada. ¿Podría llamarle a eso un "golpe de suerte"? No sólo sus hijas lograron llevarse bien, sino que ahora también trabajan uno al lado del otro. Le jode darle la razón a Kurt. ¿Hace cuánto que no actuaba tan gay?

El cristal a su izquierda que da hacia la pista de patinaje suena, llamando sus atenciones. Una sonrisa se expande por su rostro al ver a Mikey y Ray, Ray sujeta a Bandit desde su espalda al igual que su hermano, pero con Lily. Y bien sabe que esa es Lily.

Tanto él como Frank regresan el saludo y luego ellas se bajan de sus espaldas, entonces vuelven a la pista. Va a girar hacia Frank nuevamente cuando el cristal suena otra vez, observa a Mikey tomar a Ray del rostro y luego plantar un beso sobre los labios de este, haciéndole entender su reconciliación. Le da por aplaudir la escena con otra sonrisa. Sabe que no pueden estar enojados el uno con el otro por tanto tiempo.

Ellos vuelven a la pista y es cuando puede volver a Frank. Tiene una expresión divertida postrada en el rostro.

—Tengo una pregunta —dice el tatuado entrecerrando sus ojos—. Más bien, dos.

—Yo también tengo una pregunta. Tú primero.

—Bien. ¿Ese es tu hermano, cierto?

—Mi hermano y mi cuñado, sí.

—Oh, excelente. La segunda pregunta era si es gay o si lo hacían por bromear, pero al parecer es bastante obvio —ambos ríen—. ¿Cuál era tu pregunta?

—Claro. ¿Cómo diferencias a Lily y a Cherry? No me digas que es algún poder parental, o que simplemente lo sabes. Me gustaría saber diferenciarlas.

—Sabía que en algún momento preguntarías —ríe el avellana—. Cherry utiliza lentes, son permanentes así que siempre los tendrá encima, su cabello es algo ondulado, no demasiado, pero se nota la diferencia, y Lily tiene el cabello mucho más lacio, ojos más oscuros que Cherry y en ocasiones se le complica pronunciar la "R", sabe ocultarlo bien, pero no es muy importante.

—Lentes, cabello ondulado, ojos claros. Cabello lacio, ojos oscuros y dificultades para pronunciar una letra. Anotado.

Con una sonrisa, Frank acaba con su café frío. Le ha gustado que se interesara en sus hijas de esa manera, después de todo, nadie nunca lo había hecho. Gerard le sonríe de igual forma, y no le toma nada llegar a una conclusión. Eso de las conclusiones es lo suyo, podría decir. No está en contra de los homosexuales, Kurt lo dijo; en secundaria era molestado por tener cierto interés en los hombres.

Cuando conoció a Lindsey pensó que todo había acabado, que había sido una fase y que ya no volvería a tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Pero Frank le ha embelesado, y el tatuado no se queda atrás. No teme hacer cualquier cosa que pueda llevar al pelirrojo al borde de la locura.

Y quisiera decirlo con tal exactitud; pero al parecer le gusta Frank. Y desearía que Frank gustase de él también.


	6. 5

— ¡¿En serio?!

— ¡De verdad! Jamás había visto nada igual, me refiero a que, sí, he visto a chicos llevarles serenatas a chicas, pero este niño estaba muy metido en su tarea, ¿sabes? Como si en serio lo quisiera.

—No me digas que aun así lo rechazaste, Gerard, por favor.

— ¿Qué? No. No en ese momento.

— ¿Entonces qué pasó?

—Bueno, un día Bandit llegó bastante molesta del colegio, no quería cenar y tampoco salir de su habitación. Entre Mikey, Ray y Bert logramos que nos dijera y fue... —gruñe, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Cuando supiste que se trataba de Bronx quisiste ahorcarlo —sonríe Frank—. Es increíble.

—Claro que es increíble. Lastimó a mi hija de alguna forma. Bandit no soltó ni una lágrima, pero eso fue en mi presencia. Quién sabe si llegó a llorar por ese niño.

— ¿El día después de la fiesta no le dijiste nada? ¿A Bandit?

— ¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir, Frank?

Frank chasquea con su lengua.

—Gerard, son adolescentes, no son estúpidos, hay un punto en el que llegan a saber más que nosotros, debes dejarlos ser, ¿entiendes? Algo como un balance. Eso lo aprendí a las patadas.

—Pues supongo —suspira el pelirrojo—. De igual forma, hace un tiempo que no oía sobre él. Llegué a conocer a su padre, un completo idiota —bufa—. Sólo espero que no se vuelva a meter con Bandit o si no se las verá seriamente conmigo.

El tatuado suelta una sonora carcajada que por una parte hace sonreír a Gerard, pero no comprende de qué se está riendo con exactitud, hasta que el avellana consigue regularizar su risa.

—Porque un escuálido teñido de rojo es bastante atemorizante. De eso puedo estar seguro.

— ¡Eh! —se queja el ojiverde, lanzándole por encima uno de los sobres vacíos de azúcar. Han terminado sus cafés hace una media hora, pero eso no les impediría seguir conversando—. Tenía que hacerlo o de lo contrario Bandit se iría contigo. No iba a permitir que mi hija se fuese con un extraño.

— ¿Cómo dices? —ríe Frank nuevamente—. ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver yo con todo esto?

—El día de su cumpleaños, cuando la llevé al colegio, le pregunté que qué quería como regalo de mi parte. Es algo que siempre le pregunto en su cumpleaños, y es algo que siempre responde con lo mismo —termina por apuntar con su índice a su cabeza.

— ¿Ella hace que tiñas tu cabello a su gusto?

—A su total gusto —suspira—. No creas que ya por ser costumbre no me preocupa. En los últimos diez años he tenido mechones rojos, mechones azules, lo he tenido completamente negro y largo, luego negro y corto, entonces fue blanco y luego negro de nuevo, hasta ahora.

—Vaya —alarga el tatuado lanzando un silbido—. ¿En ningún momento has sido rubio?

—Planeo preguntarle lo mismo el año que viene, así que posiblemente lo sea en un futuro —se ríe junto a él.

—Vale, sigues sin decirme por qué tu hija quería venirse conmigo.

— ¡Me amenazó! Cuando supe lo que quería me negué, pienso que en algún momento va a dejarme calvo, pero Bandit es de las personas que no insisten sobre una petición, así que dijo que estaba bien si no quería teñirme el cabello, pero que entonces se iría con el "padre genial de Lily y Cherry" —hace comillas en el aire, los dedos de Frank van a disimular su sonrisa, fallando en el intento—. Todo porque le dijeron algo sobre "instrumentos y muchos tatuajes", y que eso era más genial que teñirse el cabello.

Las señas de Gerard acaban con Frank, no puede ocultar sus ganas de reír ni un segundo más. En toda la hora no han sido más que risas por parte ambos, se nota la comodidad con la que se llevan. Frank ha descubierto que es fácil el hacer reír al teñido, lo cual es genial, porque al menos se reiría de sus chistes sin mucha gracia y sus actitudes espontáneas. Gerard causa lo mismo en él.

Para el pelirrojo, el ser gerente del banco central dejó de ser divertido a la semana. Hay mucha tranquilidad, su oficina es muy espaciosa, Kurt no está a su lado para distraerlo con sus diversas historias —aunque cada cuanto va a su oficina a conversar para ponerse al día de sus vidas—, y todo simplemente es algo a lo que no está acostumbrado. Pero no es estúpido, lograría mantener su puesto.

El pensamiento de Frank estando literalmente a un lado suyo también lo había acompañado todo el día. Y toda la semana desde la fiesta de Bandit. Ha visto a Lily y a Cherry otro par de veces desde entonces, han ido a casa con Bandit luego del colegio en la tardes, pero se iban antes de que su padre fuese por ellas.

El "golpe de suerte" sólo le había durado dos horas, hasta esa misma tarde que un señor pidió hablar exclusivamente con el gerente del banco y Gerard salió para encontrarse con la grata sorpresa sobre que el señor, era Frank. Le ha ofrecido otro café y no se negó, sólo que esta vez insistió en pagarle el café de la última vez, como agradecimiento. Algo clásico por primera vez le resultó bien.

—Iba a caer en buenas manos de ser así —el avellana da vuelo a su camisa con sus dedos, con aire altanero que hace a Gerard entrecerrar los ojos. Luce bien en camisa de vestir blanca y corbata negra, él está usando la misma camisa, sólo que sin la corbata, y puede jurar que no llega a ser ni la mitad de atractivo que Frank.

Tiene la oportunidad de observar su cabello y otros tatuajes más. Ha arremangado su camisa hasta los codos y puede apreciar la secuencia de estos por ambas áreas, e incluso por su cuello. Su cabello es corto, no puede tener más de dos centímetros de largo, pero le gusta. Hasta este punto, ¿qué no le gusta de Frank? A duras penas lo está conociendo, pero lo poco que ha visto lo ha dejado anonado. Parece que, mientras más claridad abarque el lugar, más mejora su físico.

Frank como tal, va mucho más allá de todo lo anteriormente nombrado.

Ansel le ha quedado mirando disgustado por su nuevo color de cabello en todo lo que lleva de la semana, pero nunca ha podido decirle nada. Tiene años trabajando en ese banco, y su amabilidad junto a su carisma es lo que le ha salvado el culo más de una vez por su imagen.

—Imagino que tu esposa ha de ser bastante afortunada entonces —asiente Gerard con desdén, algo de diversión e intención en sus palabras. Mucha intención. Frank suelta otra risa y debe hacerse el desentendido ante su actitud. El tatuado alza sus manos con los dorsos apuntando hacia Gerard.

— ¿Acaso ves algún anillo adornando estas manos?

Sus cejas se alzan y sus labios forman una "o".

— ¿Padre soltero?

—Y con dos hijas —presiona sus labios alzando sus hombros—. Tenía quince cuando Cherry y Lily nacieron, y dieciocho cuando tuve un tercer hijo con la madre de las gemelas. Pero siempre tuvimos muchos problemas, acabó por volarme la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? Si se puede saber, claro. No estás obligado.

Frank le sonríe.

—No nos amábamos, con suerte y nos queríamos. Además de que éramos niños. Al parecer lo entendimos ya cuando nos divorciamos.

— ¿Y cómo es que tuvieron un tercer hijo? —el tatuado encoje un hombro.

—Supongo que son sólo cosas de la vida. No es que no lo intentamos, sí lo hicimos. Muchísimo. Nos casamos cuando tenía diecinueve por obligación, ciertamente no queríamos, ella es casi dos años menor que yo y sus padres estaban al borde de la locura, pero terminé enloqueciendo yo antes que ellos. Era controladora, y lo quería todo.

»Intentó quitarme a las gemelas varias veces, al igual que a mi hijo, pero sólo quedó con la custodia del varón. No pudo ganar la de las gemelas. Entonces no la volví a ver más. Nunca las llama, no ha estado en los últimos ocho cumpleaños, tampoco supe más sobre mi hijo y... Simplemente no puedo hacer nada al respecto, así que —vuelve a encogerse de hombros—. Es un tema difícil.

—... Sí que lo es. Lo siento mucho, Frank.

—Nah, no tienes porqué. Mis hijas y yo estamos bien, ¿sabes? Somos una buena familia con principios. Mis padres siempre han estado al tanto y yo no las dejaría por nada en el mundo. Lo son todo para mí.

Gerard siente un calor en el pecho. ¿Ese es Frank hablando sobre Lily y Cherry, o es él mismo hablando sobre Bandit? Dios... Puede jurar que se vio a sí mismo reflejado en cada una de las palabras del avellana. Realmente no hay amor como el de un padre.

—Eso es asombroso —murmura el pelirrojo, viendo a Frank con una pequeña sonrisa postrada en el rostro. Mierda. Frank sí que le gustaba cada vez más—. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Yo... Siento lo mismo hacia Bandit.

—Eso sí puedo creerlo —apoya sus codos de la mesa—. Eh... ¿se me permite... preguntar... por la mamá de Bandit? Te hablé sobre mi vida de padre soltero y creo-

—Sí, sí —le interrumpe Gerard con rapidez—. Está bien, no es problema. Ah... La madre de Bandit falleció cuando ella nació.

Un minúsculo "oh" abandona los labios de Frank. Sinceramente no se esperaba nada como eso. Aplasta increíblemente todo su sermón sobre su ex esposa. Desde el primer momento que pudo conversar con Gerard, supo que se trataba de una persona admirable, ¿pero lidiar con la muerte de la madre de la única razón por la cual te levantas cada jodida mañana?

Ya lo tiene a sus pies. Y eso que es sólo el comienzo.

»Pero Bandit y yo también somos felices, tal cual tú dices —se apresura a acotar antes de que Frank diga cualquier otra cosa. No necesita de su lástima. Está bien así—. Somos una buena familia, ella está para mí, yo estoy para ella. Bandit lo es todo para mí, así que estamos en la misma recta.

—Nadie ama más a nuestras hijas de lo que las amamos nosotros —sonríe el tatuado abiertamente. Gerard imita su sonrisa.

—Absolutamente. A menos que llegue alguien dispuesto a amar a Bandit tanto como yo. O a tus hijas tanto como tú.

—... ¿Estás diciendo que nuestras hijas conseguirán novios, o que yo puedo llegar a amar a Bandit tanto como tú y tú a Lily y a Cherry tanto como yo?

De haber estado bebiendo café o comiendo cualquier otra cosa, se hubiese atragantado. Se paraliza, viendo al avellana con desdén. Harían las cuatro de la tarde y las chicas estarían saliendo de clase, Bandit le ha pedido a Gerard que la fuese a buscar porque lanzaron bombas de pestes en los buses escolares como una broma estúpida de un grupo de estudiantes y quería saltarse eso. Ahí es donde entraba él.

El silencio se prolonga y Frank sólo lo observa, Gerard truena los dedos de sus manos y no corta el contacto visual en ningún momento. Acaba por encogerse de hombros.

—Toma la opción que creas correcta.

Frank muerde su labio tras asentir.

—Créeme que eso voy a hacer.

Y se encuentran sonriendo nuevamente. Su segundo café ya lo ha acabado, pero Frank toma el último trago, y se da cuenta de que la mirada del tatuado puede intimidarlo bastante, siente la necesidad de desviar su mirada de la de él cuanto antes. La conversación se ha tornado extraña e incómoda, no tenía intención de llegar a ese punto, y eso que ha tenido bastantes intenciones a lo largo de la conversación.

Frank tiene esta esencia que le hace sentir descarrilado. Ve que está dispuesto a querer a Bandit como una hija, y puede asegurar que apenas tiene un par de semanas de conocerla, y él acaba de aprender a diferencias a Lily de Cherry. Esto está yendo con prisa, pero a veces las mejores cosas pasan en un segundo, entonces tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para reducir la velocidad e ir a un ritmo moderado. Con Frank puede hacer eso.

Aclara su garganta.

—Tengo que ir a buscar a Bandit al colegio —dice levantándose de su silla, viendo el reloj en la pared atrás de él.

— ¿Lo de las bombas también? —Frank arruga su nariz, haciendo reír al teñido por lo bajo. En serio resulta adorable cuando hace ese tipo de cosas.

—Así es. Pero tengo que terminar un par de cosas en el banco —y no me miente, Ansel puede ser un gran hijo de puta cuando se lo propone. Será gerente, pero su trabajo no sólo consiste en sentarse en la silla de su oficina y comenzar a dar órdenes al resto sólo porque sí.

— ¿Te quité todo tu tiempo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

— ¿Me lo quitaste? —jadea—. Amigo, lo hiciste valer.

Ambos ríen, botando los vasos en el cesto de basura antes de salir. Es una cafetería agradable, no comprende por qué nunca había ido. ¿También se lo puede agradecer a Frank?

—Oye, ¿te parece si voy a buscar a los tres terremotos mientras tú terminas con tu trabajo? —pregunta Frank—. De todas formas mi hora de salida fue hace veinte minutos.

—Uh... Sólo si aceptan cenar este fin de semana con nosotros. El viernes —mete las manos en sus bolsillos, encarándolo. Le hace gracia el hecho de ser casi una cabeza más alto que él, pero decide callarlo si no quiere arruinar el momento—. Supongo que Bandit le gustará estrechar lazos con Lily y Cherry.

El tatuado se cruza de brazos, entrecerrando sus ojos.

»Ey, yo acepto si tú aceptas, ¿no?

Frank acaba por reír y negar con su cabeza. Tiende su mano tintada hasta estrechar la contraria.

—Nos vemos en un rato, entonces. Y el viernes.


	7. 6

Kristin tose, bajando la caja del estante. Hace a Gerard reír por un momento, pero entonces es su turno de bajar la siguiente caja y sobre él cae más polvo de lo que le ha caído a la rubia, comienza a estornudar porque no fue bendecido con defensas altas. Ahora es ella la que se está riendo.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, princesa Potter? —reprocha hurgando su nariz antes de volver a estornudar. Este lugar es una mierda, no tiene ni la menor idea de cuándo fue la última vez que entró ahí, y Bandit solía subir muchas veces. Ugh.

Kristin se ríe abriendo la primera caja.

—No sé para qué quieres bajar la vieja alacena. Me gusta la que está ahora.

—No es la vieja alacena, es la nueva, ¿recuerdas? Bandit aún no quiebra ningún plato o vaso —bufa—. Esa niña siempre se sale con la suya.

—No te quejes —con su puño golpea levemente el hombro del teñido—, tú haces que ella siempre lo haga.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no.

— ¿En serio? —de la caja saca el primer plato envuelto en plástico de burbujas—. Hicieron una apuesta acerca de la alacena, Gerard.

Vuelve a bufar.

— ¿Y eso qué? Yo compré nueva, a ella no le gustó, a mí sí, e hicimos una apuesta. Si ella rompía algún vaso o plato de aquella alacena, entonces venía ésta alacena.

—Pero sabes que tu hija es un cerebrito. Ahora cuida aquella alacena como si fuese su cabello. Un padre normal cambiaría la alacena sólo porque sí.

—Kris, sabes cómo es mi relación con mi hija. Siempre tomo su opinión y ella toma la mía, incluso en cosas tan absurdas como la alacena. Son pequeñas cosas que nosotros hacemos especiales. Ya no jodas y ayúdame con esto.

Kristin rueda los ojos, suspirando tras sacudir su cabeza. Es mejor no discutirle.

— ¿Y entonces ahora para qué estás sacando la nueva? ¿Se lo consultaste a Bandit?

Gerard muerde sus labios, haciendo una mueca de lado.

—Ciertamente, no lo he hecho. Pero esto es importante. Ya yo hablaré con ella, sabes que Band es comprensiva. Comprenderá.

—Es comprensiva y comprenderá, claro —la rubia vuelve a negar—. No puedo creer que cambies hasta la alacena sólo porque Frank viene a cenar con las niñas. De nuevo.

Gerard resopla.

—Kristin, ¿cuál es el problema? Es la tercera vez que vienen a cenar.

—Quinta.

—Quinta —ahora él rueda los ojos—. Como sea. Esto no tiene nada que ver con los Iero. A Bandit le gusta que ellos vengan, Lily y Cherry son buenas amigas, y también se lleva bien con Frank —se encoje de hombros—. Es agradable el estar en compañía de otras personas que no sean Bert con sus burlas, Mikey y Ray con sus cochinadas y tú y Bandit hablando sobre ropa, dejándome a mí en un segundo plano.

—Uhm... —ella cruza sus brazos, caminando con lentitud hacia Gerard. Una sonrisa vacilante adorna su rostro—. ¿Estás seguro que sólo es porque a Bandit le gusta que vengan?

—Claro —dice enseguida—. ¿Por qué más sería?

—Gerard, tengo dieciséis años conociéndote, ¿recuerdas? Te estabas muriendo de la angustia en una sala de espera porque tu novia estaba en labor de parto prematuro, y luego quisiste dar a Bandit en adopción. ¿Tienes idea de lo miserable que sería tu vida ahora mismo si no hubiese sido por mí?

Gerard cruza de igual forma sus brazos sobre su pecho, dejando su cabeza caer hacia un lado a medida que Kristin va hablando. Acaba por suspirar, tiene razón. Y no es algo que ella ha sacado por sí sola, sino que es lo que él mismo le ha dejado ver. A veces se preguntaba qué hubiese sido de su vida si Kristin no le hubiese rogado el quedarse con su hija.

Imagina una vida sin Bandit, sin su cariño ni sus abrazos, todos los cumpleaños, los regalos, las navidades, incluso las obras escolares y graduaciones previas y continuas. Mierda. Es como si esa niña lo hubiese salvado. Pasó de ser nada a ser absolutamente todo en sólo una noche, y entonces para el resto de su vida.

Desanuda sus brazos y los tiende hasta tomar a Kristin desde sus hombros, luego los desliza hasta sus brazos y termina por rodearla en un abrazo. Kristin rodea su torso y él besa el tope de su cabeza.

—Creo que me gusta Frank.

La rubia ríe entre dientes sacando su cabeza del pecho del ojiverde para subir su vista hacia él. Es estúpido que, aun siendo tres años mayor que él, Gerard siguiese siendo mucho más alto que ella. ¿Y qué? Igual todo el mundo es más alto que ella. Incluso Frank, podría decir, y eso que ha visto que el tatuado a duras penas llega al metro sesenta y tanto.

—Ya lo sabía —arruga su nariz, Gerard bufa con fastidio.

— ¿Es tan obvio?

—Es tan obvio tanto en ti como en él —lo suelta para ir a tomar otra de las cajas con platos y vasos. Probablemente necesitarían ayuda con eso. Gerard toma rienda de sus palabras casi al par de segundos.

— ¡Eh, eh, eh! —la detiene de su recorrido, tomándola del codo y girándola hacia él. Kristin tiene la misma expresión de "ups, lo he dicho" que le ha visto un par de veces cuando insinúa cosas. El pelirrojo frunce el ceño.

— ¿Qué es tan obvio tanto en mí como en él?

Kristin bufa, rodando los ojos nuevamente. Gerard le haría quedar visca en cualquier momento de tanto hacer ese gesto, pero es inevitable tratándose de él y las cosas absurdas que siempre tiene para decir.

— ¡Frank gusta de ti tanto como tú de él!

Gerard se paraliza, intensificando su fruncimiento. ¿Frank gusta de él? ¿Tanto como él de Frank? ¿Qué tan imposible puede llegar a ser eso?

Las últimas semanas desde su primera invitación a la cafetería, ha incluso almorzado junto al tatuado en el mismo lugar, pero las cenas nunca pasan desapercibidas. Frank iba a buscar a Bandit junto a Lily y a Cherry al colegio cuando el pelirrojo aún tenía trabajo en el banco, y otro par de veces Gerard se le ha adelantado, entonces los ha hecho quedarse a cenar. Las gemelas han comenzado a tratar con él tanto como Frank con Bandit y todo... Simplemente es genial.

Y es claro que de eso sus amigos también se han percatado, pero Kristin es la primera en plantearle algo como eso.

—Frank no gusta de mí.

—Y tú sigues siendo igual de imbécil —la teñida carraspea—. Gee, ¡está loco por ti! Todo está en la mirada. Una mirada dice más que mil palabras, y he visto cómo ambos se quedan mirando el uno al otro. Tú a mí no me vas a joder.

— ¿Cómo siquiera sabías que me gustan los hombres? Nunca me has conocido ninguna pareja.

—Escucha, me enamoré de tu hermano que es más gay que el mismo infierno, ¿está bien? Sé cuándo un hombre le da una mirada de deseo a otro hombre. Además de ser casi experta en esto del amor.

—Brad es una mierda, Kristin.

—Nos vamos a casar, Gee. Lo menos que puedes hacer es ser amable con él.

—Estás cometiendo un grave error.

— ¿Prefieres que sufra por Mikey? Tengo 36 años, Gerard. No lo iba a esperar toda mi vida. Pero basta, dejemos eso. Se trata de Frank y de ti. Ahora, dime algo, ¿te excita sexualmente?

El pelirrojo la mira con ironía, pero la mujer le hace una seña de insistencia y se ve resignado a responder.

— ¿Puedo responder con mi polla?

—Aquí sí.

—Cuando tiene el uniforme de su empresa, la camisa blanca con corbata negra y pantalones ajustados, quiero llevarlo al baño y cogerlo a muerte.

—Así se habla —hace que choque los cinco con ella—. Andando. Tienes a alguien a quien coger.

Riendo tira de uno de sus mechones rubios con sus dedos, ella se queja pero acaba por reírse junto a él. A esa mujer le debe más que sólo la vida.

*

—Cher, es tu turno.

La castaña muerde su labio, ojeando sus cartas. Termina por bajar sus hombros con desgano y tomar una carta más. Bandit frota sus manos, lanzando luego un siete y cambiando el color de azul a rojo. Entonces es el turno de Frank. El tatuado ojea sus cartas y al no ver alguna necesaria, carga otra más. Gerard sonríe. Ahora ha quedado entre Lily y él.

—Ilumíname, Lil —el teñido mueve sus manos—, dame buenas cartas. Vamos.

La lacia entrecierra sus ojos entre amenazante y vacilante, y lanza otra carta roja pero impidiéndole el turno a su hermana. Cherry presiona sus labios, girando a su gemela y llamándola "traicionera" por lo bajo. Hace reír a todos alrededor de la mesa y entonces vuelve a ser el turno de Bandit, quien sonríe de aquí a África del Sur.

Es un +4. Su hija le ha lanzado un jodido +4. A dos cartas de ganar, ¡y su hija le lanza un +4!

— ¡Eso es traición! —exclama por sobre las risas de los Iero.

—Lo siento, papi —la castaña niega con su cabeza—. Un juego es un juego y reglas son reglas.

Pareciendo realmente ofendido, Gerard toma las cuatro cajas del montón y luego es el turno de Frank, Bandit eligió el color verde y el avellana tampoco contó con la suerte de tener una carta verde, debe tomar una más. Y cuando menos se los esperan, es Lily la que está gritando "¡uno!" y poniendo en la mesa su última carta. Entonces el trío ha ganado la apuesta.

Gerard intercambia miradas con Frank por sobre los gritos de celebración de sus hijas, actuando con enojo hacia su victoria.

—Si no les molesta, queridos padres —Cherry imita un elegante acento—, nosotras estaremos en la habitación de Bandit mientras ustedes cumplen su parte de la apuesta y van a lavar los platos sucios. Con permiso.

Y detrás de sus palabras le siguen Lily y Bandit por las escaleras, no sin antes dejarles un abrazo de consuelo, claramente. Soltando una risa el teñido se adelanta a recoger las cartas de Uno de la mesa de centro en la espaciosa sala de la casa mientras Frank acomoda todo el desastre restante, pronto todo en la sala está acomodado y, tal como dijo Cherry, ahora deben cumplir con su parte de la apuesta y afrontar su derrota.

—No puedo creer que nos hayan ganado en un juego tan estúpido —bufa Gerard empezando a arremangar su camisa hasta los codos, Frank se ríe.

—Olvidé comentarte que son unos genios en eso de los juegos de mesa.

—A buena hora lo vienes a decir, enano.

— ¿Disculpa? —Frank alza su ceja—. Vi tus cartas más de una vez, ¡pudiste hacernos ganar en cualquier momento!

— ¿Y si tanto sabes entonces por qué no nos hiciste ganar, eh?

—Porque yo no tenía buenas cartas, inteligente larguirucho —salpica agua al ojiverde.

— ¡Eh, es mi camisa de trabajo! —salpica agua de vuelta.

—Oh, por favor, tienes como cinco de esas, Gerard —rueda los ojos, salpicando agua nuevamente—. Yo podría prestarte algunas, ¿sabes? Esas quizás lleguen a ser de tu talla.

Riendo vuelven a salpicarse agua hasta que comienza una guerra y de pronto mitad de su camisa y pantalón está empañado al igual que su cabello, a Frank a duras penas se le nota puesto a que su cabello es corto, aunque en las últimas semanas ha llegado a crecer lo suficiente como para poder pasar sus dedos entre él.

Cuando al avellana le resulta realmente divertida la guerra, Gerard decide que es momento de detenerlo si no quiere que su cocina termine en un verdadero desastre que sabe que acabará por limpiar él mismo, pero para eso debe escapar del tatuado cuanto antes sin llamar la atención de sus hijas en la segunda planta.

— ¡Frank, ya basta! —masculla riendo por lo bajo—. ¡Vamos a ensuciar toda la cocina! ¡Detente!

—Oblígame —ríe como un niño. Si quita los cientos de tatuajes junto al que es padre soltero y toma en cuenta su actitud, sus expresiones y su estatura, bien podría decir que Frank es sólo un niño más atrapado en el cuerpo de un publicista de 31 años.

Pero en este momento, sólo decide tomar en cuenta sus palabras. ¿Lo ha retado? Si algo le ha enseñado a Bandit, es que Gerard Way no debe ser retado, porque lo tomaría, y vaya que haría lo que fuese por triunfar en cualquier reto. Así que lo piensa un par de veces antes de realizar sus siguientes movimientos. Haría a Kristin orgullosa.

Con un movimiento rápido consigue sujetar al tatuado de sus muñecas, amordazándolo con toda su fuerza pero procurando el no lastimarlo. Esos días de gimnasio no fueron en vano, solía ser una jodida bola de grasa. Dando traspiés consigue hacer retroceder a Frank, y pronto es la barra a un lado del fregadero lo que le impide seguir. Entonces el avellana queda acorralado y sin ningún escape.

Sus ojos se clavan en los de Gerard y deja de respirar, sintiendo como su pulso comienza a acelerarse.

—Dije detente —susurra el teñido a centímetros de su rostro. Frank puede sentir su aliento chocar contra su mejilla y pronto se percata de que los ojos de Gerard se han oscurecido. Poco a poco el ojiverde va suavizando el agarre alrededor sus muñecas y sus manos tintadas caen a sus costados.

Su mirada recorre la del avellana por unos segundos en los que decide si dar el primer paso o esperar a que Frank lo aleje de él, aclamando que es heterosexual y que no vuelva a acercarse ni a él ni a sus hijas nunca más. Así que antes de que eso pase, inhala con fuerza y se inclina lo suficiente para comenzar a succionar el labio inferior del tatuado.

Su respiración se paraliza y debe ir a posar sus manos en la barra atrás de Frank, pasándolas primero por su cintura. Entonces siente alivio cuando el avellana corresponde al beso con la misma intensidad, yendo a entrelazar sus dedos en su cabello y pidiendo permiso para invadir su cavidad bucal, no duda ni un segundo en permitir su entrada.

Por un momento olvida que Bandit está arriba junto a Lily y Cherry y se centra en que no es nadie más ni nadie menos que Frank con el que comparte ese dichoso beso, y ha extrañado ese contacto físico más de lo que se pueda extrañar otra cosa. Se aferra a él y por un momento no importa nada más.

Sólo Frank y sus besos.


	8. 7

"¿Lily y Cherry pueden quedarse ésta noche en casa? Posdata: petición de Bandit"

Gerard muerde su dedo mientras espera la respuesta del mensaje, mordería su uña, pero ciertamente no posee éstas y realmente necesita saciar su nerviosismo de alguna manera. A los tres minutos aún no hay respuesta, así que ahora muerde su labio y da punta pies. Cuando a los diez minutos la doble raya que debería estar en azul continúa en gris y comienza a tamborilear con sus dedos sobre la mesa, colma la paciencia de Mikey quien detiene los movimientos de su hermano. Gerard le da una mirada furtiva y acaba por sonreír.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—... Estoy... ¿pensando?

— ¿Pensando en qué?

—En mi trabajo, Michael, por favor —frunce su ceño, retirando su mano del agarre del rubio—. Yo tengo cosas en las qué pensar, ¿sabes?

Mikey se le queda mirando por un momento de forma analítica, por encima de sus viejas gafas entrecierra los ojos. En un movimiento rápido le arrebata el teléfono a su hermano de la mano.

— ¡Mikey! —grita antes de comenzarlo a perseguir, llama la atención de Bandit y Kristin en el jardín de la casa, Bert y Ray están lo suficientemente lejos como para prestarle atención a los gritos del pelirrojo y las risas del rubio—. ¡Devuélvelo!

A pesar de haber sido padre todavía siendo un adolescente, tuvo sus días de niñez en los que pudo perseguir a su hermano menor cuando éste le arrebataba un juguete o cualquier cosa de su pertenencia. Donna los regañaba, les quitaba el objeto que fuese suyo y mandaba a cada quien a su habitación, Mikey satisfecho y Gerard enojado hasta colorarse de la rabia, pero Donna ya no estaba ahí para poner a cada quien en su lugar, y lástima que ésta sería otra de esas ocasiones en las que el patas chuecas se salía con la suya.

—Uh, ¿con que Frank, eh? —vacila por lo bajo—. Habla, Caperucita Roja, ¿qué es lo que tienes con el enano este y desde cuándo?

—Maldición, Michael, no tengo nada —murmura entre dientes—, ¡regrésame el jodido teléfono ya si no quieres que le diga a Bandit que tú fuiste el que te sentaste en Azúcar la tortuga cuando tenía ocho!

—Ella lo sabe, imbécil —el rubio teñido saca su lengua infantilmente, y Gerard carraspea yendo a perseguir a su hermano alrededor de la mesa de jardín. ¿Para qué demonios esa mesa tiene una sombrilla incluida? ¡Apenas si da sombra! Más vale que comience a llover pronto—. ¿Qué tienes con Frank? Bandit no te pidió nada.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? No vives aquí —gruñe por última vez antes de al fin arrebatarle el teléfono a su hermano. Lo desbloquea y observa que el tatuado ha respondido. Su estómago da un vuelco, Mikey se ríe cruzando los brazos y él le da una mala mirada.

"Sería genial, pero estos días de vacaciones estaremos en Belleville, mi madre cumple años y me gustaría llevarlas. ¿Seguro que es Bandit la que quiere que Cherry y Lily vayan?"

Baja sus hombros con desgano al comienzo del mensaje, y se tensa al acabar de leerlo. Parece ser que no sólo fue su hermano el que lo ha atrapado en su mentira blanca. Observa a Mikey por encima del teléfono.

—Idiota —farfulla. El teñido se encoje de hombros.

—Treinta hermosos años de convivir con tu cara de culo no pueden ser en vano. Eres muy obvio, Arthur.

Da un suspiro tras presionar su mandíbula y decide ignorarlo. Teclea:

"¿Vamos a tener que cenar solos por otra semana más? Qué pérdida de tiempo. Y me has atrapado, lo siento, supongo que es la costumbre."

Frank enseguida responde:

"Regresamos el viernes a la noche, si tengo suerte será el jueves, Bombón y Bellota comenzarán a extrañar a Burbuja y Mojo Jojo y el Profesor Utonio volverán a estar juntos cuanto antes. Lo prometo."

Gerard sonríe.

"¿Si tienes suerte? Mandaré una caja de tréboles de cuatro hojas, espéralo. Y quiero creer que soy el Profesor Utonio."

Un par de minutos después el avellana contesta:

"Es de mala educación dejarme a mí como el malo de la historia. Y además es feo, no lo acepto, pero me agradas en color blanco y creo que mis hijas también te prefieren a ti. Y la suerte la estoy teniendo justo ahora, así que ahórratelo. Cher y Lil mandan saludos, hasta el jueves xx"

Muerde su labio, ¿realmente luce bien en blanco? Quiere decir, ¿es que acaso él se ha visto en un espejo? Se siente completamente nada junto al tatuado, pero qué mierda, si él lo dice es por algo.

"Espero con ansias, y sé que Band también, diles que igual. Hasta el jueves, Frankie x"

Bloquea el teléfono y suelta un pequeño suspiro del que Mikey se burla. Le lanza otra de esas miradas que desearía que mataran.

—No puedo creer que te guste el padre de las mejores amigas de tu hija —ríe su hermano, Gerard sacude su cabeza tras rodar los ojos. Ahora no dejaría de joderlo—. Eso es tan raro, digo, ¿planeas decirle a Band?

Gerard bufa. No ha llegado a nada concreto junto a Frank desde ese beso la semana pasada en la cocina de la casa, Frank le robó uno fugaz antes de retirarse y entonces vino la semana de vacaciones otorgada por el mismo instituto. Es genial, si quitas que por eso paga un monto más. No son de la clase que conversa todo el tiempo por mensajes, pero es agradable el estar al tanto de alguien más que no sea su hija y preocuparse un tanto en diversas cosas. No es como si al llegar Frank, Bandit dejase de ser importante, ella siempre sería su prioridad, pero lo hace sentir bien y regenerado.

Y como si no hubiese pensado en el comentárselo a Bandit.

—Mike, no hemos llegado a nada real, ¿sí? Sólo ha sido... un beso. Nada más.

— ¿Un beso? ¿Hasta ahora?

—Hasta ahora —asiente—. No quiero adelantarme a los hechos. No es por la homosexualidad de la situación, Bandit no es homofóbica, te ama a ti y ama a Ray como desquiciada, pero es la relación en sí. No sé si esté preparada para de la nada considerar a alguien más en nuestra vida. Siempre hemos sido ella y yo. Hasta hace nada me aseguraba que con eso era más que suficiente.

— ¿Frank te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Frank es una persona increíble, Mikey. Habla sobre sus hijas como si fuese yo hablando sobre Bandit. Yo necesito a alguien que ame a mi hija más de lo que me ame a mí. Y de cierta manera, estoy comenzando a tomarle cariño a las gemelas. Es como... tener una familia.

Mikey suspira, observándolo con compasión. A lo largo de los últimos dieciséis años ha reconocido lo admirable que es su hermano mayor como persona, criar a alguien por tu cuenta no es para nada fácil, pero ha sabido llevarle el hilo. Bandit lo considera su mejor amigo y viceversa —palabras de la castaña, nada sacado a la deriva—, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, observa lo feliz que éste es.

Gerard lo merece, y él lo sabe.

—Entonces ve por ello —aconseja el rubio, Gerard lo mira—. No tienes nada que perder, ¿o sí? ¿No crees que a Bandit le agradaría el tener a sus mejores amigas como hermanas? Al menos por política —se encoje de hombros—. Yo creo que ésta es tu oportunidad. Mamá te envió a Frank para que dejaras de joder tanto a Bandit y jodas a alguien más.

—Mátate, ¿quieres? —lo fulmina con su mirada, Mikey rueda los ojos—. Está bien, sí, tienes razón. Puede que intente algo con Frank. Pero no se lo haré saber enseguida, iré con precisión. No quiero ser tan gay y tan puta al mismo tiempo.

—Sin darte cuenta lo eres, hermanito —Gerard golpea su brazo con su puño, haciendo al rubio quejarse—. Imbécil.

— ¿Y tú por fin qué?

— ¿Yo por fin qué de qué?

Gerard rueda los ojos.

— ¿Ray no te ha mencionado nada con respecto al matrimonio?

— ¿Acaso debería?

—Mikey, te amo, eres mi hermanito, el mejor tío del mundo y todo lo que tú quieras, pero el tiempo corre, y eres un idiota.

—Gerard, tengo toda una vida por delante, ¿está bien? Si me quiero casar o no, es mi problema. Gracias por preocuparte, pero no, gracias.

—Esto es increíble —suspira el pelirrojo con pesadez, Mikey gira a verlo interrogante—. Ray me ha comentado que quiere proponerte matrimonio, pero tú te has negado ante ello diciendo que aún no estás listo, y Kristin se va a casar dentro de unos meses con la plasta de mierda de Brad, y tú estás aquí, perdiendo el tiempo como un desgraciado mientras esa hermosa mujer vive y se desvive por ti.

—Gerard-

— ¿Sabes lo gracioso de la situación? Que usualmente las personas tienden a convencerse a sí mismas de que son heterosexuales, siendo que son más homosexuales que el demonio; pero entonces estás tú, que eres más heterosexual que el demonio y te quieres convencer de ser homosexual para no herir a Ray. ¿Te digo algo? Comprendo tu punto, pero no creo que debas dejar pasar por alto una oportunidad tan grande. Te puedes salvar a ti, la puedes salvar a ella, y Ray... Quizá suene egoísta, pero Ray sabrá qué hacer.

El rubio frente a él presiona su mandíbula con bastante fuerza, dejando que su hermano termine de hablar para poder dar su argumento de una sola vez, pero al escucharlo finalizar simplemente calla, porque lo ha jodido. Gerard sabe cuántas veces él y Ray han intentado hacer funcionar su relación, y es hermoso el que lo intenten, pero una vez escuchó a su hija decir que el amor es como una flatulencia: si tienes que forzarlo, es probablemente mierda. Y fueron sus primeras malas palabras.

Si Bandit pudo saber eso, ¿por qué él no? ¿Por qué debían colocarle las palabras en el cielo, con luces de colores que brillasen en la oscuridad para que pudiese darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? Parece que tiene el derecho de opinar sobre la relación de su hermano, pero que ni siquiera él puede tomar las riendas de sus sentimientos encontrados. Acaba por bajar sus hombros con desgano, derrotado.

—Amo a Ray, Gee.

— ¿Tanto como a Kristin?

—Lo que tuve con Kristin fue algo pasajero, ¿cuántas veces debo repetirlo? —su tono es bajo, casi un susurro, pero aun así puede sentir la defensa en sus palabras—. Deja que la mujer se case si quiere casarse, Gerard. Va a poder formar una familia y cuando menos te lo esperes va a tener hijos y no se va a acordar de que alguna vez formé parte de su vida. Tendrá mayores prioridades que andar detrás de mí.

— ¿Por qué la pones como una perra faldera, Michael? Te pierdes de una buena mujer.

—Oh —bufa, apareciendo de repente una sonrisa irónica en su semblante—, es una buena mujer porque sabes lo que tiene para ofrecer, ¿no es así?

—Mikey, no te atrevas. Ese tema quedó zanjado.

—Zanjado para ti, Gerard —la sonrisa se borra—. ¿Crees que lo voy a olvidar?

— ¡Tú la rechazaste! —masculla con enojo, inclinándose por sobre la mesa—. ¡La lastimaste, y dejaste todo su orgullo y dignidad como mujer arrastrándose por el suelo! — Mikey imita su movimiento.

— ¿Y tú tenías que ir a consolarla, cierto? No me jodas, Gerard —se levanta de la mesa, tomando la mochila con la que ha venido—. Para la próxima, no te metas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia, y si vas a tener algo con Frank más te vale no ocultarle nada a Bandit porque eso va a herirla. De nada por el consejo.

Y sale por la puerta deslizante hacia la sala. Gerard exhala sonoramente. Eso fue intenso. Hace mucho que Mikey no hacía referencia a lo ocurrido hace unos años cuando Kristin y él tuvieron algo que ver, pensó que lo había superado, pero parece ser que no es así. Bandit llega a su lado junto a Kristin y todas las herramientas para cuidar el césped del espacioso jardín. Habría flores por todas partes en un par de meses, es su parte favorita de tenerlo.

— ¿El tío Mikey se fue? —cuestiona su hija sentándose frente a él, Kristin ha ido a buscar bebidas y ha regresado, regalándole una a él, la rubia se sienta junto a ellos y lo observa. Gerard le asiente a Bandit.

—Sí, dijo que surgió unas diligencias imprevistas y que regresaba luego.

—Oh, genial —es lo único que su hija dice antes de levantarse nuevamente—. Seguiré, ¿vienes?

—Enseguida —ladea Kristin. Bandit asiente y como niña corre hacia la grama verde. La rubia se gira verlo—. ¿Todo bien?

—Excelente —le sonríe tomando sus manos y luego dejando un beso en cada dorso de ellas.

*

La semana se ha pasado entre Kristin horneando muchos pastelillos y Gerard y Bandit echados en el sillón violando la factura de Netflix y degustando de cada postre. Otras veces Bert iba y violaba la factura con ellos, e incluso habían visto la misma película más de una vez, su amigo —que ahora ha regresado a ser pelinegro porque "se aburre rápido"— y él estaban hartos de ver al pobre perro morir y reencarnar, pero para Kristin y Bandit era como si nunca lo hubiesen visto. De Mikey y de Ray no se ha sabido, y el jueves llegó más rápido de lo pensado.

El timbre suena y es él quien va a abrir la puerta acomodando su cabello por encima y caminando con rapidez. Debe teñirlo nuevamente, las raíces comienzan a aparecer y delatan el que apenas si ha tomado cuidado de éste. Ensaya un respiro antes de abrir y recibe a los Iero con una sonrisa. Lily y Cherry lo saludan con un abrazo, dejando a Frank de último para sus ansias.

—Bandit está en su habitación, tienen permiso para ir a invadirla —apunta a las escaleras atrás de él, el par ríe y corriendo suben las escaleras, espera a que la puerta del cuarto de Bandit suene para avisar que están fuera de su alcance, y entonces se gira a Frank.

Vacilante toma la muñeca del avellana, guiándolo hacia la cocina. Al entrar muerde sus labios, observa al tatuado regresar sobre sus pasos y sacar la cabeza por la puerta, asegurándose de que están solos. Con emoción va a engancharse al cuello del pelirrojo, atacando sus labios con furor. Ríe en medio del beso, pero le corresponde.

— ¿Cómo estuvo Belleville? —pregunta separándose, pero vuelve a sus labios.

—Aburrido, mis padres pelean demasiado —lo besa—, van a terminar teniendo un ataque al corazón de la rabia —Gerard vuelve a reír, regresando sus labios a él—. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

—Ugh, vimos la misma película un millón de veces —murmura besando sus labios por encima, ésta vez es Frank el que ríe, pero no se separa—. "La razón de estar contigo", Band y Kristin lloraron todo el tiempo.

— ¿Y tú no? —acaricia su mejilla tras otro beso, dura más que todos los anteriores.

—Lloré hasta la cuarta vez. Creo que a la séptima ya me había quedado dormido.

Ambos ríen, y deciden callar para profundizar el contacto de sus labios. Gerard acaricia su cintura, atrayéndolo más hacia él y lo rodea por completo cuando ya no hay espacio entre los dos. Los dedos de Frank va a enredarse parcialmente en su cabello, y su lengua le da paso a la del teñido para comenzar otra de esas guerras entre ellos. Poco después las manos tintadas del avellana se deslizan por sus hombros, encontrándose de nuevo en la parte trasera de su cintura. El contacto de sus labios va disminuyendo con el paso de los segundos hasta que sólo queda el juntar sus frentes y rozar sus narices.

Gerard siente su pecho querer estallar. La última vez que sintió algo así, Bandit estaba cumpliendo dieciséis.

—Gerard —el avellana remueve su cabeza, queriendo hacer al pelirrojo abrir sus ojos, pero no lo logra.

— ¿Uh?

—Si quieres decir algo, sólo dilo.

Gerard abre sus ojos, encontrándose inmediatamente con esos orbes avellana que lo han estado llevando al borde la locura en tan sólo unas cuantas semanas. Mierda.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que sea que quieras decir, sólo dilo.

—Frankie-

—Dilo —ladea su cabeza hacia arriba, rozando fugazmente su nariz con la del pelirrojo y alzando su cabeza levemente. Frank no deja de verlo en ningún momento. Gerard estira sus comisuras.

—Te extrañé.

Frank deja a su dentadura relucir, regresando sus manos nuevamente al rostro del ojiverde y comenzando con una nueva sesión de besos.

—Frank, las niñas pueden- bajar en- cualquier momento —habla entrecortadamente, siendo que el tatuado lo sigue besando, no le presta la más mínima atención, es lo de menos justo en ese instante. Se dedica a reír y corresponder.

Frank da un último gran beso antes de tomar aire con fuerza y luego suspirar para apartarse de él. Ciertamente, tampoco le conviene el que sus hijas bajen y lo cachen besando al padre de su mejor amiga. Sería demasiado para lo que lidiar.

—También te he extrañado. Ahora a cocinar. Ésta vez les vamos a ganar en Uno.


	9. 8

Más de una vez ha escuchado que el enamorarse es algo normal, que en algún momento encontrarás a esa persona ideal y te convertirás en la persona más feliz tras pasar el resto de tu vida junto a ella. Sin embargo, también ha visto cómo muchas otras se enamoran como si de eso dependiese su vida, van atrás de una persona diferente siempre que quieren, y realmente nunca lo ha comprendido. ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorado de dos personas, o más, al mismo tiempo? Es difícil de creer, pero aun así, después de tanto pensarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que es posible. Muy posible.

Considera que sólo se ha enamorado dos veces en su vida: cuando Lindsey llegó a él, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría vivir sin Bandit. No fueron puntos difíciles a los cuales llegar. Amaría a Lindsey por siempre, así ella estuviese en otro lugar. Y Bandit siempre lo amaría a él tanto como él a ella. ¿Qué más puede pedir?

Frank lo ha llamado diciendo que había convencido a las gemelas para ir al parque de diversiones y que éstas habían hablado con su hija. Pero ha notado que Bandit no ha dicho nada al respecto, y que desde que mitad de su mente flota en torno a Frank, no ha tenido el tiempo de compartir junto a ella. No va a permitir que el avellana utilice todo ese tiempo de calidad que solía gastar junto a Bandit, porque a pesar de que él está comenzando a ser importante; Bandit siempre sería más importante que cualquiera.

—Es sólo sueño, pah.

Gerard frunce el ceño.

—Lamento tener que decirlo, pero conozco ese truco, Band. Lo utilicé millones de veces para despistar a tu abuela, y Mikey también lo hizo —se echa a su lado en el sillón—. No es sólo sueño. Dime qué es lo que pasa.

Bandit no dice nada. Está bastante callada de por sí, el pelirrojo no evita su preocupación. Otras veces la ha visto así, pero no se deja, Bandit es alegre. Ni siquiera porque alguna vez pensó que pasaría por esa etapa "emo" por la cual él y Mikey pasaron. Incluso Bert y Ray también. Estaba preparado contra todo pronóstico, pero a pesar de que Bandit escucha cuanta canción de Rock se le venga encima, es una total fresa. Y esa es una de las cosas que la hace especial.

Sabe que hay una que otra cosa que Bandit no le ha dicho, porque hay cosas que los padres simplemente no pueden saber, y Gerard respeta eso. Pero es ley preguntar. Se mentalizó lo suficiente para toda clase de momento, este puede ser uno de ellos. Ha llegado a verla debatir entre decirle o no las cosas, porque siente que no debería, pero tampoco miente cuando dice que su padre es su mejor amigo.

La castaña termina por suspirar.

—Muchas cosas, no es una sola como tal. Son diferentes.

— ¿Son esos días del mes de nuevo? —el pelirrojo arruga su nariz. Está a nada de esto se convierta en otro episodio de Full House en donde Danny le da un consejo de vida a DJ, entonces el día continúa con felicidad. Su hija chilla, dejando su frente caer en su hombro.

— ¡Sí! Todo lo malo sucede éstos días, papá. ¿Has escuchado la expresión "querer golpearte la cabeza contra una pared hasta hacerle un agujero"?

— ¿Quieres golpearte la cabeza contra una pared hasta hacerle un agujero?

— ¿Puedo responder a eso con malas palabras?

—Estamos en un país libre.

—Como la puta madre —vuelve a dejar caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Gerard y ésta vez su padre hace que se recueste en su regazo.

—Oh, Band —alarga, escuchándola rezongar—, no tienes idea de cuánto quisiera comprenderte, amor —la abraza, acariciando su cabello—. Pero recuerda que estoy aquí para ti, y que puedes contar conmigo. Probablemente no sea de mucha ayuda, pero prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Ya lo sé, papi —murmura ella tras reír y girarse a él, lleva sus dedos a entrelazarse en sus mechones rojos. Lo ha vuelto a teñir y luce aún mejor. Y por supuesto que ese ha sido un cumplido por parte de Frank—. No he podido hablar con Kristin estos días. Llamó hoy en la mañana y se escuchaba triste. Demasiado. Detesto escucharla así.

Gerard suspira, puede hacerse una idea del porqué Kristin actúa así. La boda está a la vuelta de la esquina, y Bandit está atenta gracias a que es una de las damas de honor, pero la rubia no parece del todo contenta con respecto a ello. Usualmente cuando una novia está próxima a casarse, la imaginas luciente, desbordante de felicidad y ansiosa por compartir el resto de sus días junto al amor de su vida. ¿El único problema?

—Sigue enamorada del tío Mikey, ¿sabes? —dice bajamente, pero Gerard logra escucharla. Frunce sus labios antes de asentir—. Ella merece algo mejor que el imbécil de Brad. No sé cómo tuvo las agallas de pedirle matrimonio.

—Kristin se lo pidió —confiesa quedo, Bandit alza sus cejas—. No hubo una proposición como tal. Ella lo convenció. Kristin cree que se está quedando sin tiempo, Band. Quiere tener una familia y su edad se está convirtiendo en un problema. No es imposible, pero ella está lista desde hace mucho tiempo. Eso no quiere decir que tu tío sea algo mejor para ella.

—No estoy diciendo que lo sea. Adoro a Ray tanto como a Kristin, sólo no parece justo, para nadie.

—Mikey está confundido, Bandit —suspira—. Pero eso es asunto de ellos, hay que dejarlos tranquilos. Si esa es la decisión de Kristin, hija... No podemos hacer nada más.

—Sí, sí podemos —asiente retomando su postura en el sofá—. ¡No dejemos que se case con ese tipo! Porque Kristin no es feliz, y el tío Mikey tampoco. Seré una niña, pero no soy tonta, conozco a mi familia y sé que el tío también la quiere, pero sí, está confundido. Estoy a un rollo de sushi de convertirme cupido.

Gerard suelta una risa sacudiendo su cabeza, Bandit siempre lo haría reír. Podría tomar en cuenta la oferta de Bert y pagarle unas cuantas clases de actuación, no le iría nada mal, tiene todas las de llevar. Siempre le pondría ese toque y saldría tan natural que no habría que pensar siquiera en el que está actuando. Va a pasar el brazo por encima del hombro de su hija, deja un beso a un costado de su frente.

—Estoy contigo —apoya su mejilla de su cabeza—, todo lo que tú creas necesario, estoy contigo. Sólo espero que sepas ser sutil. Ahora, ¿eso es todo lo que te tiene de ésta manera?

Y nuevamente la castaña vuelve a callar, pero muerde sus labios y desciende su mirada. Gerard ladea su cabeza intentado hacer contacto visual, pero Bandit lo evade. Da toda señal de lo cabizbaja que se siente, y tuvo razón al decir que es por cosas diferentes y no sólo una, Gerard pensó que sí podría serlo. Se equivocó.

—Ayer saqué todas las cajas de tu armario —juega con los dedos de sus manos—. Y había muchas fotos.

La respiración del pelirrojo se detiene, y al parecer su corazón también lo hace por un milisegundo.

— ¿Qué viste? —pregunta, y ésta vez Bandit lo ve, pero decide volverse a recostar su cabeza en las piernas de su padre. Gerard sabe adónde va. Porque hay una caja completa de fotos, esas que él amaba tomar desde que Bandit era pequeña, y también desde mucho antes de eso. La ha visto hurgando antes, pero siempre llegaba a tiempo para no dejarla ver nada. Ahora simplemente no llegó.

Bandit suspira.

—Mamá era hermosa —murmura, su pecho duele y presiona la mandíbula. En algún punto su corazón se acelera—. Y te quería preguntar sobre ella, pero tenía miedo.

—... ¿Miedo por qué, bonita?

—Porque sé que la extrañas y eres muy sentimental, entonces te dan ganas de llorar y lloro yo también. Pero quería hacerlo.

Gerard estira sus comisuras, yendo a entrelazar una de sus manos con la de ella y bajando a verla. Cuando siente el torbellino en su estómago, puede que Bandit tenga la razón.

—Puedes preguntar lo que quieras. Estás en todo tu derecho.

Ella asiente y se piensa sus palabras un rato.

—Siempre quise saber cómo era. Saber qué hacía, qué le gustaba.

—Bueno, era asombrosa, como podrás saber. Siempre estaba vestida con ropa genial, con un par de coletas a los lados, cabello muy negro a pesar de que llegó a ser rubia, no le gustó al final —ríe al recordar—, labios rojos... Amaba dibujar, al igual que yo. Planeaba tener tatuajes y estar en una gran banda. Un compañero la había enseñado a tocar el bajo y era bastante buena, en el escenario era increíble y la primera vez que le hablé estábamos en uno de sus conciertos. La banda había tocado y los conocí a todos junto a tus tíos. Cuando le pedí ser mi novia, fue tras bastidores en otro concierto y... Estaba muy feliz.

—Ella tenía mi edad cuando nací, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —asiente—. Fue bastante inesperado, pero fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar entonces —lleva sus manos a sus labios—. Tienes que saber que ella siempre te amo. Y que siempre lo va a hacer.

El labio de la castaña tiembla y tal como hacía antes, va a refugiarse entre los brazos de su padre. Se sienta sobre sus piernas y va a rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Gerard recibe el abrazo con fuerza y lo regresa de igual manera. Había estado esperando a que Bandit le preguntara por Lindsey desde mucho antes, pero si éste le ha parecido un buen momento, entonces para él no hay ningún problema.

—También quiero decir que la extraño, pero no puedo si nunca la conocí.

—Tú la conoces mejor que nadie, Band —besa su frente—. Está bien decir que la extrañas, gracias a ella estás aquí conmigo justo ahora. Y no te tienes que sentir culpable por lo que sea que haya pasado. Ella te dejó conmigo para que ambos fuésemos felices, el que tú y yo estemos juntos se lo debemos a ella.

—No me siento culpable, pero no puedo evitar sentir que algunas veces la necesito —Gerard asiente, todavía estrujándola en el abrazo—. Quiero salir con Cherry y Lily, Frank dijo que nos llevaría al parque de diversiones y que te preguntara si querías ir, pero primero me gustaría ver las fotos de mamá y que me hablaras de ella. ¿Puedes?

Gerard la mira, entonces le asiente dejando un beso en su mejilla. Le hablaría sobre su madre todo lo que quisiera, porque aún si tuvieron un par de años de relación, Gerard siente que la conoció mejor que todos, y tal cual él hizo, Bandit también merece conocerla.

*

Sostiene su mano de la de Frank, ayudándolo a caminar a él al mismo tiempo que Frank ayuda a caminar a Gerard, y sin importar el que las personas giren a verlos raro continúan riendo como colegiales.

— ¡Te vas a caer! —exclama Gerard carcajeando—. ¡Frank!

— ¡Tú sólo camina, ¿quieres?! —carcajea Frank de vuelta, pero el pelirrojo ríe tanto que en un momento deja de sentir sus piernas. Lucen como indigentes que acaban de salir de un bar a media noche.

Ambos llegan a la mesa de un restaurante al aire libre dentro del mismo enorme parque, Gerard por tener más estabilidad ayuda a Frank a sentarse en una de las sillas sin que éste caiga, enseguida lo ve posar sus manos en su cabeza y él va a sentarse a un costado de él. Toma los cuatro peluches que han ganado en la feria y los deja a un lado. Una chica llega pidiendo su orden y acaba por pedir un par de refrescos. Frank deja salir un quejido.

—Oh, enano, eres tan sensible.

—Jódete —golpea su brazo, Gerard ríe. La chica llega con las bebidas de ambos y lo hace tomar. Después de un rato, Frank vuelve a su color natural y deja de lucir tan mareado.

— ¿Estás mejor?

—Algo, pero juro que no me vuelvo a subir a una jodida montaña rusa en lo que me queda de existencia. Debimos dejar que las chicas subieran solas, nos estaríamos ahorrando todo éste circo —escucha al pelirrojo reír nuevamente—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso, rojito? ¿Cómo es que no estás muriendo?

—Bandit y yo amamos esa montaña rusa, Frankie. Cuando la inauguraron ella ya tenía edad para subirse, así que desde entonces siempre que venimos la dejamos de última. Es regla.

—Los Way son extraños —frunce sus labios, Gerard se acerca rápido, dejando un casto beso sobre éstos. Frank sonríe.

—Sugiero que te acostumbres —murmura con su vista en los labios del avellana—, porque en familia venimos muchas veces. Tú sólo te adelantaste en preguntar.

—Oh, joder, veo doble —Frank lo toma del rostro—, ¡doble Gerard! ¡Gané!

Estampa sus labios contra los del pelirrojo, riendo en medio de éste.

—Las niñas —dice Gerard separando sus labios brevemente, Frank deja un último beso antes de apartarse por completo.

—Están del otro lado de la feria, pero comprendo tu punto —alza sus manos, restregando su rostro luego. Gerard suspira, dejando su espalda tocar el asiento. Su sonrisa repentinamente se ha borrado y lo ha intercambiado por una mueca, Frank lo nota—. ¿Gee? ¿Estás bien?

El ojiverde le regala una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes. Se han acostumbrado a llamarse el uno al otro con diminutivos de sus nombres, y le encanta. La voz de Frank lo hace querer escucharlo hablar horas tras horas. Está seguro de que nunca se cansaría.

Por debajo de la mesa toma la mano del tatuado, descendiendo la mirada para apreciar el arco de flechas con las iniciales "C", "L" y "M" a un lado de la mitad de un corazón con la palabra "romantic" encima. Supone que las primeras iniciales son las de las gemelas, y la tercera la de su hijo que se ha ido con su ex esposa. También se lee la palabra "ween" y las letras "o", "k" "o" y "m" en sus dedos. En algún momento descubriría qué dice.

— ¿Gerard?

—No pasa nada, Frank.

— ¿También utilizas esa mentira barata? —hace reír al pelirrojo. Suspira.

—Antes de venir acá, Bandit me pidió que le hablara de su madre. Encontró muchas fotos que tomé hace tiempo. Siento que no hubo un detalle que no le haya dicho, y me sentí...

— ¿Triste? —completa el avellana cuando él calla. Gerard niega.

—Lo contrario. Bandit miró con nostalgia cada una de las fotos y sé que su madre está orgullosa de ella, ¿sabes? Bandit... Yo... Iba a darla en adopción, Frank —sus ojos se han cristalizado, pero ríe ante la barbaridad que sale de su boca. Frank se sorprende por su confesión—. Iba... a regalar a mi hija, a mi luz, ¿comprendes eso? Kristin fue la que me convenció de no hacerlo, y no puedo estar más agradecido, porque no sé cómo estaría de no tener a Bandit conmigo.

Un par de lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas y Frank lo observa con ternura. Gerard le ha dicho varias veces lo adorable que es, pero justo en este momento, es él quien quiere decirle al pelirrojo lo adorable que luce al realizar lo mucho que ama a su hija, y que no sería nadie sin ella. Se acerca a abrazarlo y Gerard lo recibe, entonces entrelaza su pálida mano con la tintada.

»Bandit me ha hecho feliz por dieciséis años, pero he descubierto una nueva manera de ser feliz en sólo tres meses —vuelve a reír, Frank sólo puede mirarlo. Puede sentir cómo sus ojos brillan—. Y me di cuenta de que me gustas, Frank. Como... en serio, realmente, me gustas. Y quiero a Lily y a Cherry también. No sé a lo que conlleve esto-

— ¿Indirectamente dijiste que me quieres?

No están a una larga distancia, pero sí a una considerable, la suficiente como para verse a los ojos y sentir una tormenta llena de sentimientos. Se observan el uno al otro por un largo momento, hasta que Gerard asiente.

—Sí. Te quiero. Te quiero.

El tatuado entre abre sus labios, tomando aire para contestar, pero ninguna palabra sale de ellos. Escuchan risas venir en dirección a ellos y por instinto Gerard suelta su mano, haciéndolo sobresaltar. Frank no entiende hasta que sus hijas llegan hacia él. Balbucea.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? —pregunta, Cherry y Lily asienten, mientras que Bandit va a abrazar a su padre, no sabe por qué lo hace pero regresa el abrazo—. Entonces nos vamos. ¿Quién quiere pizza?

El coro de "yo" se hace escuchar y determinan que la casa de los Way volverá a ser el punto de encuentro para otra de esas cenas, pero que ésta vez no habrá apuestas porque nadie cocinaría. Sin embargo, al llegar al auto el avellana toma su teléfono, teclea algo y luego codea al pelirrojo en el asiento del piloto para que lea lo que ha escrito.

"Yo también te quiero"

Gerard muerde su labio para no sonreír.


	10. 9

— ¿Señor Way?

Gerard alza la mirada ante el llamado, la recepcionista sonríe.

—Dime, Leia.

—Llamó el señor Iero, vendrá por usted. Debe estar abajo en cinco minutos.

El pelirrojo asiente y agradece con una sonrisa. Aun le hace gracia ese tipo de avisos a los cuales no está acostumbrado. Está saliendo tarde, tuvo que quedarse e incluso llamó a Bandit para decirle que no llegaría a cenar, pero mágicamente Frank ha llamado y su trabajo pasa a un segundo plano por completo, puesto a que ya había dejado gran parte de lado sólo por llegar temprano a casa, y aun así seguiría llegando tarde. No sabe qué hace Leia aun rodando por ahí, ni siquiera Kurt cuando tenían trabajo extra. Claro que el rubio se ha metido en problemas por ello, pero de alguna manera siempre consigue salirse con la suya.

Rápidamente toma sus pertenencias y se coloca su chaqueta, al salir se despide de Leia que también está saliendo y se percata de que ha obscurecido hace un buen rato. Suele estar ensimismado en su trabajo, pero ésta vez ha exagerado. Se da la tarea de no hacer algo como eso de nuevo, mucho menos si dejaba a Bandit cenando sola.

Le sonríe al tatuado que se encuentra recostado del auto con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, continúa con su camisa de trabajo y corbata negra. Medianamente extiende sus brazos para abrazarlo, Frank lo detiene posando su mano frente a él.

—Camión cargado —con su cabeza señala al auto, Gerard desvía su vista a la ventana; las gemelas hablan animadamente junto a Bandit. El pelirrojo alza su ceja girando a verlo—. ¿Realmente le dijiste a Bandit que no llegarías a cenar?

—El reloj me pasó encima —suspira—. Lo siento.

—Conmigo no —vuelve a apuntar al auto—, con tu hija. Al auto, Gerard.

El teñido muerde su labio, extraño a su comportamiento. ¿Frank se enojó con él por dejar a Bandit sola? Si no lo está, pues lo parece bastante. Su familia nunca se había preocupado por eso, y Bandit conoce su trabajo, sabe que la mayor parte del tiempo llegaría tarde y ella tendría que arreglárselas. A ella no parecía molestarle, quizás estaba en lo incorrecto.

— ¿Tú la llamaste o ella te llamó?

—Ella llamó a las gemelas, les pedí que preguntaran por ti, dijeron que seguías en el trabajo y que habías llamado a Bandit diciéndole que no llegarías a cenar. Así, textualmente. Les pedí que le preguntaran a Bandit si quería que la fuese a buscar para pasarte buscando e ir a cenar todos juntos de nuevo en tu casa, y ella accedió.

Luego abre la puerta del piloto y se adentra al auto, entonces él queda varado en medio de la acera confundido. Sí, Frank suena molesto. Quizás comprende su punto, pero no comprende el por qué hace un gran lío fuera de eso. Al subir saluda a las chicas súper poderosas —como las ha empezado a llamar—, y Bandit tampoco se ve molesta con la situación. Sin embargo, en todo el camino del banco a su casa, Frank ni siquiera le dedica una mirada y lo hace preocuparse. Cuando llegan el tatuado se estaciona y también sale con prisa del auto. Gerard suspira pesadamente. No le había visto la faceta de enojado, se refiere a que, luce sexy y provocativo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuviese enojado, y sobre todo con él.

Le pisa los talones al entrar a la casa y cuando las chicas suben a encerrarse en la habitación de Bandit, sigue al avellana a la cocina la cual se ha convertido en su punto de encuentro secreto siempre que los Iero vienen. El tatuado continúa serio y ausente, Gerard arremanga su camisa hasta sus codos igual que Frank y se apoya de brazos cruzados cerca de la puerta, con una sonrisa vacilante postrada en el rostro. Porque vamos, Frank está enojado, quiere decir que tiene que contentarlo, claramente podría sacar provecho de todo eso.

El avellana se mueve por la cocina como si fuese su casa, y eso que él ha tenido la oportunidad de ir un par de veces y ayudarlo a cocinar, más seguía preguntándole al tatuado en dónde se encontraba tal cosa. Frank ya no tenía que hacer eso, él ya sabía en dónde estaba todo y no era necesario preguntar.

Sigue sin mirarlo y Gerard desiste. Esperaría hasta después de la cena para poder intentar algún movimiento, y tendría tiempo para pensar en ello durante la cena. Aun así, lo ayuda a cocinar y no insinúa nada. Puede notar que el avellana lo mira fugazmente un par de veces, pero lo ignora, Frank se aleja desconcertado y él presiona sus labios evitando su sonrisa. No dudaría mucho enojado con él, así no supiese el porqué de su enojo.

Se percata de que la cena se torna incómoda más de una vez, las chicas crean un mejor ambiente y lo agradece. De no haber sido por ellas puede que no haya soportado tanta tensión. Se adelanta a decir que ésta vez no hay apuestas tampoco y que ellos se encargarían de la vajilla, entonces las tres castañas van escaleras arriba y su plan "hacer al enano dejar de estar enojado con él" se pone en marcha. Lo ayuda con todos los platos hasta el lavadero y cuando éstos están por acabarse, comienza por acercarse. Rodea su cintura con sus brazos y baja a esparcir besos en su cuello, lo siente estremecerse.

— ¿Vas a seguir ignorándome? —su voz se escucha más gruesa, sigue besando su cuello. Frank se estremece con cada roce de su lengua contra su piel.

—Tú también has estado ignorándome.

—Estás enojado. ¿Por qué estás enojado?

—No estoy enojado —suspira, secando sus manos una vez termina, pero entonces está acorralado por el pelirrojo, tampoco piensa girarse. No puede mirarlo a los ojos si acabaría por desistir ante él.

—Sí lo estás, sé cuando alguien está enojado, y más si es conmigo —vuelve a besar su cuello, deslizándose hasta la tijera tatuada de su lado izquierdo. Frank inhala, lamiendo sus labios—. ¿Fue por casi dejar a Bandit cenando sola? Frank, Bandit es grande, ella comprende-

—Gerard, dije que no estoy molesto.

—Entonces por favor deja de evitarme y no dirigirme la palabra —tomándolo de la muñeca hace que gire y el avellana se ve obligado a mirarlo a los ojos, los vellos de sus brazos se erizan. Suspira.

—No me gustó que hicieras eso —confiesa por fin, Gerard hace una mueca de lado tras suspirar—. Me refiero a que, sí, es tu trabajo, y está bien. Pero... ¡es tu hija! Y tú has dicho cuánto la amas. Y lamento si estoy haciendo un desastre fuera de esto, pero es que tengo este trauma desde hace tiempo. Cuando Lily y Cherry eran pequeñas, trabajaba todo el tiempo para poder llevarnos a los tres adelante, y era bastante jodido porque tengo tatuajes hasta el culo y simplemente no te aceptan, ¿sabes? Yo planeaba tener una banda, no hijas, pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas.

Gerard entrecierra sus ojos, no lo está mirando mientras habla, pero decide no interrumpirlo y dejar que se descargue. Ha avanzado la mitad de lo que ha querido.

»Entonces nunca tenía tiempo para ellas, nunca las ayudaba con sus tareas y sólo jamás estaba ahí. Bob siempre estuvo ahí, pero ellas me necesitaban a mí. Un día llegué y las vi, esperando por mí porque no querían irse a dormir sin papá cantándoles una canción o contándoles un cuento y cuando estaba-

Gerard no lo deja terminar, tira de su cuello, dejando a sus besos hablar por él. Frank no corresponde enseguida, parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento y no hizo falta que terminara su sentencia para que Gerard comprendiera a qué quería llegar. El avellana acaba por suspirar y tomarlo de los hombros, corresponde correctamente a su beso.

—Me prometí que nunca dejaría nada por encima de mis hijas, mucho menos mi trabajo. Ellas siempre serían primero y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso —murmura separándose diminutamente, roza su nariz con la del pelirrojo—. Por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer. Eso la lastima, créeme.

—Lo prometo —asiente el ojiverde acariciando su cintura, Frank le sonríe y arremete sus labios contra los suyos nuevamente, dejando que el contacto dure todo lo que desea. Sus hijas no bajarían hasta que él fuese a avisarles que tenían que irse, lo que les dejaba un buen tiempo a solas.

El teñido toma ventaja de la situación, apegando al tatuado más hacia él. Y cuando el beso se torna lento y sus lenguas se ven implicadas, sabe hacia dónde quiere ir. Entonces lo besa con más dedicación, deslizando sus manos hasta debajo de sus orejas y ladeando su cabeza cada cuánto. Las manos tintadas de Frank dan el primer paso, yendo a acariciar su pecho.

Le traslada la iniciativa al pelirrojo. Sin separar sus labios baja de nuevo a su cintura, y en un movimiento rápido sube al avellana a la encimera, recorriendo sus piernas por encima del apretado pantalón. Las piernas del tatuado lo rodean, estremeciéndose cuando éste pasa sus besos por su mandíbula hasta su cuello. Comienza a desabotonar su camisa, es cuando Gerard cae en cuenta. Lo detiene.

—Aquí- no —jadea—. Frankie, aquí no, las niñas, están arriba.

Frank se detiene igual de jadeante que él, no dice nada, han llegado más lejos de lo que han pensado, ya no pueden detenerse. Sus erecciones no pueden detenerse.

Con ayuda de Gerard se baja de la encima, ambos con respiración irregular.

—... ¡Tengo una idea! —el avellana da un salto, asustando al ojiverde. Gerard frunce el ceño. Sus ojos incluso toman brillo. De la mano lo lleva hasta el inicio de las escaleras y antes de comenzar a subir se gira a él—. Tú sígueme la corriente, y actúa normal. Nada ha pasado. Sólo déjame hablar, y sigue la corriente.

El ceño de Gerard continúa fruncido, pero ya no tiene tiempo de responder, Frank tira de él haciéndolo subir las escaleras. Pregunta por la habitación de Bandit y apunta a la puerta con posters. El avellana ríe por no percatarse al momento. Le repite nuevamente que siga la corriente y toca la puerta, la abre cuando Bandit avisa.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? —la primera en preguntar es Lily, está pintando las uñas de sus manos y una mueca de fastidio se planta en su rostro. Bandit y Cherry tienen sus narices metidas en la pantalla del portátil, las tres totalmente ajenas a lo sucedido en la cocina hace un minuto.

—Sobre eso les quería hablar —se adentra a la habitación, Gerard decide quedarse en el umbral, atento a las palabras del tatuado—. Les quería decir que probablemente tengan que quedarse aquí ésta noche, en la madrugada viajaré a Belleville porque su abuela llamó, no es nada muy importante pero necesito ir. No quiero dejarlas solas en la casa, realmente prefiero que anden en compañía. Hablé con Gerard y no hay ningún problema. Bandit —la castaña hace un mohín—, ¿te encargo a mis tesoros?

—En mejores manos pueden estar —sonríe, Gerard sonríe a su par y no se percata que el avellana calla y lo observa, con la mirada le habla. ¿Aquí es donde debe actuar? Da un paso adelante.

—Mañana todavía tienen colegio, ¿cierto? —cuestiona, ellas asienten—. Por ropa no se preocupen, ese armario está repleto, se los aseguro —las castañas se ríen—. Ah... Band, tu tío me llamó... No sé qué quiere, pero estaré allá hasta tarde, Frank me hará el favor de dejarme allá, así que también me voy —cruza miradas con Frank, éste asiente levemente—. Van a estar solas, pero nada de desastres hasta que yo regrese, ¿está bien?

Ellas asienten y sonríen. Frank va a despedirse de sus hijas y él le guiña el ojo a Bandit antes de salir. Entonces tienen el camino libre. Gerard salta como si hubiese escapado de sus padres.

— ¡Eso fue asombroso! —masculla al avellana cuando han bajado las escaleras, le roba un beso. Frank ahoga una risa.

— ¡Silencio, y camina! —toma las llaves de su auto, lanzándolas al pelirrojo—. Tengo que viajar a Belleville y tú tienes que ir a ver qué quiere tu hermano.

Riendo corren hasta el auto, Gerard toma el asiento del piloto y Frank sube a su lado, enseguida lo enciende y se dirige a la residencia Iero. Piensa en lo ocurrido hace un momento, su ánimo vuelve a decaer repentinamente.

Le mintió a Bandit.

Él nunca le miente a Bandit.

Es su hija, ¿por qué habría de mentirle? Ella no le miente. Él le ha enseñado a ser honesta tanto consigo misma como con los demás, y ahora él le ha mentido. Sacude su cabeza, disipando los malos pensamientos. Todo está bien. En un semáforo en rojo voltea a ver a Frank, mueve su pierna con ansiedad mientras muerde su labio y observa por la ventana.

—Eres un asombroso padre —dice de la nada—, todo lo que dijiste en la cocina, eres asombroso, Frank. Nunca quise dejar a Bandit sola en la cena, pero ahora sé que no debo dejarlo pasar de nuevo. Digo, ya lo había considerado, pero hiciste hincapié, ya no es algo que pueda ignorar. Lily y Cherry son afortunadas de tener a un buen padre.

El avellana estira sus comisuras, pestañeando una vez. Gerard tiene peso de conciencia, Frank lo sabe. Lo ha visto conversar con Bandit varias veces, tienen la segunda mejor relación padre e hija que ha conocido. Segunda, porque la primera es la de él y sus hijas. Gerard detesta mentirle, y lo que acaba de hacer lo tiene al borde de la locura, sólo intenta desviar el tema y no pensar en ello.

— ¿Gerard?

— ¿Uh?

—No tienes que sentirte mal por haberle mentido a Bandit.

Gerard alza sus cejas, no sabe cómo Frank dedujo lo que estaba pensado, pero el tatuado no es estúpido. Un segundo está saltando y escapando como adolescente y al otro luce y se siente culpable por haberlo hecho. Una reacción normal a la que el pelirrojo no está acostumbrado. Reduce la velocidad cuando llegan a la casa y Frank lo ve suspirar.

—No... no estoy seguro de poder hacer esto, Frank. No le miento a mi hija. Es mi hija. Le enseñé a ser una persona honesta, y esto... Lo lamento, de verdad. No lo merece.

Frank lo mira casi de manera irónica. Él también les ha mentido a sus hijas y no siente tal culpa, ¿eso lo convierte en un monstruo? No puede pelear en contra de eso. Si Gerard siente que no es lo correcto, entonces no lo es. De estar en su lugar haría lo mismo.

—Está bien —articula el tatuado después de un rato. Gerard presiona su mandíbula. Lo ve abrir su puerta—. Pero ser padre no es en lo único en lo que soy bueno, Gee.

Y tras guiñarle el ojo baja del auto, dejando a Gerard pendiendo de un hilo, con la conciencia vuelta un lío, sus pantalones apretando más de lo usual y con ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra el volante infinitas veces. Es un idiota. ¡Rechazó al hombre más jodidamente excitante que ha visto en su vida, sólo porque tiene peso de conciencia por haberle mentido a su hija! Bandit va de un lado diferente al de Frank, es como tener dos vidas.

Bandit le oculta cosas porque es necesario el ocultarle y mentirle algunas veces a los padres, pero esa regla también puede aplicar para los padres cuando se trata de sus hijos. Una luz se enciende en el fondo de su cabeza, entonces torpemente sale corriendo del auto. No dejaría a Frank tan fácilmente.

Llega a tiempo para evitar la entrada del avellana a su hogar, Frank da un respingón girando a verlo. Ni siquiera lo deja hablar, estampa sus labios con los del tatuado.

—Gerard, ¿qué-?

—Cállate, escúchame, Bandit tiene derechos —lo besa—, pero yo también, ¿y sabes qué? —vuelve a besarlo—, Bandit está bien, Bandit está con Lily y Cherry, y ellas están bien, pero ésta noche te necesito a ti, y nadie más que a ti.

Frank lo observa antes de sonreír y lanzarse a los labios del ojiverde, a tientas abre la puerta de la casa y a pasos ciegos y ansiosos se adentran.

Ésta sería su noche, y nada lo arruinaría.


	11. 10

Todas las luces están apagadas, el silencio es torrencial y deja a sus manos recorrer el cuerpo de Frank con soltura. El tatuado lo detiene para tomar unas llaves del tablero al inicio de las escaleras y suben corriendo, deteniéndose en una de las primeras puertas. Gerard besa su cuello mientras el avellana abre la puerta, se encarga de comenzar a desabotonar los primeros botones de su camisa una vez afloja el nudo de la corbata. La puerta se abre y Frank hace que entre, retirando con rapidez su corbata. Vacilante la deja caer en el pomo de la puerta antes de cerrarla con seguro y girarse al pelirrojo.

Él mismo ha comenzado a desabotonar su camisa y removido su calzado, Frank se acerca a paso lento mirándolo a los ojos. Presiona sus testículos por encima del pantalón sin disimulo, está comenzando a dolerle y el hecho de que Gerard luzca jodidamente sexual no le es de mucha ayuda tampoco. Ha notado que puede verse femenino una que otra vez, pero eso no le quita su hombría. Posee un poco de ambos y puede que sea una de las cosas que más le enloquecen.

El avellana vuelve a dar el primer paso y lo tira desde la hebilla del cinturón, acercándolo a él para iniciar un nuevo beso, el pelirrojo se deja a hacer de las suyas. En un movimiento sutil caen a la cama, Frank encima de Gerard. Retiran ambas camisas y gracias a la poca claridad proveniente de la ventana, puede ver su silueta, más no su cuerpo como tal, por lo que le resulta imposible el admirar sus tatuajes. Pero tendría más oportunidades, ¿cierto?

Sus pantalones salen y Frank se encarga de quedarse con su ropa interior mientras que Gerard queda completamente desnudo. Puede ver las expresiones en su rostro y sonríe, llevando las manos del ojiverde sobre su cabeza. Muerde sus labios con parsimonia.

—Si vamos a hacer esto —murmura el avellana sobre sus labios—, necesitas saber que soy activo.

Gerard abre los ojos abruptamente, haciendo contacto con él enseguida. Realmente olvidó que uno de ellos debe ser el pasivo y otro el activo... Pero es su primera vez con un hombre luego de no haber tenido sexo a eso de cuatro años.

Y la última vez no fue la mejor gracias a los problemas que eso contrajo luego.

El avellana se detiene cuando Gerard no corresponde al beso.

—... ¿Eso quiere decir que tu pene entrará en mi ano? —su expresión de horror hacer reír a Frank, pero él no se ríe—. Considera que sería la primera vez.

— ¿Es la primera vez que estás con un hombre? —la sorpresa es sincera en el tono del tatuado, no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente. Gerard no luce como alguien virgen, en todos los aspectos y sentidos de la palabra.

—Pues... sí —hace una mueca, Frank afloja su agarre, pero aun así vuelve a besarlo, esta vez con lentitud. Tendría cuidado de ser así, si debe esperar a que Gerard se adapte, entonces va a hacerlo. Tienen toda la noche sólo para ellos.

—Algún día debía pasar, querido Gee —sonríe el avellana, y Gerard no lo ve pero puede imaginárselo. Frank hace que se siente, entonces él se deja caer en su regazo, rozando ambas erecciones, la de Frank aun cubierta y la de Gerard a merced del tatuado, el pelirrojo no evita jadear yendo a acariciar su cintura—. Puedes acostumbrarte. Prometo que deja de doler cuando hallas el placer.

—Qué alentador de su parte, señor Iero —sonríe el pelirrojo, disfrutando la fricción de su hombría con la contraria. A tientas vuelve a besarlo—. Aceptaré que lo hagas. Voy a permitir que me prepares y te dejaré hacer lo que quieras, sólo por ésta vez. Pero en algún momento también tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque aunque no lo creas —acerca sus labios a su oído—; también me muero por estar dentro de ti.

Bruscamente atrapa sus labios, enredando sus piernas por su cintura y luego con la ayuda de los dedos de sus pies, intenta sacar la ropa interior del avellana. Desde un principio Frank supo que Gerard es posesivo y bueno en lo que se le proponga. No daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente y es algo que le llama la atención en cierto punto. Gerard jamás ha sido pasivo, pero si éste es su chance; entonces sería el mejor de los pasivos. Y no se detendría.

El tatuado se separa para ir a buscar una caja de condones junto a un envase de lubricante. Sabía que en algún momento serviría para algo más que no fuesen los masajes musculares.

—De rodillas, dame la espalda —ordena regresando a la cama, Gerard lo mira vacilante antes de obedecerlo e incrustar sus dedos en las sábanas. Sigue preparándose mentalmente para todo lo que venga, porque puede imaginárselo y aun así no le desagrada del todo. Hablamos de Frank, valdrá la pena—. Primero dolerá, sabes que sí, pero debes resistir. Luego se disipará —deja su beso en su hombro—, lo prometo.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso si nunca has sido pasivo?

Frank sonríe.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no lo he sido?

Gerard calla, e internamente agradece que el tatuado no pueda verlo, porque puede sentir la sangre subir a su rostro y convertirse en sonrojo. Espera pacientemente por el siguiente movimiento del avellana. Frank toma el primer condón, rompe el aluminio con los dientes y lo coloca en su dedo índice. Comienza por acariciar lentamente el trasero del pelirrojo y dejar un beso en su cadera, le pide que se relaje y Gerard lo intenta; entonces siente ese primer dedo introducirse y sus manos se empuñan en las sábanas, dejando salir el primer quejido de dolor.

Después de un unos minutos Frank decide que es suficiente, sale de Gerard para meter el dedo medio en el condón y regresa a la entrada del pelirrojo quien no ha dejado de maldecir por lo bajo y asesinar las cobijas con sus manos. Al introducirse nuevamente con el segundo dedo, Gerard deja salir un gemido ahogado. Su pene duele y el de Frank también. Cómo desearía que el pelirrojo estuviese en su lugar para poder ver tal escena en primer plano. Lo grabaría, pero no es tan idiota como para meterse con la compañía de Apple.

Escucha los jadeos del ojiverde y sonríe cuando éste se comienza a impulsar contra su mano, buscando más. Ahora decide que es momento de avanzar, saca sus dedos de Gerard para ir a colocar otro condón en su hombría. Gerard lo observa por encima de su hombro y se deja llevar cuando el avellana lo acomoda en la cama en la dirección correcta; mirando hacia el barandal de ésta.

Vierte lubricante en su mano y esparce primero por su extensión, luego por la entrada del pelirrojo. Ha tomado aire y limpiado con su mano el sudor de su frente, incluso ha hecho su cabello rojizo hacia a atrás, pero no hay caso. Frank lo toma de las caderas, rozándose contra él mientras besa su espalda, Gerard gime y con cuidado comienza a introducirse en él. El tatuado jadea haciendo a su cabeza hacia atrás. Se siente tan jodidamente bien, es tan estrecho que puede venirse en cualquier momento.

Los gemidos de Gerard comienzan a elevarse, y el tatuado establece que es su sonido favorito de todos los tiempos. El pelirrojo podría hacer una canción sólo con gemidos y él la escucharía sólo para darse placer a sí mismo, ¿pero para qué hacer algo como eso cuando tienes a Gerard pudiendo gemir sola y únicamente para ti?

—Más rápido —gime el ojiverde, moviendo sus cadenas al vaivén del tatuado. Agradece que Frank haya tenido razón al decir que el dolor se disiparía y pronto se convertiría en placer. No del todo, pero es soportable. Muy soportable. Porque éste se ha ido hace un buen rato cuando escuchó a Frank gemir su nombre por primera vez.

Desliza sus manos por toda su espalda y acaba por entrelazar fuertemente su mano en el cabello rojizo, tirando de él y dando una estocada fuerte que hace a Gerard rodar los ojos. Su mano izquierda va hacia su erección, y cuando escucha a la madera de la cama crujir sabe que está haciendo un buen trabajo. Suelta lentamente la erección de Gerard para ir a entrelazar sus manos con las contrarias. Gerard avisa que está por venirse y el avellana hace el esfuerzo por aumentar su velocidad.

Para ser su primera vez con un hombre, el ojiverde resulta ser alucinante. Frank puede asegurarlo, se ha venido en el tiempo justo; cuando él se ha venido antes. Lo deja luciendo como un primerizo cuando es al revés. Nunca antes se había corrido tan rápido, y Gerard ha logrado que lo hiciera.

Caen de espaldas contra el acolchado, jadeantes y aun en la onda de placer, no dicen nada por un buen rato que ambos toman para regenerarse. Ninguno aparta la mirada del techo.

—Eso fue intenso —el primero en hablar es Gerard, que a pesar del rato en silencio, su respiración sigue agitada. Frank asiente de igual manera.

—Demasiado intenso.

— ¿La cama crujió? —el pelirrojo se apoya de su codo, girando al avellana. Frank ríe asintiendo, el pelirrojo vuelve dejarse caer—. No puedo creer que lo hicimos.

—Yo tampoco —jadea el tatuado, suelta una risa—. Quién diría que el reservado y gran padre Gerard puede gemir de esa manera. Me encantó escucharte.

El pelirrojo golpea su pecho con su mano, Frank la toma aun riendo, depositando un beso en su dorso.

—... ¿Quieres escucharlo de nuevo? —el ojiverde muerde su labio ante la pregunta formulada, Frank gira a verlo antes de impulsarse a besarlo nuevamente.

—Me encantaría —roza sus narices abriéndose paso entre sus piernas. Eso le dolería al día siguiente, está seguro. Gerard rodea su cuello bufando.

—A ti te encanta todo.

Frank muerde el labio del pelirrojo lentamente.

—Tú me encantas todavía más. Me encantas, Way.


	12. 11

Las tazas de café se han convertido en uno de sus mejores acompañantes. Debido a la gran noche que tuvieron, sumado al tiempo límite que poseen, ninguno puede tomarse la libertad de caer entre los brazos de Morfeo. Desean disfrutar el uno del otro mientras tengan la oportunidad, entonces deben volver a sus vidas regulares en donde ambos tienen trabajos, hipotecas y, último pero no menos importante: hijas. Tendrían la noche para ellos, pero sigue siendo día de semana, lo que quiere decir que tienen que estar a primera hora en sus respectivos puestos de trabajo y el café parece estar dispuesto a ayudarlos con eso.

Gerard recibe la siguiente taza que le ofrece el avellana y en un suspiro Frank va a sentarse a su lado entre las sábanas, ambos recuestan sus espaldas del barandal y se dedican a beber calladamente. La luz de la lámpara a un lado de la cama es lo que les alumbra la velada, el reloj marca las cuatro con veintiocho ocho de la mañana y para ese entonces ya han disfrutado el uno del otro por tercera vez. Cada vez mejor que la anterior, el pelirrojo admite sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Ha dejado ir y descubierto una nueva parte de sí mismo que lo ha dejado embelesado. Sin embargo, la mejor parte es que fue a manos de Frank. Tardaría un tiempo en recuperarse completamente. No es algo fácil de sobrellevar.

Frank deposita pequeños besos sobre su hombro desnudo que lo hacen reír. No necesitan palabras para comunicarse y es asombroso, saber que pequeños gestos pueden significar tanto de la simple nada. El avellana acaricia el labio inferior del ojiverde con los suyos antes de suspirar sobre ellos, dejar un rápido beso en su nariz que vuelve a hacer a Gerard reír y retoma su postura en la cama. Ladea su cabeza tomando de su taza, también esconde su sonrisa.

Hasta el escucharlo reír lo hace sentir feliz.

—Háblame sobre la última vez que estuviste con alguien.

Gerard no se sorprende ante la pregunta del tatuado, más sí se siente algo incómodo con ella. Sabía que en cualquier momento debía contarle sobre aquello, de todos modos no está demás el preguntar.

— ¿En qué ámbito?

—Sexual —hace un mohín, chasquea con su lengua—. Vale, tanto sexual como sentimental. Sólo deseo saber. Está bien si no quieres compartir esa información, comprenderé.

—No, no, está bien —risotea—¸ no es algo que me guste andar difundiendo, pero si quieres saber, por mí está bien —Frank asiente, tomando de su taza al mismo tiempo que despega su espalda del barandal para girar a verlo.

Hace mucho que ninguno tenía esta clase de encuentros, el quedarse a platicar luego de haber tenido relaciones. Frank no está seguro de si alguna vez pudo hacer algo como eso, y puede que Gerard tampoco. Pero son contadas con los dedos de sus manos las veces que el pelirrojo ha tenido un encuentro íntimo como tal, y quién sabe cuántas veces el avellana ha tenido esa oportunidad. Sacude la cabeza, necesita despejarse.

»Sexualmente... La última vez fue hace cuatro años, y puedo asegurar de manera concisa y definitiva, que fue la peor experiencia sexual de toda mi vida.

— ¿Tan malo fue? —el tatuado hace una mueca de desagrado, Gerard ríe.

—No, de hecho, no lo sé —encoje un hombro, Frank frunce el ceño—. A duras penas si puedo recordarlo. Fue... estaba en la fiesta de una amiga, mi madre aún vivía para ese entonces, así que Bandit se había quedado con ella. Era una fiesta a la que debía ir, era de una gran amiga y todo el rollo. Mikey, Bert, Ray y Kristin fueron conmigo, y creo que ese fue el primer error.

— ¿Que tus amigos fuesen contigo?

—Que Kristin fuese con nosotros —alza sus cejas, haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la rubia—. Verás, Kristin y Mikey tienen esta... relación, por así llamarlo, desde hace mucho tiempo. Conocí a Kristin la noche en la que Bandit nació, y desde entonces es inseparable con nosotros. Es una mujer hermosa, con principios, inteligente, es muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Pero ella siempre ha estado enamorada de él, y Mikey de ella.

—Espera, ¿Mikey también está enamorado de Kristin? —Gerard asiente—. ¿Entonces por qué está con Ray?

—He ahí el dilema —el pelirrojo hace un mohín—. Mikey siempre ha debatido con su sexualidad, él asegura ser gay, pero incluso Bandit sabe que lo hace sólo por no lastimar a Ray, porque él quiere a Kristin y ya no se echará atrás. Kristin se casará dentro de poco, no es feliz, Mikey continúa con Ray, tampoco es feliz.

—La felicidad del uno está en la del otro.

—Exacto, y mientras los dos sean miserables por separado, seguirán siendo miserables si no dan un primer paso.

—Bien, ¿y dónde entra tu encuentro sexual en todo esto?

—Ahí es a donde voy. El día de la fiesta Mikey y Kristin ya tenían algo, no eran novios ni nada, los sentimientos estaban suspendidos en el aire. Pero Kristin se descontroló, ella... estaba destrozada porque Mikey no la quería, alegaba el ser una idiota por enamorarse perdidamente de un hombre gay que jamás tendría ojos para ella. Pero siempre le he tenido afecto a Kristin, ¿sabes? Amistosamente hablando, jamás podría intentar algo más con ella, estando consciente.

»Esa noche se sintió humillada, desintegrada, dolida, rechazada, y todos los sinónimos que puedas sacar de esas palabras. Es cuando aparezco yo, el consuelo en persona.

Presiona sus labios, llevando su taza a ellos luego. Frank toma un segundo para captar el problema, pero cuando lo hace sus ojos se abren de par en par y sus labios forman un semi-círculo.

— ¡¿Te acostaste con Kristin?!

—Bingo —el pelirrojo dedica otro mohín tras alzar su taza.

— ¡¿Qué mierda...?! Por favor, dime que eso fue el alcohol actuando. Dímelo.

—Absolutamente —Gerard ladea su cabeza, igualándolo en su posición de sentarse—. Te lo dije, no sería capaz de intentar algo más con ella estando consciente. Al día siguiente fue un martirio. Ella estaba aún más destrozada y su orgullo y dignidad estaban arrastrándose por el suelo. Le pedí perdón mil y un veces, yo también estuve mal, Mikey lo supo y dijo un sinfín de cosas, dejó de hablarme por casi dos meses, y créeme que cuando tu hermano es uno de tus mejores amigos y éste deja de hablarte por dos meses, se siente como si fuesen dos años. Aun siento vergüenza ante ello. Bandit es la razón de que ella siga con nosotros, hace cuánto que se hubiese ido.

—Demonios... —masculla tras jadear—. Es difícil de procesar —el pelirrojo asiente quedo, luego de un largo silencio, Frank inhala—. Bien... ¿y en el ámbito sentimental?

El pelirrojo suelta una risa para nada irónica, de hecho, pensarlo le hace gracia. Frank pensaría que tiene muchos problemas en cuanto a su grupo de amistades considerada familia, pero qué puede hacer.

—No voy a mentirte, llegué a intentar algo con Bert una vez, pero fue a eso de seis años, siete, probablemente, no estoy seguro. Nunca llegamos más allá de unos cuantos besos y luego simplemente lo olvidé, Bandit continuó siendo más importante que cualquier cosa y él lo comprendió. No tenía tiempo para algo como una relación estable, luego sucedió lo de Kristin y entonces... —alza la mano con la que no sostiene la taza, dejándola caer después—. Heme aquí.

—Hete aquí —risotea el avellana, Gerard ríe a su par—. Vaya. Tus relaciones han sido... Extremadamente raras. Supongo que gracias también a Bandit, Bert ha seguido con ustedes.

—Correcto. Se enamoró de ella y no pude hacer nada al respecto. Qué puedo decirte —se encoje de hombros—, mi hija es un encanto.

—De tal palo, tal astilla, dicen —ahora es él quien alza su taza tras hacer un mohín. Gerard lo observa, riendo nuevamente. Dos sorbos más y ambas tazas quedan vacías. Vuelven a ser sólo ellos dos.

Vacilante Gerard toma su taza junto a la del avellana, va a dejarlas a un lado del reloj digital en la mesa de noche. De rodillas se arrastra sobre la cama, y haciendo contacto visual con Frank primero, posa sus rodillas a cada lado de su cintura. Las manos tintadas cosquillean y van a acariciar las pálidas piernas del pelirrojo, siguiendo el camino hasta su trasero cubierto por la prenda azulada. No evita el hacer presión contra sí, pero no hace falta, Gerard comienza a moverse rítmicamente sobre él.

El avellana lleva sus labios a encontrarse con los ajenos, sin dejar de moverse bajo él y creando un mejor agarre por su espalda. Gerard acaricia sus brazos. Aun con la luz de la lámpara, seguía siendo imposible el admirar sus tatuajes. Lo necesita, en algún momento debe verlos, saber qué es lo que está en su piel para siempre. A simple vista son más de los que pudo imaginar, pero entonces señalaría sus favoritos y dejaría un beso en el respectivo lugar. Es su meta.

—Los últimos quince minutos antes de que ese aparato suene y debamos volver —murmura el avellana apuntando al reloj en la mesa, Gerard ríe, yendo a besar sus labios superficialmente—. Quiero creer que llegué en un buen momento, ¿sabes?

—Llegaste, en el momento menos esperado, pero llegaste. Y te lo agradezco.

—No sé qué hubiese pasado si Cherry no hubiese llamado para llevarlas a esa pista de patinaje.

—Cuando Bandit te nombró la primera vez fue tan insignificante, creo que ahora me cuesta procesarlo.

—Creías que era un fortachón —el pelirrojo ríe junto a él—. ¿Realmente creíste que te haría daño?

—Acabas de follarme tres veces, ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que eso arde, enano?

—No tendría problema en hacerlo otras tres veces —acaricia su cuello con la punta de su nariz, Gerard se estremece—. ¿Tú sí?

Suspira.

—Que sean dos. La tercera prefiero ser yo el que esté arriba.

—Suerte con eso.

Vuelven a reír, el pelirrojo rodeando el cuello del tatuado con sus brazos. Cuando sus labios regresan a estar juntos, la alarma del reloj suena haciéndoles soltar un quejido. Ciertamente, ninguno quiere volver allá afuera, lejos el uno del otro. Porque de una u otra forma, también están sus hijas, y luego de esto, ¿con qué cara las verían? ¿Cómo tendrían el valor de juntarse en otra de esas cenas? Las manos tintadas de Frank se han obsesionado con las manos de Gerard, de nada se acostumbró a verlo, a hacerlo reír, y ahora a tenerlo.

Frank quiere tenerlo de todas las maneras posibles, pero no sería fácil si Gerard tenía que mentirle a Bandit, y él a Lily y a Cherry. Incluso él les ha enseñado a ser honestas, y ha sido el primero en mentirles. Esconderse es una mierda, pero esconderse, mentir y todo a las únicas personas que han estado ahí para ellos cuando más lo necesitaron, es aún más mierda.


	13. 12

En todos sus años como soltero, siendo el mejor padre para sus hijas e incluso intentando el ser mejor amigo para la única persona que no le había dado la espalda cuando sus padres supieron que tendría gemelas; jamás se vio en la posición de estarle sonriendo a la pantalla de un bendito teléfono. Puede imaginarse desde el punto de vista de su amigo, luciendo patético y en la quinta nube del ensueño. Bob presiona sus labios viendo al tatuado, no quiere decirle nada, prefiere observarlo y luego burlarse de él. Frank es alguien que merece todo lo que le está pasando, a ojos de Bob. Como mejor amigo, lo menos que quiere es estallar su burbuja. Lo ha visto pasar por mil y un cosas, sólo tratando de sacar a sus hijas adelante. Porque ni siquiera sus padres han llegado a ser testigo de ello.

Así que sólo decide mirarlo hasta que Frank se percate del peso que ejerce su mirada sobre él.

— ¿Qué? —espeta cuando intercambia miradas con el ojiazul.

— ¿Cuándo se supone que voy a conocer al famoso Gerard?

El tatuado frunce el ceño.

— ¿A qué viene Gerard en esto?

—Le sonríes a tu teléfono. Lo más cliché que puedas imaginar. Su historia es muy típica, y de por sí ridícula, pero eh, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar? Usualmente este tipo de cosas se ve en las relaciones heterosexuales, no gays. Son como... una nueva versión de lo antiguo. Y mejorada, si se me permite decir. Como si estuviesen trayendo todo lo típico de las relaciones normales del otro lado del arcoíris.

—Si tu primo no fuese el que nos tiene trabajando aquí, yo sin dudas te golpearía, Robert —dice calmada y pausadamente, pero el rubio barbudo no desciende sus comisuras. Le gusta esto de molestarlo. Hace mucho que no lo hacía, toda la molestia que en algún momento tuvo para Frank, la descarga en Lily y Cherry. Si no puedes con uno, puedes con el otro. De todos modos, no hay alguien que no ame al tío Bob.

—Si quieres que pare de decir cosas que tengan que ver con arcoíris, mejor búscate otro mejor amigo. Extrañaba molestarte, enanín. Esto del tal Gerard parece que va en serio.

—Es que en serio me gusta, Bob —suspira restregando su rostro con ambas manos, el rubio sonríe—. Es... asombroso, ¿comprendes? Tenemos cosas en común, nuestras hijas se llevan bien las unas con las otras-

—Se siente como una familia —sonríe su amigo, Frank frota sus brazos por encima de su camisa, asintiendo.

Pensar en Gerard le revuelve la existencia. Es increíble lo que el pelirrojo ha logrado hacerle sentir en tan poco tiempo. Lo cautivó desde el inicio y no se arrepiente de haber continuado con ello. No obstante, no quita el que tenga miedo. Familia... Ellos dos y sus hijas, formarían una familia. Algo que de por sí él nunca tuvo, y que sus hijas tampoco tuvieron. Quiere con toda la honestidad posible ir hacia él. Gerard es una de las mejores cosas que le ha pasado en años, probablemente desde que tuvo a sus hijas entre brazos. Ni siquiera Jamia entra en el concepto.

Se estremece al recordar el nombre de la madre sus hijas. No desea pensar en ella justo ahora, está siendo feliz. Jamia no puede arruinar eso. No de nuevo. Ha tenido suficiente con el quitarle a su hijo. Es ridículo lo mucho que siente extrañarlo cuando el niño probablemente ni siquiera se acuerda de quién es él.

» ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Cher y Lil?

Frank se paraliza. Decírselo a sus hijas... Suena más fácil y sencillo de lo que realmente es. Con Gerard lo ha hablado, el querer comentarles que se quieren el uno al otro, porque admite que le encanta mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que lo quiere, que el ojiverde le sonría y le regrese el sentimiento a como dé lugar. No comprende el por qué se esconden. No deberían.

—Hasta ahora nos estamos escondiendo —hace una mueca, Bob frunce el ceño pestañeando repetidas veces.

— ¿Cuál es el punto de esconderse? Se quieren, ¿no es así? —Frank muerde su labio, asintiendo nuevamente—. Frank, no están haciendo nada del otro mundo, es completamente normal. Cherry y Lily deben entender que su padre también tiene sentimientos, y hormonas, que puede que sus gustos estén algo retorcidos, pero que tú también mereces una vida.

El tatuado chasquea con su lengua.

—Nos escondemos porque no creemos que ellas estén preparadas para vernos juntos, Bob. Mis hijas no tienen ni la menor idea de mis gustos sexuales, no me han visto con una pareja jamás, puede que sea vergonzoso para ellas o para Bandit, y siempre has estado tú, ¡pero yo no voy a volver a intentar algo contigo!

—Tampoco quiero intentar nada, lo dejamos en claro, ya deja tu idiotez. No hay razón alguna para que ustedes se escondan, y créeme que es mejor que lo hablen si no quieren continuar mintiéndoles. Sé que ya cogieron, fui a tu casa el jueves, bien pensado el poner una corbata en el pomo de la puerta.

El avellana toma el objeto más cercano, una caja de lápices va a caer en la frente del rubio que a duras si ha logrado terminar con su guiño de ojo. Agradece internamente que ninguno de los lápices caiga al suelo y que al menos haya logrado el hacerle daño. El ojiazul muestra el dedo medio como insulto sobando la parte afectada de su rostro.

— ¿Qué mierda hacías en mi casa en la madrugada?

—Iba borracho, pero comprendí la seña. Suerte que las chicas no estaban porque me quedé dormido en la cama de Lily —se estremece—. Desperté a la hora de ustedes haberse ido, pero me despertaron varias veces. Dile a Gerard que gima menos alto, por favor. Lo hicieron de nuevo como a las cinco de la mañana, ¿es que nunca se cansan?

—Jódete, Robert, sólo tuvimos esa noche porque le mentimos a Bandit, Lily y Cherry, ¿está bien? No pretendíamos desperdiciarlo. Y que gima todo lo alto que quiera. Gime para mí, no para ti.

Bob rueda los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

—Los dos son unos idiotas. Idiotas enamorados. Les está quemando las neuronas, no tienen razones para esconderse. La juventud de hoy está metida en el tema de los gays, hay marchas y todos están luchando por sus derechos. Son uno más entre el montón. Esto es el 2016, Francisco.

—También es divertido —el tatuado hace un puchero—. Se siente como si fuese adolescente otra vez. Escapar y esconderse. Es divertido.

—Fue lo mismo que hiciste con Jamia y ya a los quince tenías gemelas —el rubio alza sus cejas irónicamente, Frank rueda los ojos, subiendo sus pies a su escritorio—. Tener diferentes gustos es una de tus ventajas. Pero eres más idiota que Gerard, ¿sabes?

—Defender a mi hombre o golpearte por llamarme idiota a mí también —murmura el tatuado, simulando una balanza con sus manos—. Las dos —rápido toma otro marcador, lanzándolo al rubio nuevamente, éste pega en su mejilla. Bob carraspea—. Vuelve a llamarlo idiota y te lanzo el escritorio.

— ¡Agresivo! Dije que eres más idiota porque, además de estarte escondiendo de tus hijas, también te estás escondiendo de él. No sé cuándo piensas decirle que Jamia regresó. Cherry y Lily tampoco lo saben. Frank, no es por nada, pero quieras o no, tus hijas tienen una madre, y puede que sea una jodida bruja, pero tiene derecho a ver a sus hijas, ¿sabes?

—Yo también tengo derecho a ver a Miles, ¿no crees? —el tatuado ladea su cabeza, bufando—. Gerard no tiene por qué saberlo, y Cherry y Lily mucho menos. Hemos sido nosotros por los últimos ocho años. Ocho años en los que a duras penas ha llamado, Bob, tú más que nadie sabe lo que Jamia ha hecho. Lastima a nuestros hijos, y si los lastima a ellos, me jode es a mí.

Presiona su mandíbula, restregando sus ojos con sus dedos. Las lágrimas de coraje se han formado antes de lo esperado y ahora su mandíbula tiembla. Bob suspira, levantándose de su puesto. Aquí es cuando su papel de mejor amigo sale a escena. Lo presiona con fuerza entre sus brazos hasta que sus sollozos cesan, entonces suspira.

—Quiero a Gerard, Jamia no lo va a arruinar. En algún momento Cherry y Lily tienen que saber lo que siento por él, al igual que Bandit, pero justo ahora no quiero pensar en más nada. Jamia sabe que si quiere ver a mis hijas, ella me tiene que dejar ver a Miles también. Esto no debería ser así. Merezco tener a mis hijos, Bob. Lo merezco.

Bob asiente y vuelve a abrazarlo. Él mismo sabe que Frank lo merece, merece a Gerard. Pero como buen padre, merece tener a sus tres hijos, ni uno más ni uno menos. Y es jodido que una persona tan maliciosa como su ex esposa pueda lograr hacer sentir su vida tan miserable, sin siquiera estar ahí para observarlo.


	14. 13

A un par de meses de Bandit cumplir tres años, Gerard estableció que la llevaría a comer a una heladería cercana al centro de la ciudad. Sitio al que llevó a Lindsey en una de sus citas, ni siquiera fue la primera. Pero recuerda haber reunido y pedirle a Donna una que otra cantidad de dinero cada cierto tiempo para llevarla ahí, es una de las razones por la cual es tan importante. Una de ellas, porque esa vez que la llevó, Lindsey estaba cumpliendo años.

Su cumpleaños caía una semana antes que el de Bandit, así que siempre la llevaba de manera casual cada 21 de mayo. Él nunca se lo comentó, sin embargo. Bandit nunca se dio cuenta y él tampoco se molestó en hacérselo saber. Sólo le gustaba ser como esos padres de película que actuaban con cada detalle. Pensó que a Bandit le gustaría.

Aun así, lo ha olvidado. Olvidó llevar a Bandit a comer uno de esos helados a aquella heladería. Y lo recordó hace un momento, viendo a una niña de no más de siete años almorzar con su padre mientras Frank le habla sobre algo a lo que ha dejado de prestarle atención. Su pecho duele, su estómago se revuelve, el apetito se va y la culpa viene, comenzando a consumirlo poco a poco. Su respiración se entrecorta y pestañea muchas veces sin percatarse de su labio empezando a temblar. Frank no tarda en darse cuenta.

— ¿Gee? —gira su cabeza hacia donde Gerard observa y frunce el ceño cuando no comprende qué es lo que ve el pelirrojo—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

—Olvidé el cumpleaños de Lindsey.

El tatuado frunce más el ceño.

— ¿Lindsey?

—La madre de Bandit. Olvidé su cumpleaños.

Los hombros de Frank bajando, relajando su semblante y dejando ir un minúsculo "oh" por lo bajo. Gerard suspira, apartando finalmente su vista del padre junto a su hija. Realmente perdió el apetito, aleja su plato a medio comer. Ninguno dice nada por un momento.

— ¿Fue mi culpa? —pregunta el tatuado temeroso. Gerard sube a mirarlo con rapidez.

— ¿Tu culpa?

—Sí... Mi culpa. Que olvidaras el cumpleaños de la mamá de Bandit, fue... ¿mi culpa?

Gerard titubea antes de sacudir su cabeza. Que lo haya olvidado no fue culpa de Frank, fue antes de conocerlo. Lo único que se cuestiona es el qué lo ha hecho olvidarlo si Frank aun no llegaba a su vida para ese entonces. El peso cae sobre él concisamente, Bandit no sabe que la lleva cada año a comer a esa heladería porque es el cumpleaños de su madre, pero de todos modos es importante para él. Y lo olvidó.

—No, Frankie, no fue tu culpa —va a tomar sus manos por encima de la mesa, Frank suspira aliviado. El pelirrojo sonríe de lado—. Bandit cumple casi una semana después del cumpleaños de Lindsey, sólo hay seis días de diferencia. Yo te conocí el día del cumpleaños de Bandit, es mi culpa en tal caso el haberlo olvidado. Pero Bandit nunca lo ha sabido porque no se me ha ocurrido decirle y ella tampoco ha preguntado. No sé qué me hizo olvidarlo, no creí ser capaz de olvidar algo como eso. Lo peor es que no me di cuenta a los días, ¡han pasado casi cuatro meses!

— ¡Oye, oye! Calma —presiona sus manos, deja un beso en cada una—. Es normal olvidar cosas, Gee. Yo he olvidado fechas importantes también, como el aniversario de mis padres, por ejemplo. Es bastante importante para ellos y he llegado a olvidarlo. Al igual que el cumpleaños de Bob, pero son cosas perdonables, no puedes culparte por algo normal. Tampoco es como si hubieses olvidado el cumpleaños de tu hija, o tu propio cumpleaños, ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo, pero esto era realmente importante, Frank. Bandit ni siquiera lo sabe, pero yo sí, y Mikey también, Ray, Bert, todos lo sabían, y yo lo vengo recordando ahora, no ayer, no ésta mañana, ¡aquí, y ahora!

El avellana vuelve a suspirar, acariciando las manos del teñido con las suyas tintadas. Y es que contrastan a la perfección, como si éste diera algo de sentido. Como si se complementaran incluso al tener sus manos entrelazadas. Es perfecto.

— ¿Es por eso que te quedaste mirando a esa niña con su padre? —señala con su cabeza hacia donde ellos están. Gerard los mira nuevamente antes de reír y asentir.

—Siempre llevo a Band a comer helado a una de las heladerías del centro cuando es el cumpleaños de Lindsey. Es como algo que me acostumbré a hacer, pero ella no lo sabe. Luego simplemente lo olvida, no se da cuenta hasta ahora.

—Pero nunca es tarde como para llevarla, ¿sabes? Pueden ir mañana, o pasado. Incluso hasta más tarde.

—No me convence, pero lo tomaré en cuenta —suspira, regresándole la sonrisa al tatuado—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Uh, casi las dos —salta el avellana soltando sus manos, terminando su bebida se levanta de la mesa—. Bob no está en la oficina y adelanté algo de trabajo, tengo una exposición mañana y estoy preparado, siento que iré a cumplir asistencia o sólo a que mi jefe me vea. Una vez me ve piensa que estoy trabajando y me deja tranquilo, pero es un puto grano en el culo.

—Todos los jefes son una mierda, al parecer —alza sus cejas, siguiendo los pasos del tatuado hasta la salida—. Somos colegas, pero él insiste en tener derecho sobre mí. Ha sido mi jefe por años, pero ahora que soy gerente estoy a su altura. No abusa de nada de eso, lo cual es bueno, pero no le quita la parte jodida.

Frank ríe entrelazando su mano con la de él, comienzan a caminar en dirección a sus trabajos. Con suerte están uno al lado del otro y la cafetería sólo queda a un par de calles.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un jefe y un gerente?

—Bueno... en pocas palabras, él se enfoca en el presente del banco y yo en el futuro del banco. Monetariamente hablando. Mi puesto no parece tan importante, pero lo es. No es muy difícil a decir verdad, me gusta, me acostumbré rápido. Tengo tiempo queriendo llegar a ser algo más en ese bendito banco. De lo contrario acabaría por convocar una emboscada y robar al banco.

Frank silba.

—No te veo pinta de robar un banco.

—Pero no es sólo un banco —hace un mohín apuntándose—, es mi banco, Frankie, ¿comprendes la diferencia? Nadie puede sospechar cuando todos confían en mí, y ahora aún más que tomé uno de los puestos más importantes.

—Maldición, ahora me diste ganas de querer robar un banco —golpea su brazo con su mano—. ¡No me incites a cosas como esas, Gerard! ¡Tenemos hijas!

—Amor —ladea su cabeza, deteniendo sus pasos cuando llegan a la entrada de la sede donde trabaja Frank. Gerard se posa frente a él—, nuestras hijas no tienen por qué saber que robamos un banco. Nos ayudará para la universidad, lo cual es considerable teniendo en cuenta que se graduarán a finales del año que viene.

—Gerard, ¿tú en serio estás pensando en robar al jodido banco central? —la voz del tatuado se torna firme y seria, deja toda la diversión atrás entreabriendo ojos y boca. El pelirrojo no evita su risa, dejando caer su frente en el hombro del tatuado—. Esto no es gracioso. No vamos a robar ningún banco, Way.

—Intenté robar las galletas de mi hija el lunes pasado y me descubrió, Frank, ¿y tú crees que voy a robar un banco? —alza una de sus cejas—. Me ofendes.

Ambos ríen, Frank cerrando sus ojos y Gerard yendo a besar su mejilla. Deja a la punta de su nariz acariciar mientras se desliza hasta su oído.

—Yo tampoco tengo nada importante para hoy, y me gustaría conocer tu oficina y al querido Bob si es posible.

El tatuado se estremece, sintiendo a los vellos de su nuca erizarse.

—Dije que Bob no estaba.

—Ups, lo olvidé —alza sus manos junto a sus hombros, comenzando a caminar de espaldas a las puertas de cristal. Frank lo mira vacilante antes de reír y comenzar a guiar sus pasos dentro de la sede de publicidad.

Ve muchos rostros desconocidos, pero sigue a Frank que saluda a media planta baja y luego se adentran a uno de los ascensores siendo acompañados por otras tres mujeres que le sonríen cordialmente al avellana antes de salir de ascensor y ellos tengan que bajar de él también. En ningún momento Frank gira a verlo, pero puede empezar a sentir su hombría comenzar a endurecerse cuando el tatuado introduce la llave en el pomo de la puerta y él comienza a esparcir besos en su cuello tal como la primera vez.

Ahora Frank no tiene la posibilidad de dejar su corbata en el pomo de la puerta, así que sólo decide pasarle seguro y rezar para que nadie vaya a interrumpirlos. Ni a descubrirlos. Entran a tientas y Frank es el que da el primer paso, jalando de su cuello para poder besarlo. Gerard se asegura de que la puerta tenga seguro y toma las piernas del avellana haciendo que de un salto rodee su cintura. Se acerca al escritorio más cercano, sentando tatuado sobre éste.

Las manos del ojiverde van a desabotonar la camina del avellana, deshaciéndose primeramente de su corbata para poder continuar con el resto. Frank hace un sonido con su garganta sin alejarse de sus labios.

—No, no, no —toma al pelirrojo de las muñecas, Gerard frunce el ceño—. Sé lo que quieres hacer, Gee. No vas a poder.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer?

Su pregunta va sincera, no tiene la menor idea de qué está hablando o porqué lo ha detenido si no se había visto molesto con sus planes hace un minuto.

—Follarme. Soy activo, Gerard, si quieres follarme debes tener un buen argumento.

El pelirrojo bufa, a duras penas sí lo había pensado. Estaba dispuesto a ser el pasivo hasta que Frank lo detuvo. La idea de tener a Frank gimiendo su nombre mientras él embiste con fuerza no le molesta del todo, pero lo respetó desde el momento en que dijo que sería activo. Sin embargo, ¿por qué desaprovechar la oportunidad de traer el tema de nuevo a flote?

Lo mira con desdén. Un buen argumento...

—Piedra, papel y tijera —salta el pelirrojo, Frank lo mira irónicamente.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo?

—Ni un poco —sonríe—. Si ganas, me follas, si gano, te follo. Tan fácil como eso.

—Eres un niño, Gerard —entrecierra sus ojos antes de empuñar su mano frente a él, la sonrisa del pelirrojo se ensancha más.

—Veamos qué dirás cuando te esté follando —canturrea.

—No cantes victoria antes de tiempo, ¿quieres? Que sean tres de tres.

—Tres de tres serán.

Esto es ridículo, están perdiendo tiempo valioso, pero no es como si al tatuado le gustara discutir con Gerard. Mientras más se ahorren este tipo de cosas, mucho mejor. Así que no tiene otra opción que sólo seguirle la corriente.

La primera ronda la gana Gerard, sonríe. La segunda la gana Frank, él no sonríe, se mantiene serio. Claro que no le dura mucho, gana la tercera ronda y su dentadura reluce. El ojiverde maldice por lo bajo.

—Buen intento, Way. Será para otra ocasión, muy lejana —sonríe bajándose de la mesa, pesadamente el pelirrojo suspira, dejándose llevar hasta el otro lado del escritorio en donde se encuentra la silla. Frank cae sobre ella, invitándolo a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Todavía tiene la camisa blanca a medio desabotonar y los pantalones ajustados marcan su miembro erecto.

Gerard se siente en el paraíso.

Le hace una seña que le indica que espere, va corriendo a encender las luces. Por fin tendría la oportunidad de observar sus tatuajes, no perdería el chance. Frank ya ha terminado de desabotonar su camisa, bajado sus pantalones sólo lo necesario y comenzado a poner el condón en su lugar. A paso lento camina hacia él, mantiene su camisa blanca haciendo a un lado su calzado y pantalones, completamente desnudo a comparación del avellana. Muerde su labio viendo los primeros tatuajes. Realmente tiene muchos.

Se tomaría todo el tiempo que quisiera, Bob no llegaría temprano, de ser así Frank ni siquiera hubiese aceptado su entrada al edificio.

Se acomoda sobre él de manera que pueda crear una buena y cómoda posición, y lentamente el tatuado entra en él, sin preparación por el simple hecho de que a pesar de todo no tienen tiempo y tampoco lo necesita. También a eso se ha acostumbrado con rapidez. Se mueve lentamente sobre Frank, mientras el tatuado va a acariciar su espalda bajo la camisa, entonces acelera sus movimientos tomándolo del cuello. El tatuado no quita sus orbes de lo que está ocurriendo abajo, en un instante Gerard lo imita, bajando su mirada hasta donde sus cuerpos colisionan.

Fuertemente lo besa, llevando éstos hasta su cuello tatuado. Desliza sus manos hasta las palomas en su cintura y acaricia con sus pulgares las líneas que forman la palabra "And". Acerca sus labios a su oído.

— ¿Quién es Jamia? —susurra. Puede sentir enseguida cómo Frank se tensa bajo él, pero no deja de moverse—. ¿Por qué tienes su nombre tatuado?

Sus besos bajan por su pecho, bajo la palabra "Hope" se encuentra ese nombre, encima de su pezón izquierdo, siendo más específico. Con agilidad le da atención a esa parte de su cuerpo que hace Frank soltar un gemido e ir a entrelazar sus dedos a su cabello.

—Mi ex esposa —jadea el avellana, alzando sus cadenas para embestirlo. Resulta difícil estando en su posición. Probablemente Gerard llegaría al orgasmo mientras que él tendría que masturbarse luego. De todas formas, la sola fricción lo enloquece. Gime cuando el pelirrojo pasa al siguiente pezón—. Planeo... planeo cubrirlo- con otro... tatuaje. ¡Ah!

—Pues más te vale.

Esta vez es Gerard el que se embiste contra él con fuerza, decide llevar sus manos a su pene para comenzar a masturbarse a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que continúa moviéndose contra el tatuado. Frank toma sus muñecas, alejándolo de él, toma el puesto de pelirrojo. Lo masturba con brusquedad. Con un gemido que es ahogado por la mano izquierda de Frank, Gerard llega ensuciando su abdomen. El avellana lo atrae para besarlo luego, sin importar la suciedad en su torso, tendría tiempo para limpiarse a sí mismo.

Sin salir aun de sus laxos, ambos dan un respingón cuando la puerta suena, entonces la voz de Bob intentando abrir la cerradura resuena del otro lado.

— ¡Mierda! —masculla Frank, ayudando a Gerard a bajar de encima de él torpemente—. ¡Bajo el escritorio, bajo el escritorio!

El pelirrojo no hace más que obedecerlo. En tiempo record abotona mitad de su camisa y sube sus pantalones, sin siquiera quitarse el condón de encima. Gerard se lleva su corbata y el resto de su ropa debajo del escritorio. Cuando se siente presentable e intentando lucir calmado, va a abrir la puerta. Lo primero que hace su amigo es gruñir, el avellana se regresa corriendo hasta la silla del rubio. Ha cogido en su silla y Gerard está escondido bajo su escritorio desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

Está jodido.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios tenías la puerta con seguro? Rainhart va a asesinarte, Frank. ¿Y qué mierda haces en mi escritorio?

Frank se acerca más al escritorio, sin dejarle oportunidad de observar o presentir nada.

—Estaba aburrido y quería un nuevo ángulo —dice en su mejor actuación—. Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

El rubio lo mira analíticamente, pero acaba por sacudir la cabeza. Apoya sus manos del escritorio.

—Necesito ir a algún bar el fin de semana. Ésta exposición de mañana me tiene los huevos guindando, ¡apenas tengo la mitad de todo! Y te digo que no quiero quedarme sin empleo, Frank. Sé que necesitas mi ayuda para Cher y Lil y se viene la universidad, y sólo no quiero que un mal movimiento lo arruine todo.

—Eh, eh, tranquilo. No vas a arruinar nada, siempre sales de todas las exposiciones, tampoco has tenido tiempo. Preocúpate por tu vida que yo me preocupo por las de mis hijas, Bob. Ellas van a estar bien. Deberías ir a casa y comenzar a planear el resto.

— ¿Y cómo es que estás tan tranquilo, de todas formas? ¡Hace dos días estabas jodido con todo esto! Jamia no ha-

—Sólo ve a casa, ¿quieres? —lo interrumpe antes de que cometa una estupidez—. Hablamos de eso luego. Yo todavía no lo termino tampoco, pero tengo todo en casa y allá es que he podido trabajar. Mira, si quieres ve para allá y toma el portátil, tengo todo preparado y puede que te ayude a guiarte.

—Es como copiarse en un examen, Frank.

— ¿No es lo que has hecho desde siempre?

—Oh, ¡por eso te amo! —carraspea tomando su cabeza y forzosamente deja un beso en su frente. Ahora apoya sus codos de la madera, luciendo más calmado—. Por cierto, también te quería decir que si no limpias mi silla o escritorio o en lo que sea que hayan follado, no te voy a matar sólo a ti, sino que a Gerard también porque tú no follaste solo, ¿está bien?

El avellana empalidece, mientras el corazón del ojiverde va a acelerarse a mil por minuto y toda la sangre se acumula en su rostro. Frank se ve en la obligación de resignarse tras cerrar sus ojos, y Gerard en salir de su escondite sonriendo con culpa. Al menos se ha puesto sus pantalones.

—Bob —ríe nerviosamente—. Es... un gusto c-conocerte.

El ojiazul suspira.

—No te culpo, sé lo caliente que es el enano. Pero no se tienen que ocultar de mí también, ¿saben? Y pudieron haber hecho lo que hicieron en el puesto de Frank. Ya lo advertí, mi espacio limpio para cuando regrese, eso de aquí a media hora. Y también es un gusto conocerte, aunque esperaba hacerlo de una forma más decente. Hasta luego, y media hora, Francisco.

Tras apuntar sale de la oficina y cuando intercambian miradas ambos ríen, negando por lo bajo. Quedan en silencio hasta que Gerard suspira todavía de rodillas en el suelo.

—No llegaste al orgasmo.

—No, no lo hice —suspira Frank, haciendo una mueca—. La posición es bastante incómoda. Pero lo importante es que tú sí. Ya yo veré después.

Levemente, Gerard frunce el ceño. Niega.

—Imposible.

— ¿Qué-?

Frank no acaba su sentencia cuando las manos apresuradas del banquero van a bajar nuevamente sus pantalones. Con la misma prisa remueve el condón gastado y, mirándolo a los ojos, introduce su pene en su boca. El primer instinto del avellana es llevar sus manos a la cabellera roja, dejando su cabeza caer hacia atrás. Gerard succiona rápido y fuerte, permitiendo cantidades de saliva deslizarse por todo el pene del tatuado junto a su barbilla y muslos. Frank gime alto, sabe que nadie puede escucharlo hasta donde ellos están, así que está en libertad.

Baja su mirada hacia donde el ojiverde juega con su hombría, degustándola a su merced. Su lengua va desde sus testículos hasta su glande, perdiéndose nuevamente dentro de su boca, subiendo y bajando rítmicamente. Frank entrelaza sus dedos en su cabello y Gerard se deja hacer por el avellana. Alza su cadera cada cuanto y lo aleja cuando cree que el pelirrojo se ahogará.

Con movimientos bruscos por parte de Gerard, Frank suelta otro gran gemido, viniéndose en su rostro. El publicista gime y jadea con su boca abierta, sus ojos cerrados y su espalda arqueada. El pelirrojo toma ese lapso de tiempo para limpiar su rostro y desaparecer en su boca los restos cercanos a ella. A la mierda el no querer ser tan gay y tan puta al mismo tiempo.

Con fuerza el avellana lo besa, e ignorando el hecho de que su pene ha pasado por su lengua, él también degusta de ella.

—A la mierda Bob y su silla. Yo te quiero a ti, hoy, mañana. Te quiero siempre. Te quiero a ti.


	15. 14

— ¿Y qué tal se ve?

Bandit cruza mirada con su padre sentado a un lado de ella antes de girar nuevamente hacia delante y ambos negar con sus cabezas. Kristin baja sus hombros con desgano, exhalando pesadamente.

»No les ha gustado ninguno de los vestidos. No podemos estar en este lugar todo el día, ¿saben? Tengo cosas que hacer.

—No es nuestra culpa que no te quede bien ninguno —Bandit alza sus hombros en defensa, la rubia rezonga, yéndose a quitar el enésimo vestido de novia que se ha probado ese día. Cuando desaparece de sus vistas la castaña suspira tras murmurar—: Se veía hermosa, papi.

Gerard hace una mueca asintiendo.

—Ya sé.

— ¿Es necesario hacerle todo esto?

—Eh, yo dije que te apoyaría en lo que tú quisieras hacer, si crees que esto es lo correcto para impedir su locura, entonces hagámoslo.

—Sí, pero tampoco creí que me fuese a sentir así. Es una mierda, papá.

El pelirrojo no debería reír ante las malas palabras de su hija, pero no es como si a lo largo del tiempo él le hubiese dado otra educación, así que sólo suspira, restriega su cara, se ríe y va a besar el costado de su frente. Kristin sale del final del pasillo desde uno de los bastidores a posarse nuevamente frente a ellos con un vestido diferente, e igual de hermoso que los anteriores. Si de Gerard dependiese casarse con esa mujer y poder darle una vida y una familia tal como ella merece, lo hubiese hecho sin duda alguna hace mucho tiempo. Pero es claro que siempre ha sido más que sólo eso, ni siquiera comparten sentimientos y la obligación nunca es opción. Es sólo la simple desesperación de querer sacarla de su propio infierno lo que el pelirrojo no abandona.

Kristin rompería a llorar en cuanto Bandit le dijese...

—Ese tampoco me gusta. Deberíamos irnos de aquí, Kris.

Y la rubia no parte en llanto enseguida, pero Gerard puede notar cómo su mandíbula comienza a temblar. Quiere decirle a Bandit que es suficiente, que la dejase tranquila, pero ya es un poco tarde y su hija no se echaría hacia atrás ahora que llegó lejos.

— ¿Gerard? —murmura la rubia con ese ápice de esperanza en su voz. Gerard presiona sus labios antes de suspirar y volver a negar. Todo el brillo en el rostro de su amiga se desvanece, jadea pasando su lengua por su mejilla interna, encogiéndose de hombros—. No sé qué es lo que quieren ustedes.

—Que no te cases con Brad —admite Bandit con rapidez.

—Bandit —el pelirrojo chasquea con su lengua a su hija, la castaña va a esconder su rostro entre sus manos mientras Kristin no se mueve de su lugar.

— ¿Por eso dicen que no me queda bien ningún vestido? —el enojo comienza a brotar de su tono, Bandit se levanta del sofá aterciopelado de la tienda.

— ¡Todos los vestidos te quedan hermosos! Pero no podemos dejar que hagas algo que no quieres, Kristin.

—Bandit —la rubia titubea—, ¡¿tú qué sabes qué es lo que quiero yo?!

— ¡Tú quieres al tío Mikey!

— ¡Pero tu tío no me quiere a mí! ¡Él quiere a Ray, y yo no voy a seguir atrás de él mendigando su amor porque no tengo tiempo, Bandit! ¡Yo quiero una familia!

— ¡Nos tienes a nosotros! ¡¿Es que eso no es suficiente familia para ti?!

A este punto, ambas se han sumido en lágrimas y Gerard se levanta del sofá con total desesperación. Nunca supo el cómo calmar a una persona de llorar, mucho menos si son mujeres. Cuando Bandit lloraba de bebé, él también acababa llorando por la desesperación de no poder hacer que parase, pero ahora no es solo Bandit, sino que Kristin también y no sabe hacia dónde ir primero.

—No es que no sean suficiente, mi amor —es Kristin la que se acerca a su hija, Gerard sólo puede empuñar sus manos sudorosas, aun postrado en su puesto. Con increíble delicadeza la rubia la rodea con sus brazos, dejando su cabeza caer en el tope de la cabeza de Bandit y acariciando su cabello—. Es que yo quiero mi familia. Mi propia familia. Quiero mi propia Bandit, ¿entiendes? Desde que te vi por primera vez, cuando eras una bebé, supe que quería una así, una como tú. Mi propia Bandit. Tú tío... él no puede dármela, Band. No puede.

— ¿Pero cómo estás tan segura? ¿Cómo sabes que tío Mikey no te quiere?

—Porque lo he visto —absorbe por la nariz, pero las lágrimas cayendo. Gerard sólo las decide observar a distancia, dándoles su espacio y momento, cruzado de brazos y mordiendo su labio. Reconoce a Kristin como la figura materna que Bandit siempre necesitó, y no podría estar más agradecido por ello—. Él quiere a Ray. Tú quieres a Ray, tu papá y Bert también quieren a Ray. Yo quiero a Ray. No podría ser capaz de nada en contra de él.

—Todos queremos a Ray, pero todos te queremos a ti también.

—Lastimosamente sólo puede haber uno, bonita —besa su frente, quitando los rastros de lágrimas de sus rostros—. No vamos a poder hacer nada.

Pero Bandit no quiere escuchar eso. Ella no va a dejar que Kristin se rinda tan fácil, sabe que no la puede dejar hundirse como si no tuviese más opciones que caer en las manos de un imbécil como su actual prometido. Probablemente Mikey no sea lo mejor, pero probablemente para ella sí lo sea.

—No te cases con Brad. Hazlo por mí —ruega su hija, el pelirrojo suspira y Kristin la ve con compasión—. Te vas a arrepentir, Kris, por favor. Si lo que quieres es una Bandit, ¿qué mejor que la verdadera Bandit, eh? Suena... egoísta, sí, pero no puedo dejar que hagas algo que después vas a lamentar.

Suspirando la rubia gira a verlo, buscando ayuda. Gerard sacude su cabeza encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces todo el peso vuelve a caer encima de ella. Besa su frente nuevamente.

—Voy a pensarlo, Band. Lo prometo.

—Bandit, mejor ve a comprar algo a la cafetería, ¿sí? —interviene su padre, extendiéndole una tarjeta de crédito junto a su cédula de identidad. La castaña alza sus cejas.

—Si desaparezco no se preocupen por mí, que del centro comercial no voy a salir.

Los dos adultos ríen y la castaña los abraza, dándole una de esas miradas significativas a la rubia antes de salir. Kristin suspira, bajando su vista hasta su vestido. Ante sus ojos ya no parece tan hermoso, no luego de las palabras de Bandit. Gerard ladea su cabeza.

— ¿Realmente lo vas a pensar?

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo, Gee? —el pelirrojo se acerca, rodeándola con sus brazos, la rubia no tarda en corresponder al abrazo—. Ya no me siento capaz de caminar a un altar para comenzar una vida con la cual no voy a estar contenta.

—Quién diría que la niña a la que salvaste de ir a parar a una miseria sería la misma niña que te salvaría de caer en tu propia miseria —ríe el ojiverde, apoyando su cabeza de la de ella. Ella se ríe a su par—. Le debemos mucho.

—Mucho —asiente, no pasa mucho hasta que sus sollozos vuelven a escucharse—. Sólo quiero ser feliz, Gee. Quiero... no sé... alguien como tú. Eres tan atento, y detallista, y buen padre y siempre te has mantenido con la frente en alto. ¿Por qué no me pude enamorar de ti? No, me vine a enamorar del idiota de tu hermano que apenas me toma en cuenta.

Gerard ríe ante sus palabras, comenzando a mecerse de un lado a otro en el abrazo y dejando pequeños besos en el tope de su cabeza.

—No hubiese sido muy diferente, si hablamos actualmente. Frank se ha vuelto importante. Y soy el pasivo, Kris. No importe cuantas veces intente ser el activo, siempre termino siendo el pasivo. Es como si no hubiese caso.

Hace reír a la rubia por unos segundos, pero su llanto regresa, y ésta vez esconde su rostro en el hombro del pelirrojo.

»Todavía lo amo, Gee. Lo amo muchísimo. Me duele. Me duele.

Gerard suspira nuevamente, estrujándola con fuerza y sintiendo su dolor, queriéndola sacar de ahí tan jodidamente rápido que no importa si se da cuenta o no. Kristin no merece estar enamorada de un hombre que no es digno de ella. Porque a pesar de que Mikey es su hermano y de ante mano su mejor amigo: ningún hombre es digno de una mujer como Kristin.

*

Su sonrisa se ensancha subiendo al puesto del copiloto, el avellana le sonríe de vuelta. Apenas si ha cerrado la puerta cuando el tatuado ya lo está tirando del cuello para compartir un gustoso beso. Gerard ríe llevando su mano a acariciar su mejilla, Frank deja un casto beso antes de alejarse y poner el auto en marcha.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? —pregunta extendiéndole su café al ojiverde. Gerard suspira.

—Bien, relativamente. Bandit se fue con Kristin, creo que eso de las compras les hace bien, se llevaron mi tarjeta de crédito —bufa—, con suerte puedo pagarla.

Frank ríe, tomando de su café también.

— ¿Lograron convencerla?

—Bandit lo intentó —hace una mueca de lado—. Y yo creo que ayudé un poco, pero no hizo más que indignarse y llorar. Repitió que seguía amando a Mikey otras veces, Bandit también lloró, yo no sabía qué hacer, etcétera, etcétera.

—Es un tema bastante difícil para ella, Gee. Tú qué sabes si ella tiene razón. No puedo imaginar qué tan desesperada debe estar por tener una familia.

—Su impaciencia se siente a tres metros bajo tierra, Frank. Kristin está... Ya ni sé cómo está Kristin. Está mal, mal de verdad. Mal.

—Es cuando llegan ustedes brindándole apoyo —el tatuado hace un mohín—. Créeme que es lo que más necesita ahora, háganle saber que sea cual sea la decisión que tome, ustedes van a estar ahí para apoyarla. Es todo.

El ojiverde gira su cabeza para observarlo. Sus palabras salen siempre tan fáciles y sencillas que Gerard quisiera arrebatarle un poco para sí mismo. Pero no le hace falta, con escucharlo decir aquellas palabras a él es más que suficiente. El vello facial está comenzado a crecerle y su rostro luce un poco más lúgubre y rasposo, llegaría a darle cosquillas cuando lo besase, e incluso le da hasta curiosidad el saber cómo se vería el avellana con vello fácil crecido. No tiene ni la más mínima intención de pedirle que se rasure.

— ¿Qué? —ríe girando cortamente hacia él cuando se percata del peso de su mirada. Gerard alza sus cejas.

Quiere decirle que es hermoso, precioso. Lo más hermoso que ha visto, luego de su madre, Lindsey y Bandit, pero tampoco lo deja en un mal puesto. Simplemente está en el puesto adecuado. Quiere repetirle que lo quiere, que le encanta.

Que lo enamora.

Pero decide suspirar y sacudir su cabeza, escabulléndose a entrelazar su mano izquierda con la derecha tintada. Frank estira sus comisuras, apretando el agarre y llevando con su mano la del pelirrojo para dejar un beso en el torso de ésta sin despegar la mirada de la carretera. Sabe que el ojiverde adora ese tipo de gestos, lo que lo lleva a realizarlos más a menudo.

Bob no mintió cuando dijo que son idiotas enamorados.

—Tienes razón. Siempre tienes razón. Pensaba que se negaría rotundamente, pero dijo que lo pensaría. Estaría reconsiderando la idea de casarse con un hombre que no vale la pena.

— ¿Para quedarse con Mikey?

—Amo a mi hermano, pero tampoco la merece. Nadie la merece. Pero las cosas son como son y debemos adaptarnos a la decisión que ella tome, como dices. Para Bandit supongo que será bueno o malo, pero también estaré ahí para ella y sé que no dejará a Kristin de lado por la decisión que tome.

—Eso me hace sentir orgulloso de ustedes —sonríe el tatuado estacionándose frente a la casa de los Way.

Ha sido un fin de semana largo y aburrido, Cherry y Lily fueron a Belleville el miércoles y regresarían ese mismo día. Bandit no se ha distraído con mucho, más que para Gerard no ha sido un cambio radical. Bob las llevó y Frank se quedó cubriendo el puesto de ambos, así que el pelirrojo no tuvo muchos problemas en esos tres días. Frank suspira dejando su espalda pegar del asiento.

»Tengo que ir a buscar a Cher y Lil porque Bob-

—Vayamos a cenar.

El tatuado se paraliza ante la petición del ojiverde, le sonríe vacilante.

— ¿Está bien? Esta noche cuando regresen-

—No, no —niega el teñido enseguida, se acomoda en el asiento quedando de frente a Frank quien frunce su ceño—. No ésta noche, el sábado, sin las chicas súper poderosas rondando por ahí, una cena sólo tú y yo. En algún restaurante caro del centro. Y luego... no sé —se encoje de hombros soltando una risa—. Lo que tú quieras.

Frank lo mira con sus ojos entrecerrados. Sería la primera vez que cenan sólo ellos dos sin sus hijas en la planta superior de la casa Way. Desconoce las intenciones del pelirrojo, pero decide no indagar en el propósito.

— ¿El sábado que viene? —Gerard asiente—. ¿Vamos a tener que mentirles a nuestras hijas de nuevo?

—...Quizás, no. Podría decirle a Bandit que voy a salir contigo, no tiene por qué decirme nada, ¿o sí? Lily y Cherry a ti tampoco, digo, sólo somos amigos.

El tatuado alza sus cejas a la última palabra enunciada. No evita sentir algo de decepción con respecto a la elección de palabras del banquero. Acaba por suspirar.

— ¿Seguiremos almorzando juntos toda ésta semana?

— ¿Tienes mejores planes?

—Para nada.

—Entonces nos vemos el lunes —sonríe el pelirrojo antes de abrir su puerta. No tiene medio cuerpo afuera cuando se regresa en sus movimientos—. Ah, por cierto —tira al tatuado del cuello, estampando sus labios en los contrarios y manteniendo el contacto por un segundo—. Te quiero.

Un último beso fugaz y el ojiverde sale corriendo del auto, al mismo ritmo corre hasta la puerta de su casa y se adentra, sin siquiera dejar a Frank responder. Dentro del auto aun a las afueras de la casa, el tatuado vuelve a suspirar observando sus manos sobre el volante.

—Yo también te quiero... —frunce los labios a un lado—. Amigo.


	16. 15

Cuando Gerard dijo que irían a un restaurante caro, Frank se imaginó un excéntrico lugar en donde todos irían vestidos elegantemente, probablemente tendrían la oportunidad de escuchar algo de música en vivo e incluso tomarían un poco más de lo usual que se quedarían riendo el uno del otro. Pero subestimó todo aquello que Gerard tenía planeado. Le advirtió un par de veces durante los almuerzos en la cafetería que debía vestir traje porque no jugaba cuando hablaba sobre ir a un restaurante caro, así que Frank decidió no llevarle la contraria al pelirrojo. Debía tener buenos planes si de hecho sería la primera vez que cenarían juntos y sin sus hijas.

El lugar es simple pero bonito, no hay muchas personas, el servicio es agradable, no hay ningún escenario donde se presente música en vivo pero sin embargo se puede oír una suave música de fondo, dándole el toque romántico y perfecto a la velada. Frank no puede sentirse más satisfecho.

— ¿Qué tal tu pasta? —pregunta Gerard con su boca llena, hace reír al tatuado que casi deja caer champaña sobre su saco. Le hace señas para que limpie los extremos de su boca que se ha ensuciado con salsa, el pelirrojo tarda en captar, pero cuando se percata Frank ya está inclinándose para remover la suciedad con una servilleta. Queda gélido, logra reaccionar para reír y tomar de su bebida.

El tatuado suspira.

—Esto es... asombroso, Gee.

— ¿Cubrí todas tus expectativas?

—Realmente sí, lo hiciste —se ríe—. Gracias.

—No es nada, Frankie. Lo merecíamos. Una cena sólo para nosotros. Me refiero a que, sí, amamos a nuestras hijas y las quisiéramos siempre con nosotros pero esto era necesario para ti y a mí, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, de hecho sí —suspira—. ¿Y sabes la mejor parte? Que no vamos tener que hacer ninguna apuesta, tampoco tendremos la presión sobre nosotros estando ellas en la segunda planta. Cherry y Lily decidieron no ser entrometidas y no preguntar adónde iba tan bien vestido. Sólo sonrieron, me halagaron y se fueron a su habitación. Algo me dice que están empezando a sospechar, ¿sabes?

— ¿En serio? —ríe el pelirrojo alzando sus cejas—. Bueno, tampoco hemos sido muy obvios, ¿o sí? Digo, hemos estado todos estos meses almorzando juntos todos los días, tú o yo yéndolas a buscar al colegio, en la cocina de ambas casas, en tu cuarto, en el mío, en tu oficina...

—En tu baño...

—En el tuyo...

Ambos sueltas risas que los hacen sonrojar, más la poca luz del interior no los hace visible para el otro. Frank niega por lo bajo.

—Sería... extraño si Cherry o Lily supiesen sobre... nosotros. Hablo de que, Bandit está acostumbrada, ¿comprendes? Mikey y Ray tienen tiempo saliendo y es algo que no le es repentino-

— ¿Por qué siempre las llamas "Cherry y Lily"?

—... ¿Disculpa? —jadea el avellana en una risa, Gerard sacude la cabeza.

—No, no, lamento interrumpirte, sino que me llamó la atención que siempre las llames "Cherry y Lily" en vez de "Lily y Cherry" porque por instinto me refiero a Lily primero y luego a Cherry, es... estúpido, lo siento. Continúa.

— ¡Oh, claro! —vuelve a reír—. Está bien, no es nada estúpido. Es sólo, no sé —encoje un hombro—. Supongo que es porque cuando eran pequeñas Cherry solía ser más revoltosa que Lily, entonces siempre la llamaba primero a ella que a Lily, se volvió costumbre.

— ¿Eran una pesadilla?

—Algo, pero nunca tanto. Amaba llegar del trabajo y que ambas me saltaran encima gritando "papi, papi" —ríe nostálgico—. Ya no hacen lo mismo, pero siempre se preocupan por mí, ¿sabes? Es lo bueno.

—Bandit nunca me dejaba salir con tranquilidad al trabajo. Lloraba y me pedía que la llevase conmigo. Hubo un punto en donde tuve que levantarme una hora antes de lo normal por unas cuantas semanas para calmarla y que me dejase salir.

—Te ahorraba tiempo y salías a la hora adecuada —sonríe el tatuado, Gerard asiente—. Eso es muy inteligente, señor Way.

Entre risas regresan a sus comidas, acabando con ambos platos entre miradas furtivas y una que otra pequeña sonrisa. Sin la necesidad de un diálogo de por medio. Simplemente maravilloso.

— ¿Sabes? —el pelirrojo aclara su garganta—. Siempre que tenemos una conversación nuestras hijas están incluidas, es como si... No tuviésemos nada más sobre qué hablar.

—Amo a mis hijas, Gerard —suelta otra risa—. Y tú amas a Bandit, ¿por qué no estarían en nuestras conversaciones? —Gerard calla, haciéndolo pensar en lo que acaba de decir. Frank desvía la mirada, mordiendo su labio—. Bien, quizás tienes razón, siempre hablamos sobre ellas, y ésta es nuestra noche, nuestra cena, sólo nosotros dos. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

El ojiverde muerde la parte izquierda de su mejilla interna, con total nerviosismo. Es increíble que después de todo ese tiempo, Frank aun lo siguiese poniendo nervioso, como si hubiese sido la noche anterior cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa presentándose como el padre de las gemelas. Ha tenido un tiempo en mente el querer preguntarle sobre la relación con su ex esposa, su vida pasada en sí. Él tuvo la oportunidad de comentarle con quién ha estado en el ámbito sexual y sentimental, ¿por qué no preguntarle lo mismo?

—Yo te comenté sobre mi vida en el ámbito sexual y sentimental —comienza—, ¿qué hay de ti?

Gerard puede asegurar que la expresión en el rostro del avellana es exactamente igual a la suya cuando la pregunta le cayó de golpe. Pero Frank no se inmuta, toma de su champaña.

— ¿Deseas saber? —el pelirrojo asiente con cierta obviedad que lo hace sonreír—. Bien. Sexualmente... La última vez fue hace dos años, y te sorprenderá saber que fue Bob el que inauguró mi bonito trasero.

Los labios del banquero se entreabren, luciendo netamente sorprendido ante la confesión de su querido acompañante. Frank esconde su sonrisa tras su copa y Gerard puede notar cómo su rostro toma color junto a sus ojos brillosos.

—Eso... —balbucea—, no era algo que esperaba del todo. ¿Es por eso que insistes tanto en ser activo?

—No exactamente —deja su copa a un lado—. Verás, no es algo que me moleste, pero el recuerdo en sí no es bueno. Es sólo... una mala memoria de mi primera vez siendo tomado por... ahí, porque, bueno, Bob es mi mejor amigo, mis hijas lo aman y yo le estoy muy agradecido. Hubo un tiempo en el que quisimos intentar algo pero sólo no se dio. Además, su gusto por las mujeres es mucho más grande y sabía que si quería que Cherry y Lily se sintiesen a gusto no sería conveniente el vernos juntos. Así que tomamos el asunto como adultos, él consiguió una novia, yo seguí con mi vida de padre, el título de mejores amigos no nos lo quita nadie y estamos realmente contentos con eso.

Gerard asiente, tomando en cuenta que todo lo que Frank ha dicho tiene sentido y que ahora está bien, Bob es su mejor amigo y él no tiene ningún problema. Pero ahora teme el hacerlo sentir incómodo una vez se encuentren en la intimidad.

— ¿Y tú ex esposa?

— ¿Qué hay de mi ex esposa?

—Sólo algo que me gustaría saber. Cómo fue su relación, y todo eso.

—Yo... —el avellana titubea, pasando su mano por su nunca—. Es un tema que no me gusta tocar, ella como tal no es un buen tema, a decir verdad.

—Oh... está bien. Lamento el hacerte sentir incómodo.

—Todo está bien, Gee —acaricia su mano por encima de la mesa—. Oye, ¿por qué no mejor salimos de aquí?

—No eres de la clase elegante, ¿cierto? —sonríe Gerard vacilante, levantándose de su silla. Frank hace una mueca.

—Una pizza hubiese sido convencional para mí.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez —guiña un ojo al avellana y tras pagar la cuenta ambos se dirigen al auto del tatuado. Quedan en silencio una vez están solos.

—Y... ¿qué quieres hacer? —pregunta girando a ver al ojiverde. Gerard evita el contacto visual, lo que sea para no dejarlo ver cómo su rostro pasa a ser del mismo color que su cabello.

—Lo que tú quieras, Frankie.

—... Cher y Lil están en casa, Bandit también está en tu casa, el apartamento de Bob es un asco, sería vergonzoso hablar con alguno de tus amigos y no creo estar dispuesto a pagar por un motel.

—Realmente no tengo ganas de pagar por un motel —el pelirrojo niega con su cabeza, riendo a la par del avellana. Ni siquiera entiende cómo están tan nerviosos cuando han hecho eso varias veces.

—Bien, hagamos algo —Frank frota sus manos, suspira—. En la cajuela hay mantas y almohadas que quedaron del último campamento que hicimos, los asientos traseros se echan hacia atrás y no habrá la necesidad de gastar dinero. ¿Qué dices?

Gerard ladea su cabeza.

—Digo que mejor tengas un buen lugar para estacionarte si es lo que quieres hacer aquí.

Frank muerde su labio reprimiendo su risa, decide entrelazar su mano con la de él y dejar otro de esos besos en ella, la suelta para poner el auto en marcha pero ésta se vuelve a encaminar hacia la del pelirrojo.

—Lo aseguro.


	17. 16

Estar en medio de una carretera desierta resultaría espeluznante si no hubiese una buena compañía, o es lo que Gerard considera. No tendrían a nadie a su alrededor observándolos o con alguna otra intención, confía en Frank, lo suficiente como para dejar que ambos quedaran a la deriva en medio de la noche, por más que apenas se harían las once con veinte. Deja que las manos tintadas del avellana remuevan su saco y desabotonen su camisa, teniendo la oportunidad de desvestirlo con la misma sutileza. El auto de Frank es más cómodo de lo imaginado, se acoplan con facilidad en los asientos traseros y la luz de la luna tal parece que ilumina para ellos.

Gerard baja sus besos por el cuello del tatuado, asaltando sus labios cuando éste tira de su cabello hacia atrás. Sus dedos ansiosos van remover su pantalón junto a su ropa interior. Frank se está dejando hacer el por el pelirrojo quien se mueve dudosamente por su actitud, el avellana no tarda en darse cuenta.

—Oye —susurra, Gerard sube a verlo con rapidez, Frank sonríe—. ¿Estás nervioso?

El pelirrojo intenta regalarle una sonrisa, pero una risa tonta es lo único que sale al abrir sus labios. Frank acaba por reír acariciando su mejilla, lo besa.

»No es la primera vez que hacemos esto, Gee. No hay razón para que estés nervioso.

—Es que... usualmente eres tú el que lleva el control de esto.

— ¿Y qué si quiero que ésta vez tú lleves el control?

Los ojos del banquero miran fijamente al par de orbes avellana que le sonríe y va a entrelazar sus dedos en su cabello antes de volverlo a besar con fuerza. Con las mismas ansias el pantalón de Gerard cae por algún espacio del auto y el tatuado no tarda en rodear su cintura con sus piernas.

—Frankie, Frank —murmura separándose—. Tú... en serio... ¿quieres...?

—Quiero —asiente—, sí quiero, Gee.

—Pero dijiste-

—Sé lo que dije, y es contradictorio, pero una vez leí algo sobre reemplazar memorias-

— ¿Una División de la Mente? —pregunta el ojiverde esperanzado, los ojos de Frank se cierran tras soltar una risa.

— ¿También leíste ese libro?

—Dos veces en español y una en inglés —se hace espacio entre las piernas del publicista, jadea cuando ambas erecciones rozan.

— ¿Entonces si tenemos suerte la teoría del esquizofrénico funcionará?

—Si tenemos mucha suerte —lo observa con fijeza para susurrar—: puedo ser yo quien te arregle, Frankie.

—Entonces confío en ti —susurra sobre sus labios—. Hazlo.

— ¿Sin preparación? ¿Tienes condones-?

—Gee —lo toma de la mandíbula obligándolo a mirarlo cuando Gerard desvía la mirada—. Hazlo.

El pelirrojo toma aire antes de besar fugazmente sus labios y alinearse en su entrada. Sin querer perderse un detalle de las expresiones del tatuado se introduce con suavidad, observando cómo cierra sus ojos, abre su boca y arquea su espalda. Los antebrazos del ojiverde se posan a cada lado de su cabeza, permitiéndole besar su cuello y mandíbula.

—Prometo ser cuidadoso —susurra en su oído, Frank asiente jadeante.

Sus movimientos van con parsimonia, Frank lo está dejando ser parte de él, convertirse en uno de una forma diferente a todas las veces anteriores. Ésta vez es él quien tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo sentir en las puertas del cielo. Su boca recorre cuanto lugar le es posible, siendo que debe moverse cada cuanto decide ir con calma para no hacer de un infierno la primera vez de Frank en tanto tiempo. Ha descubierto que, por más rústico y agresivo que puedan llegar a ser durante el acto en una que otra ocasión; siempre sería especial por el simple de hecho de que se trata de ellos dos. Que Frank lo hace ver todo mejor, y que gracias a él ya nada sería tan malo puesto a que lo tiene consigo.

*

Jadeante, Gerard cae sobre el pecho del tatuado, escuchando cómo el latir de su corazón es igual de acelerado que el suyo. Cierra sus ojos por un rato, no tiene intenciones de dormirse, pero ha quedado exhausto. Luego de un rato ambas respiraciones se regularizan, sabe que Frank tampoco se ha quedado dormido gracias a las caricias que le proporciona a su cabello. Lentamente endereza su cabeza, posando su mano empuñada sobre el pecho del avellana para poder mirarlo. Frank se hace con una almohada bajo su cabeza para poder quedar a la misma altura. Comparten miradas un par de minutos hasta que el pelirrojo se inclina para besar sus labios. El suave tacto del tatuado pasa a su rostro, donde profundiza el beso.

El mejor beso que han compartido desde el primero. Pueden sentir la descarga que ambos tienen, las ganas de mantenerse juntos y todo el amor que han estado desarrollando el uno por el otro. Separarse es un martirio, pero el aire falta y se sonríen. Los dedos tintados recorren con delicadeza las facciones definidas del ojiverde. Se rehúsa a aceptar que eso es más que una amistad, no puedes mirar a alguien como si no pudieses vivir sin ella y luego llamarlo "amigo". Para Frank no tiene lógica.

—De estar en la secundaria ahora mismo, sin duda esto sería lo que estuviese haciendo.

Gerard ríe escondiendo su rostro en el cuello tatuado, esparce besos antes de alejarse.

—De no ser padre estando en la universidad, también lo hubiese intentado, al menos —ladea el pelirrojo—. Me alegra no haberlo hecho.

—Sí, a mí también —Frank sigue acariciando su rostro—. No hubiese sido lo mismo. Tener sexo en un auto es bastante común cuando estás-

— ¿Tener sexo? —el ceño de Gerard se frunce, hace que el ceño de Frank también se frunza—. ¿Acabamos de tener sexo? Sólo... ¿sexo?

El entrecejo de Frank se va relajando mientras analiza las palabras del pelirrojo. Desvía su vista aun cuando la de Gerard es fija a él y suspira pestañeando varias veces.

—Gee —titubea—, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Su entrecejo también se ha relajado esperando la respuesta del avellana. Con una mueca le asiente.

»Tú y yo... ¿qué somos?

Una vez más, las preguntas de Frank le han llegado como una bofetada a la cara que lo trae de vuelta a la realidad. Sus cejas se alzan levemente sin tener una respuesta para eso porque, es totalmente cierto, ¿qué son? Ni él lo sabe. Ponerle un título a lo que tienen no parece contundente, más que para Frank resulta bastante importante. Y lo comprende.

—Somos... —toma la mano tintada, dejando un beso en su palma antes de recostarse contra ella—. ¿Qué quieres que seamos, Frankie?

—No, no, la pregunta te la hice yo a ti, no puedes dejarme todo el peso. Gerard, escucha... Te convertiste en alguien importante para mí en los últimos meses y... Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vi más allá de mis hijas. Te dejé entrar en mi vida, en la de ellas, de manera incondicional porque sentí que todo iba a estar bien, porque tú me diste esa seguridad.

—... ¿Y te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

— ¿Qué? Pero... —balbucea, sus manos toman con firmeza el rostro del pelirrojo acercándolo a él—. Gerard, me enamoré de ti con una locura insaciable. ¿Cómo me puedo arrepentir de lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que mis hijos nacieron?

Sobre sus labios, el ojiverde sonríe, inclinándose para atrapar sus labios en un firme beso. Sus pálidas manos van a acariciar su rostro besando con más furor. Frank ríe en medio del beso rodeando su cintura con sus piernas nuevamente.

—En mis planes no estaba acabar en tu auto en medio de la nada, pero —ambos ríen—, tú lo haces todo más especial, Frankie. Las cenas, los almuerzos, cosas tan simples como el reír contigo, el amar a tus hijas por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Me enamoré, de ti. Y nunca hallé el momento adecuado para decírtelo, por eso quise organizar todo esto de la cena.

— ¿Entonces? —el tatuado muerde su labio.

—Entonces... ¿qué tan colegial suena la palabra "novios"?

Frank suelta una risa.

—Muy colegial. Demasiado colegial. Somos señores, Gerard, padres. Me estás haciendo sentir en la escuela de nuevo.

Gerard esconde su rostro en su cuello para reír.

—Sé mi novio, Frankie —susurra—. Hazme un favor, y sé mi novio.

La radio está encendida con el volumen bastante bajo, pero cuando las notas de un piano comienzan a escucharse en el fondo el pelirrojo da un respingón, sin poder creer que la canción perfecta ha llegado en el momento perfecto. Con esfuerzo se levanta del regazo del tatuado para ir a subirle volumen al estéreo, Frank frunce el ceño levantándose con sus codos. Gerard no sube mucho el volumen, sólo lo necesario para que Frank escuche.

»Canción perfecta en el momento perfecto —vuelve a tomar lugar sobre el regazo del avellana que regresa su cabeza a la almohada. Por lo bajo el pelirrojo comienza a cantar la letra de la canción.

 

My whole world changed from the moment I met you

And it would never be the same  
Felt like I knew that I'd always love you  
From the moment I heard your name

 

— ¿Es en serio? —carcajea escuchándolo cantar, Gerard cierra sus ojos apegando su frente a la de él, con señas le dice que haga silencio y que escuche la canción. Con una sonrisa Frank obedece.

 

Everything was perfect, I knew this love is worth it

Our own miracle in the makin'  
'Til the world stops turning  
I'll still be here waiting and waiting to make that vow that I'll...

Las manos de Gerard acarician la cintura del avellana. No mirarlo mientras afina su voz le es imposible, le está cantando a él, y sólo a él. Siente que se ha enamorado del hombre correcto.

I'll be by your side, 'til the day I die

I'll be waiting 'til hear you say I Do  
Something old, something new  
Something borrowed, something blue  
I'll be waiting 'til I hear you say I Do

 

Hasta este punto, la voz de Gerard ha comenzado a sonar aún suave mientras mueve su cabeza al ritmo de la canción y Frank ha descubierto que suena hermoso. Y que probablemente puede escucharlo cantar siempre. Su piel se eriza bajo el tacto del pelirrojo y va a acunar su rostro con su mano, apartando los mechones rojizos con sus dedos.

 

Smiles by the thousands, ya tears have all dried out

Cos I won't see you cry again  
Throw pennies in the fountain, and look at what comes out  
Sometimes wishes do come true

Everything is perfect, I knew this love is worth it  
Our own miracle in the makin'  
'Til the world stops turning  
I'll still be here waiting and waiting to make that vow that I'll...

 

Ha conseguido memorizar el coro, así que fácilmente puede cantar junto a él.

 

I'll be by your side, 'til the day I die

I'll be waiting 'til hear you say I Do  
Something old, something new  
Something borrowed, something blue  
I'll be waiting 'til I hear you say I Do

 

Gerard sonríe, besando sus labios fugazmente para continuar la letra.

 

Always better than worse, protect you from the hurt

I'll be waiting 'til hear you say I Do  
I Do love you, yes I Do love you  
I'll be waiting 'til hear you say I Do  
Coz I love you, love you...

 

El coro vuelve a hacer espacio entre ellos, Gerard acaricia su mejilla con sus dedos, acercándose para susurrar:

 

We're shining like a diamond, just look at us now,

I wanna hear you say I Do

 

La canción culmina dándole la oportunidad al pelirrojo de rozar su nariz con la del avellana, con el contacto visual cada vez más cercano.

— ¿Qué dices, Frankie?

—... Digo acepto.

La sonrisa de Gerard se ensancha hasta que sus mejillas duelen, tirando hasta que Frank se encuentra en su regazo. Con la misma sonrisa el tatuado rodea su cuello tras besarlo y el ojiverde se encarga de abrazarlo desde su cintura para corresponder al beso.

Estar enamorado es una mierda, pero una mierda hermosa si es de la persona correcta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: I Do - 911 Band.
> 
> Moni x @invisibleperks en wattpad.


	18. 17

Luego de tanta espera y estragos que la situación ha causado; la decisión de Kristin fue definitiva. Es por eso que ahora Gerard se encuentra frente a su espejo, anudando la corbata de su traje en un intento fallido. Desearía haberle prestado atención a Donald cuando les estaba enseñando a él y a Mikey cómo hacerlo, pensó que jamás lo necesitaría. Por supuesto que se equivocó. La puerta suena cuatro veces, accede la entrada y poco después ve la cabeza de Frank asomarse por el reflejo del espejo. Sonríe, desistiendo en anudar su corbata con un chasquido de lengua. No la utilizaría. Con una sonrisa el tatuado cierra la puerta tras él apoyando su espalda de ésta. Gerard da la vuelta subiendo los brazos a sus costados.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —pregunta peinando su cabello hacia atrás con disimulo. Frank hace un sonido con su garganta junto a una pose pensativa, el pelirrojo entrecierra los ojos viéndolo acercarse.

—Te ves bien, pero... —se inclina para tomar la corbata tirada en la cama, con un movimiento la pasa por su cuello—. Te falta esto —el ojiverde suspira dejando sus hombros caer, con facilidad siente los dedos tintados de su novio hacer pases y al final un nudo—. Sonará como algo típico de película, pero Lily me enseñó a hacerlo cuando tenía siete. Fueron de vacaciones a uno de los tantos campamentos, Cherry aprendió pero no le entusiasmó, en cambio a Lily sí. Solía hacerlo por mí pero luego se aburrió, tuve que pedirle que me enseñara —besa la mejilla del pelirrojo cuando lo ve sonreír—. Ahora te ves guapo, y caliente.

—Uh —alarga escabullendo sus manos por la cintura del avellana—. Te pediría para hacerlo, pero uno: nuestras hijas están en casa, dos: estamos saliendo tarde, y tres: tenemos que estar en la iglesia en veinte minutos.

—Espero no quemarnos cuando entremos ahí —se estremece el tatuado pasando sus manos por el cuello del ojiverde. Gerard ríe negando con su cabeza. Se acerca para besarlo y el publicista corresponde gustoso—. Bob pudo venir. Está abajo con las chicas súper poderosas.

—Genial —suspira Gerard, junta sus frentes—. ¿Cómo viste a Bandit?

— ¿Te soy sincero? —Frank cierra un ojo frunciendo los labios a un lado. Otra característica adquirida a la lista de "cosas adorables sobre Frank" según Gerard. El pelirrojo asiente—. Bastante mal, Gee. ¿Cómo la convenciste para ir?

La pregunta queda flotando en el aire por unos segundos en los que Gerard va a sentarse al borde de la cama. Restriega su rostro con sus manos.

Cuando Kristin dio la noticia de que se casaría con Brad, Bandit no enloqueció, pero sí pasó por todos los escenarios relacionados con la tristeza, la traición y la decepción. Y todo hacia la rubia. Kristin intentó hablar con ella, decirle que lo sentía pero que tenía que hacerlo porque en sí era lo que ella quería. Pero todo acabó por decírselo a Gerard, dejándolo como recado hacia la castaña, porque sin embargo y a pesar de todos los intentos; Bandit no la escuchó. Tampoco le habló, ni la miró. Bandit no hizo nada. Sólo asintió una vez y se fue a su habitación. Entonces Gerard supo que su hija se había rendido. Había dejado tomar a Kristin su decisión y ella ya no intervendría más, ni por un lado ni por el otro, porque sabe que tampoco le iba a insistir a Mikey para que éste hiciera algo al respecto. Simplemente se había rendido, y Gerard siente que debe hacer algo, más no sabe exactamente qué.

—No le dije nada, ella sola se levantó temprano y comenzó a arreglarse tal como tenía planeado desde un principio.

— ¿Tampoco le dijiste nada sobre eso?

—No me gusta presionarla, Frank. Siempre dejo que mi hija haga lo que ella crea correcto hacer. Mi trabajo como padre es guiarla y apoyarla en tal caso, los comentarios me los puedo ahorrar, no los necesita. Sé que ella va a apoyar a Kristin, pero mi problema es que se rindió, que ya no va a intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Frank cruzado de brazos chasquea con su lengua, viendo a su novio suspirar. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza parte de los mechones rojos que ha intentado mantener hacia atrás caen a los lados de su rostro. Luce bastante consternado ante la actitud de Bandit, y lo comprende, lo único que no quiere es ver a su hija sentirse mal. A paso lento se acerca a él, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas y abrazando su cabeza. Gerard rodea la cintura del tatuado deslizando luego sus manos por su trasero y acabando por tomarlo de los muslos, sin mucho esfuerzo lo hace sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y el avellana rodea su cuello con sus brazos.

—No creo que ella pueda hacer algo ahora que estamos en la recta final, Gee —murmura a centímetros de sus labios, las pálidas manos del pelirrojo acarician con parsimonia sus piernas por encima del pantalón, realmente sin ganas de convertirlo en un gesto sexual, sino como uno más de cariño. No todo siempre tiene que ser sexual entre ellos, lo cual es asombroso.

—Ya lo sé. Al menos ustedes han venido y pueda que Cher y Lil logren animarla un poco. Lo necesita.

—Nombraste a Cherry primero y a Lily después —ríe el tatuado sobre sus labios, hace a Gerard sonreír.

—Creo que también me voy acostumbrando —ríe el pelirrojo de vuelta sellando sus labios en un beso que toma intensidad rápido hasta que escuchan la puerta sonar nuevamente, entonces Frank debe bajar del regazo del pelirrojo con increíble rapidez. Se aleja a una distancia considerable actuando casual. La puerta se abre dejando ver la cabeza rubia de su amigo.

—Hola, ¿saben que si duran mucho acá arriba crean sospechas allá abajo, verdad? Gerard, tu amigo Bert llamó, la ceremonia está por comenzar.

—Gracias, Bob, ya bajamos —sonríe el ojiverde mostrando su hilera de dientes diminutos que Frank ha alagado un par de veces. Probablemente ambos se tienen listas de cosas adorables entre los dos, haciendo que su relación resulte más cursi y ridícula de lo que debería ser, pero se siente feliz el uno con el otro con ese tipo de cosas, así que no es de mucho interés.

Bob le da una mirada cómplice a Frank que le sonríe en una mueca y vuelven a quedar sólo ellos dos.

—Definitivamente nos vamos a quemar cuando entremos a la iglesia —asiente el tatuado comenzando a caminar a la puerta de la habitación—. Trae el bloqueador, amor, y condones también. Esto se pondrá caliente.

Riendo el pelirrojo se levanta de la cama, intersectando el paso del avellana hacia la puerta. Con sus brazos rodea su cintura y besa su cuello. Frank se estremece.

—Olvidé decirte que luces asombroso hoy —con su nariz acaricia el escorpión tatuado en su cuello—. Y olvidé también decirte que te quiero.

—Uh —el avellana hace un sonido con su garganta, dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente al ojiverde. Responde a sus labios nuevamente—. ¿Incluso si nos vamos al infierno?

—Incluso si nos vamos al infierno —ríe el pelirrojo, encaminándolos a ambos fuera de la habitación. Bajando las escaleras puede escuchar a su novio murmurarle:

—En ese caso, también te quiero.

Y le jode no poder abrazarlo y besarlo con toda esa libertad que le merita porque sus hijas aún no saben sobre su bendita relación. No es como si no lo hubiesen pensado, es sólo que el momento no se ha dado, y esa es la parte jodida.

*

La ceremonia comenzó con calma, Kristin hizo su entrada junto a su hermano mayor, Brad la recibió con un intento de sonrisa en el rostro, Bandit se mantiene callada y Mikey no tiene expresión. Pero Mikey la mayor parte del tiempo no tiene una expresión, así que le cuesta el saber si está molesto o al menos afligido. Ray se encuentra a su lado y su hermano luce extraviado en su mente, como si el del semi-afro no estuviese junto a él. Frank siente la pierna de Gerard moverse con ansiedad, va a dejarlo tranquilo pero llega un punto en donde el pelirrojo se halla tan nervioso que sólo puede posar su mano en su rodilla, haciendo que su pierna deje de moverse.

—Vas a terminar por ponerme nervioso a mí también, Gerard —le susurra al oído—. La ceremonia acabará en un rato, mantén la calma.

Pero no puede. No puede mantener la calma. Hay algo que está mal. Hay algo que está muy mal, y él lo sabe. Sabe que Kristin no puede casarse con ese hombre. Se sentiría culpable de por vida si la dejaba decir esa palabra que la condenaría. Kristin lo salvó, lo ha dicho antes. Suena extremado, pero lo convenció de quedarse con su hija cuando él estaba al borde de su condena. Gerard no hubiese podido vivir con el peso de conciencia una vez ya no tuviese a su hija con él, y ella lo sabía.

Pero tal como ella sabía por lo que él iba a pasar si tomaba una decisión incorrecta; Gerard también sabe que no puede dejar esa ceremonia culminar.

Cuando su nerviosismo rebasa, va a tocar la rodilla de Bandit un par de veces tomando la atención de la castaña. Ella frunce su ceño.

—Tienes que decirle a Mikey que se oponga —casi masculla, su hija frunce todavía más su entrecejo.

— ¿Qué?

—Dile a tu tío que se oponga, Bandit. Ahora. ¡Ya!

—Papá, ¡¿estás loco?! —sus ojos cafés se abren—. ¡No puede hacer eso!

—Sí, sí puede —insiste mirando a todas partes, luciendo paranoico. Las gemelas se dan cuenta y Frank también, por lo bajo le oye decir que se calme nuevamente, pero Gerard ya no lo escucha—. Tienes que ir a decirle, Bandit, ¡ve!

— ¡Papá!

— ¡Es una orden, Bandit Lee!

— ¡¿Por qué no vas a decirle tú?!

— ¡Porque tú eres su sobrina favorita!

— ¡Pero tú eres su hermoso hermano mayor!

— ¡Pero es tu tío favorito!

— ¡Pero es tu mejor amiga la que se está casando!

— ¡Aquí nadie se va a casar hoy! Esto era lo que nosotros queríamos, Band, no podemos dejar a Kristin aceptar. Ahora ve, y dile a tu tío que se oponga cuando el padre diga o cambio la contraseña de Netflix. Y no es jugando, Bandit.

Carraspeando la castaña se va caminando a hurtadillas hasta el puesto en donde está su tío. Su padre ha dado en su punto débil, ella realmente adora esa cuenta de Netflix, ¿de qué otra manera podría pasar los fines de semana agonizantes de aburrimiento? No estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, y es que si su padre la obligó a convencer a Mikey de que se oponga, ella no puede tener ningún problema porque si hay algo que no quiere; es que Kristin desperdicie su vida con alguien que no lo vale del todo.

La castaña se gira para ver a su padre, éste le asiente y entonces llega a un lado de Mikey tras abrirse paso entre las demás personas al inicio de la banca. El rubio teñido frunce su ceño.

—Tienes que oponerte —le susurra, la voz del padre a través del micrófono cubre su voz. Mikey no la escuchó.

— ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Oponte! —ésta vez casi chilla en su oído—. Cuando el padre diga, tienes que oponerte, tío.

—Bandit, no puedo oponerme, ¿quién te dijo que me dijeras?

— ¡Yo! ¡Yo me lo dije! No puedes dejar que Kristin haga esto, por favor —ahora es ella la que está desesperada. Algún día se lo agradecerían, está segura de eso—. Tú la amas, tío.

— ¿Qué sucede? —murmura Ray inclinándose a ellos, Mikey sacude con su cabeza y su mano restándole importancia, logra hacer que se aleje.

—Bandit, esto es asunto de adultos, no creo que debas-

— ¡Joder! ¡Tengo la edad suficiente para saber qué está bien y qué está mal! Ya deja de tratarme como si tuviese ocho y oponte.

Su tío la mira con horror y ansiedad. Ahora le ha metido la idea a la cabeza y ya no podría arrancársela fácilmente. Bandit le da una mirada a Gerard, le hace una seña indicándole a su padre que espere, Gerard suspira asintiendo. Confía en que puede hacerlo y a ese punto hasta ella confía en sí misma. Si Mikey no lo hace, ella lo haría, y todo será claramente mejor si ella no lo hace. Escucha con atención las palabras del padre desde las bocinas, esperando el momento justo en el que articule el famoso "si alguien está en contra de ésta unión, hable ahora o calle para siempre".

No va a dejar a Mikey callar para siempre.

Con la mirada le suplica, pero el teñido intenta evitarla. Entonces va a mover su pierna con su mano repetidas veces. Mikey la ignora. Ha soltado la mano de Ray, dubitativo.

— ¿Recuerdas que puedo ser una gran molestia si me lo propongo?

—Bandit, ¡no voy a hacerlo! —gruñe entre dientes, Bandit tira de la manga de su saco.

— ¡Te lo suplico! Es lo que ustedes quieren, ¡hazlo!

Mikey presiona su mandíbula, comenzando a titubear. La mirada suplicante de su sobrina no lo abandona, entonces claramente escucha las palabras del padre, invitándolo a oponerse a la unión de Kristin. El tanteo de Bandit se intensifica, y es la gota que rebasa el vaso.

—Lo siento mucho —murmura ladeando su cabeza a Ray que lo mira confuso, pero cuando ve a su novio levantarse, el corazón le cae al estómago—. ¡Yo me opongo!

Lo primero que se escucha es el grito por parte de Gerard, que alza sus brazos junto a las exclamaciones de los demás presentes, y los aplausos furtivos por parte de Bert que acaban al mismo tiempo que Gerard baja los brazos cuando todos giran a verlos. Bandit tiene una sonrisa de extremo a extremo, el ramo de flores de Kristin cae al suelo, Brad está cabreado, Mikey indefenso y vacilante Ray camina fuera de la catedral.

De aquí salen buenas o malas posibilidades, y una más que otra está asegurada.


	19. 18

El que Mikey se opusiera a la unión de Kristin con Brad parece que sólo dejó la estela de lo peor. No hubo boda, los familiares de Kristin se enojaron gracias a la interrupción de Mikey, pero ninguno de ellos sabía en lo que estaban dejando a Kristin caer, así que para Gerard ninguno tiene el derecho a opinar. Quiere creer que lo que su hermano hizo está bien, al igual que Bandit. Ray desapareció por esos días y Kristin se rehusó a cruzar palabra con la familia Way. Bandit comprende que lo único que ella necesitaba era tiempo a solas y mentalizarse al hecho de que Mikey también la ama tanto como ella a él.

A escondidas de su padre, llamó a Bert para pedirle que la llevase al apartamento de Ray, Gerard y Mikey no tenían por qué saberlo, ella sólo sentía la necesidad de hablar con su "tío" al respecto. Ray la recibió extrañado, incluso buscó por los lados a Gerard o alguno de sus amigos, pero Bandit estaba sola. La castaña le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él, y Ray no tuvo otra opción que desistir. El del semi-afro sonó dolido, lo suficiente como para Bandit querer refugiarlo en sus brazos. Comprendió que las cosas a veces no salen tal como se tienen planeadas, y por más que fuese algo que leyó en muchos libros anteriormente, el estarlo viviendo se lo dejó aún más en claro.

Ray no dejaría ser parte de su familia sólo por eso. Seguiría siendo el mejor amigo de su padre y también uno de sus tíos favoritos, se lo explicó y Ray se lo agradeció. No sería fácil el estar en familia y ver a Mikey por ahí, pero tiene un punto, y es que siempre supo que el Way menor no estaba destinado a estar con él. Que lo mantuvo por muchos años, sí, pero no podían engañarse más. Adora a Kristin y le tiene mucho afecto, no se siente ofendido en ese aspecto.

Bandit le dijo que todavía tiene mucho tiempo por delante, que llegará alguien mejor y que de verdad lo mereciera justo cuando menos se lo esperara, y por más que él ya lo supiese, no alejaría las buenas intenciones que ella tenía. Le comentó que la madre de uno de sus amigos estaba soltera, Ray por un momento lo tomó en broma pero luego vio que la castaña hablaba en serio. Sólo quiere lo mejor para él, así que no la interrumpiría en lo que tenía para decir.

La mujer resulta ser una persona asombrosa, a opinión de Bandit, es joven y probablemente un par de años mayor que él, pero que con eso nunca había problema, Ray sólo la escuchó atento. Dijo que se llamaba Christa y que si en algún momento decidía darse una oportunidad, ella no sería una mala opción.

Debe admitir que Ray es una persona increíble. Todos lo aman con el simple hecho de escuchar la inocencia y la sinceridad en su tono de voz, es lo que Bandit toma de él como ventaja. El castaño decide darle una oportunidad a lo que Bandit le propone, pero por el momento se dará un respiro, y ella lo entiende. Luego de un rato llama a Gerard, avisándole que Bandit está con él y su amigo le dice que irá por ella. Al llegar se molesta en abrazarlo con fuerza, en pocas palabras le repite lo mismo que su hija le dijo y con una sonrisa ambos se dirigen de vuelta a la casa. Se extrañan de ver dos autos afuera e intercambian miradas cuando se percatan que son los autos de Mikey y Kristin. A paso apresurado entran a la casa y vuelven a mirarse cuando no se escucha nada.

Bandit se acerca lentamente a las puertas de cristal que dan hacia el jardín, el arranque de felicidad la arrebata y con ansias corre a buscar a su padre para invitarlo a ver la escena recurrente en su patio trasero. Gerard sonríe ampliamente al ver a su hermano y a su amiga abrazarse el uno al otro, deciden esconderse y observar a hurtadillas, los ven simplemente abrazarse y conversar por un rato. No sienten los pasos venir atrás de ellos.

— ¿Qué se supone que vemos? —el murmuro de Frank hace a Gerard y a Bandit sobresaltarse, van responder cuando observan a Mikey y a Kristin compartir un beso. La castaña ahoga un grito, Gerard sonríe dando un par de saltos y las cejas de Frank se elevan—. Ahora veo qué se supone que vemos.

Para el instante en que Bandit abre la puerta y sin resistirse sale corriendo a abrazar a su tío junto a la rubia, Gerard no puede detenerla.

—No sabíamos que esto pasaría —dice Gerard—. Venimos del apartamento de Ray. Bandit llamó a Bert a escondidas para que la llevara.

— ¿Habló con él?

—Más de lo que debería, pero él entendió y comprendió. Supongo que Mikey luego hablará con él, al menos las cosas giraron para bien. Nada más mira eso —sonríe apuntando hacia donde están los otros tres—. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo con eso —le sonríe el avellana de vuelta.

— ¿Para qué viniste?

—Bueno —suspira—, casualmente extrañaba a mi novio, Cherry y Lily han pasado todo el día metidas en sus cosas y sobre todo en sus habitaciones, estaba aburrido, te llamé y no contestaste, te extrañaba, les dije que saldría a distraerme un rato y ahora estoy aquí. ¿Mencioné que te extrañaba?

—Seguro lo hiciste —ríe el pelirrojo—. He estado ocupado, Frankie. Las clases están por terminar y las solicitudes a las universidades me tienen atareado.

—Gee, les falta un año —frunce su ceño—. No quieras mortificarte por eso.

—Quiero que mi hija vaya a la universidad cuando deba ir, Frank. Le prometí hace mucho que su vida no sería igual a la mía, es... un tema diferente, pero captas el punto. Mientras más preparado esté en torno a eso, más fácil será cuando tenga que dejar a mi hija ir porque estudiará.

Frank baja su cabeza, sacudiéndola mientras ríe. Gerard entrecierra los ojos.

—Eres el típico padre posesivo que se pone nostálgico cuando piensa en que su hija se va a la universidad.

— ¿Y eso qué? ¿No sientes lo mismo?

—Gerard, claro que lo siento, pero tienes que soltar en algún punto, no siempre la vas a tener contigo y cuando estés-

— ¡Papá! —Bandit llega a ellos con una sonrisa brotándole del rostro—. ¿Me puedo quedar con Kristin ésta noche?

Atrás de ella, la rubia le sonríe con Mikey a un costado. Le parece increíble que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad puesto a que Kristin y su hermano han tenido problemas por tantos años, conformar una familia finalmente es posible para ambos y realmente desea que todo salga tal como ellos tienen planeado.

Titubea.

—No lo creo, Band, pensé que ésta noche veríamos el maratón-

Calla abruptamente ante el codazo que le da su novio, con una ceja alzada gira a verlo. Frank le insinúa algo que el pelirrojo tarda en comprender, el tatuado pone sus orbes avellanas en blanco.

—No veo por qué no —se encoje de un hombro—. Digo, será como una noche de chicas y hace varios días que no están juntas mientras que ustedes han tenido todos éstos días de padre e hija.

—Por favor, pah —Bandit hace un puchero.

—Prometo tenerla aquí en la tarde —dice Kristin.

—Como siempre —termina por obviar su hija—. ¡Di que sí!

Por un segundo comprende lo que el avellana estaba intentando decirle antes de que Bandit los interrumpiera. De repente se da cuenta de que ella significa mucho, pero que no la tendrá consigo siempre, incluso si se trata de decisiones pequeñas como el dejarla quedarse en casa de Kristin. Suspira bajando los hombros, desistiendo por asentir. La castaña pega un chillido lanzándose a abrazar a su padre y luego sube corriendo las escaleras para comenzar a empacar una mochila. Guía a su hermano y sus otros dos acompañantes a la cocina. Entrecierra sus ojos mirándolos con fijeza, Frank esconde su sonrisa tras presionar sus labios. No impediría que su novio le hiciese de curioso.

— ¿Y en qué acabaron ustedes? —cuestiona el ojiverde, poniendo en una incómoda posición a su hermano y amiga.

—Vamos a intentarlo, por unos meses, antes de que acabe el año —ladea su hermano, Kristin asiente.

—Y pues... si esto resulta como queremos y esperamos, entonces sabremos que es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso —continúa ella. El pelirrojo gira para intercambiar miradas con el tatuado que se apoya de la encimera de brazos cruzados, le hace un mohín.

— ¿Quiere decir que a partir de ahora te puedo considerar mi cuñada? ¿La última? —hace énfasis posando la vista en Mikey. El rubio rueda los ojos, pero ella ríe.

—Sólo si yo puedo considerar a Frank mi cuñado también —apunta su hermano con la barbilla adonde Frank. El avellana se tensa al igual que él—. No creen que seamos idiotas, ¿o sí? A las únicas que hasta ahora han podido engañar han sido a sus hijas, y créanme que más temprano que tarde las tres van a saber. Bandit no es tonta, Gee, tienes un cerebrito como hija, y puedo asegurar que Lily y Cherry no son diferentes.

—No van a reaccionar mal —Kristin mueve sus manos—, sólo dense a explicar, les será más fácil, tampoco le den muchas vueltas. Es cuando algo malo pasa y luego deben buscar la manera de arreglarlo, y es conveniente que ellas sepan sobre ustedes antes de que cualquier cosa pase. Lo digo por experiencia.

El silencio se extiende por la cocina, dejando las palabras de la pareja suspendidas en el aire. Rato después Bandit llega y los tres se van al auto de Mikey. Gerard suspira yendo a abrazar al tatuado, le corresponde sin titubeos.

— ¿Te quedas?

Frank sonríe.

—Son muy pocas las veces que nos quedamos solos en una casa, así que dejaré que respondas esa pregunta por ti.

Gerard besa su cuello.

—Entonces te quedas.

Por lo bajo ríen, uniendo sus labios y dejándose llevar hasta la habitación del ojiverde.

*

La habitación callada, sólo con el sonar sus respiraciones tranquilas. Gerard traza círculos invisibles en la espalda tatuada de Frank, con la otra mano acunando su cabeza. La respiración de Frank es tranquila, pero a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo luego de hacer el amor ambos quedan exhaustos, prefieren mantenerse despiertos y seguir disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta Gerard, el avellana endereza su cabeza sobre el pálido pecho del pelirrojo frunciendo su ceño.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Defendiste a Bandit cuando le estaba diciendo que no.

—Saqué muchas ventajas de ahí, Gee. ¿Sabes? Como... si llegamos a decirles que estamos juntos, ella tendrá confianza en mí. Se empiezan por las cosas pequeñas. Te estaba comentando que no siempre estaría contigo, que la necesitas dejar ir poco a poco.

—Frank, es mi hija.

—Ya lo sé, amor, pero escucha —se acomoda encima de su regazo—, los hijos siempre se van, pero mientras tengamos la pequeña certeza de que hicimos o seguimos haciendo algo bien, ellos siempre van a regresar. Muchas veces no es culpa de los padres, pero tampoco de los hijos. Las cosas simplemente... pasan. Ella encontrará a alguien, va a formar una familia, se va a casar, tendrá hijos. ¿Eso no te ilusiona?

Contando con la luz proveniente de la luna, observa los ojos de Gerard brillar, como si en cualquier momento fuese a llorar. Estirando levemente sus comisuras el avellana se acerca a besar su mentón, lo hace sonreír también.

—Quiero que sea feliz. Pero tengo miedo de que yo deje de ser parte de su felicidad cuando ella encuentre a ese alguien más.

El tatuado risotea por lo bajo, escondiendo su nariz en el cuello contrario.

—No va a dejar de amarte. Ni un poco. Su amor va a seguir intacto hacia a ti, como si ese alguien no estuviese ahí. Te lo pondré de ésta manera: son como dos vidas diferentes. En una vida, ella tiene a esa otra persona, la ama, la quiere, no puede vivir sin ella; pero está ésta otra vida, en la cual estás tú. El amor que se siente hacia un padre rebasa cualquier tipo de amor, Gee. Tus hijos siempre te van a amar por encima de todas las cosas, sólo debes darle esa certeza.

Gerard parpadea dejando de hacer círculos en su espalda para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. En su pecho y en su estómago siente la revolución de cosquilleos característicos en él desde que Frank apareció. Y si su memoria no le falla, es exactamente lo que se siente cuando te enamoras.

— ¿Es por eso que tú no tienes miedo de dejar ir a Lily y Cherry?

— ¿Te soy sincero? —susurra, Gerard asiente—. Me aterra. Cada día de mi vida. El saber que no siempre podré protegerlas, que en cualquier momento dejarán de depender de mí. Pero mientras no me olviden yo no voy a tener ningún problema, ¿sabes? No hay nada más bonito que mi relación con mis hijas. Pero así como yo tengo una vida, ellas también merecen una, y mucho más. Entonces, si tengo la oportunidad de que tú hagas lo mismo con Bandit y pueda guiarte en lo que esté a mi alcance, voy a hacerlo, Gerard.

El pelirrojo vuelve a parpadear varias veces, con sus ojos comenzando a picar. El tatuado lo nota y ríe haciendo notar su dentadura, se inclina rozando sus pechos desnudos y besa ambos de sus párpados, dejando sus labios para el final. La mano de Gerard va a acariciar su cuello y éstas se mantienen aun cuando se separan.

—Te amo, Frankie —susurra, rozando sus narices. Los ojos de Frank se abren enseguida, mirando los ojos entrecerrados de su novio. Está a nada de caer en sueño—. Ha pasado poco tiempo, pero me has hecho sentir tan bien y no lo había sentido de esa manera desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Pasaste de ser el padre de las mejores amigas de mi hija, a ser mi mejor amigo también, y el hombre que amo. Porque te amo.

Frank observa sus párpados obligándose a no cerrarse, quiere verlo, quiere escucharlo. Pero el avellana está estupefacto, su mente queda en blanco y en su garganta se forma un nudo. Decide no contentar. Besa su frente, su mejilla y entonces vuelve a esconder su rostro en su cuello. Lo aprieta estando aun encima de él, y puedo sentir los brazos de Gerard regresar el aprieto luego de la estela de humedad que los labios del pelirrojo dejan en su frente.

Gerard nota el que Frank no le contesta, pero probablemente lo haga luego, no tiene la intención de presionarlo con palabras tan grandes como esas. En cambio, termina por cerrar sus ojos y descansar.


	20. 19

El cumpleaños de Frank llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Junto a Bob, Gerard tenía planeado hacer algo como una reunión familiar. Aunque, ¿se pueden hacer esas reuniones sin ser exactamente una familia formal? Ninguno tiene cabeza para pensar en eso, no es como si fuese de mucha importancia. Lo dejarían pasar por alto mientras Frank no estuviese listo para decirles a sus hijas acerca de su relación. Probablemente le darían larga, y esperarían a que ellas se ellas se diesen cuenta, si es que ya no lo han hecho. A pesar de que parece una buena opción, también sería bonito el poder decirles y no que ellas se enterasen por sí solas.

Ese día Frank se levanta con un desayuno listo, sus hijas y su mejor amigo cantándoles un gran "feliz cumpleaños" y tras buenos deseos y fuertes abrazados, sus hijas se sumergen al último día de clases para ir terminar de organizar la fiesta de Halloween de su escuela. El regalo por parte de Bob sería cubrir su puesto de trabajo ese día, es lo que hacían siempre que sus cumpleaños caían día de trabajo, usualmente no era mucho, pero como dicen: la intención es lo que cuenta. Luego las niñas regresan de la escuela, parten un pastel que queda como postre para toda la semana y conversan hasta caer dormidos en el mismo lugar.

Por supuesto que esos eran los planes de antes, pero ahora que Gerard y Bandit han llegado a ellos, la emoción lo carcome sólo de querer saber cuáles serán los nuevos planes. Y por más que tampoco quisiese pensar en ello, por otro lado está Jamia junto a su hijo. Hace un par de días tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella por teléfono. Le sorprendió no escucharla insultarlo alteradamente, o simplemente hablando con un tono de las mil mierdas, que bien se sabe, le jode de sobremanera. No quiere tener nada en contra de ella, pero cuando lo ha alejado de uno de sus hijos por casi nueve años era justo el querer sentir rencor.

No sabe para qué Jamia regresó, probablemente quiera volver a pelear por la custodia de las gemelas, o al menos por una custodia compartida. Frank sabe que si quiere tener acceso a su hijo nuevamente, debe dejarla a ella ver a las gemelas también. Lo que no sabe es qué lo está deteniendo de llevar ese juicio a cabo, podría hablarlo primero con Cherry y Lily, saber qué piensan sobre su madre teniendo acceso a visitarlas siempre que ella quisiese, porque por más que Frank no quisiera aceptarlo, Bob tiene razón cuando dice que ellas tienen una madre y que de una forma u otra merece el ver a sus hijas.

Probablemente él se pueda sentar junto a ella a hablarlo, como adultos y personas civilizadas, padres de tres hijos a conversar sobre qué sería más conveniente para su familia. ¿Pero sentarse junto a Jamia a... hablar? ¿Cómo adultos y personas civilizadas? ¿Cómo padres de tres hijos? El chiste se cuenta solo. No recuerda a esa mujer pero ni con un poco de cordura integrada en su sistema. Es por eso que ha preferido el mantenerse alejado a él y a sus hijas de ella, y de alguna manera obligarse a acostumbrarse de que él ya no tendría la oportunidad de ver a su hijo.

Miles puede que no lo recuerde. Los recuerdos han de ser bastante escasos. Se imagina el que el niño pueda odiarlo por nunca haber estado ahí, se imagina el rencor que puede tener hacia él, lo mucho que puede amar a su madre por encima de él y el hecho de que entre Cherry, Lily y él no quieran tratarse como hermanos. Supone que la parte dura es que ellas son conscientes de cada una de las acciones de su madre en el pasado, porque él se encargó se clarificárselas cuando preguntaron por su madre. Se pregunta si Miles sabrá lo mismo o tendrá una versión diferente.

—Feliz cumpleaños —canturrea Gerard pasando sus manos por la cintura del tatuado, Frank sonríe acariciando sus brazos y apegándose más a él. Se estremece cuando Gerard comienza a besar su cuello tal cual siempre. Nunca le ha mencionado que le encanta que haga eso, quizás lo haría en otro momento. El avellana se da la vuelta para rodear el cuello de su novio y se alza de puntas para poder besarlo—. Treinta y dos y no creces.

—Cállate y bésame, ¿quieres?

Gerard ríe rodeando más su cintura con sus brazos hasta que lo alza del suelo y vuelve a bajarlo. Los brazos de Frank continúan alrededor su cuello y sólo las puntas de sus pies tocando el suelo.

» ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?

—Pues, sí. Pero decidí pasar por acá primero para desearte un gran día y darte la opción de elegir tu regalo de cumpleaños —sus comisuras se estiran, haciendo al avellana mirarlo perspicaz.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Gerard asiente—. ¿Puede ser lo que yo quiera?

—Lo que tú quieras.

Frank hace una mueca con sus labios hacia afuera, va soltando poco a poco el agarre del cuello de su novio y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos da una mirada insinuadora hacia su parte baja. Gerard alza sus manos.

— ¿Y puedo tomarlo ahora o más tarde? ¿O ahora y más tarde también?

El pelirrojo ladea.

—No sé si entendiste el concepto de "lo que tú quieras".

—Entonces camina a la sala —susurra sobre sus labios, comenzando a empujarlo desde el pecho. Con una sonrisa Gerard vuelve a besarlo, retrocediendo sus pasos fuera de la bonita cocina.

La casa Iero es un poco más espaciosa que la Way, quizás porque hay tres viviendo en ella en vez de sólo dos. Siempre pensó en que Bandit tenía mucho espacio para sí sola, y que él no sería suficiente para llenar todo ese espacio junto a ella. Es cuando Mikey, Bert, Kristin y Ray entran en escena. Es la razón por la cual Bandit se ha sentido siempre en compañía y es tan apegada a todos.

Gerard cae sentado en el sofá entero de la sala, invitando a Frank a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Las manos del pelirrojo van a acariciar su espalda por debajo del suéter del avellana, poco a poco lo va alzando, Frank sube sus brazos para hacerle el trabajo de removerlo más fácil. Regresando a sus labios baja por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, empezando a desabotonar la camisa del ojiverde.

— ¿Frankie?

— ¿Uh?

— ¿Estás bien?

Los besos de Frank se detienen al igual que las acciones de sus manos, frunce su ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

—Nada, nada, es sólo... Lucías consternado cuando entré a la cocina.

Frank relaja su semblante, suspira bajando los hombros. Desliza las manos por el pecho de su novio que lo mira con atención. Sí está consternado, y es gracias al tema de Jamia, pero es algo que no ha querido comentarle porque no lo cree necesario. Jamia no es nadie más que la madre sus hijas, que aunque suene como mucho, para él es realmente poco. No hay razón para que ella le esté mortificando su vida mental, personal e incluso ahora sentimental. Gerard no merece verlo de esa forma.

No cuando ha dicho que lo ama.

—Estoy bien, Gee.

—No me consta. ¿Tiene que ver con las gemelas?

— ¿Seguro que no tienes que ir al trabajo? Se te hace tarde-

—Mi novio está de cumpleaños, soy el gerente, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, Ansel no me manda y no me evadas, Frank.

—Prometo decirte luego, ¿está bien? Es de nuevo uno de esos temas que no quiero tocar ahora mismo —besa su mentón, pero Gerard se inmuta fijando su vista en él—. Por favor.

El pelirrojo suspira, parpadeando una vez antes de acariciar sus piernas por encima del pantalón. La erección del avellana comienza a apretar dentro de sus pantalones, y la de Gerard igual. El tatuado es el primero en notarlo cuando acaba por cautelosamente desabotonar su camisa de trabajo.

—Me preocupas. Si hay algo que te incomoda realmente puedes decirme, podría encontrar la manera de ayudarte y no va a ser un problema, Frankie.

—Escucha, es mi cumpleaños, quiero estar con mis hijas, con Bob, quiero estar contigo y con Bandit también, incluso tus amigos si es posible. Es mi día, y algo como eso no va a arruinarlo, ¿bien?

Las comisuras del pelirrojo no tardan en elevarse, susurra un "bien" como respuesta y tras un "gracias" por parte del tatuado, sus caricias vuelven en acción. Con lentitud Frank se desliza fuera de su regazo, arrodillándose en el suelo. Mordiendo sus labios va a bajar los pantalones de vestir del ojiverde.

— ¿Q-qué haces? —jadea cuando los dedos tintados de su novio rodean su pene—. Y-yo debería estarle... haciendo eso a ti.

—Silencio —el avellana sube hasta sus labios para murmurarle, delinea los labios del pelirrojo con su lengua—. Lo que yo quiera.

Y debe callarse para disfrutar de la lengua de su novio hacer maravillas en él. Se lo compensaría, un día no muy lejano.

*

Sonríe leyendo los mensajes de Gerard, quien asegura que el pastel es enorme y que esa vez no quedaría de postre para la semana. Planeaban el competir nuevamente contra las tres castañas en algo que implicaran a los restos del pastel, algo se les ocurriría, pero ninguno estaba en desacuerdo. Frank le ilusiona el verlo tan entusiasmado sólo por un pastel.

Desde la mañana ha pasado el día encerrado, viendo simplemente series, y eso ha sido más que suficiente para los días que puede hacer algo como eso. Con dos hijas no se puede dar el gran lujo, pero supone que si es su cumpleaños lo mejor es pasarlo bien. Y qué mejor que perder el tiempo en cosas geniales mientras sus hijas llegan del colegio y Gerard y Bob salen de sus trabajos.

Está indeciso entre un maratón de series viejas o intentar con alguna nueva cuando el timbre suena. Extrañado se levanta. Aún queda tiempo para que cada quien salga de sus trabajos y Cherry, Lily y Bandit salgan del colegio. Ambas de sus hijas tienen llaves, al igual que Bob, y siendo Gerard hubiese avisado que iba. La idea de una sorpresa por parte de su novio le llega a la cabeza, sonriendo gira el pomo.

Y toda sonrisa se desvanece al ver la cabellera negra de una mujer. Jamia le sonríe abiertamente y se lanza a abrazarlo, dejándolo estático.

No ha sido por parte de su novio, eso está seguro, pero de que es una sorpresa, es una sorpresa. Y es la peor que ha tenido en años.


	21. 20

La sorpresa de Jamia entrando sin permiso bajo su techo no es nada grata. Lo que había comenzado como un gran día, terminaría siendo el peor si ella continúa ahí para cuando las gemelas, Gerard y Bob cruzasen el umbral principal que Jamia violó hace unos momentos. No pasó nada hasta que la mujer lo comenzó a hartar, poniendo excusa tras excusa, diciendo que porque es su cumpleaños ha decidido ir, y que había decidido dejar a Miles con su madre porque sería conveniente el hablar los dos a solas, pero él no quiere estar a solas con ella. La última vez que estuvieron a solas fue en su divorcio, y a pesar de que ella lucía realmente dolida, él ni siquiera la miró.

Es cuando su rencor y la pelea de custodias comenzaron.

—Dije que no te quiero aquí.

—Y yo te dije que vine en son de paz. Esto es en serio, Frank.

— ¿No podías venir en son de paz otro día que no fuese mi cumpleaños? Un día hace como... ¡¿Seis meses?! —exclama, comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina. Quizás podría buscar un cuchillo y lanzarlo a su suerte en dirección a su ex esposa. Suena como una excelente idea si no la dice en voz alta.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre hoy y hace seis meses, Frankie?

Cierra los ojos ante el apodo enunciado.

¡Gerard! ¡Gerard es la jodida diferencia! ¡Y sólo Gerard puede decirle "Frankie"!

—Hace seis meses no era mi cumpleaños, Jamia. No era mi cumpleaños.

—Vine exactamente porque era tu cumpleaños y darte una gran sorpresa. Mira, con Lily y Cherry podemos ir a cenar, realmente me gustaría conversar con ellas, estar en familia, Frank.

— ¿Familia? —alza sus cejas, no esconde su risa cuando la pelinegra asiente—. ¿Dijiste... dijiste familia? ¡¿Tú qué coño sabes de familia?! ¡Las abandonaste cuando tenían ocho años, Jamia!

— ¡No las abandoné, tú las alejaste de mí!

— ¿Fui yo el que empezó con los tramites de las custodias? Me querías quitar a mis hijos, Jamia, ¿qué clase de madre haría eso? Sin embargo te llevaste a Miles como si tuvieses todo el derecho. Sal de mi casa, ahora. Mis hijas no te necesitan.

—Pues Miles sí te necesita, ¿está bien? No soy una mala madre, Frank, pero me arrepiento de muchas cosas a este punto. Miles no es feliz conmigo, pero es porque no tiene un padre, no tiene una familia. Él te necesita, necesita a sus hermanas, ¡nos necesita a nosotros juntos!

—Oh, demonios —masculla el tatuado fingiendo asombro, sonríe—, ¿conoces lo que es el arrepentimiento? ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Jamia? ¿Tardaste ocho jodidos años en arrepentirte? Créeme que si no fueses una mala madre, Miles siquiera se sentiría a gusto contigo. ¿Pero te digo algo? Es tú culpa. Porque yo te pedí el divorcio, no que lo alejaras de mí. Nunca tuve ningún problema con que Cherry y Lily estuviesen cerca de ti, pero fue como tú lo quisiste.

»Me pusiste contra la espada y la pared y pelee, Jamia, por mis hijas. No soy el mismo imbécil de hace diez años, ¿entiendes? Así que te lo voy a pedir una sola vez más, de manera calmada y cordial: hazme el favor de salir de mi casa, antes de que mis hijas lleguen, no será agradable el verte por aquí.

La pelinegra es lo todo lo que la indignación concierne. Suspirando cruza sus brazos encima de su busto. Está realmente cambiada a como la recuerda hace ocho años, está un poco más delgada, sus facciones están más definidas, incluso su nariz es más respingada y puede jurar que la misma sonrisa de la que se enamoró cuando tenía catorce y quince años continúa ahí. Pero gracias al cielo, ya no causa efecto en él, y espera que en nadie más tampoco.

Ambos quedan en silencio, ella de brazos cruzados y él frente a ella, apoyando sus manos de cada lado de la encimera. Vacilante la pelinegra desata el nudo que forman sus brazos y mordiendo su labio da pasos hacia Frank. Por alguna razón que desconoce, éste se pone nervioso ante el comportamiento de su ex esposa.

— ¿Aun tienes tatuado mi nombre en tu pecho? —Frank se estremece, llegando a tiempo para hacer su mano a un lado cuando su dedo toca su pecho. Se queda petrificado sólo con la capacidad de observarla con fijeza.

—Planeo cubrirlo con otro tatuaje —su mandíbula tiembla. La mirada de la pelinegra recorre sus labios y sus ojos constantemente, teniéndolo apresado entre ella y la encimera. No puede caer en su juego. No puede.

—Podemos volver a formar una familia, Frank —susurra—. Créeme cuando te digo que te extraño y que te sigo amando tal cual hace ocho años. Podemos volver a ser una familia, estar juntos de nuevo. Tú y yo con nuestros tres hijos, como siempre debió ser.

—Mis hijas no te necesitan, Jamia —le sostiene la mirada, a pesar de eso parpadea repetidas veces, y siente que con cada parpadeo ella está cada vez más cerca.

—Pero yo sí las necesito a ellas. Y también te necesito a ti, Frank.

Su respiración se entrecorta, sintiendo cómo sus rodillas se debilitan al tacto de la pelinegra sobre su pecho. Fácil atrapa sus labios con soltura y enseguida sabe cómo acoplarse a ellos. Desliza poco a poco sus manos hasta la parte trasera de su cuello y con la misma facilidad y tranquilidad éstas descansan ahí. Frank titubea. Su mente queda en blanco y él en estado de shock. Las manos le sudan con incredibilidad. Por instinto y reflejo va a sostener su cintura, de otra forma no sería capaz de mantenerse de pie.

 

El auto de Gerard se detiene frente a la residencia Iero. Verlo tan entusiasmado en cuanto a Frank es algo que a Bob genuinamente le hace gracia. Está mostrando su sincero interés en él, y eso para Bob es suficiente. Luce como si realmente lo quisiera y eso a él le consta. Frank es una persona de admirar, al igual que el mismo Gerard. Sus historias en común sobre cómo sacaron a sus hijas adelante ha sido lo que los han unido. Los dos se merecen el uno al otro.

— ¿No contestó? —las cejas del rubio se alzan. Gerard niega en el asiento del piloto, suspirando y presionando los labios—. Vaya. Conociéndolo, realmente quisiera tener algo que decir, como una disculpa, por ejemplo. Frank se ve feliz contigo, y si todos estos meses han compartido, tú sientes amarlo, se lo dijiste y no contestó, supongo que debe haber una razón.

—No soy de las personas que presionan, Bob. Realmente amo a Frank, los últimos meses han sido asombrosos y comprendo que debe tener algún punto para no decir "te amo" de vuelta. Voy a su tiempo.

—Pero no quiere decir que no te duela —Bob hace un mohín, el pelirrojo desciende la mirada, asintiéndole—. Comprendo cómo te sientes, debe ser duro. Pero escucha, vamos a entrar, llevarás el pastel, las gemelas y Bandit llegarán en un rato, celebraremos, y más tarde podrás comentárselo, sin mucha presión. Compraré bebidas, y si tienes suerte, que te la aseguro, él va a emborracharse, los trapos saldrán a la luz... —mueve sus manos insinuando sus palabras. El pelirrojo suelta una risa.

—Eres un ser cruel. ¿Cómo puedes vender a tu mejor amigo así?

—No es cruel si se lo estoy vendiendo a su novio.

Ambos ríen bajando del auto, tras ponerse su chaqueta Gerard va a sacar el gran pastel de la parte trasera del auto. Entre risas el rubio toma su llave y frunce extrañado cuando se percata de que la puerta está abierta. No se lo comenta al ojiverde, pero le pide que haga silencio, ojeando el pastel y con una sonrisa Gerard le asiente.

Silenciosamente los dos se adentran a la casa, Gerard le dice que irá a dejar la caja con el pastel en la mesa de la sala y Bob le asiente. Con una ceja alzada corre escaleras arriba, revisa las habitaciones principales y el baño, Frank no está en ninguna parte. Sin hacer ruido baja las escaleras, el pelirrojo acomoda felizmente el pastel sobre la mesa. Se ha quitado su camisa de trabajo, dejándolo con una camisa simple de la bandera de Estados Unidos y sus brazos descubiertos. Le queda un lugar por revisar, que sería la cocina.

Y desea nunca haberlo hecho.

Reconocería esa cabellera negra en donde sea, quizás su cuerpo luzca diferente, pero sus facciones siguen intactas. Quiere golpear tres cosas al mismo tiempo: a Frank por ser un idiota, a él por estar en medio de esa jodida situación, y a Gerard lejos de la cocina. Pero queda petrificado, y para cuando decide dar el primer paso fuera de la cocina, ya el pelirrojo se ha hecho un lado por el marco de la puerta y lo que Bob alguna vez detalló como una hilera de dientes diminutos y perfectos, desaparece lentamente.

Con un puñal de piedras cayéndole sobre el peso observa a su novio seguirle el beso a una mujer, con sus manos tintadas toma su rostro y ladea su cabeza al mismo tiempo que succiona los labios de la pelinegra con suavidad.

Siente quedarse sin aire e igual de petrificado que Bob, y por más que parpadee una y otra vez, la imagen de su novio besando a alguien más, a una mujer, continúa ahí, y comienza a torturarlo lenta, silenciosa y dolorosamente.

El rubio gira a verlo, y jamás se había sentido tan humillado que en ese mismo instante. Todo le pasa por enfrente, incluyendo su dignidad. O la poca que queda de ella.

— ¡Frank! —grita Bob horrorizado.

El avellana se sobresalta, empujando a Jamia lejos de él. Estupefacto la observa por un segundo, luego a Bob que está tan pálido como una hoja de papel y por último a él. La expresión de Gerard quedaría por siempre plasmada en su memoria y conciencia.

El ojiverde jadea antes de salir de la cocina a pasos pesados, siente sus ojos picar y al llegar a la puerta principal escucha la corrida del tatuado intentando llegar a él.

— ¡Suéltame! —tira de su brazo cuando Frank intenta tomarlo, agitado el avellana no encuentra palabras para defenderse, pero evita que el pelirrojo suba a su auto.

— ¡Déjame explicarte! ¡Esa era Jamia-!

— ¿Jamia? ¿Tu ex esposa? —murmura subiendo sus cejas, su pulso acelerado ha subido hasta su cabeza.

— ¡Sí! Gee, no es lo que-

— ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Que no es lo que parece? ¿Que no es lo que creo? ¡Qué mierda, Frank!

— ¡No, por favor-!

— ¡Te vi besarla! ¡Ella no te estaba besando a ti, tú la estabas besando a ella! ¡Y en mí cara!

— ¡E-era la única manera! —la voz del tatuado se quiebra, Gerard tiene la suerte de aun estar firme, pero bien sabe que no durará mucho.

— ¿La única manera de qué, Frank? ¿De restregármelo en la cara? Pudiste-

— ¡La única manera de que me deje ver a mi hijo!

— ¡¿Besándola?! ¡¿Me crees imbécil?! ¡Hay muchas maneras de que vuelvas a ver a tu hijo, Frank, y ella no te lo puede impedir!

—Gee, te lo iba a decir, ésta mañana cuando viniste me-

— ¿Cuándo? —su tono tiembla—. ¿Desde cuándo quieres decirme que ella regresó? ¿Desde cuándo la has venido ocultando?

—... Hace un par de meses llamó, y hace unos días también, dijo que quería hablar conmigo-

— ¿Un par de meses? —encoje un hombro—. ¿Y cuánto tiempo tenemos tú y yo, Frank?

—Gerard-

—Te pregunté sobre ella cientos de veces, nunca quisiste contestarme, y de la nada ella sólo aparece, ¿y le estás dando un beso de lengua? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si nosotros no hubiésemos llegado?

—Gerard —la mandíbula del avellana tiembla—, ¡me dejé llevar, ¿está bien?! ¡Soy un jodido hombre con jodidas hormonas!

—Un hombre con hormonas —ríe el ojiverde irónicamente, niega con su cabeza—. Te dejé entrar en mi vida, Frank. ¡En la de mi hija! ¡Te dejé entrar en la vida de mi hija! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Yo- yo te dejé... te dejé...

Soltando una risita cubre su rostro, las primeras lágrimas se resbalan por su rostro. Se molesta en hacerlas a un lado.

—Gee, te suplico que no hagas-

—Es... es por esto... —titubea, haciendo callar a Frank de la simple nada. No tiene ningún argumento lo suficientemente bueno para defenderse, porque esta vez es toda su culpa y no puede hacer nada al respecto—. ¿Es por esto que no lo dijiste de vuelta?

Los vellos de sus brazos, cuello y espalda se erizan debajo de su camisa blanca. De repente se percata de que el pelirrojo trae la misma camisa y quizás los mismos pantalones que traía la primera vez que lo vio. Sus hermosos ojos verdes están cristalinos, sus labios tiemblan, sus hombros están levemente encogidos y la punta de su nariz está rojiza, empatándose con el rubor en sus mejillas. No lo recuerda tan vulnerable.

Se siente en la secundaria de nuevo, lo ha hecho llorar. ¿Desde cuándo alguien no lloraba por él? ¿Desde cuándo alguien que no fuesen sus hijas se preocupaba tanto por él? ¿Desde cuándo alguien que no fuesen sus hijas lo tomaba en cuenta?

¿Desde cuándo alguien que no fuesen sus hijas lo quería tanto?

— ¿Qué?

—Cuando... —Gerard resopla—, cuando hicimos el amor... cuando... te dije que te amaba, tú no contestaste. Fue... ¿fue por esto?

Frank deja salir el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo, lo mira con fijeza y comete el gran error de callar.

Entonces para Gerard el silencio habla por sí solo.

Asiente una sola vez.

»Comprendo.

A lo lejos observa a Bandit bajar del autobús escolar atentamente justo a Cherry y a Lily, sus manos tantean la puerta de su lado y siente a Frank querer caminar hacia él.

—Gerard-

—Por amor a Dios, ¿Gerard? ¿Es lo único que tienes para decir en tu defensa? ¿Gerard? Sé mi jodido nombre, ¿pero te digo algo? Me siento humillado, de todas las formas. Mi dignidad está en la mierda, tú te quedas callado y eso es suficiente. Intenté ser parte de tu vida, pero me doy cuenta que no es necesario, y lo lamento, Frank. Te pido que por favor te alejes. Aléjate de mí, de mi hija, de nuestra vida. Sólo... aléjate.

El avellana balbucea, está comenzando a cabrearse, pero sus hijas y Bandit llegan extrañadas hacia ellos y debe morderse la lengua. Gerard está actuando como un jodido dramático. ¡Sólo fue un beso! ¡Algo que no significó nada y él está haciendo todo un drama fuera de eso!

— ¿Papá? —Bandit frunce su ceño llegando hacia ellos.

— ¿Mamá? —los ojos de Cherry a la par de los de Lily se abren bajo sus gafas al ver a su madre salir de la casa siendo seguida por Bob.

—Bandit, al auto —el pelirrojo absorbe por la nariz limpiando su rostro nuevamente—. Nos vamos.

—No, pero-

—Dije: al auto —su tono firme hace a la castaña tensarse, mientras que Frank sigue postrado a un lado del auto, mirando cómo Bandit se despide de las gemelas y cómo Gerard sube al auto sin darle una última mirada. Cuando quiere detenerlo sabe que es tarde—. Que tengas un buen cumpleaños, Frank.

Gerard no está haciendo un drama fuera de nada, Gerard está dolido porque ha visto a la persona que ama besar a alguien más, olvidándose de él. Su mejor excusa fue decir que es un hombre y que tiene hormonas, sinceramente no hizo más que meter la pata, siempre cada vez más.

Las gemelas lo siguen dentro de la casa, al igual que Bob. Cuando Jamia quiere seguirlos, el rubio le cierra la puerta en la cara, cerrando con llave de inmediato.

No volvería a pisar esa casa nuevamente sin su consentimiento.


	22. 21

Por encima de la mesa, Gerard observa a Bandit probar de su helado con una sonrisa, ella le sonríe de vuelta. Aun con sus comisuras alzadas va a probar de su helado también y quedan en silencio por ese buen rato. Lo mejor de ir a esa heladería es que no tienen un sabor favorito, Bandit siempre pide un sabor diferente al anterior y él también, casi de manera inconsciente. Adora eso. En su casa las paredes comenzaban a darle claustrofobia, no sabe en qué momento Bandit aceptó en ir con él, pero no puso pretexto.

La heladería está parcialmente vacía y oscureció hace una media hora. Bandit se mantiene pacífica. Desde que lo vio tan enojado cuando se fueron de casa de los Iero ha decidido no ser entrometida. Si Gerard no le quería decir, debía ser por una buena razón. Así la curiosidad la estuviese carcomiendo por dentro, no indagaría. Supone que después sabrá.

—Cada año me traes a ésta heladería en el cumpleaños de mamá —murmura la castaña con su vista en su helado, Gerard sube a verla de inmediato. Bandit sonríe—. Pero este año no lo hiciste porque las primeras semanas antes de su cumpleaños me ayudaste a construir las casas para los perros y estábamos muy enfocados en eso —se ríe—. Fue por algo tonto, pero en serio querías ayudarme y me dije que no eras perfecto como para acordarte de todo, por más que siempre lo hicieras. Tú siempre lo recuerdas todo, llegaste a sorprenderme una vez.

A medida que su hija va hablando, no lo mira. Sus palabras calan en él, formándole un nudo en la garganta. Parpadea repetidas veces y restriega sus ojos cuando éstos escozan. ¿Bandit siempre ha sabido sobre sus intenciones? Bert no mintió cuando dijo que es calladamente astuta, y él claramente le creyó, pero no pensó en que realmente fuese así de astuta y a la vez callada. Siente su corazón palpitar y presiona la mandíbula, deja que ella prosiga.

—Cuando tenía trece... leí muchas cosas. Muchos libros, muchas novelas. Nunca quise ser la adolescente rebelde, quería ser diferente. Siento que lo estoy logrando, pero a pesar de todo es duro. Te tengo sólo a ti, a veces sólo a Kristin, a veces sólo al tío Mikey. Y por más que quisiera, amo a Ray y a Bert, pero la confianza no es la misma. Me costó aprender muchas cosas, como por ejemplo... el diferenciar la ansiedad de la depresión. Uh... mis creencias en Dios, problemas hormonales, problemas escolares. Nunca he sufrido de Bullying, pero no soy la persona más segura conmigo misma, ¿entiendes?

»Detesto los números, me gusta levantarme temprano, no me gusta dormir porque lo considero una pérdida de tiempo, me gusta eso de la igualdad entre géneros, a veces no puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez, pero puedo leer y comer al mismo tiempo —vuelve a reír, Gerard sólo la observa atónito—. Amo el inglés y el español, pero no sé si quiera aprender otro idioma, con esos dos estoy a gusto. Soy gran amante del café, aunque una vez vi un documental, y ahora tengo miedo de quemar mis neuronas y tener Parkinson si lo tomo en exceso.

»Una vez quise intentar drogas, pero no lo hice y estoy agradecida, te hubiese decepcionado. No me gusta decepcionar a las personas, creo que por eso también mantengo un promedio alto en el colegio. Quiero tatuajes, pero al igual que tú, también le temo a las agujas. Soy buena haciendo amigos, pero luego siento que odio a todo ser que se mueva o simplemente respire. Amo las malas palabras, por más que siempre intente no decirlas cuando estás alrededor, simplemente es incómodo para mí, así tú siempre las digas también.

»Tengo días buenos, tengo días realmente malos, amo más bandas de lo que amo cualquier otra cosa, los familiares no están incluidos, y jamás pensé en hacerme amiga de alguien tan rápidamente sólo por gustos musicales que tú me inculcaste a medida que yo iba creciendo, ¿sabes? Resulta divertido el poder cantar canciones de Misfits en medio de una clase sólo por diversión y que alguien más te siga la letra sólo porque sí.

La mandíbula de Gerard se apoya contra su palma, cubriendo sus labios temblorosos parcialmente con sus dedos y evitando a toda costa el romper en llanto. Limpia el par de lágrimas fugadas y absorbe por la nariz, regenerándose. Aunque duda que en algún momento se pueda regenerar de algo así. Siempre creyó que conocía a Bandit más que nadie, y que ella lo conocía de igual forma. ¿Qué clase de mejores amigos serían si no se conocen el uno al otro completamente? Se ha vuelto a equivocar. Pero Bandit tiene razón, él no es perfecto como para hacer siempre las cosas bien.

— ¿Fue lo que pasó con Cherry y Lily?

—Fue exactamente eso —la castaña asiente soltando una risita—. Para mi mayor sorpresa, compartíamos otros gustos y era fácil el poder conversar entre las tres sobre temas diversos, surgían de la nada y fluían del todo. ¿Y te soy sincera? Las extraño a horrores. Hoy hablé con ellas, regresaron a Belleville la semana pasada por las vacaciones, pero que Frank no está seguro de volver para el próximo año de clases.

—Pues... —Gerard titubea—, bien por ellos. Supongo que tendrían que regresar, su trabajo está aquí después de todo.

Bandit suspira. Está descarrilándose de hacia dónde quiere llegar, y su padre no le está siendo de mucha ayuda tampoco. Gerard está evitando hablar del tema, lo sabe. A ese punto tendría que ser directa si él seguía evadiéndola como si todo lo que acaba de decir no tuviese relevancia para él cuando ambos saben que no es cierto.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste sobre Frank y tú?

El pelirrojo se atraganta con la porción de helado que lleva a su boca, comenzando a toser casi descontroladamente. Bandit en cambio sonríe, Gerard ya no podría evitarla ahora. Deja que su padre se estabilice y la mire con los ojos llorosos.

— ¿Cómo supiste?

—Bueno —suspira—. No son buenos ocultando cosas. Nosotras lo sospechábamos. Primero, siempre estaban juntos. Comían juntos, salían juntos, todo juntos. Segundo, podían hablar por horas y no se dejaban de mirar el uno al otro con una sonrisa, respondías mensajes como si de eso dependiese tu vida, siempre lo tomabas en cuenta y viceversa, nosotras lo observábamos todo casi desde una vista panorámica, ellas por allá y yo por aquí. Y tercero, la vez que dijiste que irías a casa del tío Mikey y que él te llevaría, quería pedirte permiso para comprar una pizza, no respondías tu teléfono así que llamé a casa del tío para preguntar por ti. A partir de ahí todas las piezas comenzaron a encajar.

»Pensamos en la posibilidad de que fuesen mejores amigos, pero ahí definitivamente había más que una simple amistad. Entonces cuando nos fuimos la última vez de su casa, te vi tan molesto y luego Cherry me dijo que Frank estaba aparentemente igual, comenzamos a hablar y juntar puntos y llegamos a esa conclusión. No nos equivocamos.

El ojiverde jadea, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Restriega con fuerza y vuelve a absorber por la nariz, hace su helado a un lado y va a tomar las manos de su hija por encima de la mesa, Bandit no duda en tomar las suyas, apretando con parsimonia.

—Band —suena congestionado—, ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo? ¿De que no sería ni la mitad de lo que soy ahora si no fuese por ti?

—Pero también lo amas a él, pah. Lo sé.

—Amar a una persona conlleva a muchas cosas, Bandit. Sea quien sea. Amé a tu madre, y puedo compararlo más con la manera en la que te amo a ti, de lo que lo puedo comparar con la manera en la que amo a Frank.

—... ¿Y qué si mamá y la abuela te enviaron a Frank para que encontraras una nueva manera de amar? ¿Sin compararlo con nada?

La mandíbula de Gerard tiembla y debe bajar su cabeza para esconder sus lágrimas comenzando a brotar de nuevo. Puede sentir los vellos de todo su cuerpo erizarse ante las palabras de su hija, es más de lo que ha podido soportar en ese tiempo. Bandit balbucea, ver llorar a su padre es una de las cosas que menos tolera, realmente acaba llorando ella también. Está consciente de que no hay nadie que la ame más de lo que Gerard hace, y está segura de que si Lindsey siguiese ahí con ellos, lo haría de la misma forma. Pero siempre ha sabido que Lindsey está con ellos, es por eso que dijo lo que dijo.

Con rapidez se levanta de su puesto, rodeando la mesa y yendo a sentarse a su lado. Gerard no tarda en abrazarla y esconder su rostro en su cuello.

»Papá... te levantas a las cinco de la mañana todos los días. Preparas mi desayuno favorito la mayor parte del tiempo, así yo no te lo pida. Sabes cuánta azúcar me gusta en mi café, qué canciones poner cuando subimos al auto y también cuáles no. Piensas en mí antes de pensar en ti, todo el tiempo. Sabes cuándo decir las cosas, sabes cuándo no entrometerte, no te metes a mi vida, y confías ciegamente en mí, pero sé que a veces no evitas sentir algo de recelo, y yo lo comprendo porque es algo normal.

»Siempre buscas la manera de hacerme feliz, la manera de entenderme, de estar ahí para mí, preocuparte por las cosas que yo no podría y nunca fallas en dar siempre lo mejor de ti para mí. Kristin una vez me dijo que cuando nací pensaste en adoptarme, mentiría si digo que no sentí miedo al saber que pude no estar contigo para este entonces. Pero fuiste valiente tal cual siempre, y así como yo merezco un buena vida, tú también, papi. Llegó la hora de que pienses en ti primero, porque yo estoy bien y es algo que te aseguro. Ahora, ¿me dices que pasó el día de su cumpleaños?

La castaña limpia sus lágrimas y lo vuelve a abrazar con fuerza todo lo que considera necesario hasta que él retoma su postura y luce más calmado. Gerard vacila, y brevemente comienza a contarle a su hija los antecedentes ocurridos, saltándose una que otra parte que no considera importante. Por supuesto que acaba por llorar nuevamente, y ella por abrazarlo. Nunca se imaginó en esa posición junto a ella, nunca pensó que sería ella quien lo estuviese consolando, quien estuviese removiendo sus lágrimas gracias a algún amor. Siempre pensó que sería él el que estuviese en ese lugar, que él estaría haciendo todo lo que ella en ese momento. Pero le gusta este pequeño cambio de roles, sólo no se acostumbraría.

Ella cuidaría de su espalda al igual que él cuida de la suya. La mejor relación de padre e hija va para ellos. O eso es lo que ambos quieren creer.

—Lo amo, Band —susurra con su cabeza apoyada del hombro de su hija. Sus helados se han derretido y el local está cada vez más vacío, la noche se torna más densa y oscura y cerrarán en el cualquier momento, pero ellos no tienen la más mínima intención de moverse de ahí—. Realmente lo amo.

—Entonces hay que ir por ellos, porque les tomé el suficiente cariño como para querer formar una familia.

Gerard sonríe.

—Sigo algo dolido, quiero imaginar que él lo está más. Después de todo, es su culpa. Cuando los vi fue como si un piano me hubiese caído encima, no tuvo palabras para defenderse.

—Quizás si lo vas a buscar puedas darle el chance de defenderse. Fue en parte culpa de esa señora, papá, ella no debió llegar así como así. Y no me vengas con eso de "¿por qué yo lo tengo que buscar a él si fue él el que lo arruinó?" —remeda, él se ríe—. Basura, basura, y más basura. A la mierda el orgullo. Ustedes se aman, todos lo vemos. Y aseguro que él está incluso peor que tú. Si ninguno da el primer paso, se van a arrepentir por el resto de su vida. Sin exagerar.

Gerard ladea su cabeza girando a mirarla. Por encima de su hombro posa su brazo y la atrae a él para depositar un suave beso al costado de cabeza, la castaña recuesta su cabeza del pecho de su padre, le rodea el torso con sus brazos y lo aprieta con fuerza. Ojalá pudiesen quedarse así para siempre.

—Suenas como tu madre.

—Quiero creer que sí. Me quedé para representarla. No soy ni una cuarta parte de lo que mamá fue, pero espero poder serlo.

El pelirrojo acaricia su cabello, siente a sus ojos volver a escozar. Jamás se había sentido tan incompletamente completo como lo está sintiendo justo ahora. Suspira.

—Te amor, amor.

—También te amo, papi.

Sus comisuras se alzan. Al menos ella sí lo dice de vuelta.


	23. 22

El silencio es realmente incómodo a pesar de estar en un lugar que bien si podría estar atestado de personas, en las mañana resulta diferente. Supone que fue por eso que eligió esa cafetería para reunirse con su hijo. Después de una extensa charla con Jamia —que lucía seriamente apenada luego de enterarse de qué papel aportaba Gerard en su vida—, desistió. No le iba impedir ver a sus hijas, Cherry y Lily tampoco se impusieron, sabían que tarde o temprano volverían a ver a su madre. Sólo que no pensaron que fuese más temprano que tarde, y en uno de los momentos menos adecuados en la vida de los Iero. Por lo que ella tampoco tuvo razón para impedirle ver a su hijo.

—Así que... —el muchacho titubea, jadea una risa—. Tú eres mi papá.

La piel de Frank se eriza al escucharlo decir esas cuatro palabras. Siempre las escuchaba por parte de sus hijas, llamarlo "papá" era un pan de cada día, pero ésta vez no es una voz aguda la que pronuncia tal palabra, no es una chica con anteojos u otra con el cabello largamente lacio. Es una voz gruesa para tener catorce años, con cabello azabache casi tapando su frente, ropa de mezclilla, sus mismos ojos y misma nariz. Es como si hubiese sido él el que se embarazó en vez de Jamia, porque se encuentra más de sí mismo en sus facciones que de ella.

» ¿Papá?

Parpadea repetidas veces saliendo de su trance, Miles suelta una risa viéndolo. Frank comienza a reír también.

—Lo siento, lo siento —sacude su cabeza—. Es que... pasaron tantos años y... estás tan grande. Yo... —encoje sus hombros, le asiente—. Sí, soy... soy tu padre.

El pelinegro vuelve a reír, negando por lo bajo.

—Suponía que ibas a decir algo como eso. Parece que todos los adultos luego de no verte por un largo tiempo optan por decir lo mismo, ¿sabes? Usualmente lo dicen las mujeres, pero... Sí, imagino que debo estar grande. Pasaron ocho años.

Se ríen, a leguas se nota el nerviosismo de ambos. Frank agradece no ser el único. Desde la noche anterior que supo que se reuniría con él la ansiedad a duras penas lo dejó dormir. Cherry y Lily se han mantenido al margen desde que regresaron a Belleville para las vacaciones, más de una vez le preguntaron si regresarían a Summit y no supo responderles. Sólo decía que después vería. Probablemente tendrían que alejarse por ese par de meses antes de que las clases comenzasen nuevamente, pero su trabajo sigue allá y no es como si pudiese sólo escapar de ello.

Frota sus manos tintadas y sudorosas debajo de la mesa.

—Gracias por aceptar venir —lleva sus manos a moverse por sobre la mesa, Miles continúa con sus comisuras elevadas. ¿Es una buena señal de que todavía no lo odia? ¿O sólo lo está ocultando demasiado bien? —. En verdad pensé que no aceptarías.

— ¿Por qué no iba a aceptar? —el azabache frunce el ceño. Su padre calla, por un momento lo ve abrir sus ojos como si la razón fuese obvia y tras pensar profundamente, suelta un "oh" elevando sus cejas. Frank le asiente presionando los labios—. ¿Realmente creíste que te odiaría?

El tatuado balbucea.

—No estuve en los últimos ocho cumpleaños, hijo, ni siquiera... Ni siquiera tengo la certeza de que tengamos el derecho de referirnos el uno al otro como "padre e hijo", ¿comprendes?

—No lo hago —niega lentamente con su entrecejo levemente fruncido—. ¿Cómo podría odiarte si no te conozco? Mamá se queja de lo justo que soy siempre, ¿sabes? Bueno, a ella le gusta decirme que "me paso de listo", pero lo considero justicia. Siempre he sabido que no es tu culpa, papá. He tenido mi tiempo de pensarlo lo suficiente. Considero que si hay que culpar a alguien, debe ser ella.

»Mamá es... podré amarla, porque la amo, pero sus decisiones nunca son las mejores. Suele querer tener la razón siempre y nunca aceptar sus errores, entonces cuando lo hace, se victimiza. Sé que no es lo correcto, y sé que de haber sido por ti, mis hermanas y yo hubiésemos tenido la oportunidad de compartir junto a ti éstos ocho años, así mamá y tú no estuviesen juntos.

Frank balbucea. La madurez en sus palabras lo asombra. Cuando llegó ahí lo vio como un adolescente común y corriente, que estaría de mal humor, pondría la peor expresión que tuviese y sé pensó en las miles de formas que tendría para atacarlo. Pero todos esos pensamientos se han esfumado con unas cuantas frases de suma coherencia y por ende también de sumo significado para él.

Realiza que no todos los adolescentes son iguales, y que el error de la mayoría de los adultos es pensar que son estúpidos.

—Miles, no... No sé qué decir. Significa mucho que lo digas. Todo este tiempo pensando el que ni siquiera me recordabas o que sentías rencor hacia mí fue-

—Solía tenerlo, no tengo porqué mentir. Tampoco te recordaba. Hasta hace un par de años que decidí dejar de ser un idiota y pensar realmente en la posibilidad de muchas cosas. No me gusta ser un mediocre por más que podría —se encoje de un hombro—. Y como cualquier pre-adolescente, no comprendía muchas cosas que ahora sí y simplemente no eras mi persona favorita. Lo que le debo agradecer a mamá es que nunca habló mal de ti. Siempre que le preguntaba sobre ti me evadía, pero jamás respondió de mala manera o me puso en tu contra. No es tan mala como se pinta.

—... ¿Puedes comprender que fue una de esas la razón por la cual decidí divorciarme de ella?

—Completamente, papá. Comprendo que muchas veces las cosas no salen como se planean, y puede que resulten un desastre, pero también puede que no. Y además, "Miles Iero" suena mucho mejor que "Miles Nestor".

El avellana suspira bajando los hombros. Su mandíbula se presiona y siente sus ojos picar, Miles sonríe. En un segundo todo se torna realmente nostálgico. Decide dejar su lado maduro aparte y ponerse en modo de: hijo que no ha visto a su padre en ocho años. Y que desea darle un fuerte abrazo.

»Me estuve... preguntando... en el camino hacia acá... —titubea, Frank lo nota nervioso, tanto como él. El articular palabra le es difícil a ambos, así que asiente dándole ánimos de proseguir—. Puedo... ¿puedo abrazarte?

Cuando menos se lo esperan, ambos rostros particularmente similares se sonrojan, dejando a sus ojos cristalizarse y a su mandíbula temblar. Entonces Frank le asiente poniéndose de pie a la par de él.

Sus torsos colisionan como si sus cuerpos hubiesen estado esperando ese contacto toda una vida. El brazo derecho de Frank pasa por encima de su hombro derecho y su brazo izquierdo pasa por su espalda, Miles toma la misma pose que su padre y no tardan en apretarse quietamente.

—Lo siento mucho, hijo. Perdóname. Perdóname por quedarme de brazos cruzados, por nunca buscarte, por nunca pelearte. Me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho.

Miles suspira.

—Te perdono, pah. Todo está bien. Todo está bien.

Tras unos cuantos segundos más del fuerte aprieto ambos deciden separarse. Frank besa el costado de su cabeza y el muchacho sonríe, regresan a sus sillas entre risas y removiendo cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

Criarse sin una figura paterna fue realmente difícil, pero Frank está dispuesto a remendar los últimos ocho años perdidos. Y Miles no va a impedírselo.

*

El tatuado suspira dejando su risa a un lado, Miles tose dejando de reír igualmente.

— ¿Crees que Cherry y Lily se estén llevando bien con tu madre?

—Las mujeres son complicadas —asiente el pelinegro entrecerrando los ojos, los hace reír a ambos nuevamente—. No creo que estén del todo bien. Ellas sí deberían tenerle rencor, ¿sabes? Aunque lo considere estúpido, también lo considero justo. Mamá es muy entrometida algunas veces.

— ¿Sólo algunas? —abre sus ojos, Miles debe apartar su bebida de su boca antes de hacer un desastre sólo por reír—. Es demasiado entrometida. Arruina ocasiones importantes. Es su especialidad.

—Lo sé, Cherry y Lily me comentaron algo sobre un incidente en tu cumpleaños —hace una mueca de lado, Frank presiona sus labios tras asentir. Ellos tuvieron un "tiempo de hermanos" hace un par de días, la corte los dividió así. La relación entre hermanos es igual de importante que la de padres e hijos, le alivia saber que al menos ellos se llevan bien—. Me disculpo de su parte.

—No, no, está bien, ella... no se disculpó, pero al menos mostró sentimiento de culpa, sus expresiones, ya sabes. Legibles siempre. Ya no hay problema.

— ¿No hay problema? —jadea—. Papá, te costó una relación, hay mucho problema.

—Miles, no tienes-

—Háblame de él.

—Hijo.

—Vamos —hace un mohín—, quiero que me hables de él. Cómo se llama, qué hace, cómo se conocieron. Tengo ocho años sin verte, tómate la libertad.

Frank frunce el ceño levemente, teniendo los labios entreabiertos se aventura a morder el inferior. ¿Hace cuánto que no sabe de Gerard? ¿Dos semanas, casi tres, desde su cumpleaños? No le avergüenza el pensar en que lo lloró esa noche, y la siguiente. Y por qué no admitir que la siguiente también. No supo defenderse y lo arruinó. Ni siquiera él mismo podría perdonárselo.

Balbucea, acabando por suspirar.

—Se llama Gerard. Es... gerente del banco central en Summit y nos conocimos porque Cherry y Lily fueron invitadas por su hija a su fiesta de cumpleaños —se ríe, va a jugar con sus dedos tatuados—. Cuando lo vi jamás pensé en que se convertiría en alguien especial, ¿sabes? Digo, es un hombre, yo tenía toda esta pinta de ser heterosexual. Pero supo "cautivarme", siempre sabía qué decir, la manera en la hablaba sobre su hija. Es un gran padre, hermano, amigo —encoje un hombro—. Es asombroso.

—Suena como alguien asombroso —asiente su hijo, Frank estira sus comisuras. Él es una de las cuantas personas que más se percataron de eso y no supo apreciarlo—. ¿Por qué luces tan afligido?

Frank ríe.

—Puede estarme odiando ahora mismo por no ir a buscarlo. Probablemente ya no quiera ni verme, o... tal vez ya no me ama.

Miles alza sus cejas.

— ¿Sólo porque te vio besando a mamá?

El tatuado sonríe, negando con su cabeza.

—No fue sólo un beso, Miles. Ponte en sus zapatos. ¿Cómo te sentirías si estuvieses realmente feliz con una persona a la que dices amar, y encuentras a esa persona besando a alguien más? Como si te hubiese olvidado del todo.

El azabache frunce sus labios a un lado. Asiente.

—Lo siento, tienes razón. No pensé en eso —Frank suspira asintiendo—. Pero a lo que me refiero es a que pudieron arreglarse en unos cuantos minutos de conversación, pudiste explicarle que no fue tu intención y que mamá sólo te engatusó, ¿entiendes? Si realmente te quiere, pudo haberlo comprendido.

—Sí, ese es el problema; no me defendí, no le dije nada. Más bien, la cagué, peor. Dije algo sobre ser hombre y tener hormonas —se estremece con desagrado. Los labios de Miles forman una "o".

— ¿En serio? —su padre asiente—. La cagaste, sí que lo hiciste. Me dolió, y no fue a mí.

—Hijo, no me estás ayudando.

—Lo siento, pah, es que, suena como esta persona grandiosa, que te ama y acepta tu vida tal cual tú aceptaste la de él, confió en ti, ¿y tú le sales con... hormonas?

—Sí, sí, ya sé que estuvo mal, es-

—La abuela siempre me decía "cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos", luego me di cuenta de que lo sacó de una película, pero el punto es: que eres un cuervo.

—No soy un cuervo, Miles.

— ¿Entonces por qué no te defendiste?

— ¡Porque estaba asustado, cagado hasta las metras, y muy molesto también! Tenía demasiado yendo en mi cabeza, hijo, y no es por nada, pero tampoco poseo mucha paciencia.

—No, tú tienes paciencia de sobra, sólo te acobardaste —alza sus manos, Frank jadea bajando sus hombros—. Papá, ¿tú lo amas?

El tatuado titubea. ¿Ama a Gerard? ¿Realmente? Después de todo lo que han pasado, ¿por qué se lo cuestiona? Claramente lo ama. Sí, lo ama. Realmente.

Con su vista perdida sobre la mesa asiente.

—Sí. Lo amo.

— ¿Por qué dudaste? Te quedaste callado.

—Porque... tengo miedo.

— ¿Miedo de qué?

—Mierda, no lo sé, Miles. De no ser suficiente, de resultar un fracaso para él. Me hace sentir de tantas formas diferentes que me asusto de mí mismo. No me siento así desde... —resopla—, tú madre, antes de que tus hermanas nacieran. Gerard es demasiado, y yo me siento tan poco.

—Para él no eres poco —su hijo ladea su cabeza—. ¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Qué lo amas? ¿Se lo aseguraste?

Frank desciende su cabeza, apenado. ¿Cómo es que un niño de catorce años puede hacerle cuestionarse tantas cosas? Y sólo llevan casi dos horas conversando, poniéndose al día de la vida del otro. Pero sus palabras salen tan fáciles y sencillas, cuando su cabeza es un completo lío que le han arrebatado noches en vela realizar. Miles suspira cruzándose de brazos, recuesta su espalda de la silla.

»Así que no lo hiciste.

— ¿Ahora comprendes qué lo hizo actuar de esa forma?

—Totalmente. Vamos.

El avellana frunce su ceño viéndolo ponerse de pie, dudoso lo sigue fuera de la cafetería. Jamia y las gemelas están en el mismo centro comercial, la idea era pasar con Miles todo el tiempo deseado hasta que sintieran que era hora de irse, lo mismo con Jamia y las gemelas, pero aun sentía que apenas habían llegado cuando su hijo ya quería irse.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —pregunta girando a verlo, Miles sonríe.

—A buscar a Lily y a Cherry. Iremos a Summit.


	24. 23

Bandit da un salto sobre su puesto, Gerard frunce el ceño. Observa a su hija hiperventilar y a Kristin sonreír. ¿Por qué Kristin está sonriendo? ¿Y por qué Bandit está hiperventilando? ¡¿Y por qué él no está sonriendo e hiperventilando con ellas?!

— ¿Se puede saber por qué tanto escándalo? —pregunta con el fastidio dibujándose en su semblante. Bandit reacciona, saliendo de hiperventilar para lanzarse a los brazos de la rubia que la recibe gustosa—. Bandit.

— ¡Positivo! —exclama la castaña.

— ¿Positivo? —alza una ceja. Bandit se separa de Kristin para extenderle un objeto. Siente marearse al percatarse de qué se trata y debe sostenerse de la encimera de la cocina— ¿Po-positivo? —sus ojos se abren, su hija asiente. De sus delgados dedos le arrebata el objeto— Dos rayas. Conozco dos rayas. Ah, mierda, positivo. ¡Positivo!

Es él quien está hiperventilando ahora, debe sentarse para no caer.

En su vida ha tenido sólo dos pruebas de embarazo en manos, la primera: cuando Lindsey le dijo que estaba embarazada. Le entregó una pequeña caja con el objeto adentro y un papel, ambos asegurando que serían padres adolescentes. Y la segunda: justo ahora, y por más que no hay un papel con una prueba de sangre que lo asegure un cien por ciento, esas dos rayas rojas no las olvidaría nunca y las reconocería en donde sea.

Kristin está embarazada.

Su hija junto a su cuñada cambian la celebración por la preocupación, empezando a preguntarle mil y un veces si se encuentra bien, mas sólo puede hacerle señas en negación agradeciendo para sí mismo que hayan comprendido el que necesita silencio. Repentinamente volvió al momento en donde Lindsey le dijo que estaba embarazada. La misma emoción, los mismos saltos, los mismos gritos. Mientras que él se quedó literalmente parado en una esquina viendo todo pasar frente a él. Claramente antes lo comprendió mucho menos que ahora, Kristin tiene una razón para estar feliz, pero en aquel entonces, Lindsey estaba por cumplir dieciséis y un bebé parecía ser todo lo que ella quería.

Cuando sale de su trance es que puede abrazar fuertemente a su amiga, Bandit se les une luego. Le repite lo mucho que la quiere y que siempre podría contar con ellos, después de todo, ahora son más familia de lo que eran antes. Mikey aún no lo sabe, quería que fuesen los primeros en saber y compartir su emoción. Kristin podría ser feliz, y a pesar de que su mejor amigo se vio afectado ante la ruptura con su hermano y éste quedó como un imbécil, siente que la felicidad de la rubia lo hace valer. Bert llega un rato después, mientras Bandit y su cuñada hablan sobre temas de bebés en los que no es partícipe.

Al verlo lo abraza fuertemente. Han pasado un par de semanas desde que viajó y otro par de días desde que llegó, es normal extrañarlo cuando suele verlo merodeando por ahí la mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¿Embarazada? —sus ojos se abren, Gerard asiente presionando sus labios. El pelinegro jadea—. Mierda, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Debo ir a felicitarla.

— ¡Eh, eh, eh! Detente —con su brazo evita su paso cuando quiere adentrarse a la casa. Bert exhala bajando sus hombros, regresa a apoyar los codos en una de las mesas del jardín—. Necesito hablarte sobre algo.

—Pues que sea rápido, porque en serio merece ser felicitada. Descontando que está embarazada del idiota de Mikey, esa parte la puedo omitir, Kristin se lo merece.

—Estamos conscientes de eso, pero quería preguntarte otra cosa —Bert hace un mohín, él suspira—. ¿Cómo está Ray?

Bert hace una mueca de lado.

—La última vez que lo vi estaba considerando lo que Bandit le había dicho —el pelirrojo frunce el ceño.

— ¿Sale con la madre de su amigo?

Bert chasquea con su lengua.

—Ray no está desesperado, Gee. Pero algo me dice que se está comenzando a sentir como se sentía Kristin: sin tiempo. Sucede que estuvo pensándolo bastante, probablemente ya se sienta listo. Tal cual Kristin; no va a esperar a que alguien más se mueva por él. Si él no da los primeros pasos, nadie va a hacerlo por él. Además, la mujer luce realmente dulce. Puedo imaginar que, siendo Ray como es, no le será difícil el endulzarse el uno al otro y termine saliendo un mini afro de ahí.

Ambos ríen, Gerard niega por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué con su hijo? ¿Dices que Ray puede embarazarla de nuevo?

—Anything could happen, anything could happen —canturrea el pelinegro en un extraño baile que los hace reír nuevamente. Gerard encoje un hombro, tiene razón. Todo puede pasar—. Bien. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Todo bien con el enano y sus secuaces?

Gerard bufa, descendiendo la mirada. El malestar que lo ha estado caracterizando desde hace casi un mes se instala en la boca de su estómago. Navidad se acerca, están a pleno noviembre y lo que más debería sentir es felicidad porque su espíritu navideño bien puede con todo la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? El que Frank se alejara junto a Cherry y Lily lo descarriló, así hubiese sido él el que se lo pidió. Realmente no quiere tenerlos lejos, los necesita consigo y con Bandit. Sin mencionar que en ocasiones diarias su hija se encarga de darle esa mirada intencional cargada de puros sentimientos que estallan como fuegos artificiales escribiendo "Por favor, trae a los Iero de vuelta" en el cielo.

El pelinegro busca la mirada de su amigo cuando no le contesta. Enseguida sabe que hay algo mal. Suspira resignado.

»Voy a ahorcarlo, ¿qué hizo el muy desgraciado?

— ¿Cómo sabes que fue él?

—Porque te he escuchado hablando sobre él. Tú no lo lastimarías, Gee, tú no lastimas a nadie. Más bien, las personas suelen pasar por encima de ti, y sabes que tu error es dejar que eso pase. ¿Qué hizo?

El pelirrojo restriega su rostro con sus manos. ¿Realmente tendría que contar la historia de nuevo? Primero se la dijo a Bandit, en la heladería, luego vinieron su hermano y Kristin, y por último Bert. Espera que para cuando a Ray se le ocurra preguntar Frank ya haya regresado, o al menos espera haber podido superarlo si eso no pasa.

—Lo encontré besando a su ex esposa en su casa el día de su cumpleaños. Discutimos, no tuvo argumentos para defenderse y simplemente me fui.

— ¿Ex esposa? —sus ojos se abren al mismo tiempo que eleva sus cejas. Asiente—. Voy a asesinarlo, juro que voy a asesinarlo. ¿Quién coño besa a su ex teniendo pareja? ¡Está mal de la cabeza, ¿o qué?!

—Bert, escucha-

Su enunciado es interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono recibiendo una llamada. El corazón le cae al estómago, con sus ojos abiertos observa a Bert. El pelinegro frunce su ceño inclinándose a ver el remitente, y también abre los ojos. Siendo más rápido toma el teléfono, alejándolo del pelirrojo. Comienza a perseguirlo alrededor de la mesa, como si estuviese en otra de esas situaciones junto a Mikey, pero es Bert el que hace su papel esta vez.

— ¡No vas a contestarle!

— ¡Dámelo! ¡A ti qué te interesa, Robert!

— ¡Dignidad ante todo, Gerard! ¡Dignidad, ante todo!

— ¡Dejé de tener dignidad en el momento en que me enamoré de él! ¡No puedes decirme algo como eso!

— ¡¿Así de fácil te resignas?! ¿De verdad estás tan demente por este tipo? Mierda, ¡te humilló!

— ¡No es como si-!

— ¡Oigan! —el grito de Kristin los hace detenerse en una cómica posición. El pelinegro no le devuelve el aparato, cuelga la llamada y lo mete a su bolsillo. Gerard bufa cruzándose de brazos. Ve a Bert correr para abrazar a la rubia, mas ella lo detiene girando a verlo por encima de su hombro—. Frank está afuera.

El gruñido de Bert se transforma en una sonrisa cínica, dándole paso a su bajada de tensión. Puede sentir su palidez aproximarse. Su amigo no hará nada, pero mejor no probarlo. Logra detenerlo a los adentros de la cocina, denotando el enojo en su semblante. Gerard sabe que realmente lo está porque así era cuando intentaron algo y así ha sido desde siempre, su forma de enojarse es única. El pelirrojo toma sus hombros.

—Por favor, déjame encargarme de esto.

—Gerard, él te lastimó, y yo no voy a dejar que un idiota como él te lastime. Permiso.

—No —vuelve a obstaculizarle el paso, Bert rueda los ojos—. No es la primera vez que alguien me lastima, Bert. Lo que pasó fue algo sumamente ridículo, yo necesito disculparme tanto como él.

El pelinegro baja sus hombros viéndolo salir por la puerta de la cocina hacia la sala. Puede que esa haya sido una indirecta para él, pero Gerard está tan cegado por la situación que probablemente lo dijo inconscientemente. Ya no pensaría en ello. Si Frank regresó es por algo, pero mantendría sus defensas de mejor amigo en alto de todos modos.

 

Sus manos sudorosas logran girar el pomo luego de practicar respiraciones. Pierde su aliento al verlo. De repente todo vuelve a la primera vez que lo vio, sólo que ésta vez hay miradas significativas del uno al otro, sin necesidad de decir palabra. Dan un respingón cuando Bandit corre a encontrarse con las gemelas que bajan del auto con la misma emoción, colisionan en un efusivo abrazo que casi las hace caer al suelo.

Gerard alza sus cejas, pudo haberse imaginado un poco más lo mucho que las tres chicas se extrañaban antes de negarle a Bandit nuevamente el que irían a Belleville en busca de ellos. Estaba a nada de cambiar de parecer, pero se le adelantaron. Agradece internamente por ello.

Ríe nerviosamente cuando ambas lo abrazan antes de adentrarse a la casa siguiendo a su hija. A lo lejos observa a alguien más apoyarse de la cubierta del auto. Lo apunta.

— ¿Quién es?

Alzando una ceja el avellana gira hacia donde apunta y sonríe. Con una seña de la cabeza lo invita a acompañarlo. Al llegar el muchacho sonríe, y su sorpresa es notoria cuando la misma sonrisa de Frank se dibuja en su rostro.

—Gerard, él es Miles, mi hijo. Miles, él es Gerard...

Su silencio se vuelve incómodo de inmediato. El pelirrojo rasca su nuca con su mano, viendo al tatuado titubear y a su hijo esperar que continúe. Miles asiente una vez, dando un paso al frente.

—Soy Miles, el hijo perdido, y tú eres Gerard —toma su mano para sacudirla, se acerca para murmurarle—: Espero que sigas siendo su novio, me agradas hasta ahora. Voy a adentro.

Y palmeando su hombro el muchacho pelinegro se dirige hacia la casa, Gerard lo sigue con la mirada hasta que entra y cierra la puerta tras él. Vacilante gira al avellana.

—Es idéntico a ti.

— ¡Ya lo sé! Incluso pensé en la posibilidad de yo haber estado embarazado, porque realmente se parece más a mí que a...

—Que a Jamia, sí —completa su sentencia asintiendo cuando él calla, Frank asiente de vuelta descendiendo su mirada—. Si existiese algo tal como el embarazo humano masculino, estaría totalmente de acuerdo en cuanto a los genotipos entre ustedes.

— ¿Gracias? —ríe cerrando un ojo en una mueca, Gerard ríe junto a él—. Me hiciste imaginarme embarazado nuevamente y ahora no sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

—Sería genial si los hombres pudiésemos reproducir, ¿sabes? —levemente frunce su ceño—. Y... te verías... lindo... embarazado. Diciendo, como... los locos.

Gerard lo observa reírse, dejando su dentadura relucir cuando con cada risa sus hombros se encogen. Siente los vellos de sus brazos erizarse. Joder, lo extrañó tanto. Sólo pasaron unas semanas, pero para el tiempo que se habían acostumbrado a compartir juntos, extrañarlo se volvió un vicio que sólo su presencia puede saciar. Como una píldora que calma una migraña, o cualquier inyección que cura una terrible enfermedad. Verdaderamente lo necesita, y se está restringiendo a sí mismo el lanzarse sobre él y hacérselo saber.

Por un momento su sonrisa se borra y la de él también, entonces sólo queda la profunda conexión de sus miradas. Se estremece.

—Te debo una disculpa —dice por fin, Gerard muerde su labio—. Una muy grande, Gee. Soy un imbécil. Desaparecí —suspira—, desaparecimos por estas semanas porque por fin conseguí que Jamia accediera empezar los trámites para una custodia compartida. No quería seguir con más rencor, el sólo sentirlo me estaba quitando muchas posibilidades, y no quería que fuese así. Y también... tenía mucho miedo. Y se lo comenté a Miles hace dos días, cuando nos reunimos por primera vez. Él no me odia, ¿sabes? Tiene... afecto hacia mí. Está dispuesto a dejarme remendar el tiempo perdido. Y no tienes idea de lo que feliz que me sentí, y de lo mucho que quería llamarte para decirte que lo había logrado, pero tú no estabas y yo sentí-

Su voz tiembla cuando la mano del pelirrojo va a acariciar su rostro. Se apega a ella, cayendo y estremeciéndose ante su tacto. Sin esperarlo sus lágrimas caen, y puede sentir el sentimiento del avellana traspasarlo. Con su pulgar traza suavemente su mejilla, apartando una de las gotas fugadas. Los dedos tintados rodean su muñeca y mueve su cabeza posando un beso en la palma del pelirrojo antes de seguir hablando.

»Sentí que no era justo el seguir teniendo miedo, si era eso lo que me mantenía alejado de ti. No quiero estar alejado de ti, Gee. Quiero que conozcas a mi familia, y quiero conocer a la tuya. No quiero que sientas que fue un error el dejarme entrar en tu vida, o en la de Bandit. Porque para mí es un honor ser parte de ellas y también el que ustedes sean parte de la nuestra. Cuando dijiste que me amabas no supe qué responder, porque temí a que fuese cierto, y es vergonzoso que mi propio hijo, al que no veo desde hace ocho años y ni siquiera me recordaba, dijera lo cobarde que fui a dejarte ir cuando a duras penas sabía de ti. Me hizo ver-

Suficiente parloteo para su ansiedad acumulada. Con un paso adelante el pelirrojo se inclina hacia él, y como si sus labios jamás hubiesen tocado los contrarios, succiona suavemente su labio inferior, sintiéndolo temblar bajo él. Frank tarda en corresponderle, pero cuando lo hace lo llena de un alivio increíble. Recrear su primer beso cuando han tenido cientos resulta una de las mejores cosas para ambos, no tienen que esforzarse mucho para que sea perfecto a su manera.

Frank toma ambas muñecas del ojiverde, tambaleándose y casi al mismo tiempo estabilizándose. El impacto ha llegado antes de lo espero.

»Me hizo ver que estaba muy equivocado, en muchas cosas —jadea separándose—. Lo lamento mucho, Gerard. No debí actuar de esa manera.

—También te debo una disculpa —el pelirrojo absorbe por la nariz, juntando sus frente y pasando sus manos a entrelazarse por la espalda del tatuado—. No debí reaccionar así. Debimos hablarlo.

—Tú estabas en todo tu derecho. Me imagino entrar una cocina y verte besando a tu ex...

— ¿Bert? —risotea el ojiverde—. Mi ex es Bert, Frankie. Que por cierto, quería matarte hace un rato cuando Kristin vino a avisar que estabas acá afuera. Sigue siendo un gran amigo.

—Me hierve la sangre de sólo pensarme en tu posición —niega cerrando sus ojos—. Yo te necesito conmigo, Gerard. Mis hijas te necesitan con ellas, y ahora Miles también. Porque sé que te amará al igual que comienzo a amar a Bandit también y a toda tu-

— ¿Indirectamente dijiste que me amas?

Puede ver el brillo de sus ojos tintinear, sentir el agarre en su espalda apretarse y su aliento entrecortado chocar contra su mejilla. A pesar de la intensa mirada que comparten, Frank asiente.

—Sí. Te amo. Realmente te amo.

Con una sonrisa proveniente de su arranque de felicidad atrapa sus labios nuevamente, asegurándose de que el abrazo tome seguridad. Se dedica a besarlo con la misma fuerza con la que lo había extrañado.

Y si hace mucho silencio y presta bastante atención, puede escuchar a su familia celebrando su reconciliación.

Su familia, incluyendo a las gemelas, ¿y por qué no a Miles también?


	25. 24

Los dedos tintados acarician su cintura, sonríe ante el tacto del avellana y se apega más a su torso desnudo. Frank va a esconder su rostro en el cuello de su novio, pasando a acariciar su abdomen y luego su pecho. Los pálidos dedos del pelirrojo pellizcan levemente su mejilla, haciéndolo sonreír para luego sus dedos encontrarse con los contrarios. La paz y la tranquilidad siempre viene después de la tormenta, pero para ellos, esa es la paz y la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta. Navidad pasó con rapidez, entre sus trabajos y las vacaciones de sus hijos, todo ha pasado volando. Merecían un tiempo a solas.

—Feliz año nuevo, amor —susurra el menor en su oído, sintiendo los vellos del ojiverde erizarse—. Te amo.

—Feliz año nuevo —gira su rostro para besar sus labios, el avellana corresponde con la misma soltura—. Y te amo más.

Acaba por darse la vuelta entre la capas de mantas que los cubren del frío Jersey para abrazarlo. No esperaban que fuese a nevar tanto, según las expectativas de Bandit, ya que el año pasado sólo había sido una leve nevada para la época de navidad y año nuevo. La castaña estuvo realmente estresada unos cuantos días porque la tormenta de nieve no sólo se avecinó en gran cantidad antes de lo esperado, sino que arruinó sus planes vacacionales. Según Frank, Cherry y Lily no estaban muy diferentes. Belleville ya se les hacía aburrido, siquiera las comidas de la abuela Linda las mantenían quietas por unos ratos, pero entonces volvían.

Y a pesar de que ninguna se atrevía a decirle nada a su padre, fue Miles el que las delató en cuanto a sus ganas de regresar a las calles de Summit, no sólo por Bandit, sino por el resto de las personas a las que se habían encariñado. De pronto toda una vida se había situado en Summit, dejando a Belleville enterrado en el pasado y como un recuerdo fugaz que Frank les planteaba sólo cuando se trataba de los padres de este. Padres a los cuales Gerard conoció en vísperas, y debe admitir que sintió un poco de nervios, esos que jamás llegó a sentir en la adolescencia porque Bandit gratamente se lo impidió.

Donna no estaba ahí para incomodarlo en la cena, y Donald se había mudado lejos de ellos tiempo después de su fallecimiento. Sus padres no estaban ahí para hacer de esa cena un martirio, pero estaban sus amigos, su hermano y su hija, que resultó prácticamente lo mismo puesto a les importó una mísera servilleta el ponerlos a ambos en vergüenza frente a los mayores. Porque, claramente, las gemelas y Miles formaron parte de ello también.

Frank, el padre de su novio, no estaba muy contento en cuanto a la elección de su hijo, pero luego de unas cuentas palabras por parte de Linda, el señor relajó su semblante y mantuvo una conversación con el pelirrojo sobre su familia y vida laboral que lo convenció de buena manera; pudo ver que su aprecio hacia Frank y a sus nietos es verdadero, y que poniendo hacia un lado la elección sentimental por parte de su hijo, él es un buen hombre con buenas intenciones. Esas fueron sus palabras; Gerard no pudo sentirse más aliviado.

Tiene ganada a toda la familia Iero, ¿qué mejor que eso? Sólo una cosa:

Frank ganándose a la familia Way, por más que éste la tuviese en la palma de su mano desde el primer momento. Sólo estrechaban lazos cada vez más. Ya pueden considerarse una familia, y Bandit se ve realmente contenta con eso a pesar de no habérselo comentado. Está demás decir que si Bandit está contenta, él está contento.

—Te dije que podríamos pasar año nuevo juntos —bosteza Frank, el pelirrojo lo observa pasar sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza mientras que él gira quedando boca abajo, apoyándose de codos sostiene su mandíbula entre sus manos—. Y sobre todo que las niñas quisieron regresar de Belleville y mamá no puso pretexto cuando te nombré. En serio le gustaste.

Gerard hace una mueca.

— ¿Y a tu padre?

— ¿Cheech? —alza una ceja, pero la mueca en el rostro del pelirrojo no se borra. Alza sus comisuras—. A papá sólo le molesta que no le haya comentado mi repentino cambio de gustos. En un segundo tiene un hijo único con una ex esposa y tres nietos, y al siguiente tiene a un hijo único, divorciado, gay, y es por eso que en gran parte agradezco el habernos mudado de Belleville. No tuviste la oportunidad de presenciarlo, pero mi padre es experto haciendo comentarios innecesarios de mal gusto. Mamá es la que sabe cómo controlarlo, es insoportable cuando insiste.

—Uhm —lentamente el ojiverde escala hasta pasar sus rodillas por encima de su cintura. Enseguida las manos tintadas van a acariciar la cintura, muslos y espalda del mayor. Gerard se inclina, acercándose a su boca. No lo besa, pero Frank se ha preparado para recibir un beso, y al verlo dirigirse vacilante hacia su cuello, su expresión de ofensa lo hace reír. Susurra en su oído—: ¿Entonces sí le caí bien a mamá Linda?

Los dedos del menor van a subir su mentón, dejando a su nariz rozar con la contraria.

—Tú le caes bien a todos, amor. Incluso a esa profesora de historia contemporánea en la preparatoria. Amé su rostro cuando te besé frente a ella, fue épico.

— ¿Así que sí estabas celoso? —sus ojos se abren a la par de su boca, una sonrisa amenaza con formarse.

—Shh —posa su índice sobre los labios de su novio que esconde su sonrisa tras sólo alzar sus comisuras—. Ella debía concentrarse en los preparativos para la graduación de nuestras hijas, no en lo bien que se veía tu cabello sucio o qué tan apretado estaba tu pantalón en ambas partes de atrás y adelante.

—Definitivamente estabas celoso —sonríe en su cuello, Frank pone sus ojos en blanco acariciando su espalda. En su mandíbula el pelirrojo deja un beso—. ¿Sabías que los padres celosos me ponen?

—Mhm, ¿mucho?

Gerard muerde su labio, asegurándose de hacer contacto visual. Se remueve encima de él haciendo al avellana ahogar un gemido.

—Muchísimo —con su lengua delinea los labios del tatuado antes de hacer la de él enredarse con la suya. Las manos tatuadas toman su trasero de lleno con toda libertad, mientras sus manos se aferran al cuello contrario y ahoga otro gemido en la boca del avellana. No tardarían en obtener otra erección si seguían así—. Amor- a-amor... Las niñas... Las niñas están- están cruzando el- pasillo... Frank...

— ¿Y qué si están a diez pasos de aquí? Ellas saben que estamos aquí, Gerard, puedo asegurar que también escucharon tus gemidos. No hicimos un gran trabajo silenciándonos, ¿sabes?

Agradece que su novio no puede verlo en la poca claridad de la lúgubre habitación, pero de todos modos puede sentir su rostro calentarse. Frank sonríe, besando la frente del ojiverde sonrojado.

—Te dije que teníamos que irnos de aquí. Podíamos hacerlo en tu auto de nuevo, y no con ellas aquí. Miles claramente no diría nada, porque es Miles, pero ¿sí sabes quiénes son nuestras hijas? Nos humillaron frente a tus padres en la cena de navidad, Frank. Bandit encontró con quien más hacerme bullying que no sea Ray, y eso no es exactamente bonito-

—Sé que no debemos abusar de la confianza que nos están dando al aceptarnos como pareja, pero hablé con mis hijas, Gee. Ellas comprenden.

—Sí, Bandit es experta comprendiendo, pero no le cierra su bonita boca. Antes era un lío para que aprendiera a hablar, ahora es un lío para que se calle.

El tatuado suelta una risa.

—Realmente no parecen padre e hija. Amo verlos discutiendo como si fuesen mejores amigos.

—Somos mejores amigos, Frankie. Que seamos padre e hija es sólo un complemento, sólo uno, pequeño —suspira, cautelosamente se acomoda sobre su regazo, dejando su cabeza posarse en su pecho y escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Frank acaricia su cabello. Ha notado que las raíces negras comienzan a crecer bajo los mechones rojos, y que su cabello también está un poco más largo. Gerard le dijo que no se lo cortara, ciertamente tiene curiosidad en cómo luciría su cabello largo ya que él lo ha tenido antes así, e incluso le mostró fotos como evidencia. El publicista no tuvo más remedio que acceder a la insistencia de su novio. Incluso llegó a transmitirle algo de esa curiosidad.

—No puedo creer que las niñas estén a casi cinco meses de graduarse —dice Frank luego de un rato—. ¿Recuerdas el primer día de clases? ¿En kínder? ¿Primaria?

Gerard rezonga. Levanta su rostro del pecho para mirarlo con una mueca de fastidio.

—No, no, no. Nada de recuerdos. Me vas a hacer llorar y sabes lo llorón de mierda que soy, no quiero. No.

El tatuado ríe viendo a su novio hacer pucheros y volver a estrecharse contra su torso, luciendo como un niño molesto.

—Están creciendo, Gee. Deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo. Deberíamos estar orgullosos de nosotros mismos. Fuimos irresponsables teniendo sexo siendo adolescentes y luego nos convertimos en los mejores padres para nuestros hijos. Tú no ves casos como esos todos los días, ¿o sí?

—Es porque vivimos en un país desarrollado, Frank.

—País desarrollado mi culo. Somos buenos padres, no por economía u otras mierdas; sino porque tuvimos esa capacidad y esa valentía. Muchos no lo hubiesen logrado.

— ¿Ahora actúas como una "madre orgullosa" sosteniendo su "bendición" en alto? —los labios del pelirrojo tiemblan queriendo soltar una gran risa. La retiene hasta que Frank da una palmada a su espalda y carcajea entre dientes besando su pecho después.

—Le diré a Bandit que te aleje de las redes sociales. Es por esto que los padres no deberíamos utilizarlas. Es para los adolescentes, nosotros ya estamos viejos, Gerard.

—Tu padre está viejo, nosotros nacimos la semana pasada —vuelve a hacerse hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. El avellana sonríe—. Treinta y dos y próximamente treinta y cuatro son las mejores edades, amor. Como el vino. Nos ponemos mejor con el tiempo.

—Yo seguro que me veré bien, pero tú seguramente tendrás una pancita rechoncha y canas para cuando llegues a los cuarenta.

Con una almohada consigue golpearlo varias veces hasta que su fuerza sea nula y acabe boca arriba con Frank encima de él, impidiéndole realizar algún movimiento. Nunca se había percatado de qué tan fuerte es el menor siendo que él es mucho más alto que él, pero Frank posee mucha más masa muscular y de por sí logra ser más fuerte que él. Aunque, sinceramente, nunca lo ha sido.

—En secundaria era bastante gordo, aunque no lo suficiente como para sufrir de acoso y sobre todo el tener una novia ardiente que me dio mi primera hija. De haberme hecho esto en ese entonces, te hubiese noqueado, Iero. Aprovéchalo ahora, porque cuando vuelva a tener mi panza rechoncha y mis canas vas a caer.

La risa de Frank abarca la habitación, sin importarle el que serán las seis de la mañana en primero de enero del 2017. Reiría sin importar nada, en realidad. Sus hijas ya deben estar durmiendo, Jamia fue a buscar a Miles antes de las cuatro y tal cual, sin haberles importado nada, subieron a la habitación del pelirrojo a celebrar año nuevo. A su manera.

— ¿Sí sabes que te voy a seguir amando aun si tienes canas y panza rechoncha? Yo tendré la piel arrugada en mucho tiempo, y realmente jamás he visto a un anciano con cientos de tatuajes, por lo cual tú no tienes nada de lo qué preocuparte. Y sé que vas a seguir amándome, así luzca como una pasa colorida.

Entre sus risas y las de su novio, sus piernas se enredan entre las mantas, sosteniéndolo con fuerza contra sí, con una sonrisa deciden unir sus labios. La luz comienza a colarse por las cortinas azules, dándole un toque tranquilizante a la habitación, ya pueden verse con más claridad, pero sus párpados comienzan a pesar mientras siente los dedos del avellana hacer círculos en su espalda. Gerard asiente.

—Créeme que te voy a seguir amando. Te voy a seguir amando muchísimo. Demasiado. Bastantísimo. No vas a soportarlo, pero tendrás que hacerlo, porque no pienso irme.

Frank no contesta. Pronto siente ese remordimiento que sintió cuando le dijo que lo amaba por primera vez, pero lo oculta. No hará un escándalo por eso, no comenzando el año.

—Tendré que hacerlo. Porque tampoco pienso dejarte ir. Te amo mucho más.

Una luz se enciende al fondo de su pecho, irradiando hasta su estómago, haciendo a los vellos de sus brazos erizarse y a la luz rebotar hasta su cabeza. Dejándola ahí sólo como una luz. Una luz que proyecta una ocurrencia, un riesgo, una locura.

Una locura que no se realizará nada pronto, pero que se realizará. Y hará todo lo que tenga que hacer para que sea posible, como una de las promesas que le hizo a Bandit cuando nació.


	26. 25

Su mirada recorre las vidrieras de cristal con total ansiedad, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando ve el reloj. Si Frank lo llama una vez más, estallará. Da por asegurado que estallará. La chica que dijo que llegaría en cinco minutos probablemente ha tardado unos diez o tal vez quince, y los nervios están comenzando a pasarle factura. Frota sus manos intentando calmarse a sí mismo. No va a decepcionar a nadie, lograría llegar a tiempo.

Da un respingón cuando el teléfono vuelve a sonar en su bolsillo, reza para que no sea quien espera. Pero sus plegarias se ven eximidas por la remitente marcando el nombre de Frank. Su corazón late con fuerza. Tiene dos opciones, y parece que una es peor que la otra.

La primera es: salir de ahí lo antes posible, sin esperar absolutamente nada y desistir ante la idea que lleva consigo desde año nuevo. Después de todo, tiempo es lo que le sobra. Y la segunda: no responder a la llamada, esperar a que la chica salga con lo que tiene todos esos meses esperando y ser asesinado por su novio al llegar a la preparatoria.

Esperar suena bien.

Se persigna antes de contestar. A ese punto: que sea lo que Dios quiera.

— ¿Hola? —responde en voz diminuta. Con su mano esconde su rostro y restriega con fuerte parsimonia. Espera por los gritos.

— ¡¿"Hola"?! ¡¿Cómo que "hola"?! ¡Gerard, estás llegando tarde! ¡¿Se puede saber en dónde coño estás?!

Sabía que no debía dejar eso para último momento, y cuando se lo comentó a sus amigos ellos le dijeron lo mismo. Claramente no prestó atención. Creyó que lo tenía todo bien planeado, y así como se dejó engañar por ese pensamiento, todo se salió de sus manos y ahora está varado en medio de una joyería, esperando por ese simple anillo de compromiso que lo ha estado llevando al borde de la locura por mucho tiempo y a sólo minutos de llegar tarde a la graduación de sus hijas.

Dejaría que Frank gritase todo lo que quisiera.

—Estoy en camino, amor.

—Tienes media hora estando en camino, Gerard. No sé qué demonios estás haciendo y tampoco me interesa, pero nuestras hijas te necesitan y yo también, ¡te quiero aquí en quince minutos! ¡Ni uno más, ni uno menos! ¡Y ésta vez es en serio!

Suspira pesadamente una vez la línea se corta. No diría nada al respecto, ni porque pudiese. Aunque si le dijera la razón por la cual está llegando tarde quizás lo entendería. Pero de eso se trata, del no hacérselo saber para que fuese la más grata de las sorpresas. Es lo asombroso de proponer matrimonio, ¿no?

Tomando un respiro guarda nuevamente el teléfono en su bolsillo, e intenta convencerse mil veces de que Frank lo entenderá, de que Cherry y Lily lo comprenderán, y que por sobre todas las cosas; Bandit también lo hará. A su pesar, también se lo ha tenido que ocultar a ella porque quiere que sea una sorpresa para toda la familia. Y cuando se refiere a la familia, habla de su hija, Frank, y los hijos de Frank.

Probablemente también quiere adaptarse a esa idea. Al fin serían una familia. Si tan sólo Frank accediera a casarse con él, o si tan sólo la chica apareciese con el anillo de compromiso antes de que su cabeza hiciera explosión...

— ¡Señor! —el rubio sube su vista enseguida—. Disculpe por haberlo hecho esperar tanto, pero lo conseguimos.

Con una sonrisa la chica abre el pequeño estuche de terciopelo negro para mostrarle la argolla postrada en el centro. Siente los vellos de su nuca y espalda erizarse, es realmente precioso como para ser un simple anillo de plata. Un simple anillo de plata que, si tiene mucha suerte, adornará el dedo tintado de Frank por el resto de su vida.

Suena escalofriante de sólo pensarlo así, y entonces deja de serlo cuando la imagen del avellana se muestra en su subconsciente.

Agradeciendo velozmente toma la pequeña caja y la deja el en bolsillo de su saco, saliendo de ahí se adentra al auto y acelera en dirección a la preparatoria. Vería a sus hijas graduarse, no ha hecho de todo por nada. También lograría hacer a Frank orgulloso, por más que será difícil el disiparle su enojo para con él. Pensándolo bien no será tan difícil.

— ¡Oh, joder, estás aquí! —notoriamente observa el pecho del tatuado bajar con alivio al momento de verlo. Ve varios escenarios pasar por él, no sabe si estar feliz, enojado o aliviado de que el ojiverde pudiese llegar a tiempo. Así que primero lo besa y lo abraza, y justo después golpea su pecho—. ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡No ibas a llegar!

—Estaba ocupándome de algo importante, pero ahora estoy aquí y vamos a ver a nuestras hijas graduarse, Frankie —toma su rostro con sus manos, juntando ambas frentes. Frank toma sus hombros—. ¿Cómo pensaste que no vendría?

—Mierda, Gerard, tienes días actuando extraño, realmente no sé qué te sucede y me tienes temblando de los nervios. Tú no puedes simplemente desaparecer en un día que es tan especial para nuestras hijas, Bandit estaba preguntando por ti y yo no sabía-

— ¡Frank, Frank! Respira, eh, eh. Mírame —con sus manos maneja el obligarlo a verlo, luce tan angustiado que podría lanzarse a llorar en cualquier momento y sólo desea abrazarlo, así que lo hace. Los brazos del menor van a rodear su torso—. De verdad siento el haberte asustado así, no fue mi intención. Tenía que hacer algo importante-

— ¡¿Qué es más importante que nuestras hijas, Gerard?! —exclama separándose para mirarlo. Gerard alza su mentón haciendo luego un mohín para transmitirle tranquilidad, y es que el tatuado puede cerrar sus ojos nuevamente y respirar profundo—. Me estoy volviendo loco, Gee. Ahora te estoy gritando. Yo nunca te he gritado. Lo siento, en serio.

—Está bien, está bien —murmura, casi arrulladoramente, calmándolo. Vuelve a acunarlo entre sus brazos—. Comprendo tu nerviosismo, sólo respira. Faltan unos minutos para entrar al auditorio, Mikey y Kristin vienen dentro de un rato, Bert, Ray y Christa también, va a estar toda la familia, amor. Tranquilo. Por cierto, luces hermoso en traje.

Frank eleva sus comisuras y va a besar su mentón. Fue su idea el vestir el mismo traje para la ocasión.

—Ellas se ven hermosas de toga y birrete. Me siento un marica por querer llorar —el rubio hace el ademán de responder, más el avellana lo acalla—. No contestes. Ya sé que relativamente lo soy, no tienes porqué recordármelo. Sólo que es muy sentimental.

Tras suspirar brevemente quedan en silencio, esconde su sonrisa besando el costado de su cabeza. Proponerle matrimonio a Frank conlleva a muchas cosas, se tendría que acostumbrar a este tipo de situaciones en las que el tatuado pierde la cabeza y comienza a hacer cosas inusuales como gritarle. Al igual que cualquier persona a la que se le agota la paciencia. No es nada que no pueda sobrellevar.

A lo lejos observan a las personas comenzando a entrar en el auditorio escolar, así que ellos van a tomar sus asientos. La vista es perfecta, casi de plano completo. Podrían verlas subir y agradecer por su título, mientras que ellos harían todo lo posible por mantener sus lágrimas consigo. Saluda a su hermano y a su cuñada con su panza levemente crecida, a Bert que llega como el mayor admirador de Bandit y a Ray, que está acompañado por la madre del amigo de su hija. Probablemente Bandit debería obtener trabajo como cupido en esas páginas web a los que muchos suelen recurrir. Si a Ray le funcionó su consejo, ¿entonces por qué al resto no?

Miles llega a ellos con una sonrisa, abraza a su padre primero preguntando por sus hermanas y luego pasa a saludarlo a él y cualquier otro rostro conocido que se le pase. La mirada del rubio recorre el espacio. Su ceño se frunce en extrañeza. Miles está ahí, pero Jamia no. Toma asiento a su lado y toca su brazo.

— ¿Frank? —él gira a verlo—. ¿Y Jamia?

El tatuado bufa, negando por bajo. Tal parece que él sí sabe el porqué de la ausencia de la pelinegra. Le intriga en cierta parte saberlo porque, si bien recuerda haber escuchado, ambas gemelas esperan poder ver a su madre entre los espectadores. La reacción de Frank sólo le está dando indicio para crearse un aura de decepción.

—Dijo que no vendría, que tiene que viajar a Kearny porque su madre está enferma. No le creí ni una sola palabra, Gerard.

El ojiverde suspira mordiendo su mejilla interna.

La relación de Miles y Frank va viento en popa, ambos resultaron llevarse mejor de lo pensado y el tatuado está cumpliendo su palabra al recompensar todo ese tiempo perdido. Pero entre Jamia y las gemelas, las cosas no son necesariamente iguales.

Cherry y Lily también decidieron darle una oportunidad porque después de todo, Jamia es su madre, y si está ahí es por algo. No puede ser nada más por Frank. Quieren creer que son ellas el pilar de su madre, o al menos una parte importante de ella. Pero entonces Jamia no se esfuerza por hacer valer el tiempo y los sentimientos de sus hijas. Y es una de las cosas que más molestan a Gerard.

—Cher y Lil van a estar tan desilusionadas —murmura sintiendo una ola de tristeza llevárselo por el medio—. No la merecen, Frank. Cherry y Lily son más de lo que ella piensa. Me pegaría un tiro a faltar a la graduación de mi hija sabiendo que es importante para ella y cuenta con que yo esté ahí.

—Jamia nunca lo ha comprendido, Gee —el avellana sacude su cabeza—. Ella cree que no las lastima. Cree que no lastima a nadie. Pero oye, no vamos a mortificarnos. Jamia no está, pero nosotros sí. Es lo que importa.

— ¿Es cuando tengo que empezar a actuar como el otro padre?

Va a responderle, pero la ceremonia da paso y lo hace callar abruptamente. Actuar como el otro padre. ¿Gerard acaba de adoptar a sus hijas? Lo observa por un buen momento hasta que la persona hablando por el micrófono toma toda su atención.

Reprime una sonrisa todo el rato, simplemente recordando las palabras de su novio. No tendría ningún problema en compartir a sus hijas con Gerard, ¿no es lo que han estado haciendo por todo ese tiempo que llevan juntos? Bandit adora a Frank, y las gemelas y Miles a Gerard. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema con denominarse su otro padre? El sólo pensarlo revuelve su estómago, en todo el buen sentido de la palabra.

— ¡Bandit Lee Way!

El rubio está entre aplaudir o tomar fotos, así que Frank lo ayuda a tomarlas mientras él aplaude y silba junto a sus amigos. Bert es quien más ánima junto a él gritando "¡esa es mi chica!", ve a Mikey sonreír como nunca lo ha visto e incluso Ray alza sus brazos, chocando manos luego con su novio y su cuñada. Sonríe viéndolos celebrar el triunfo de la castaña y le regresa la cámara a Gerard, enfocando cuando Bandit baja del escenario tras lanzar un beso al aire. Su padre hace como si lo tomara y lo deja en su pecho del lado de su corazón.

Amaría por siempre el ver a esos dos juntos, siendo un equipo desde el primer día.

Se sientan nuevamente esperando por el turno de las gemelas, están yendo por orden alfabético así que primero iría Cherry y luego un poco después iría Lily. Es cuando las manos del banquero comienzan a sudar y cosquillear. Tenía planeado el proponerse estando aquí, con su familia presente, en donde estuviesen reunidos y ellos fuesen testigos de la propuesta, por más que sería un momento íntimo donde sólo ellos se verían involucrados.

Gerard deja que llegue el turno de Cherry, ellos vuelven a ponerse de pie y animan tal cual hicieron con Bandit, sólo que esta vez es Frank el que aplaude y es él el que toma las fotos. Puede ver al avellana sonreír y limpiar sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, pronto se percata de que está llorando, pero está sonriendo. Entonces él también sonríe y va a besar su mejilla mientras el tatuado baja la cámara y gira la cabeza para corresponder a su beso. Intenta girarse de vuelta al frente, pero el rubio se lo impide tomándolo de los hombros. Frank frunce su ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo? —se acerca para susurrarle al oído. El avellana enseguida sonríe, besando primero su mejilla y luego, pasando un mechón rubio atrás de su oreja, descansa su mano en su mejilla alzándose a besarlo. El resto de las personas pueden irse muy a la mierda. Esos momentos en donde alguno de los dos realiza el cuánto ama al otro son de los mejores momentos en su relación.

El decolorarse el cabello fue una idea patentada por el mismo Frank. Bandit dio la iniciativa en su último cumpleaños y él no tuvo más opción que desistir porque, obviamente detrás de ellos dos; se fueron Cherry y Lily. Pronto todos estaban queriendo que fuese rubio, la curiosidad lo consumió, ellos ganaron. Aun así, personalmente estaba dejando de gustarle, quizás no le duraría demasiado el ser rubio.

Bajando la mano tintada de su rostro, desliza sus manos por los brazos del avellana hasta dar con las de éste. Las toma entre las suyas, posándolas a la altura de su cintura y encima de los bolsillos de su traje.

Gerard se separa para mirarlo. Frank tiene su entrecejo levemente fruncido, genuinamente intrigado por las intenciones de su novio. Hace presión sobre su mano cuando tanteando por encima da con el objeto en su bolsillo, y tras hacerle una seña la mano de Frank se adentra hasta tomar el objeto aterciopelado.

En sus ojos se denota la expectativa. Sus labios y ojos se entre abren mirando fijamente al ojiverde y Gerard sólo puede sonreír con el corazón casi saliendo de su pecho. Entonces cuando el objeto llega a su campo visual, el tatuado jadea sintiendo todos sus vellos erizarse. Con una mano Gerard abre la cajita. El anillo de plata vislumbra. Frank balbucea.

—Por esto he actuado extraño estos días y casi llego tarde hoy, pero valió la pena —puede ver los orbes avellana llenarse rápidamente de lágrimas. Juntando sus frentes, temblorosamente articula—: Cásate conmigo, Frankie. Hazme un favor, y cásate conmigo.

Entre la C y la L no debe haber muchos estudiantes, porque enseguida llega el turno de Lily para subir a recibir su título y las emociones del avellana pasan a dividirse, no sabe si estar aquí o allá, pero de alguna forma maneja el prestar atención a su hija graduándose y a su novio proponiéndole matrimonio. Gerard toma la cámara capturando todo momento mientras Frank llora y aplaude aun con más emoción. Probablemente no debió proponerse sabiendo que los sentimientos del tatuado se encontrarían de tal manera, pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

Antes de que Lily baje, Frank arrebata la cámara de las manos al rubio y la deja en el asiento, entonces tira de su cuello para poder besarlo con furor.

— ¡Sí, acepto! ¡Sí, sí!

Con pequeños saltos vuelve a besarlo y suspirando con total alivio, el ojiverde prosigue a colocar el aclamado anillo de plata en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda del tatuado, entonces vuelve a besarlo. Para cuando se separan Lily ya está camino a bajar del escenario. Frank alza sus brazos y da saltos intentando llamar la atención de su hija, Lily capta las señas de su padre, y cuando éste apunta con su dedo hacia su mano izquierda, Gerard carcajea viéndola posar su mano en su boca, luego dar saltos y por fin bajar del escenario.

No puede verlas, pero se percata de que Lily ha tirado a su hermana y a Bandit contra su voluntad para llegar hasta donde están ellos. Entonces la misma reacción de Lily traspasa a las otras dos castañas que sumen a sus padres en un fuerte abrazo, Cherry jalando a Miles para unirse a ellos.

Quizás Lily tendría menos fotos que Bandit y Cherry recibiendo su título de bachiller, pero no se preocupa porque ahora es que vendrán fotos de todos juntos, como una verdadera familia.


	27. 26

Sonríe frente al espejo cuando logra anudar correctamente su corbata. Frank no mintió cuando dijo que Lily podía enseñarle. La castaña no se opuso, aprender tampoco fue difícil, y le agradó el poder pasar un pequeño momento a solas con ella. Quiso decirle un montón de cosas, preguntarle muchas otras y comentarle también sobre otras más, pero nada salió de él. Sólo pudo sonreírle, desearle un feliz cumpleaños con el más fuerte de los abrazos y luego despedirse, entonces él comenzó a anudar su corbata por sí mismo y ahora se arrepiente de no haberle dicho nada.

Nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de conversar con las gemelas estando a solas, Frank siempre está ahí con ellos para amortiguar cualquier cosa, pero él sabe que tarde o temprano deberá sentarse frente a ellas y hablarles. Un matrimonio conlleva a vivir juntos, y eso significa que Bandit y las gemelas vivirán con ellos, Miles sólo iría de visita. La costumbre persiste y él prefiere quedarse con su madre, Frank no tiene ningún problema con eso y por lo tanto Gerard tampoco.

Ni siquiera Bandit ha tenido el chance de platicar con el tatuado, y sin embargo, no hay prisa. Kristin ayudó mucho con los preparativos de la boda, al igual que Christa. Sus hijas exigieron formar parte de ello y nadie pudo negarse. Entonces antes de lo pensado, están a sólo un par de horas de contraer matrimonio. No ha visto a su prometido desde la noche antepasada, decidieron que eso de la despedida de solteros era algo estúpido, por lo cual sólo optaron alejarse por ese par de días y, siendo realmente sincero, Gerard ya lo extraña como el demonio.

Lo último que recibió del avellana fue una imagen de WhatsApp que rezaba: "¡No puedo esperar a casarme contigo!" escrito en una pequeña tarjeta blanca con su manuscrito desordenado y siendo sujetado por sus dedos tintados. Fue más que suficiente para que el pelinegro durmiese plácidamente hasta el otro día y se levantara con total ánimo, arrastrándose a Bandit consigo y disfrutando de ese último día como un dúo. Han sido los mejores tres días desde que se propuso ante Frank hace tres meses. Cherry agradeció a su padre el casarse el día de su cumpleaños y el de su hermana, bromeando con que así no olvidaría el aniversario.

Al menos él tampoco olvidaría la fecha de cuando se conocieron. Están a mano.

Gira su cabeza cuando la puerta suena. Rápidamente va a dejar el retrato con la foto de Lindsey en su mesa de noche, acomoda el saco de su traje por encima y pasa sus manos por su cabello yendo a abrir la puerta de su habitación. Su sorpresa es palpable al ver a Jamia parada frente al marco de la puerta, con una mueca simulando a una sonrisa y tronando los dedos de sus manos con nerviosismo. Gerard frunce su ceño. La incomodidad es inmediata.

— ¿Puedo... pasar?

El pelinegro muerde su labio, asintiendo una sola vez. Titubeante Jamia se adentra la habitación y él lentamente cierra la puerta, recuesta su espalda de ella y con una seña la invita a sentarse al borde la cama. Se cruza de brazos.

—Y... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La pelinegra luce consternada por algo, está nerviosa y no lo mira. Suspira.

—Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar. Tú y yo, ¿sabes? Me... me lo pensé muchas veces. Si era necesario el seguir irrumpiendo en la vida de Frank cuando claramente soy un estorbo, pero... Hay un ciclo que debo cerrar, Gerard. Y es aquí, hablando contigo.

Gerard asiente.

—Bien. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Ella vuelve a suspirar, soltando una risita. ¿Está queriendo dar lástima? Gerard presiona su mandíbula. No va a dejar que lo convenza con lástima. Pero parece que está haciendo un buen trabajo con aflojarlo.

—Eres afortunado de tener a Frank, Gerard. Tomaste ese lugar que yo nunca pude y no hay duda de que te lo has ganado. Lo intenté mucha veces, por tantos años. Pero de la nada llegaste tú, y te los ganaste a todos. Le diste en un año lo que yo no pude darle en diecisiete, eso es... admirable.

La pelinegra sacude su cabeza, yendo a posarla entre sus manos. Le resulta irónico cómo es que después de todo lo que le ha hecho pasar a Frank, ahora llegue a él estando arrepentida. Porque suena arrepentida. Pero él sigue firme, quizás sólo baja sus hombros, pero mantiene su postura.

El ojiverde suspira.

—En diecisiete años le diste a Frank tres razones para seguir respirando, Jamia. Le diste tres maravillosos hijos de los cuales él está sumamente orgulloso. Independientemente si se trata o no de ti, es gracias a ti que hoy en día Frank es feliz. Yo sólo... soy un complemento. Pero no puedes decir algo como eso cuando sabes que no es cierto. Me estás haciendo decir lo que quieres escuchar.

Las comisuras de la pelinegra se estiran. Quizás sí era eso lo que quería escuchar, después de todo. Mueve sus manos.

— ¿Pero...?

— ¿Pero? —Gerard frunce su ceño.

—Debe haber algún "pero", Gerard. Vamos. Tienes muchas cosas que decirme, o preguntarme. Lo sé. Adelante.

El banquero desciende su mirada, analizando sus palabras y buscando qué otra cosa se supone que tiene para decirle. Se topa con un par, entre ellas preguntas.

—... ¿No viniste a arruinar mi boda con Frank?

Jamia jadea tras titubear.

—Qué fácil sería pararse en medio de plena boda y oponerse, teniendo que afrontar las consecuencias. Honestamente, no, Gerard. Me cansé. Debo madurar en algún momento, ¿no? No siempre va a ser lo que yo quiera.

—Lo aprendiste por las malas... —él muerde su labio, suspirando Jamia asiente—. Bien... ¿Por qué le impediste a Frank ver a Miles por tanto? ¿O... por qué quisiste quitarle a los tres en primer lugar?

—Porque tenía mucha rabia y rencor hacia él. Era una niña tonta, y demasiado caprichosa. Me sentía dolida y ofendida. Miles me lo ha dicho muchas veces; mis decisiones no son las mejores. Él no se guarda las cosas, ¿sabes? Tiene ese... Parecido a Frank. Si siente algo sólo lo dice, sin importarle lo que el resto pueda pensar. Siempre habla con la verdad, siempre elocuente.

—Sí, así es Frank —suspira—. ¿Por qué decidiste volver?

Y ésta vez ella tarda en responder, se toma su tiempo. Se pone de pie y comienza a ojear la habitación, Gerard sólo espera por su respuesta. Tiene cierto sentimiento de alarma que lo hace despegarse de la puerta y caminar hacia Jamia cuando ésta toma el retrato de Lindsey.

— ¿Quién es?

—Ah... Eh... Es- la madre de- de Bandit —pasando por alto su balbuceo, Jamia alza sus cejas y lleva su vista de vuelta al retrato, lo vuelve a dejar en la mesa haciéndolo bajar su pecho en alivio. Está comenzando a pensar que no fue buena idea el dejarla entrar a su habitación.

—Es muy bonita. ¿En dónde está ahora?

Ahí. Está ahí con ellos. Porque Lindsey siempre está acompañándolos y es algo que tanto Bandit como él siempre han sabido. Siempre apoyándolos, siempre cuidándolos. Hace poco tuvieron otra de esas conversaciones emotivas en donde tuvo la oportunidad de saber que su hija denominó a su madre la estrella más brillante en el cielo. Así que si cada vez que mire al cielo una estrella vislumbra más que otra entre el resto; entonces esa es Lindsey.

Pero no le diría eso a Jamia. Es algo que sólo ellos dos saben, no se lo comentaría a Frank tampoco. Probablemente sí, en un tiempo, pero ahora no.

—Falleció cuando Bandit nació.

Jamia se sorprende, no esperaba algo como eso. Quizás haría un comentario de mal gusto en cuanto a la ausencia de la mujer en la boda, pero esa simple frase la acalló. Gerard no tiene ni la menor idea, pero es mejor no probarlo.

—Lo lamento —presiona sus labios, el pelinegro asiente. Ella se aleja hacia la puerta y él sólo la mira—. Regresé porque el rayo de esperanza nunca falta. Tal vez fue para esto, abrirme los ojos de una buena vez. Claro que no contaba con que Frank tuviese otra pareja, y menos que fuese...

— ¿Un hombre? —jadea una risa, Jamia presiona sus labios.

—Sí, un hombre. ¿Algo más?

—... ¿Por qué faltaste a la graduación de las gemelas? Ellas te-

—No falté.

Gerard frunce su ceño.

— ¿No faltaste?

—No. Estuve ahí. Que no estuve con ustedes fue diferente. Miles no iba a ir por su cuenta, aun... no le doy esa libertad. Pero les prometí que estaría ahí, y estuve. Incluso vi cuando te propusiste a Frank, fue... Muy hermoso.

El ojiverde entrecierra sus ojos, busca algún indicio de que Jamia esté jugando, o mintiendo. Tiene todas las de llevar, pero no halla nada. Jamia está siendo sincera, al parecer por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

»Gerard, escucha. Sé que no soy la mejor madre. Y probablemente Frank te ha dicho mil y un cosas acerca de mí, has escuchado muchas otras y sé también que no hago lo mejor para demostrar lo contrario, pero amo a mis hijos. Ocho años fueron duros, tú más que nadie debe saber lo que es el amor de un padre hacia un hijo, y mi intención era llamar la atención de Frank, pero acabé lastimándolos a ellos también y eso... No me lo perdonaré jamás.

»Miles no es feliz conmigo, ha necesitado a Frank todo este tiempo y puede que sea una de las razones por la cual decidí volver a intentarlo, pero esto va más allá de todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

Gerard suspira, va a restregar su rostro con sus manos.

Las palabras de Jamia son honestas, puede sentirlo. No está yendo hacia él con malas intenciones, está haciendo lo que dijo desde un principio: está cerrando un ciclo, y todo termina con él. Está arrepentida, y si ya se disculpó con Frank y con sus hijos, supone que sólo falta él para poder caminar en paz. No va a impedírselo.

—Quiero que sepas que amo a tus hijos, y que comprendo lo que sientes. Debió ser duro. Pero si lo que quieres es enmendarte, nunca es tarde para comenzar de nuevo. Es más, estás llegando justo a tiempo. Lily y Cherry estuvieron ocho años sin una figura materna, y te aseguro que mientras te mantengas ajena a la relación entre Frank y yo, porque claramente es lo que menos importa, tu relación tanto con ellas como con Miles va a ir en mejoría.

»No vienen con un manual, tampoco nos regalan uno a mitad de camino. Nosotros hacemos lo que podemos y es lo único que tenemos. De nosotros nace el ser buenos padres, Jamia. Y... acepto tus disculpas por todo lo antes ocurrido. También quiero disculparme por haberte subestimado. No eres la mejor madre, pero con el tiempo lo serás. Sólo debes estar ahí.

El labio de la pelinegra tiembla.

—... ¿Ya di el primer paso?

—El día de su graduación. Si realmente estuviste ahí y se los hiciste saber, entonces sí. Ya diste el primer paso.

La ve suspirar, bajando sus hombros. Gerard sonríe, porque ha notado cómo un peso que ha llevado consigo por tanto tiempo al fin bajó, y está feliz de haber sido testigo de ello. Ella asiente, pero no le dice nada.

A tientas ve el reloj y da un respingón cuando se percata de la hora. Es momento de ir al salón en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Bandit debe estar esperándolo abajo con Kristin y las gemelas, pero ni siquiera sabe cómo Jamia llegó ahí en primer lugar. No parece importar demasiado.

La lleva fuera de la habitación una vez deja todo acomodado dentro y antes de bajar las escaleras, Jamia lo detiene para murmurar:

—Dije que eres afortunado de tener a Frank, pero me retracto. Frank es el afortunado de tenerte, Gerard.

Y jamás creyó hacerlo, pero la abraza.

*

Frank ríe en medio del beso cuando la canción que ambos han elegido para bailar culmina, dándole paso a una tanda de aplausos y aullidos de celebración por parte de todos los presentes. Ha manejado el no llorar desde que vio a Gerard parado en el altar esperando por él, pero no dudaría en hacerlo una vez estuviese solo. De la mano tira a su esposo, sacándolo de la multitud que se ha formado casi inmediatamente en la pista de baile.

Agradece a unos cuantos que los felicitan en el camino, incluyendo a Kurt, uno de los amigos de Gerard en el banco, y luego tira de él otro poco más hasta encontrar un baño vacío. Cierra la puerta rápidamente y enciende la luz. Suspira viendo a Gerard sonreír, entonces él también sonríe, y se lanza a besarlo rodeando su cuello.

— ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! —gruñe, besándolo fuertemente luego. El pelinegro sólo puedo reírse—. ¡Joder, te amo!

—Te amo. No puedo creerlo. No pensé que también necesitaras este momento —niega con su cabeza cuando juntan sus frentes, sus manos rodean la cintura de Frank y las manos tintadas siguen en su cuello. Lo besa—. Estamos casados.

—Nos casamos. Es una locura. Una completa locura. No creí que me fuese a casar de nuevo.

—No creí casarme alguna vez —el ojiverde encoje sus hombros sonando agitado. Frank carcajea alzándose a besarlo nuevamente—. Joder, estoy tan enamorado de ti. Sabía que I Do de 911 sería la canción perfecta. ¿Recuerdas cuando-?

—Estábamos en mi auto, me pediste ser tu novio con esa canción —sus hombros se encogen con cada risa. Gerard no evita tomar los costados de su cabeza y comenzar a esparcir besos a lo largo de su rostro que hacen al avellana reír, deja un último y duradero beso sobre sus labios antes de separarse—. También estoy enamorado de ti. Eres mi esposo, ¿cómo no voy a estarlo? Te extrañé, te amo. También amé que decidieras esperarme en el altar para recuperar algo de tu masculinidad, pero te amo más a ti, y no te quita lo pasivo. Seguirás siendo el mejor de los pasivos.

Gerard carcajea haciendo eco en las paredes del baño, inclinándose a besarlo otra vez. Después de toda una vida sin conocerse, dos días les resulta una eternidad estando lejos del otro. Ya no saben cómo vivir estando lejos, se necesitan, como agua a una flor. Crecen del otro. La pálida mano del ojiverde ahora luce espléndida con su anillo de matrimonio, idéntico al de Frank. No quieren asustar al resto preguntándose en dónde se han metido o si se han escapado, pero ese momento les era esencial. Su primer momento a solas como recién casados, para celebrarlo el resto de sus vidas.

—Jamia fue a hablar conmigo hoy —murmura el pelinegro luego de un rato en silencio, se molesta en pasar uno de los largos mechones de cabello de Frank atrás de su oreja. Ha crecido bastante, va camino sus hombros. Luce perfecto ante los ojos de Gerard.

Frank frunce su ceño inmediatamente horrorizado.

— ¿Qué te dijo, Gerard?

—Oye, oye, calma. Ella sólo fue a hablar. Tuvimos una buena y muy madura conversación. Frank, ella no es una mala madre. Está intentando esforzarse. Esos ocho años que estuvo lejos de Lil y Cher fueron duros para ella también, así como los tuyos estando lejos de Miles.

—No, Gerard, tú no la conoces. Ella-

—Frankie, dale una oportunidad. Sé lo que hablé con Jamia. Dudé de sus intenciones por un momento, pero resultó que sí está arrepentida. Es complicado enmendarse cuando tienes un historial repleto de errores, pero no es perfecta. Y sí asistió a la graduación, estuvo ahí. Ellas sabían que ella estaba ahí.

El avellana no encuentra cómo sentirse al respecto. Confía en Gerard, y ahora lo hace todavía más. Si él dice que debe darle una oportunidad a la madre de sus hijas para retomar su puesto, entonces no halla razón para no hacerlo. Va más allá de todas las imágenes que se ha hecho de ella a lo largo de los años, sus hijas merecen tener a su madre.

Y al parecer Jamia merece tener a sus hijas.

— ¿No va a meterse entre nosotros, cierto? —pregunta en voz minúscula, luciendo consternado. El pelinegro estira sus comisuras, y apretándolo más entre sus brazos va a besar la punta de su nariz.

—No lo hará. Y necesito que me prometas que no la dejaremos si llega a ser así. ¿Lo prometes?

Frank hace su cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a su esposo con desdén. Pestañea lentamente una sola vez antes de asentirle.

—Te lo prometo.

Tras sonreírse y compartir un último beso, salen del baño tomados de las manos. En algún momento pierde contacto con el tatuado, él se va por un lado y Frank camina hacia otro, atendiendo cada quien a sus invitados. Cuando eso se ve saldado de la lista, va a pedir que pongan una canción lenta para poder bailar a gusto. Pero no con Frank, con él ya ha bailado lo suficiente esa noche, y seguro se vendrían más bailes, pero justo ahora desea bailar con alguien más.

Con su mirada busca a Bandit, teniendo que pararse de puntillas para poder encontrarla entre el resto. Siente una mano entrelazarse con la suya desde su espalda, al darse vuelta los ojos cafés de su hija vislumbran bajo las lejanas luces de los reflectores. Lleva tacones, por lo cual se le facilita el estar a la misma altura, aunque de por sí ella es alta. En su cintura posa sus manos, entrelazándolas luego por su espalda. Las manos de Bandit van a encontrarse tras el cuello de su padre. Entonces juntan sus frentes y debe retener sus lágrimas, ignorando el nudo que se forma en su garganta.

—Eres la chica más bonita de este lugar.

El labio de la castaña tiembla.

— ¿Incluso más que Kristin con su pancita?

—Incluso más que Kristin con su pancita —concede riendo, la hace reír a ella también—. Eres la más hermosa de todas, amor.

—Estoy feliz de que hayas elegido a Frank.

—Estoy feliz de haberte elegido a ti.

—Papi.

—Déjame ser sentimental por esta vez, Band. Sólo por esta vez. Probablemente te voy a hacer llorar y el maquillaje se va a correr-

—A la mierda el maquillaje. A veces detesto usarlo, pero me veo bonita. Podemos llorar juntos.

—Te ves bonita de todas las formas habidas y por haber.

La castaña no se contiene más, deja caer el primer par de lágrimas que él se ocupa de remover con sus pulgares. Con sus manos toma las de ella y deja un beso en cada una, entrelazándolas luego. Decide sólo abrazarla dejando que ella recueste su cabeza de su hombro y moverse cautelosamente de un lado a otro, tarareando la canción en su oído.

—El tío Mikey me habló sobre las promesas que me hiciste cuando estaba recién nacida —su voz tiembla—. Sí las cumpliste todas.

—Y las volvería a hacer de nuevo. Una y otra vez. Porque te amo.

—También te amo, papi.

Lagrimeando besa su frente y la estrecha con más fuerza entre sus brazos hasta que la canción termina, y se sonríen siempre que se encuentran por el resto de la noche.

Desde afuera, parada en el marco de la puerta y de brazos cruzados, Lindsey los observa, y sonríe. Su vista va desde ellos hacia la luz blanca al fondo de la habitación, y suspirando da una última mirada al par de personas por las cuales se ha mantenido ahí todo ese tiempo. Entonces camina hacia donde irradia la luz.

Fue ese apoyo que él siempre necesitó, y sería la ayuda que ella siempre necesitaría.

Su trabajo en tierra estaba hecho, pero esa estrella en el cielo jamás dejaría de brillar para ellos.

 

FIN.

25 de junio de 2017. 11:19pm.


	28. Epílogo

La puerta estrellándose contra el marco resuena en la soledad del gran pasillo. Una estérica Bandit sale dando a zancadas de ahí, las lágrimas no tardan en brotar de sus ojos e incluso puede sentir la vena de su cuello marcarse. Agradece que no hay nadie cerca, porque de ser así golpearía a quien sea sin importarle la más mísera mierda. Se detiene un segundo en medio del pasillo, restregando su rostro con fuerza. Joder. No recuerda haber estado tan enojada en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando los Dodgers pierden algún partido, y vaya que eso suele molestarla bastante.

— ¡Bandit! —la voz de Frank también resuena por el pasillo, pero la castaña lo ignora tras seguir caminando. El tatuado frunce su ceño y tomando las carpetas sobre su regazo se levanta de su asiento para seguir sus pasos—. Bandit.

La hija del Way mayor rueda sus ojos. Las ganas de golpear a alguien aun no la abandonan, y si Frank sigue jodiéndola, entonces que su padre la perdone, pero ella no se retendrá. Descubrió que en cierto punto la voz de Frank puede llegar a tornarse bastante molesta, y no sabe cómo es que su padre lo tolera tanto, o cómo es Cherry, Lily y Miles también lo hacen. Quiere convencerse de que está exagerando y dramatizando cuando piensa acerca de eso, pero en ese instante no puede hacerlo. Haría lo que fuese por obtener algo de tranquilidad y tiempo a solas. Lejos de cualquiera que pueda hacer a su paciencia rebosar.

Estando a nada de llegar a la puerta principal de la preparatoria, la voz de su infierno la llama. Y por alguna razón ella titubea, estando entre detenerse y seguir caminando, también restándole importancia a Frank llegando a su lado y luego tomando ventaja delante de ella. Desde un pasillo que no recuerda con exactitud en todos esos años que estudió ahí, Frances se desliza por las cerámicas logrando impedirle el paso cuando está por volver a caminar. Tira de su brazo y ella forcejea, haciéndola a un lado.

— ¡¿Podrías dejarme en paz?! ¡Mierda!

El grito los paraliza ambos, tanto a la ojiazul como a Frank, quien mira expectante a la escena frente a él. En su memoria rebusca a la chica que Bandit aleja de sí y llega a la conclusión de que es la hija de Kurt, el amigo de Gerard. La chica está llorando, y Bandit respira aceleradamente. Es lo más furiosa que ha llegado a verla desde que la conoció, puede asegurarse. Y probablemente sea uno de los primeros en presenciarla de esa manera, porque duda que Gerard haya tenido la oportunidad.

—Por favor... —la ojiazul solloza, Frank la ve querer acercarse a la castaña, pero su miedo es tan palpable que hasta a él se lo transmite—. Yo- yo lo si-siento, Band. De v-verdad... Por favor...

— ¿Por favor? ¿Por... favor? —Bandit jadea—. ¡¿Por favor qué, Frances?! ¡Por favor yo a ti!

— ¡No fue mi intención!

— ¡No! ¡Nada nunca es tu intención! ¡Nada nunca es tu culpa! ¡Tú nunca nada! ¡Me tienes hasta el culo con que "no fue tu intención"! ¡Hasta el culo!

Petrificado, Frank observa a Bandit hacer el ademán de caminar hacia afuera, todavía ignorándolo a él, pero Frances vuelve a tomar de su brazo y la hace girar hacia ella.

— ¡Tenía que hacerlo porque si no yo no iba a tener ninguna oportunidad! ¡Te ibas a ir!

Incluso él detona confusión cuando Bandit suelta una risa.

— ¿Creías que con eso ibas a obtener una oportunidad? Pues déjame decirte algo, Frances —da un paso hacia ella—: Las perdiste todas.

Y al parecer el siguiente movimiento sucede tan rápido que debe parpadear repetidas veces para asegurarse de que lo que está viendo en vivo y directo, es aterradoramente real.

De la muñeca Frances ha vuelto a tomar a Bandit para evitar que la castaña se vaya, y ha tirado con la fuerza suficiente como para tomar la parte trasera de su cabeza y acercarla a ella para atrapar con sus labios los de Bandit. La boca y ojos del tatuado se abren, totalmente sorprendido. Bandit forcejea contra Frances intentando hacer que la suelte. Claramente no lo logra porque a unos cuantos segundos después, la castaña está desistiendo y deslizando sus manos desde los hombros de la ojiazul hasta su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí para corresponder al beso.

Por el pasillo de donde llegó Frances, Kurt entra corriendo y mirando hacia los lados. Al ver la escena que se muestra frente a ellos adopta la misma expresión que el avellana, hasta que éste con una seña le dice que vaya hacia él y lentamente el rubio rodea el par de chicas ensimismadas. Con sus miradas puestas en ellas logran salir de ahí.

Por falta de aire, Bandit es la primera en separarse. Su rostro sigue húmedo tanto por sus lágrimas como por las contrarias, pero no se molesta en hacerlas a un lado. Recuperando el aliento prefieren quedarse en silencio y las manos de la ojiazul van a encontrar en la espalda de la castaña. Ninguna dice nada por un buen momento.

—No debiste hacer algo como eso. Sabías lo importante que es para mí, y tú... Lo arruinaste, por... egoísmo, Frances.

—Sé que estuvo mal, pero fue un impulso, y me arrepiento de no haber pensado en ti, o en lo que sentías. No quería lastimarte, Band. Juro que era lo último que quería hacer. Pero se me fue de las manos, y lo siento. Por favor, perdóname.

Bandit se separa para mirarla. Parpadea un par de veces. Frances tiene la punta de su nariz rojiza, y sus ojos son más claros de lo que los ha visto jamás. Es increíble lo hermosa que es, y quiere decírselo tanto que podría golpearse a ella misma con todas esas ganas que tenía hace unos momentos. Pero no hace nada. Sólo se preocupa por pasar los mechones de cabello que estorban en el rostro de la ojiazul tras sus orejas, y acunando su rostro con sus manos vuelve a unir sus labios.

 

 

Frank suspira, posándose incómodamente ante Kurt con sus manos en los bolsillos. Ambos a duras penas pueden despegar la vista de la puerta de entrada, aun si han perdido a las chicas de vista al bajar las escaleras. El avellana balbucea.

— ¿Sabías... algo sobre... esto? —su tono curioso es sincero, hace a Kurt soltar una risa.

—Sí, de hecho... sí. Yo... tengo un tiempo observando.

— ¿Un tiempo? —Frank alza una ceja, el rubio asiente—. ¿Quiere decir que esto no es de ahora?

Kurt silba.

—No, mi amigo, para nada. Más bien, estás llegando tarde al concierto. Pero esto es un gran, gran avance. Sabía que a Frances le gustaba Bandit, más no que fuese recíproco.

Frank deja salir aire. ¿Se ha perdido de todo eso por tanto tiempo? ¿Quién sabe desde cuándo todo esto se ha venido formando? Pudo haber pasado frente a él y nunca darse cuenta. Tuvo que tenerlo literalmente frente a él para percatarse de una buena vez, sin embargo.

Sacude su cabeza.

— ¿Gerard sabía?

—Hasta donde sé, sabe lo mismo que sabía yo —se encoge de un hombro, Frank asiente quedo. Puede ver al rubio reprimir su sonrisa, como obligándose a mantenerse serio. Ignora el ceño fruncido del tatuado y aclara su garganta—. Hablando de Gerard, ¿aún no regresa de viaje?

—Ah, sí, sí, uhm... ésta noche. Han sido tres largas semanas. Eso de los gerentes teniendo reuniones en distintos estados no me la sabía.

—Supuestamente es algo nuevo, tampoco estoy muy metido en el tema pero me alegra que regrese. ¿Tus hijas siguen en Michigan?

—También, la universidad está yendo de maravilla, es... genial tener-

Su frase queda corta por Bandit bajando las escaleras con rapidez. Está sonriendo y su rostro sigue hinchado, más no hay rastros de humedad en él. Agradece internamente el que lo haya salvado de la incómoda conversación con Kurt. No es por nada, pero siempre ha creído que está algo loco.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? —la castaña alza sus comisuras. Por encima intenta ver, pero no encuentra a Frances, entonces sin relajar su semblante le asiente. Ambos se despiden del rubio que corre escaleras arriba y ellos se dirigen al auto del avellana. Ahora la incomodidad toma lugar entre ellos. Bueno, para él, porque Bandit no tiene indicio de incomodidad. Sólo observa por la ventana y hace como si él no estuviese ahí. Tal como ha estado haciendo desde que Gerard se fue de viaje.

Desistiendo baja sus hombros, centrándose en la carretera. Busca qué hacer, o al menos intentar adivinar qué es lo que su esposo haría en este caso. Las tres semanas que Gerard ha estado fuera gracias a su trabajo, han sido tres semanas agregadas a las otras dos desde que Cherry y Lily se fueron a Michigan para cumplir con sus carreras universitarias puesto a que no fueron adquiridas en la universidad de Nueva Jersey, y después de darle tantas vueltas —con Gerard haciendo algo de peso sobre él—, decidió por fin dejarlas ir.

Pero el trato era que Bandit fuese con ellas. ¿El problema? Todas las solicitudes a las universidades que Gerard había enviado anteriormente habían sido canceladas. Cuando intentaron reenviarlas ya era demasiado tarde, el primer semestre ya había dado inicio y Bandit no había podido lograrlo. Eso la dejó destrozada. Sus hermanas no están, su padre tampoco, sus tíos están cada vez más ocupados con sus familias y él... Él está intentando que lo poco que ha avanzado con ella desde que se casó con Gerard no se vaya al caño en una cruzada de palabras.

Gira entrando al estacionamiento de la cafetería en donde siempre almuerza con su esposo. Apaga el auto, abre su puerta e ignora a Bandit con su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Sólo baja, pasa seguro antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sale del auto y espera a que ella también baje. La encamina hacia los adentros de la cafetería. Encontrar una mesa es fácil y después de hacer su pedido por ambos apoya sus codos de la mesa, mirándola. Bandit se recuesta del espaldar con sus brazos cruzados, desviando su mirada y volviendo a adoptar esa expresión de enojo.

El tatuado está comenzando a desesperarse, seriamente.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Le dije a Kristin que iría a cuidar a Rowan, Frank.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero tu tía entenderá, Band. Necesito hablar contigo.

—Y yo necesito cuidar de Rowan —asiente moderadamente. Gerard le ha comentado lo mucho que eso le molesta en ocasiones. Está comenzando a ver porqué—. Sí recuerdas que me pagan por hacerlo, ¿no?

— ¿Cuidas a tu prima por dinero?

—También porque la quiero, pero necesito el dinero, no puedo depender de ustedes por siempre, ¿o sí?

Frank suspira, llevando su rostro a restregarse contra sus manos. Agradece cordialmente a la chica que trae su pedido y ve a la castaña frente a él vacilar entre tomar las pequeñas donas o no, pero Gerard le dijo que esas le gustaban, así que esconde su sonrisa tras su vaso de café cuando toma una.

Luego de casarse con Gerard, le pidió exclusivamente hablarle sobre las cosas que le gustan y no a Bandit, porque se supone que él la conoce mejor que todos y realmente no se equivocó. Él haría lo mismo sobre sus hijos, pero luego de que su marido le diese una extensa conversación sobre el comportamiento de su hija; puede asegurar que Bandit jamás ha actuado de esta manera con nadie. Entonces, ¿cómo sentirse al respecto cuando su actitud rebelde sale ante él y hacia él, sin tener cómo defenderse? Está solo, con ella, no están las gemelas ni Gerard tampoco. Sabía que eso pasaría, pero no creyó que pasaría así.

—Bandit... —titubea, ella sube a verlo. Luce apenada—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Bandit suspira, comiendo de sus donas. Se encoge de un hombro y absorbe por la nariz.

— ¿Qué está pasando de qué?

El tatuado jadea, negando con su cabeza.

—Desde que tu padre se fue de viaje has... me has estado tratando con total indiferencia. Y me extraña, porque antes claramente no era así. Teníamos... una buena relación, nos llevábamos bien, qué... ¿qué pasó?

Lentamente Bandit empieza a hiperventilar. Siente el nudo formarse en su garganta, impidiéndole tragar el postre. Deja la dona a medio comer en el plato, llevando sus manos a cubrir su rostro. Pronto Frank se percata de que está llorando nuevamente, y ésta vez es un llanto que duda poder controlar. El tatuado no encuentra qué hacer, no es como si hubiese estado en una situación similar anteriormente. Realmente llegó a la familia Way para descubrir todo un nuevo mundo.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad —logra articular limpiando sus ojos—. No estoy... en mis mejores días. No es excusa pero... Lo siento, Frank. De verdad.

El avellana suspira.

—Todo está bien. Pero Bandit, habla conmigo —por encima de la mesa toma sus manos—. Te lo pido. Dime. Dime, por favor, qué es lo que lo que te tiene tan consternada, qué es lo que te tiene tan fuera de lugar. Así no es como tú sueles actuar.

La castaña cierra sus ojos, y le asiente. Está pálida, y luce agotada. Así no es como debe lucir una chica que acaba de cumplir sus dieciocho años. Aprieta el agarre de sus manos, acariciando el dorso tatuado con su pulgar.

—Frances fue la que consiguió que cancelaran mis solicitudes a las universidades. No sé cómo lo hizo, tampoco quiero saberlo, es sólo... Estaba tan... enojada con ella, y luego... —risotea—. Bueno, luego tú viste lo que pasó. Pero al momento fue tan jodido el saber que fue ella porque...

—La quieres —completa él ante el silencio de su hijastra. Bandit sube a verlo, nota sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Quiere abrazarla tanto.

Ella le asiente.

—Mucho. Entonces... la perdoné. Pero no quita haya perdido un año o que haya sido por culpa de ella. Ella sabía lo que significaba para mí, y prefirió ser egoísta. Eso estuvo mal, ¿comprendes? Dice que me quiere, y yo le creo, ¿pero cómo no ponerlo en duda si haces algo como eso, sabiendo que podrías estar arruinando una oportunidad única y de por sí lastimando a la persona que dices querer? Yo... Eso no tiene sentido, Frank.

Toma aire para responderle, pero ella parece haber encontrado una manera de desahogarse, y Frank no va a detenerla.

»Extraño a Lil y a Cher, ¿sabes? No es lo mismo si ellas no están. Y sé que sienten lástima por mí porque ellas saben cuánto yo quería ir a la universidad y hacer a papá orgulloso, pero entonces papá... ¡Desde que se casaron, tú abarcas todo su tiempo ahora! Y eso... ¡Me estresa tanto! Todo eres tú, y comprendo que esa también es una actitud egoísta-

— ¡Bandit! —exclama haciéndola callar abruptamente, la castaña se estremece y suelta sus manos. Vuelve a esconder su rostro. Y ésta vez sí llora con ganas, dejando ir todo lo que ha venido acumulando ese tiempo.

La culpa lo invade de inmediato. Es por eso que Bandit está como está. Gerard ahora le presta atención a alguien más que no es ella. Ella no está acostumbrada y tomó una actitud defensiva para con él. ¿Cómo no sentirse de la mierda? Extraña a su padre, todo ese tiempo lo ha hecho. Todo ese tiempo él ha sido un estorbo.

Arrimando su silla hasta ella, la rodea fuertemente con sus brazos, disculpándose repetidas veces y lagrimeando también un poco. Deja que llore todo lo que tenga que llorar.

La siguiente hora se basa en ella diciéndole que no tiene la culpa de nada. Después de todo, Gerard es su esposo. Ambos son una pieza importante para él, pero le cuesta hacérselo comprender al tatuado. Frank le repite que sin importar qué, Gerard siempre estaría orgullosa de ella, y Bandit le cree. Le habla sobre Frances, ríen un poco y él la aconseja otro poco más. Gerard no sabe nada con respecto a los gustos de su hija, pero según su padrastro no sería difícil el hacérselo saber. Para cuando creen dar su conversación por terminada, ya ha obscurecido y se percatan de que probablemente ya Gerard esté en casa, pero no ha llamado, así que no se preocupan.

Un fuerte abrazo es suficiente para ambos, y se prometen el volver a compartir una merienda juntos cuando vuelva a darse la oportunidad. Claramente faltó por conversar, y Frank no puede esperar por ello.

*

Al llegar a casa, Gerard está sentado en el mueble de la sala ojeando los canales de televisión. Su hija casi se lanza sobre él, repitiéndole lo mucho que lo extrañó mientras Frank sonríe viendo todo desde el umbral de la entrada. Pronto Bandit sube las escaleras hacia su habitación, no sin antes darle un guiño de ojo a su padrastro, él le regresa el gesto con una sonrisa. Por encima del sofá la cabeza de su esposo se gira, buscando por él. Decide caminar lentamente en su dirección. Bandit no bajaría en un rato y ellos tendrían un momento a solas que no desperdiciaría.

A horcajadas sube encima de él, sintiendo las manos del banquero enseguida adaptarse a sus piernas por encima del pantalón. Sus dedos tintados van a desordenar su cabello ahora teñido de tonos naranjas, Gerard ríe deslizando sus manos hasta el trasero de su esposo. Le aconsejó no hace mucho el que dejara de preguntarle a Bandit qué quería como regalo de cumpleaños de su parte, pero al ojiverde ya no le interesaba el teñirse el cabello o el verse ridículo en la calle. Sabe bien que con hacer a su hija feliz, él lo haría todo, por lo cual no insistió.

Sus labios se ajustan a los contrarios con facilidad, y comienza a moverse sobre él en un vaivén que hace al teñido gemir en medio de beso. Frank sonríe sobre sus labios.

—Te extrañé —lo besa—. Muchísimo. ¿Por qué no llamaste para avisar que llegaste a casa?

—Sabía que estabas con Bandit —besa de regreso—. No quise molestarlos.

—Uhm... ¿instinto paternal?

—Uhm... no, un poco más como... Kurt —el avellana ríe, dejándose caer en el sofá y llevándose al teñido consigo. Gerard se abre paso entre sus piernas, recostando la barbilla de su pecho. Frank acaricia su cabello—. ¿Hablaron mucho?

—Demasiado. Pude conocerla mejor. La invité a comer otro día en donde estuviese menos alterada. Ahora me gustaría que pasaras más tiempo con ella, Gee. Te necesita.

Gerard frunce su ceño.

— ¿Estuvo alterada? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bandit tiene muchas cosas que decirte, pero lo dejaré de su parte.

—No planeas decirme nada, ¿cierto?

—Tan cierto como que te amo y te extrañé mucho. Por favor, no vuelvas a irte por tanto tiempo.

El ojiverde ríe, alzándose sobre sus codos para besarlo. Pasa un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y deja uno casto antes de separarse.

—Hagamos algo —propone, el tatuado asiente—, mañana voy a pasar un buen día junto a Bandit, sólo nosotros dos. A mí también me hace falta, no estoy acostumbrado a estar tan distante a mi hija, Frank. Yo también la necesito, y sé que a ella le puede afectar mucho más que a mí. Pero esta noche quiero estar contigo, sólo contigo. ¿Está bien?

— ¿No estás cansado?

—Sí, pero tres semanas fue un martirio estando lejos de ustedes. Sólo ámame, ¿sí?

Las comisuras del avellana se elevan, asintiendo nuevamente. Gerard va a besarlo.

—Sólo escucha lo que tenga para decir, ¿bien? Bandit es asombrosa, Gee.

—Eso haré. Y lo sé.

Cerrando con un último beso deciden levantarse del sillón para ir a preparar la cena. Rato después Bandit baja y los ayuda, se sonríen cómplices todo el tiempo, mucho más cuando Gerard les pregunta que cómo estuvo su día. Dicen que no tuvo mucha emoción, y que fue un día tal cual otro. Ellos saben que es una total mentira, pero prefieren quedarse con los grandes detalles.

Gerard después los sabría.


	29. Extra

Las luces están apagadas, cada quien está en su lugar y el silencio es tormentoso para su ansiedad, pero Gerard no evita sentir esa corriente eléctrica atravesarle el estómago. Considera chistoso que, siendo que lo han hecho un par de veces ya, todavía sienta ese ápice de nerviosismo infantil. Las fiestas sorpresas no son lo suyo, y aun así, si es por ver la cara de entusiasmo de sus hijas, entonces todo ese nerviosismo vale la pena. Ellas lo esperan, pero siempre actúan como si no tuviesen la menor idea. Y justamente esa, es su parte favorita.

Siente unos pasos resonar por la sala, es cuando la mano de Frank hace presión en la suya indicándole que es momento de saltar de su escondite.

— ¡Sorpresa!

Las luces se encienden y ellos salen, asustando al par de castañas que, para saber que estaban ahí, actúan bastante sorprendidas. Bert suelta los globos de helio, Mikey y Bandit lanzan serpentinas, Kristin se encarga de hacer sonar los silbatos junto a Rowan en sus brazos, y su trabajo se basa en encender las velas de los pasteles que sostienen Frank y Miles mientras Jamia corre a abrazar a sus hijas. Claramente Bob las abraza después, olvidando que debía ayudar a Bert con el resto de los globos. Ray termina ayudándolo y Bert le da una mala mirada al rubio, pero decide desviar su atención a Cherry y Lily. Gerard se acerca una vez todos recibieron su abrazo porque, lo mejor para el final, ¿cierto?

Mueven las mesas al jardín trasero cuando acaban de cantar el cumpleaños feliz y ambas gemelas limpian los restos de crema pastelera que les quedó en el rostro gracias a la broma otorgada por Miles y patentada por su padre. Un poco después, amigos cercanos y Frances llegan. Pronto todos están completos y con grandes sonrisas embozando sus rostros. Observa a Frank ir de allá para acá con la cámara, haciéndole competencia a Jamia y queriendo tomar cada momento del cumpleaños veintitrés de sus hijas, a pesar de que le prometió a su esposo que no haría algo como tal. Pero en siete años de matrimonio logras tomar uno que otro hábito similar al de tu pareja, entonces es Gerard quien toma las fotos de los Iero y busca los ángulos adecuados porque todo debe ser perfecto, joder.

Bandit le sonríe, arrebatándole la cámara para posarla en un trípode y hacer de esas grandes fotos familiares donde todos luchan por caber en el recuadro. Esas fotos pronto terminarían enmarcadas y formando parte de la decoración en la mesa de centro de la sala, o en las repisas. O simplemente en el buró a un lado de su cama. Una para Frank y una para él, de cada lado. ¿Acaso podría pensar algo mejor?

La celebración continúa tranquila, las fotos sobran y bastan y su mano nunca suelta la de su esposo, a excepción de cuando Bandit requiere de una sesión de fotos especial junto a su padre y sus hermanos, entonces Frank vuelve a su lado y besa el costado de su cabeza, entrelazando los dedos en lo largo de su cabello y bajando a acariciar su vello facial crecido, deja que el tatuado haga lo mismo con el suyo. Alrededor de las diez con veinte de la noche la celebración empieza a culminar, y el Way menor arrastra a su hermano lejos del círculo que formaron para conversar.

— ¿Ahora qué, Mikey? —ladea con fastidio. Ciertamente molestia también. Las reuniones familiares dejaron de ser frecuentes cuando las chicas superpoderosas se mudaron y sólo quedaron Frank y él vagando por la casa. De eso harían tres años por lo cual añora ese tipo de reuniones. Mikey rueda los ojos.

—Le tengo una sorpresa a Kristin en casa, pero me gustaría estar solos, ya sabes —abre los ojos en una seña obvia, frunciendo los labios a donde se hallan su esposa e hija. Gerard entrecierra los ojos cruzándose de brazos y tratando de adivinar sus intenciones. Mikey resopla—. Como sea, ¿cuidarían a Rowan ésta noche? Mañana vendré por ella al mediodía.

El castaño relaja su expresión casi enseguida, deshaciendo lentamente el nudo que forman sus brazos. Siente una extraña ráfaga de aire invadirle los pulmones, y en cuanto se descuida, está sonriendo y asintiendo energéticamente.

— ¡Sí, sí, sí! Será genial, podrías incluso dejarla hasta la tarde, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien.

Michael arquea una ceja, frunciendo el entrecejo. Sólo observa la reacción del mayor. No sabe por qué esperaba que eso le molestara en algún punto, pero ahora no puede ver más allá de la gran sonrisa que resalta las mejillas regordetas de su hermano y su últimamente despeinado cabello. Incluso, le ha visto con esa chaqueta verde y la camisa de Metallica en más de una ocasión. ¿La usaría siempre? No le queda mal, después de todo. Y debe gustarle a Frank, por lo menos, no a él.

— ¿No piensas consultarlo con Frank? —arquea una ceja, apuntando con su pulgar al grupo aun reunido. Gerard chasquea la lengua, dando vuelvo a su mano en un gesto de restarle importancia.

—Frank no tendrá problema. Es nuestra sobrina, Mikey, y sólo la llegamos a cuidar un par de veces cuando estaba recién nacida. Mereces tu tiempo a solas con tu esposa, yo lo entiendo.

—Bien —Mikey suspira—. Iré a hablar con Kristin, entonces.

El Way mayor asiente, reprimiendo su sonrisa tras morderse el labio. Su esposo lo mira con la misma extrañeza cuando regresa a su lado, pero además de una entusiasta mirada y un beso en el tope de la cabeza de Iero no hay más. Jamia se despide de las gemelas y Miles con un abrazo y del resto con una sacudida de mano, saliendo de la casa con su pareja. Según Cherry le contó, lo conoció en el trabajo hace un tiempo, y el tipo es agradable por lo cual no tuvo problema con que se quedara a celebrar junto a ellos. Cuando el resto está por despedirse, Bandit los detiene, diciendo que tiene algo importante que decirles. Ray es el primero en detenerse, sacando la mirada de su celular. Probablemente hablaba con Christa y su hijo, Vincent. El rizado les comentó que viajaron a Kearny y que no estarían ese día, al menos Bandit y las gemelas lo tomaron bien.

Kristin avisa que dejará a Rowan en la vieja habitación de Bandit mientras el resto se posiciona en una de las barras de la cocina; Gerard, Frank, Mikey, Bert y Ray de un lado. Bandit, Frances, Cherry, Lily y Miles del otro. Lily recuesta la cabeza del hombro de Bandit, esperando por que Kristin baje para que Bandit hable de una vez. Frank mira a Gerard. Cuando le dijo que Rowan se quedaría con ellos no le dio lugar a reprochar, además de que el castaño luce entusiasmado con cuidar de su sobrina por esa noche. Se hace una idea del porqué, y prefiere dejarlo flotando en su nube.

—Bien —suspira Gerard—, estamos aquí, ¿cuál es la gran noticia?

Su hija suspira. Debe ser algo realmente importante, porque hace tiempo que no la veía tan nerviosa. Tiene sus manos extendidas en la barra y Frances toma la derecha dándole una mirada luego. Una similar a la que él le da a Frank antes de irse a dormir. Eso le reconforta de alguna manera. Kristin se reincorpora con rapidez y ahora parece que ya no tienen salida.

—Quería reunirlos en una ocasión especial porque tenemos una importante noticia que dar —murmura Bandit. Está dando rodeos, pero si esa es su manera de llegar al punto, no la interrumpirían. Así ahora Gerard estuviese muriendo de los nervios también—. Como saben, eh... Frances y yo tenemos- cinco años de relación, ab... ah... Es una... relación estable, empezamos a vivir- juntas, hace casi un año, nuestras familias son unidas, somos aceptadas en-

—Band, te amo, pero no tenemos toda la noche —su padre ladea la cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa de lado. Ya llegó a sus nervios, y todos saben a dónde Bandit quiere llegar. Y Gerard también lo sabe, pero ni siquiera ha dicho de qué se trata cuando está pensando en rehusarse.

Bandit suspira.

—Frances y yo vamos a casarnos.

Los adultos callan, ésta vez sorprendidos, e intercambian miradas que para Bandit y sus hermanos son confusas, pero ella busca la reacción de su padre. No hay. Al menos no una inmediata. Gerard tiene sus labios entreabiertos y da la impresión de que dejó de respirar, con la vista primero fija en su hija y luego desviándola a todos lados. A penas si siente cuando Frank le rodea los hombros con su brazo, susurrándole algo que no escucha.

—Nosotros estuvimos ahí, hace unos días —Lily da una sonrisa nerviosa, viendo a sus hermanos asentir.

—Ah... yo... cuidé que la proposición saliera bien —Miles también intenta sonreír—. Todos estamos de acuerdo, y apoyamos a Bandit como sea —Cherry le da un codazo en el estómago poco disimulado a su hermano, quien no tarda en quejarse—. ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué...?

—Papá —suspira Bandit, notando que la expresión del castaño sólo decae—. Sé que es repentino, que quizás quisiste estar presente, y te preguntarás por qué no te lo consulté antes, y es que... Quería que fuese una sorpresa —sonríe la castaña. Frances luce cohibida ante la reacción de su suegro, estaría ahí para apoyar si es necesario, pero mejor mantenerse callada en ese tipo de situaciones antes de arruinarla. Es una de las pocas buenas cosas que aprendió de Kurt. Sin embargo, cuando Bandit le da una mirada sabe que debe hablar.

—Yo... —la pelinegra titubea—, también pienso que es repentino-

—Pero lo hemos estado pensando hace un tiempo y... —deja la frase flotando, dándole otra mirada a su pareja. Frances suspira.

—Decidimos que es el momento indicado para dar ese gran paso —sonríe de lado, aprisionando las manos de la Way mayor entre las suyas—. Estamos listas y... No queremos hacerlo sin que usted sea testigo de todo, señor Way.

Hay un breve silencio. Todos continúan intercambiando miradas a espaldas de Gerard, que mira con fijeza a la mesa, procesando las palabras de la pareja. La sorpresa es tal cuando el ojiverde suelta una risa. Esa risa se prolonga, y pronto está apoyando los codos de la barra, restregándose el rostro con fuerza para entonces ponerse de pie, e ir a abrazar a su hija y nuera. Es cuando el resto de los adultos pueden reaccionar, porque no lo harían sin que Gerard lo hiciera primero. Un peso baja de Bandit, ellos lo notan. Gerard besa su frente y ella corresponde al abrazo de todos. Por un instante mira a Frank, y sabe que debe poner en palabras lo que está diciéndole con acciones. Le repite cuantiosas veces lo mucho que la ama, y ella le promete que desayunarían juntos la mañana siguiente. Tienen tiempo que gastar, y mucho que decirse el uno al otro también. Pero llega el momento donde todos se despiden y Kristin le da miradas significativas que él evita. No lograría escapar de ella tampoco, ya no le queda de otra que desistir como siempre. Entre todo se dan las once con treinta de la noche y la casa queda silenciosamente vacía.

Sólo con Frank y él rondando la cocina.

El tatuado se detiene, cruzando los brazos tras apoyarse de la encimera y mirando a su esposo intentar acomodar el desastre que se le ponga en frente.

— ¿Gee?

— ¿Uh?

— ¿Cómo estás?

Gerard se detiene, subiendo a verlo. Le da una sonrisa y el avellana enseguida sabe que es forzada, se lo hace saber con una mueca. El ojiverde suspira, rodando los ojos.

—No es posible que cada vez que pase algo así con Bandit me preguntes que cómo estoy, Frankie. ¡Estoy bien! ¡Excelente! Todo está genial. En serio.

— ¿De verdad? —Iero entrecierra los ojos. Gerard asiente, entonces él suspira— Sé cómo te pone esto, Gerard. Está bien sentirse nostálgico. Es tu única hija, y ahora va a casarse. Digo... Sí, fue de la nada, pero... Estás feliz por ellas, ¿cierto?

—Más que nada, Frank. Frances es una chica increíble y mi hija lo merece todo, lo sabes —Frank asiente, presionando los labios antes de que el castaño tome sus manos tintadas—. Y yo estoy bien. Confía en mí.

Frank suspira, asintiendo.

»Iré a chequear que Rowan esté bien y tomaré una ducha antes de ir a dormir.

—Espérame ahí, entonces —el menos sube las manos blanquecinas a su boca para dejarle un beso a cada una, y con un guiño Gerard sale de la cocina.

Tranquilo sube y con cuidado se adentra a la antigua habitación de Bandit para ver a su sobrina de cinco años dormir plácidamente cerca de la orilla de la cama. Una sonrisa se le escapa. Pero que duerma cerca de la orilla le inquieta, así que cautelosamente la arrima hacia el centro de la cama, cuida que esté bien abrigada y tomando el par de almohadas que son grandes para ella, las posa una a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sólo en caso de que pueda caerse, no quiere que eso pase. Se propone salir de ahí una vez acaba, pero entonces la habitación lo atrapa. Todo está a penumbras, algo de luz se adentra desde la ventana y tiene la idea de prender la lámpara al lado de la cama. No sabe si Rowan teme a la oscuridad, así que en caso de que la pequeña se levante a media noche, va a encenderla. Y ahora sí puede ver la habitación claramente.

Bandit se llevó la mayoría de sus pertenencias cuando se mudó. Vivió un tiempo sola cuando inició la universidad, claramente a él no le gustó, y fue esa la razón por la que se mudó con Frances. No le quitó su ansiedad, pero al menos ella ahora estaba acompañada. El que se fuera cambió muchas cosas, mínimas, incluso. Como su cabello, por ejemplo. Al cumplir veinte, Gerard volvió a hacerle la misma pregunta, pero Bandit le dijo que ya tendría compasión por él, y que su cabello natural quedaría perfecto. Así que lo dejó crecer como cuando era adolescente, sólo que ahora sí era un desastre, y no se veía del todo bien. También dejó crecer la barba y subió de peso. Culpa a la depresión de que su hija ya no estuviese viviendo con él, pero Frank siempre ha estado ahí, cosa que agradece. No quiere saber cómo sería de estar completamente solo. Él también dejó crecer su cabello y barba para ir a la par del ojiverde. Obtuvo más tatuajes y Gerard se pregunta cómo coño sigue habiendo espacio en su cuerpo, pero es lo de menos. Sigue siendo un puto Dios. En todos los ámbitos y sentidos.

Miles tiene una novia, y Cherry les presentó un muchacho el día de su graduación en la Universidad, pero Frank hizo mala cara y él no quiso opinar. De Lily aún se espera, y sólo quiere saber cuándo fue que todo se pasó tan rápido. Adoptó a los tres hijos de Iero como suyos también, así Jamia le diera una mirada de desagrado, ella es lo que menos le importa. Adora oírlos llamarlo "Gee" o "pah" algunas veces, porque siempre han sido bienvenidos.

Unos de los viejos peluches de Bandit capta su atención, lo toma con ojos escozando. Piensa en ponerlo a un lado de Rowan, pero tiene polvo y puede darle alergias, así que mejor no. Entonces lo queda mirando con suma nostalgia hasta que siente la puerta abrirse tras él. Lo lleva a dejar el peluche rápidamente a donde estaba y a limpiar sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, sorbiendo por la nariz antes de ver a Frank asomado por la puerta. Tiene una sonrisa amenazando con formarse.

— ¿Todo bien? —pregunta, Gerard asiente repetidamente.

—Sí, sí, ah... Rowan está bien. Sólo estaba viendo que estuviese cómoda y... eso. Soy un gran tío —ladea riendo nervioso, hace a Frank reír también.

—No lo pongo en duda —dice en una sonrisa. Ve cómo su esposo le da una última mirada a su sobrina antes de caminar hacia él.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué necesitas?

Frank balbucea. Planeaba pedirle que le ayudara con las cosas en el jardín, pero en sus condiciones mejor no molestarlo.

—Nada, nada. Yo me encargo del desastre allá abajo, tú ve a ducharte.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí, sí —asiente enseguida. Gerard sonríe, él lo detiene cuando está por caminar. Ve al mayor fruncir el ceño y entonces relajarse cuando se acerca a besarlo. Exhalando una risa Way corresponde, acunando el rostro contrario con su mano. Frank se separa para susurrar—: Te amo.

—Mhmm —ríe el mayor recibiendo sus labios de vuelta—. Yo más.

Un leve beso y cada quien hacia donde debe ir. Gerard suspira llegando a la habitación de ambos, regresando a ese aire nostálgico y sintiendo el nudo formarse en su garganta con rapidez. Pronto está llorando, realmente ésta vez. De repente siente que todo se le viene encima y se quiebra de camino al baño, llorando con fuerza y dejando de sentir las piernas por escasos segundos. Sabe por qué Frank está tan al pendiente de él, y es que lo conoce: no está nada bien. Logra sacarse el calzado antes de girar el grifo de la regadera, y ni siquiera piensa en sacarse la ropa cuando ya está bajo el agua; con el rostro ardiendo y sus lágrimas perdiéndose entre la corriente. Su pecho duele por el llanto que se vuelve incontrolable. Posa las manos en la fría pared y se desliza hasta caer sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza caída hacia delante, piernas cruzadas y espalda recostada de dicha pared.

Ya no puede más.

Cuando lleva un buen rato metido ahí, la curiosidad pica en Frank. No prende la luz del cuarto pero ve la puerta del baño entreabierta, por lo que se acerca a paso lento y asoma la cabeza por la ranura. Queda sin aliento al ver a su esposo tendido en el suelo bajo la corriente de agua.

— ¡Gee! —chilla casi corriendo hacia él. Gerard sube a verlo cuando cierra el grifo y sólo queda la gotera, haciendo eco junto a los jadeos del menor que se agacha a su lado para tomarlo del rostro. El avellana quiere decir algo, pero aire es lo único que sopla porque no sabe cómo es que llegaron ese punto.

—Mi bebé... —musita el ojiverde en un hilo de voz— Mi bebé se casa, Frank. Se casa... Mi bebé se casa...

Y el llanto resuena de nuevo, con fuerza que hace al tatuado caer sentado a su lado y sin importarle estarse mojando también. Deja que Gerard se esconda en su cuello para abrazarlo hacia a él.

—Ow, Gee —su voz también se quiebra, y es que en verdad esperaba de todo, menos algo como esto—. Sabía que estabas mal, pero tampoco tanto.

—Es que... —Gerard saca el rostro del cuello tatuado. Frank sólo puede mirarlo con compasión, escuchándolo sollozar involuntariamente— Es mi bebé... No sé en- qué momento pasó todo y-y ahora s-se va a casar y... ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Frank se limita a negar con la preocupación desbordándose del rostro.

»Significa que me va a dejar, que se mudará más lejos, que tendrá una familia y... Querrá tener hijos y posiblemente será ella la que esté embarazada y-y...

Vuelve a sollozar. El avellana alarga un "oh" queriendo acercarse a abrazarlo, Gerard lo detiene.

» ¡No! Y no es sólo eso, sino que tendré a Kurt como consuegro, Frank, ¡por siempre! —chilla— ¡Tendré a Kurt de consuegro por siempre!

—Gerard-

—Ay, por Dios, no respiro, n-no, no... —dice agitadamente, jugando por quitarse la chaqueta verde empañada y gruñendo cuando la lanza a un lado bruscamente— ¡La odio, la puta madre! ¡Maldita chaqueta!

El mayor esconde el rostro entre sus manos, dejando escapar entrecortados sollozos que por más que son bajos, hacen eco por el reducido espacio. Frank lo atrae hacia él, abrazándolo con firmeza y dejando que se desahogue. Gerard nunca tuvo un ataque de pánico. Sí tuvo de ansiedad, muchas veces, pero nunca algo así, y le aterra no saber qué hacer.

»Además —sorbe por la nariz—, nos ponemos más viejos, y yo me pongo más gordo y más feo, y ya no soy sexy, ¡y tú ya no quieres tener más sexo conmigo!

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Gerard, ¡por Dios! ¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?! —instintivamente toma su rostro, planteándole un beso en los labios— Eres el hombre más sexy que he visto en mi vida —murmura sobre éstos para dejarle otro beso. Gerard hace un puchero.

—Mentira, lo dices porque es tu deber como esposo, sabes que si no lo dices me voy a deprimir y te voy a golpear.

—No, mi amor, mira-

— ¿Ésta es la crisis de los 40, cierto? Porque si no es eso, entonces es que estoy enloqueciendo, Frank. No quiero ser un obstáculo para mi hija, Bandit ha hecho demasiado por mí, lo menos que puedo hacer es dejarla vivir, por amor a Dios.

—No eres un obstáculo, Gee, eres su padre. Desde siempre Bandit te ha tomado en cuenta tanto como tú a ella. Sólo necesitas calmarte, por favor, me estás poniendo nervioso a mí también. Si lo miras desde el buen punto, no es la gran cosa, lo hablamos, sabíamos que esto pasaría, ¿recuerdas?

Gerard hace un puchero más pronunciado. Y Frank chasquea con la lengua cuando su esposo vuelve a largar el llanto. A su mente llega algo repentino, le hace respingar y dar una gran sonrisa que Gerard por estar sumido en lágrimas no nota, pero se dispone a pararse del charco de agua para ir corriendo a la habitación. El mayor le pregunta adónde va con un chillido. Probablemente despertarían a Rowan y él se sentiría tan culpable que se largaría a llorar de nuevo.

Y sólo ruega porque sea esa la crisis de los 40 de la que todos han hablado.

» ¡Feliz séptimo aniversario! —canturrea el avellana adentrándose de nuevo al baño. Posa dos largas tarjetas frente a Gerard aun en el suelo— ¡Iremos a ver a Danzig!

La sonrisa de Frank cubre mitad de su rostro, pero la mueca comienza a decaer al ver que Gerard no tiene reacción. El ojiverde abre los ojos y la boca, estremeciéndose, y comenzando a hiperventilar nuevamente.

— ¡Y olvidé nuestro aniversario!

Entonces el llanto está ahí para acompañarlo otra vez.

— ¡No! —chilla Frank soltando las entradas para el concierto cerca del lavamanos. Hace la cortina de la regadera más hacia un lado para poder sentarse y abrazar a su esposo de nuevo— ¡Se suponía que debía alegrarte, no ponerte peor!

—Lo siento mucho —solloza el mayor aferrándose al torso del tatuado. Frank niega, besando desde su frente hasta su nariz y labios, queriendo que deje de sentirse así de una buena vez porque ya lo desesperó demasiado.

Su esposo ama a Danzig, y si ni él ni Danzig pueden hacerlo feliz, entonces nada podría lograrlo. El llamar a Bandit le cruza por la mente, pero sería extremado y además ya es casi la una de la mañana. No puede hacer eso. Cogerían un resfriado de continuar ahí, aun así sabe que Gerard no querrá levantarse.

»Ya, listo, ¿sabes lo que haremos? —Way alza la cabeza— Tendremos sexo, ya, ahora mismo. Arriba.

—No —alarga el mayor sonando congestionado. Lloró todo lo que no ha llorado en años—. Sé que lo haces porque quieres mostrarme lo contrario de lo que dije hace rato, pero no quiero, Frank.

— ¿Pero entonces qué puedo hacer, Gee? Dime qué puedo hacer, por favor —Frank rezonga, las manos tintadas toman el rostro barbudo del mayor. Y es que, mierda, ¡es tan precioso! Y le ha encantado ver su evolución los últimos años. Está diciendo mierda tras mierda, Frank lo ama como si aún tuviese el cabello rojo y los pantalones apretados junto a esa camisa blanca con el logo de la bandera de Estados Unidos. A sus ojos Gerard siempre sería perfecto, ni un centímetro más ni uno menos. Y le duele que él no piense lo mismo.

El ojiverde calla y se tranquiliza por el segundo que lo mira. Frank intenta adivinar lo que piensa su marido, pero no llega a nada.

—Tengamos un bebé.

Y claramente lo imaginaba todo, menos algo como eso.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí —hace un puchero—. Adoptemos un bebé.

—Gee... —balbucea— No creo que sea-

— ¡Por favor, Frankie! —tira de su camisa, como un niño que tironea del brazo de su madre para que le compre un jodido juguete— Quiero un bebé. ¿Acaso viste a Rowan? ¡Es tan linda! Y no se va a casar en mucho, mucho tiempo. Por favor —ruega en otro chillido. Frank no halla que decir, pero sabe que si dice algo es para negarse rotundamente.

— ¿Eso te haría feliz? —pregunta sin ocultar su mueca de disgusto. Gerard asiente insistente— ¿No hay otra cosa? —ahora el castaño niega. El menor jadea— Gee, un bebé a nuestra edad acarrea muchas cosas —balbucea—, como por ejemplo, cuando se esté graduando de secundaria tendremos casi 60, y ahí sí seremos viejos y con canas y-

— ¡Ya yo tengo canas, Frank, y sigo queriendo un bebé!

Rezongando vuelve a abrazarlo cuando éste vuelve a caer. A ese punto lo que menos cree es hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero ya no diría nada al respecto. Su brazo se estira al grifo cuando Gerard parece calmarse, bañándolos a ambos. Las manos tintadas comienzan a tantear el borde de la camisa de Metallica y sus labios callan todo reproche, no lo dejaría llorar un segundo más. Acabaría con sus crisis, lo atendería, le haría saber que está ahí para él y que es momento de pensar finalmente en ellos en lugar de criar a otro niño. No es que la idea no le haga ilusión, simplemente... Quiere tener a Gerard para él, por más egoísta que suene. Lo ama, lo necesita, requiere de su atención, sus días restantes quiere pasarlos junto a él y sin preocupaciones. Dio toda la vida por sus hijas, es momento de hacerse algo de espacio. Y aunque un sentimiento de culpa por estar hiriendo esa pequeña parte de Gerard se instaura en su pecho, se obliga a ignorarlo.

Están bien siendo por fin sólo ellos dos.

Nada más ruega que su marido lo comprenda.

*

Su lengua acalla un gemido del mayor bajo él, suspirando sobre los mismos antes de caer a su lado, jadeando agitadamente. Ambos hacen silencio mientras se recuperan. Notan que hace tiempo no estaban juntos, y realizan lo mucho que lo extrañaron. Frank besa primero el hombro del banquero, haciendo un camino hasta su cuello, entonces su mejilla y eventualmente sus labios. Suelta otro gran suspiro.

— ¡Todavía lo tenemos, wuh! —alza la voz, sacándole una risa a Gerard que posa el índice en sus labios.

—Shh, ¡vas a despertar a Rowan, cállate! —grita en un susurro. Otra risa lo interrumpe, recibiendo gustoso los labios del tatuado.

—No me callo un coño —Gerard ríe de nuevo en medio del beso. Las manos de Frank se incrustan en su rostro—. Que todos sepan que te hice el amor, como nunca antes —lo besa, con su lengua acariciando la contraria—. Te amo, Gee, como un loco. Te amo como nunca amé en mi puta vida. A excepción de nuestros hijos, pero ese es otro rollo —vuelven a reír, fundiéndose en otro beso—. Uh, por favor, recuérdame afeitarme mañana. No me gusta el vello facial.

— ¿Eres fan de arruinar los momentos románticos ahora? —bromea sobre sus labios. Frank rueda los ojos— Te amo más. Incluso más. Y no, quédate así. Te ves sexy.

El avellana bufa.

—Como si no me viera sexy de cualquier forma. Es la ventaja de volverme vegetariano. Larga vida a los animalitos.

Way risotea, yendo a apoyar la cabeza en el torso de su esposo, no sin antes dejar un beso en su pecho completamente tatuado. Realmente cubrió el tatuaje con el nombre de Jamia. En cambio, obtuvo el nombre de Gerard escrito en uno de los dorsos de su mano. Fue su regalo en el quinto aniversario, y le encantó. Como todo él. No sabe cómo logró calmarlo y persuadirlo hasta la cama, pero se toma el tiempo de pensar en lo estúpido que fue, y ya todo está bien. Bandit seguirá junto a él sin importar nada, porque como Frank le dijo una vez, el amor de un hijo hacia un padre es igual de especial que el de un padre a un hijo, y recrea ese refrán repetidas veces en su subconsciente. Pero otro peso le cae, y antes de que Frank se quede dormido, sube a verlo.

— ¿Frankie? —el tatuado baja la mirada, deteniendo las caricias en el cuello contrario— Sobre lo de tener otro bebé... No lo tomes tan a fondo, ¿sí? —sus ojos se entrecierran. Una leve sonrisa es dada por Iero, parpadeando lento una vez— Digo... No descarto la idea de... poder. Pero tampoco quiero que te sientas forzado a algo con lo que no estás de acuerdo. Nada más..., piénsalo. Sin presión. Y te prometo que comprenderé la decisión que tomes, ¿bien?

Frank lo mira por un buen rato. Sus ojos brillan, y un montón de recuerdos lo invaden. Gerard es un padre excelente, nadie duda de eso. Pero tampoco quiere tomar una decisión errónea ahora que el peso parece que cayó sobre él.

Sus dedos delinean las facciones siempre finas de su marido, perdiéndolos luego en lo largo de su cabello. Entonces perdiéndose él mismo en la claridad de su ojos cristalinos.

Suspira.

—Bien.

Gerard cierra los ojos, elevándose para besarlo y entonces esconderse en su cuello mientras lo abraza con fuerza. Frank besa su frente, acomodándose también para dormir plácido.

—Feliz aniversario, Frankie. Te amo.

—Yo más, amor.

Está por relajarse completamente cuando siente el cuerpo del mayor tensarse. Le obliga a abrir los ojos. Gerard sigue escondido en su cuello y su aliento le pega contra el pecho, haciéndolo sentir cálido.

—Por cierto, gracias por las entradas a Danzig, es uno de los mejores regalos. Y hablando de regalos, mi regalo para Cherry fue el par de gafas que estuvo queriendo, ¿recuerdas? Porque se le rompieron las viejas, y Lily me dijo que quería ir a comprar calcetines en algún momento conmigo porque tengo buen gusto, entonces le regalé dos pares de las mejores.

— ¿Sí? —sonríe somnoliento. Way asiente, soltando una risita.

—Sí...

Y lo escucha hablar hasta que su voz comienza a decaer y pronto siente cómo se relaja, su respiración va ralentizándose cada vez más, y Gerard está dormido. Él mira al techo por el largo rato que decide que mañana también será un gran y largo día, por lo que debe descansar.

Dándose la tarea de investigar centros de adopción en cuanto tuviese tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Moni x. @invisibleperks en wattpad.


End file.
